And It's War by laceym
by laceym
Summary: This is the continuing adventures of Kelsey a.k.a Denri as she follows the adventures of the Winchester Brothers and their fight in response to the opening of the Devil's Gate.
1. Chapter 1

_And Now It's War_ by laceym

Chapter 1

When last we spoke, the gate in Wyoming was opened. The Legion was unleashed and the army of demons who had been locked away was now free to walk the surface. The bane of the Winchesters' lives the yellow-eyed demon a.k.a Azazel was killed. He was the oldest Spawn and served the wishes and interests of those who were cast out in the beginning. His death was a blow to many in Hell.

Azazel had acted as the right hand of the First. The first fallen who had orchestrated the rebellion. The one who had unleashed this whole thing and had caused Hell to be created. The rumors were rampant in Hell about the fact that no one had actually seen the First since the beginning. Azazel had capitalized on this and had promised an escape from the despair that is Hell.

The torment of that place is enormous and while I am able to move freely and am immune to the effects of the place, there are many who are not. I thought of all these things as I stared at what was left behind after the destruction of Azazel. I stared at the body and sighed. I walked over to the grave where I had entombed the Crossroads Demon. I freed her from her imprisonment.

"You bitch!" she screamed.

"You have your freedom," I smiled coldly. "You're not going to tell anyone what happened."

"I'll report…" she trailed off.

"To no one," I stared at her evenly. "Or I'll eviscerate you."

Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Good demon," I purred.

She stepped back and then vanished.

I turned my attention back to where the bodies lay. None of the hunters had remained behind and I chuckled. I set about cleaning the cemetery. I opened the nearest tomb and simply deposited the bodies on top. I shook my head as I stared into the distance at the disappearing cloud. I sensed the others.  
"I hope you know what you're doing," I gritted.

Michael came forward, "It was necessary."

"You saw how cold he was," I snapped.

"There is nothing to be done," Michael replied.

I perched atop a headstone. "This is dangerous. All those demons loosed. You know they'll possess the first humans they come across."

"Yes," Michael agreed. He sat across from me. "But they're rudderless."

"Sam," I pointed out, "is technically their leader."

"But he's not going to be consumed with that task," Michael grinned. "He'll be too busy trying to save his brother from Hellfire."

"Dean's not going to Hell," I reminded him.

"We know," Michael responded.

"So, what is the point?" I frowned.

"The point is to keep the Legion off – balance," Michael's grin faded.

I figured that must be plan. "You do see the flaw in it don't you?" I asked.

"You mean the fact that there will be a faction who will try to influence Sam?" Michael asked quietly.

"Those probability studies don't mean jack when it comes to demons and humans," I snarled.

"You love them too much," Michael observed.

"Oh, well pardon me," I scoffed. "I thought that we were about love and forgiveness. Or have you taken to lying?"

"There's no need to take that tone with me," Michael snapped.

"I am not going to let you continue to do this," I warned.

"You have your orders," Michael reminded me.

I grimaced. He was right. I was not about to disobey my orders. There was a reason for everything, even this.

"It's not right," I muttered.

"It will be all right in the end," Michael assured me.

"Well, we know how the end always works out," my voice dripped with sarcasm.

Michael turned his gaze away. I noticed that he stared at the trees surrounding the cemetery. I stared into the distance as well and saw headlights. I straightened.

"Others are coming to see what happened," Michael observed.

"Apparently," I concurred.

"We should leave," Michael stated.

I stared at him for a moment. "They're going to be blamed for this," I told him.

"That can't be helped," Michael shrugged.

"They're going to be defenseless," I cried.

"They'll be fine," Michael assured me.

I shook my head. Michael pulled me off the headstone. I dug my heels in to prevent him from pulling me any further.

"You do realize that these hunters will shoot you before they allow you to speak," Michael pointed out.

I frowned at him. He was right. Now was not the time to confront anyone. I sighed.

"You can't help them," Michael warned.

"I know," I snapped.

Michael arched an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"Follow orders like a good little angel," I sneered.

Michael shrugged and vanished.

I stayed behind and waited for the hunters to emerge from their vehicles. There were two men. They were grizzled and husky and moved cautiously. I had never seen them before. They stared at the gate and frowned. They said nothing. I was concerned. They seemed to know what had transpired. But they couldn't find anything. I watched in silence. The men got into their vehicles and drove off. Well it wouldn't have been wise to stay in a place where a sizeable supernatural event had just taken place. I sensed that the Winchesters were foremost in their minds. The hunter community wasn't in their favor and the name of Gordon Walker was in the same train of thought as well. I recalled Gordon Walker. He was a definite thorn in the boys' side. He was in prison, however, I wondered how long he would remain there. Hunters were resourceful and when that was teamed with obsession they were unpredictable and even more dangerous.

I walked away from the cemetery. I could hear my name being called. I stopped to listen. It was Bobby. I traveled to where he was. He was back at his house. I entered the house quietly for I could sense the others were sleeping. Bobby was the only person who was awake.

"You called Bobby," I said quietly.

"Damn it Kelsey!" Bobby swore. "You should give a man some warning."

"Planning on shooting me?" I asked as I stared pointedly at the loaded shotgun.

"Look," Bobby lowered the weapon and ran his hand along his jaw. "Things got…" he trailed off.

"I know," I nodded. "The gate was opened and a whole lot of demons were unleashed."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "Wait a minute. How do you know?"

"You think that John Winchester got out of Hell by himself?" I asked.

"Are you saying?" Bobby stared at me.

"I'm saying nothing," I replied.

"You're going to do that double talk aren't you?" Bobby accused.

"I can only do what I can do and no more," I said cryptically.

"We're going to need help," Bobby said.

"I can't help," I told him.

"You're an angel," Bobby glared at me.

"I told you Bobby," I smiled sadly. "I'm not the halo wearing, harp playing kind."

"Then what can you do?" Bobby demanded.

"Nothing," I said.

"I don't understand," Bobby looked crestfallen.

I sighed. It was a difficult concept to explain, but perhaps Bobby would understand. Although, I was doubtful that he would.

"It was humans who opened the gate. Humans who unleashed the demons on to the surface, therefore," I shrugged.

"Therefore, humans have to fight this war," Bobby sighed.

"I know that it's hard," I said.

"You can't do anything?" Bobby pleaded.

"Not directly," I said.

Bobby shook his head. "Well point us in the right direction."  
"I'll try to but I can't promise you much," I said.

"I know that you'll do what you can," Bobby surmised.

"That too," I smiled.

"You going to say anything to the boys?" Bobby asked.

"They may not be in the mood to see me," I said. I stopped for I sensed him standing behind me. Bobby stood straighter.

"I figured you'd show up sooner or later," Sam's said.

I spun and faced him. I smiled at him. He seemed to be Sam but there was something a little different.

"I'm here," I said.

"I wish you'd been here sooner," Sam said quietly.

"Would it have made a difference?" I asked.

"You could have stopped Dean," Sam stared at me evenly.

I was left with a choice but I wasn't sure what he wanted from me. "Dean has free will like everyone else Sam."

"So that makes what he did okay?" Sam demanded.

"It means that you have to accept his decision," I said.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I'm not going to accept the fact that my brother is going to Hell because he wanted me alive."  
"You're brother made a choice Sam," Bobby interjected. "He's got the consequences of his actions to deal with."  
"And to Hell with how that affects me?" Sam shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be saying this to Dean?" I asked.

"Dean's not about to listen to me," Sam said.  
"Then what do you think that Dean's going to do?" I wondered.

"Knowing my brother?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," my eyes widened. I turned to Bobby who actually appeared red in the face.  
"It's okay Bobby," Sam grinned. "Kelsey's actually caught Dean in the act."

"Let's see how you feel when it happens to you," I retorted.

Sam grimaced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared at Sam standing in front of me. He looked resolute in his stance. Bobby sat on the nearest table. I wondered where Dean was.

"Where is Dean?" I asked.

"Well I was asleep," Dean answered. "But there seems to be a family meeting of sorts and someone forgot to invite me."

I smiled at him. He appeared tired but alert. He crossed the room quickly and wrapped his arms around me. I was a bit startled. I had expected that response from Sam not him. I stared up at him.

"So, I take it you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"No," Dean shook his head. "Especially if you decide to cook."  
"Dean," Sam sighed.

"Come on, I got a year to live. I'm going to enjoy myself," Dean grinned.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Okay, you both get back to bed. In the morning Kelsey can cook for an army. She probably will, knowing how the last time she was upset we had to stop her."

"I'm not upset," I said.

"You will be," Bobby growled.

I frowned at his retreating back. Dean whistled and Sam scratched his head.

"Someone want to fill me in?" I asked.

"Not really," Dean said.

"Nope," Sam concurred.

"Uh-huh," I narrowed my gaze at them. "Well, I guess you boys need some rest."  
They nodded and left me in the room.

I perched on the table and stared at the wall. Something else had transpired. I thought that I knew everything. What was I missing? I heard a sound behind me and turned.

"Well," Ellen's voice emerged from the darkness. "You certainly haven't aged since I last saw you."

I remained silent.

"Bobby seems to know what you are, but do the boys?" Ellen continued.

"We have no quarrel," I said.

"I saw my husband's body," Ellen said. "John never explained."

"I thought you had put that behind you," I studied her carefully.

She came into the light. There were lines under her eyes. "I forgave John a long time ago."

"Well at least one of you did," I commented.

Ellen chuckled wryly, "Yes, well that's John Winchester for you."

"You wanted to ask something?" I prodded.

"It was John who we saw in that cemetery wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," I told her. "It was John."

"Where is he?" Ellen asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "I'm not really sure. He's not in Hell and that's what matters."

"But the deal that was made," Ellen prompted.

"There are ways out of deals," I said. "As much as a demon might want you to believe that a deal is airtight and ironclad there are ways around them."

"So, it's not like they can claim his soul and drag him back into Hell?" Ellen wondered.

I smiled at her. "Are you asking about John or someone else?"

"Who else would I be asking about?" Ellen challenged.

"Yes, who indeed," I murmured.

"You know that Sam is going to keep searching," Ellen said.

"They told you?" I was surprised.

"Yes," Ellen stared at me.

I looked at her carefully. Her blink response was not normal.

"I guessed," she admitted.

"Guessed what?" I asked.

"You're not going to say anything are you?" Ellen shook her head.

"I'm known for being cryptic," I told her.

"What do I do now?" Ellen asked.

"What would any mother do in this situation?" I suggested.

"I'm going to find my daughter," Ellen nodded.

"That would be a good idea," I said.

"She probably won't want to see me," Ellen mused.

"She'll get over it," I replied.

"You certainly know a lot about parents and children," Ellen observed.

"Well," I shrugged. "I spent a lot of time with John Winchester. He taught me a lot about parenting."

Ellen's eyebrow almost met her hairline. I laughed at the expression on her face.

"John was a good father," I said.

"John Winchester was one of the most stubborn sons of bitches that ever walked the face of the planet," Ellen pronounced.

"Now," I worked hard to suppress the grin, "I wouldn't say that. I'm sure that there were a few people more stubborn."

"Like who?" Ellen demanded.

"I can't name any right now, but give me a moment and I'm sure that I'll think of some," my mouth twitched.

Ellen laughed.

The door swung open and Bobby appeared through it.

"What is going on with the people in this house?" he demanded.

"You're the one who called me," I pointed out.

"Yes," Bobby agreed. "And I thought that everyone was going to sleep."

"Bobby," Ellen said sweetly. "You know how it is when women get together. We just have to chat."

"About what?" Bobby demanded.

"Men, of course," I chimed in.

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked back through the door. Ellen doubled over with laughter. Then she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is it right to laugh?" she was somber. "The Roadhouse is gone. Ash is gone. A lot of hunters are dead. We've failed to prevent the unleashing of the apocalypse…" she trailed off.

"Just because the world's ending doesn't mean that you stop living," I said.

Ellen stared at me for a moment. "That's got to be damnedest thing I've ever heard."  
"Well," I shrugged. "It's the truth."

"I'm not doubting it," Ellen smiled. "I'm just saying that it's so…"  
"Unlike a human?" I offered.

"Yes," Ellen agreed.

"Well," I stared at the wall behind her. "Humans tend to be, um, over – dramatic."

"Why do you suppose that is?" Ellen pressed.

"It has to do with the finiteness of your existence," I replied.

"Then how do you explain demons?" Ellen asked pointedly.

"Demons never make any sense," I told her. "If they did, then they wouldn't be demons."

Ellen stared at me oddly.

"You're tired," I told her. "You should get some rest."

Ellen nodded in agreement and left the room.

I remained where I was for a few more moments and then wandered around the house. I found Sam and Dean asleep in their beds. I fixed the covers and they settled deeper into sleep. I sat on the ledge by the window. I recalled how much of their lives I had spent watching them sleep. My attention strayed to outside of the house. Bobby's house was a solid anchor for them. It had served them well when they were growing up and when they really needed help, they could always return.

It was here that they had sheltered when John had died. It was here they could always return. I thought of what Dean had said about a family meeting. The only two people who were joined by blood were the brothers. But the bond with Bobby was just as strong as the one they had formed with John. Perhaps in ways it was more forgiving as Bobby tended to accept them as they were. I chuckled, well, almost. Bobby certainly wanted to strike Dean for making that deal. I sighed and waited for the sun to rise.

I left them as the rays of light came streaming through the window. The kitchen was actually overstocked. Bobby took preparation for war seriously. I smiled as I started going through the stacks of things.

"I figure that you should probably take it easy in terms of food," Bobby's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Afraid that Dean's going to gorge himself?" I grinned.

"Well, this is Dean we're talking about," Bobby mused. "That boy could put a competitive eater to shame."

I chuckled at that thought. I pulled the flour, sugar, milk and eggs and placed them on the counter.

"What are you going to make?" Bobby asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking apple pancakes and bacon," I suggested.

"Don't got any apples," Bobby scratched his chin. "But I did get some blueberries."  
"That'll work," I replied.

"You ever think of just hanging all of this up?" Bobby asked.

I studied him for a few minutes. "Well, Bobby, I'm not…"  
"I know," Bobby nodded. "But you could choose to become human couldn't you?"

I felt my eyebrow arch at the question. "Are you propositioning me?"  
Bobby's eyes widened in shock, "No."

I laughed at his discomfiture. "It's okay," I told him.

"I meant…I meant…" he stammered.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"That, you might want to…have a family," Bobby ground out.

"Hmm," I grinned. "I will say that I've had family."

"You've raised the boys, yes," Bobby stated. "But surely that's not enough."

"I don't have the same desires as you do, Bobby," I replied gently.

"You don't?" Bobby frowned.

"No," I said.

"What are your desires?" Bobby appeared curious.

"I have only one desire," I answered. "To fulfill the wishes of the one who gives me my orders."

"Oh," Bobby frowned. His facial expression reflected his doubt.

"I tried to make it simple," I smiled.

"Oh," Bobby shook his head and made himself some coffee. I returned to my cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Within a few minutes the entire house smelled of my cooking. I heard the door push open and Ellen came in sleepily. She yawned and reached blindly for a cup of coffee. Bobby handed it to her. I continued to make myself busy at the table.

"She can cook?" Ellen demanded.

"To say that she can cook is an understatement," Bobby replied.

"How did you all find this out?" Ellen was curious.

"Well," Bobby shrugged. "She has been in and out of their lives…"

"For all of their lives," I supplied.

"Well, not all," Bobby disagreed.

I stared at him for a moment. The door opened and Sam and Dean entered. Dean wore a happy grin on his face. Sam chuckled at his expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sam shook his head.

"Uh – huh," I murmured.

"They like your cooking," Ellen observed.

"Oh like is such a pale word to use," Dean's grin widened.

"Ellen," I warned. "It's best to get some now. Once those two start, food disappears awfully quickly."

"She doesn't have to worry," Bobby spoke up. "I already secured some for the both of us."

Ellen arched an eyebrow but remained silent. She joined Bobby at the table while Sam and Dean helped themselves to coffee and food.

I finished the last batch and sat at the table and watched them eat.

"Don't you eat?" Ellen asked.

"She thinks coffee is poison," Dean told her.

"I can speak," I reminded him.

"Hey take it easy," Dean grinned as he stuffed his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"He's your family," I reminded him.

"I know," Sam smiled.

I smiled in return. Bobby wore a wry expression on his face and I knew that something was being kept from me.

"So," I asked. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"We got a bunch of demons on the loose and we have to catch them," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Um, Kelsey," Bobby spoke.

"Yes," I turned to him.

"There is something I need to ask you," Bobby said.

"What?" I was curious.

"Well, after we finish up here and the boys do the dishes," Bobby shot them a meaningful look.

I struggled to keep a straight face.  
"Yes sir," Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Wait a minute," Ellen shook her head. "This has a ring of familiarity to it."  
"There were a lot of times over the years Ellen, when the boys were here," Bobby explained.

"Oh," Ellen's frowned cleared. "I had no idea."

"Yes," Bobby nodded. "It was either here or Pastor Jim's."

"We know how that one worked out after a while," I murmured.

Sam and Dean laughed.

"The poor thing just never did recover from them," I waved my hand in the direction of the ceiling.

Dean coughed as he choked for a moment. Sam pounded his back.

"Hey! Easy there tiger," Dean teased. "Boy don't know his own strength."  
"Right," Sam retorted. "You eat more than I do."

"Nope," Dean argued.

"Yep," Sam returned.

"I think we eat the same amount," Dean said.

"Do not," Sam appeared horrified. "I hardly ever eat."

"Then how come you're bigger 'n me?" Dean asked.

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. I couldn't help it. I started laughing at the both of them.

"See what you did?" Sam accused.  
"What?" Dean feigned innocence. "She's not eating. She can't be hurt."

"There's a lot I don't know," Ellen mused.

"Yep," I agreed. "Just don't let Dean ever buy you underwear."  
"Kelsey!" Dean cried.

"What?" I grinned at him. "It's the truth."

"No," Sam countered. "Don't let Dean buy you underwear in a store with a woman as the salesperson."

"You forgot good looking," Dean interjected.

"A woman," Sam insisted.

"You know Sammy, one day, you're going to get yours," Dean promised.

"Right," Sam grinned.

"Why wouldn't you trust Dean to buy underwear?" Ellen prompted.

"Because he doesn't know the difference between under garments and dental floss," I told her.

Ellen's brow furrowed for a moment and then cleared. Ellen threw back her head and laughed.

"Oh the stories that could be told," Bobby chuckled.

"Well," Dean sat up straighter. "That's enough of that. We're wasting good food."

I said nothing more.

When they were finished eating, Ellen helped the boys clear the table and Bobby dragged me out of the room. He checked to make certain that the others were deep in conversation before he spoke to me.

"Well?" I asked.

"How much can you help, and don't give me any double talk," Bobby glowered.

"What do you want?" I frowned.

"I want to amp up the holy water. I want to make it more holy," Bobby said.

I was startled. "Don't you trust your water?"

"Look," Bobby rubbed his chin. "I been thinking. There's no way to know what came out of that gate. You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No," I replied.

"Why not?" Bobby challenged.

"Because I don't actually know," I told him.

"You being truthful?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Bobby," I feigned hurt. "You act as though you can't trust me."  
"Kelsey," Bobby sighed. "I know that you're bound by rules. I've always known that. I'm asking what can you do?"

"I can help with the holy water," I relented.

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

"Sure," I smiled. "It's not as though holy water is off limits to humans."

Bobby continued to rub his chin.

"What else is bugging you?" I asked.

"The colt," he said.

"What about it?" I was curious.

"Nothing," Bobby shrugged. "How do we get the holy water more holy?"

I stopped for a moment. There was only way that I knew of do it. "You're going to need a bottle."

"What kind of bottle?" Bobby began searching the nearest shelf.

"A clean vial, will do," I said.

His hands stopped. "You're going to give me your blood?"  
"No," I smiled. "Don't be silly. My tears."

"Your what?" Bobby's face changed color.

"What's wrong?" I was startled by his expression.

"The last time you cried, the people in four states had floods," Bobby declared.

"Oh don't exaggerate," I chided him.

"I'm not exaggerating," Bobby countered.

The door swung open and Sam's head appeared around the corner. "What are you two arguing about?"  
"We're not arguing," Bobby sounded exasperated.

"He wants me to do something," I replied. "But I'm not sure any more."  
"There has to be an easier way than making you cry," Bobby whispered.

Sam stared at us. I smiled at him, "You know, I think that if you check the fridge you can probably get to the pie before Dean finds it."  
Sam's eyebrows went up and he returned to the kitchen.

"Pie?" Bobby asked.

"Blueberry," I told him.

"You are a sneaky one," he muttered.

"Careful," I warned.

"I don't like it," Bobby said.

"The best way to amp up the water is to mix the tears of an angel with it. You keep it in the vial and add it to the water that you make. That water becomes your font and then you simply add that water to the other water that you make. You can have gallons," I explained.

Bobby's eyes lit up. "And you won't drown people?"  
"No," I smiled. "I think I can produce enough tears to not flood a planet."  
"Okay," Bobby held out the vial.

I concentrated and heard the echo of thunder. I concentrated and the tears streamed down my face. Bobby collected enough and then stoppered the vial.

"That should be enough," Bobby declared.

"Yep," I agreed.

"About Dean," Bobby gave me a hard look.

"There's nothing to be done at this time," I said.

"Fair enough," Bobby nodded. "I'll get to work with this new water. Ellen was mumbling about leaving to find Jo."  
"I think that she should," I agreed.

"Me too," Bobby nodded. "It's time for families to stick together. Or in her case, get her child out of harm's way."  
"Bill's daughter, huh?" I commented for I remember the kind of person Bill was.

"Yep," Bobby replied sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I left Bobby to his own devices and began to check around the house. There were still books scattered across many of the tables in various rooms. I saw Sam digging through different piles and sorting books. There was an aura of purpose around him. His face was set in a determined expression.

"Sam?" I called to him.

Sam started. "Oh Kelsey," he stopped in mid action.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yep," Sam scratched the back of his head. "I'm just doing some research."

"On what?" I narrowed my gaze.

"Well," Sam shrugged. "We don't know what was locked behind that gate so I figured that maybe reading up on all the lore of demons might prepare us."

"Hmm," I nodded. "So, when can I take possession of my bridge?"  
"What?" Sam appeared puzzled.

"You're obviously trying to sell me something," I smiled gently.

"Can't con you huh?" Sam smiled uncomfortably.

"Nope," I assured him.

"I'm trying to find a way out of Dean's deal," Sam admitted.

"I wondered when that was going to come up," I said.

"You're not mad at me?" Sam arched an eyebrow.

"No," I sighed. "I will tell you that your brother made his choice. You're not going to find the answers in any book."

"Maybe, maybe not. Bobby said the same thing," Sam shrugged. "But I got to look."

"Of course," I nodded. "So, how long is this truce going to last?"

"What truce?" Sam asked.

"The one where you and Dean keep tip toeing around each other until you explode," I said pointedly.

Sam stared at me blankly for a moment. These boys were too good at lying. They were even good at lying to themselves. I thought back to the children they were and saw the men they became. I was saddened by the events that had shaped them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam replied finally.

"I see," I nodded. "By the way, what about those arrest warrants?"

"You know about those?" Sam appeared surprised.  
"You'd be amazed at what I don't know," I smiled wryly.

"We stay off the grid," Sam shrugged. "We know how to keep ourselves out of trouble."

"If you knew that then you wouldn't…" I stopped. It was already done. There was nothing more to say.

"We'll be extra careful," Sam said.

"Be careful around other hunters too," I told him.

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"Because they're going to blame you for Wyoming," I replied.

"We're not to blame," Sam said.

"It doesn't matter," I explained. "They're going to want someone to blame and you and your brother are the easiest targets."

"Which means that they may turn us in," Sam said.  
"No," I shook my head. "That wouldn't be their first impulse."

Sam's frowned deepened then his jaw tightened as he caught the full extent of my meaning.

I left him in the room with the books and with the idea firmly planted that they needed to be extra cautious. Dean I had decided to ignore for he was not in the right frame of mind. But in my search for Bobby, I found Dean under the hood of the car, tuning the engine. He glanced over at me and grinned. I found him under the hood of the car, tuning the engine. He glanced over at me and grinned.

"Don't bother," I told him.

"I'm fine," he said.  
"I didn't ask anything," I replied.

"You don't have to," Dean chuckled.

"Uh – huh," I murmured.

Then I saw Ellen standing in the distance speaking with Bobby. He was handing her a bottle. Dean turned to see what had caught my attention.  
"Holy water," Dean told me.  
"I gathered," I said. "Continue working."

I walked over to them. Ellen was deep in the conversation.

"Bobby," she said. "I doubt I'll need this."  
"Take it," Bobby insisted.

"I've got holy water," she replied.

"Not this kind," Bobby told her.

"I'd take it Ellen," I chimed in.

"Oh?" Ellen stared at me for a moment. "What's so special about it? It's just holy water."

"Well, there's holy water," Bobby said. "And there's _**holy**_ water."

Ellen frowned, "Dare I ask?"  
"No," Bobby replied.

She took the bottle from him.

"How are you going to get to where you're going?" I asked.

"I need to get a ride," Ellen chuckled.

"I'll take you," I offered.

"What?" Ellen and Bobby said in unison.

"Sure," I smiled.

Dean wandered over and raised his eyebrows. "Um, Kelsey what are you going to drive?"

"Bobby's truck," I replied.

Sam emerged from the house. "What?" he asked as he stared at the four of us.

"Kelsey's going to take Ellen to Jo," Dean told him.

"In my truck," Bobby gritted out.

"Yep," I nodded.

Sam's mouth quivered as he struggled not to laugh. "Kelsey, if you take Bobby's truck. What is he going to drive?"

"Well, there's that old muscle car that he's got running over there," I pointed to the car.

"That thing can't be driven around the place!" Bobby cried.

"Sure it can be," I said. "Who knows, you might need to have a trunk."

Bobby glared at me for a minute. "My truck!"

"I'm taking the truck Bobby," I said. "Get used to it."

"You'd never pull that crap with John," Bobby growled.

"Wanna bet?" I grinned.

Bobby rubbed his chin. "What would I do with a trunk?"  
"I don't know," I shrugged. "Draw a devil's trap inside. We all know that the first thing that those demons are going to do is possess the first humans they come across."

"We don't know that," Ellen decried.

"Well," Sam commented. "We don't know for sure what they're going to do."  
"The clouds have been sighted over 17 cities and then nothing," Bobby rubbed his chin. "And there were at least 200 of them."

"A whole army," I pronounced.

"We know," Dean agreed.

"Yes," Ellen's face became hard. "You better get me to Jo quickly."

Bobby started.

"Don't worry," I told him. "I'll get her there quickly."

"You don't know where Jo is," Dean said. "She could have moved on from the last place she was at."

"She did," I replied. "But I know where she is."

"How?" Sam was curious.

"I think that knowledge is a bit above your pay grade," I teased.

Sam widened his eyes and smiled. Dean shook his head.

"You are partly responsible for these two," Ellen observed.

"I know," I grinned. "You ready?"

"Give me five minutes," Ellen rushed inside.

Bobby waited until she disappeared from view. "Is this wise?"

"Do you have another option?" I asked.

"Yes," Bobby nodded.

"You'll take her?" I asked.

"Of course," Bobby looked somber.

"Don't worry," I said. "She's not likely to get hurt with me."

"That's the part that worries me," Bobby said.

"I'm tired of you not trusting me," I grumbled.

"Kelsey?" Sam's voice reflected his concern.

"Don't worry about it Sam," Bobby smiled briefly. "It's a long standing argument."

"It's not like the fights I had with your father," I assured him.

Dean wiped his hands in the rag he held in his hands. "I remember those fights. They were epic."

"Well," Bobby smiled. "John could certainly try the patience of an angel."

"You mean saint," Sam corrected. "Don't you Bobby."

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "That too."

"Bobby," I said. "You need to get out there and do damage control. Hunters showed up after all of you left. They knew that they boys had been there. I don't know how, but they knew."

"Gordon had said that he had sources inside the Roadhouse," Dean interjected. "Who knows who else put things together? Ellen did say that there were at least twelve hunters that she knew who could have put the whole pattern together."

"There are more like Gordon Walker than I'd like," Bobby mused.

"They're already blaming them," I said.

"That makes getting help that more difficult," Bobby agreed.

"Not to mention that we got to be careful," Dean shrugged. "Especially with Hendricksen, not far away."  
"He's the least of your problems," Bobby stated flatly.  
"He turns up when we least expect it," Sam countered. "We can't afford to run into any trouble."

"That's the part that's going to be hard," Bobby, scratched his head as he sighed.

"We'll deal with it," Dean said.

"We've got a lot to deal with," Sam said.

"Well," Bobby straightened. "While you and Ellen go to Jo. We'll hit the road and see what we can find."

"Better make sure those phones are charged," Dean said.  
"Yes," Sam said.

Ellen emerged from the house. "I'm ready," she said.

I grabbed the keys from Bobby's pocket and headed for the truck.

"Hey!" I heard him call.

I laughed as I drove out with Ellen seated beside me. Ellen joined in my laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The journey to where Jo was took about four hours. Ellen slept most of the way. Not because she was tired but it was easier for me to deal with her that way. I spotted Jo before I woke Ellen.

"We're there?" she asked.

"You were tired," I said. "There's Jo."  
"You're not coming in?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I've got some digging to do. I'll be in touch."

"Sure thing," Ellen agreed.

I left her outside of the bar as Jo came out of the building. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw mother and daughter clinging to each other. Humans were the strange at times.

I returned to Bobby's and found the place deserted. I figured that they headed out within an hour of our leaving. I parked the truck and sealed the house. The seal would only break when Bobby returned. I figured it was the least I could do. I sensed Micah was nearby.

"Going to offer me a lift?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I was just checking to make sure that you didn't give away too much," Micah replied.

"No, you weren't," I disagreed.

"Can we not fight?" Micah pleaded.

"It's been tiring," I agreed.

"There are mass possessions," he said.

"I figured," I nodded.

"They're going to need…" he stopped.

"I took care of it," I told him.

"How?" Micah frowned.

"Angel tears mixed with holy water," I replied.

"That's extremely powerful," Micah observed.

"Yes," I answered.

Micah remained silent. He understood why I made the holy water for them.

"Well," Micah nodded. "I suggest we get moving."  
"I thought we weren't going anywhere," I said.

"No," Micah clarified. "I said that I wasn't here to offer you a lift."

I frowned for a moment. "Where are we going?"  
"Chicago," he replied.

"Chicago?" I was puzzled.

"We're tracking the demonic convergence," he explained

"Does that mean that you have a whole team working?" I demanded.

"We've activated them," Micah nodded.

I sat back on my heels and I took a deep breath. It had been a long time since we had actually tapped a human team to track any convergences. I frowned.

"What about?" I stopped.

"It's okay," Micah assured me. "They are a part of the team. They just don't know it."

"You used me to do that," I accused.

"Yes," Micah nodded. "Who else would you have suggested? The boys and Bobby are the ones who trust you more than they do any of us."

"So, we're meeting a team in Chicago?" I stood.

"No," Micah shook his head. "You're going to confirm what they think they found."

I understood completely what Micah needed me to do. I was the one who had spent time in Hell. I knew the scent better than any other being. I could also track the possessed a lot faster than the others would, because I had different abilities and certain rules simply didn't apply.

"So, we're traveling the usual way?" I guessed.

"Well, we aren't exactly in need of disguising what we are now?" Micah grinned.

I held his hand and we traveled to Chicago. We ended up just outside the city, in a suburb called Oak Park. I looked around the neighborhood. It was filled with ordinary people with ordinary lives and they seemed like everyone everywhere else. I sniffed the air and the odor still hung.

I followed it to a house that had a yellow ribbon around the railing. I turned to Micah and he nodded. I walked back to the garage area and closed my eyes. I saw it clearly. It was a man. He walked to the curb to empty his trash. He stopped and stared at his neighbor's car and felt envious. Then he saw the trashcans rattle. He looked up and saw the cloud appear overhead. He felt fear and ran quickly as a part of the cloud detached itself and chased after him. He was knocked to the ground and he screamed. While he screamed he was taken over. His name was Walter.

I walked away from the house and Micah. Micah followed me as I walked to the end of the road. I shook my head to clear it.  
"What is it?" Micah demanded.

"Are they tracking him?" I turned to him.

"They're trying," Micah replied. "They have resources within the police department. There is a rash of missing persons. All coinciding with the opening of the gate."  
I took a step back, "You knew that this could happen," I felt the anger rise up inside me.

"It was the best course of action, Denri," Micah said.

"No, it wasn't," I refuted. "We both know that I could have sealed that gate. Prevented this whole thing from happening."

"You couldn't risk a war between Hell and Heaven to save one child," Micah said quietly.

"Not just one," I whispered.

"Denri," Micah's voice softened.

"No," I shook my head. "I warned you. I told you that they were locked up for a reason. You think that this thing that took over Walter is the worst that was caged?"

"I know," Micah said. "But it was time for that seal to be loosed."

"They don't deserve this," I said. "He was afraid. He was unprepared. He was innocent."

"They won't hurt the bodies they possess. They have their freedom. That'll keep them happy for the time being," Micah tried to placate my anger.

I stared into the distance. I had to remain calm, for my anger was not going to help people like Walter.

"You forget one thing," I said quietly.

"What's that?" Micah asked.

"The human hunters," I stated baldly.

"They won't," Micah stopped.

"They're not like the Winchesters and Bobby," I explained. "They're going to exorcise those demons and they won't care if they kill the host in the process."

Micah remained silent. We both knew that it was dangerous to exorcise a demon from a human host. There were times when the demons willingly fled the humans rather than fight an angel. But in the case of these who have tasted a freedom that had been long denied, they would fight. In that fight the innocent would be lost.

I saw a car approach us. It slowed and then stopped. The couple in the car got out and stared at us. Micah and I remained silent. Micah stepped forward.

"We're not a threat to you," he said.

"We'll be the judge of that," the man spoke.

I studied him. He was a handsome black man and his wife was beautiful as well.

"It's okay Isaac," she said. "I don't think that they're anything to bother with."

"If you say so Tamara," Isaac said.

I grabbed the bottle before it was spilled on us. "You're going to need that," I told him. "You don't want to waste that holy water on us."  
He balked and I released his hand. Tamara frowned at us. "What are you?"

"Nothing that should concern you," Micah replied.

"Move along," Michael appeared from behind them.

Tamara spun and faced him. He stared directly into her eyes. "Isaac, let's go," she pulled him to the car.

"We're not backing away from a fight," Isaac said.

"We're not fighting them!" she cried. "Let's go, now."

"Wait," Michael commanded them.

They stopped in their tracks. "You will remember none of this," Micah said.

Their eyes glazed over and their breathing became shallow. Michael nodded and we vanished leaving them to wonder at what had happened.

We traveled to the nearest cemetery and I perched atop the first headstone I could find. I waited for them to speak. Neither did. I looked over into a tree and saw Raphael seated on one of the branches. I frowned and then glanced around the cemetery. It was filled with the others. I sat up straighter.

"Micah," I asked quietly. "What's going on?"  
"We've been given orders to track the demons," Michael answered for him.

"Orders?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Michael confirmed. "We're to follow the hunters and help them. But not to interfere."  
"It's an un-level playing field when they're hiding in the bodies of innocents," I commented.

Michael didn't respond.

I sat on the headstone. I realized that others were coming to the cemetery. I frowned for a moment. Then I realized that we were in a place at a time when there wouldn't be many visitors. That would be to our advantage, but there was still the problem of what exactly we were going to do.

"Denri?" a voice called behind me.

I turned my head and saw Azrael standing behind me. I hadn't seen him in a very long time.

"Azrael," I smiled. "It has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Yes," he nodded. "Not since that time in Mesopotamia."

"Surely we've seen each other since then?" I disagreed.

"We've seen each other in passing since then, but not really spent much time together," he confirmed.

"Things are busy," I said. "And what with the Reapers and all."

"Yes," he agreed. "They certainly are a busy bunch."

"You're still the head of them aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "But now I'm here."

I turned to Micah who kept his gaze averted. I smiled as Azrael joined me on the headstone. It was not good when the Angel of Death walked the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I watched as the others came and went. But Michael seemed disinterested in speaking with any of the others. He stood and walked over to a group gathering at the far end of the cemetery. Micah leaned forward.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," he said. "Azrael will explain."

"I bet," I retorted.

Micah nodded to Azrael and left to join Michael.

"One of these days," I muttered.

"I live for that showdown," Azrael chuckled.

"So, let me guess?" I said. "You're pretty much neutral, so if we're seen together it means nothing."

"That's the plan," Azrael confirmed.

I shook my head. "And the Reapers?"  
"They await orders," he explained. "But I can collect souls as well."  
"Whose souls are you collecting Azrael?" I demanded.

"The innocents who have been possessed," he said quietly.

I stared at the tree and sighed. This was their plan. They weren't ready to risk open war, but they were going to protect those who were possessed.

"I know that you're angry," Azrael whispered.

"You have no idea how I feel at the moment," I told him.

"Okay," Azrael agreed.

"Will Sammael come as well?" I asked.

"Yes," Azrael replied. "But he won't travel with us."

"Us?" I was puzzled.

"You know hunters Denri," Azrael explained. "Neither Sammael nor myself ever had the opportunity to do that."  
"The nature of your jobs," I surmised.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well, I guess we better get going," I said.

Azrael looked around. Sammael came to join us. Like me, Sammael preferred to wear a female shape. She grinned at me.  
"It'll be fun," she said.

"Fun?" Azrael questioned.

"Yes," Sammael replied. "It'll be just like those times when we all hung together."  
"Weren't we nicknamed the four horsemen of the apocalypse?" Azrael asked.

"Yes," I grinned. "Although, that wasn't our fault as I recall."

Azrael looked at us somberly. Sammael wouldn't be kept down. She loped her arm in mine and we walked together. Azrael followed us out of the cemetery.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

The phone in my jacket rang. Sammael grabbed it out my hand before I could answer.

"Hello?" she said. She listened for a minute. "No, she's right here," she handed me the instrument.  
"Hello?" I answered cautiously.

"Kelsey," Bobby's voice sounded on the other end. "Where in the Sam Hill is my truck?"

"At your place," I replied sweetly.

"Then how are you getting around?" he demanded.

"Um," I was taken aback. "I have my own means Bobby."

"Who is that with you?" he asked.

"Sandy," I improvised.

"Just her?" he continued.

"No," I turned to Azrael and frowned. I was at a loss as to what name to give him.

"Ned," he said.

"I have Ned with me," I explained.

"Who the heck are they?" Bobby sounded upset.

"They're like me," I said.

"Oh," his voice changed.

"What's wrong?" I was curious.

"You better find Sam and now," he said and he ended the call.

I stared at the instrument in my hand.

"Sandy," Sammael said. "I like that."

"Well, I'm sure the way you look helped," Azrael muttered.

"Why are you so grumpy?" I asked.

"He's just upset about this having to be here," Sammael told me. "He didn't agree with the plan."

"And Michael put him with me?" I was stunned.

"No," Sammael shook her head. "It was Micah who said that Azrael should be with you."

"Sandy," Azrael said, using the name I'd given her. "You better get accustomed to calling me Ned. We don't want you to slip and say my name and then we'll have problems."

"So, they'll think that you're named after an angel," Sammael shrugged.

"No," Azrael corrected. "You've never interacted the way that we're going to interact now. Trust me. These humans are not to given any real hint."

I remained silent.

"Speaking of which," Azrael lowered his voice. "How is it that human knows what we are?"  
"He figured it out," I said.

"That's not good," Azrael muttered. "But then again, who would believe him?"

"Exactly," I agreed.

"I don't get it," Sammael said. "If humans can believe in the things that are evil, why not the opposite?"

"Because, we the opposite of evil have worked too hard to remain hidden," I said.

"That was a mistake," Azrael said.

"Hmm, to borrow a human phrase," I grinned. "You're preaching to the choir."

"I want to see a church," Sammael announced.

"You get this truck and meet us nearby," Azrael said. "After you find this Sam."

I narrowed my gaze and then understood. He would humor Sammael because that was the easiest thing to do. He was going to show her around for it wasn't very often that she came to the surface.

I left them and traveled back to Bobby's. I collected the truck and made sure that the gas tank was full. I drove to where Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala. I pulled up beside him. Sam laughed when he saw me in the truck.

"Bobby's having a fit," he grinned.

"Not really," I said.

"Oh?" Sam's grin widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Sam replied.

"Why would Bobby be worried about you?" I gave him a pointed look.

"You left Ellen with Jo?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Don't worry Sam, I'm sure if you saw her again, she'd hit you with some holy water before she lets you near her."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sam made a wry face.  
I shrugged. "Where's Dean?"  
"Where else?" Sam responded.

"Hmm, and you're letting him?" I was surprised.

"Dean's been through a lot," Sam explained.

"I see," I nodded. "And how long is this going to last?"

Sam jumped off the hood of the car. He towered over me. I merely smiled up at him.

"You're not going to trust that I'm okay are you?" Sam asked.

"No," I shook my head. "You're too much like your father."

"You mean Dean is," Sam countered.

"No, sweetie, you both are," I insisted.

I placed my hand on his chest. "It's okay to feel scared about this," I told him gently.

"I can't know that my brother's going to Hell," Sam blinked furiously. "I have to save him."

"He did this to save you," I said quietly.

"He should have left me," Sam swallowed hard.

I wrapped my arms around him and he buried his head in my shoulder. I held him until he could get himself back under control.

"It's okay to be angry with him," I said.

"I'm not angry with Dean," Sam insisted.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"I'm not," he said.

I recalled Dean's reaction to what John had done. There was a great deal of anger beneath everything.

"Dean was upset," I told him.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "But Dad was already dead. There wasn't much to do about that."

I smiled for a moment as Sam released me.

"So, you're going to save your brother," I said.  
"Yes," Sam assured me.

A door opened and I realized that we were in front of a house. Dean stopped as he spotted the truck. Then he saw me with Sam and he came over.

"Kelsey?" Dean was alert and puzzled.

"Hi," I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see if you needed cheeseburgers," I reached into the truck and pulled out a bag containing food. Sam raised his eyebrows and was puzzled at the food.

"Well, I'm always feeding the two of you," I said.

"Hey, that's great," Dean grabbed the bag and dug in. "Oh this is great."

Dean unwrapped the first sandwich and began to eat. Sam grinned at his reaction.

"It was good seeing you," Sam said.

"Don't forget to call," I told him. "Especially if you want someone to talk to, you know, when Dean's otherwise occupied."

Sam laughed at that and Dean frowned at us.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Sam shook his head.

"I don't believe you," Dean said. "But it's okay."  
"Sure," Sam muttered. "Kelsey stay in touch."  
"You have the number," I said. "Oh, and if you call and another woman answers, don't worry about it."

Sam frowned. "Okay," he said as I got into the truck and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I drove to the church where I sensed Sammael and Azrael waited. I walked up the main garden pathway and found them by the reflective pool. The fish in the pool fascinated Sammael while Azrael appeared bored. I watched them with a measure of amusement. Azrael turned to face me.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"As well as expected," I replied.

"I don't think I'll ever understand humans," Sammael said.

"Shh!" I hushed her.

"Don't worry," she waved her hand. "They can't hear."  
I frowned and then I understood. Sammael had created a bubble around us, which prevented us from being noticed. It was a handy tool that our kind had developed over the years.

"She's very conscientious that way," Azrael murmured.

"I wish that you'd be of a better temper," Sammael muttered.

"Of course," Azrael smiled. "Because it's always happiness to see me."

I chuckled at the conversation.

"What is Dean doing?" Azrael asked.

"He made a deal with his soul," Sammael said. "How do you think he's dealing?"

"No marker has been presented," I said.

"That's because you still hold it," Sammael shrugged. "Although, a request did come in."  
"What did you do?" I was curious.

"I said that I don't accept anything on any demon's say so," Sammael grinned. "I only surrender a soul when the marker is tendered. I didn't see anything from the sales person."

"That was very angelic of you," Azrael muttered.

"Well I thought so," Sammael replied. "But at least you won't get a bad rap from people confusing you with Azazel anymore."

"I was reading on the internet where they thought you were the same," I commented.

"Yes," Azrael looked grim. "At least with him dead. Oh wait, no one knows that except other demons."

Sammael waggled her eyebrows.

"We should get moving," I told them.

"Where are we going?" Sammael asked.

"To hunt the demons who have escaped," Azrael said quietly.

"I know that," Sammael replied with a sharp edge to her voice. "I meant specifically where are we going?"

I smiled at her, "What he said," I answered.

Sammael rolled her eyes and I led them to the truck.

Sammael wanted to drive and Azrael refused to let her. I agreed with him for the last time we allowed her to drive anything she sent the carriage into a river after bringing down the supports builders were using to make a bridge. We had both vowed that Sammael would never drive anything ever again. Although, I must admit that the bridge is still standing all these years later. It had undergone several reconstructions but the foundations were still there.

This was a road trip. It wasn't like the ones that I used to take with them periodically where we actually walked on dust filled paths. Sammael was amazed at the miles of roads that stretched endlessly in the distance. Azrael amused himself with the map and I shook my head as I pictured Bobby driving up and down in that old car searching for signs of demonic activity. We stopped at a local diner so that Sammael could experience food. She was always curious about food while Azrael and I abstained. I fleetingly thought that she would adore Dean.

There was a movement outside of the diner. I sensed the presence before the others did. Azrael nodded and I slipped out of the booth and circled around to where the truck was parked. I stopped and stared at the child who stood by the truck. She looked like someone who was lost. My eyes widened as I recognized her.

"You're here," I said quietly.

"Of course," she replied.

"What name are you using now? Is it still Ruby?" I questioned.

"I like Ruby," she shrugged.

I suppressed the urge to rip her to pieces. I recalled her from previous excursions. She was notorious for being manipulative and devious. Why she chose this particular image was beyond me. She looked more like a spoiled brat than a dangerous demon. But then it would be disarming to humans. They would overlook her as a credible threat. It was a trick she had used to kill several hunters in the past. But Ruby always had her own agenda and that didn't earn her any allies among the demons in Hell either.

She smiled at me. "It's been a while," she said.

"Yes," I nodded. "I see that you've managed to avoid the last set you betrayed."

"Oh please," she laughed. "Those were easy to avoid."

"You play a dangerous game Ruby," I told her.

"No more dangerous than yours," she grinned.  
"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to challenge me?"

Her expression faltered. "You can't harm me," she said.  
"Not even Azazel was foolish enough to tangle with me," I told her. "Remember that I can take care of myself."

Her eyes widened. "I can as well," I saw through her bravado.  
"Why don't you save it for those simpletons you're accustomed to dealing with," I said.

She turned to leave.

"Oh," I smiled sweetly as she stopped. "You should probably get a better looking cover. This one just isn't working for you sweetheart."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "Look, we're on the same side," she said.

"The only side you're on Ruby, is your own," I told her. "There's nothing wrong with that. But you've simply crossed too many powerful demons to get your way. I for one won't have any problem if I present your head to the management council."

"You wouldn't," her eyes widened.

I smiled and flexed my hands into claws. She quickly vanished. I grinned as I made my hands return to their normal shape. I heard laughter behind and spun to find Azrael watching.

"What?" I feigned innocence.

He shook his head and beamed at me. "It's just that you know so many tricks," he said.

I shrugged. "It goes with the job description," I chuckled.

"We should probably return inside before Sammael decides to scare the patrons," Azrael held out his hand. As I clasped his hand I finally admitted to how much I had missed his company over the ages. We entered the diner and found Sammael working her way through more food. Azrael's eyebrows shot up as he was in awe of the fact that the weight of the food didn't buckle the supports of the table.

"Ready?" Azrael asked.

"Oh yes," Sammael nodded.

I waved my hand to the waitress and asked for the bill. I walked to the cash register and paid for the food that Sammael consumed.

I met them outside of the diner at the truck. Sammael wore a confused expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"You had pay for the food," she said.

Azrael rolled his eyes, "Sammael, you need to come to the surface more often."

"It would appear so," she said. "Where did you get the money from?"

"I have money here," I told her. "I decided a long time ago that it was a good idea to have some kind of a legal human identity that way I could do as I pleased."

"Do the humans know this?" Azrael asked.

"No," I shook my head. "The only one who knew was Clara."

"She was a good nun," Sammael nodded. "She's very happy. But she doesn't remember you."

"That's why she's happy," Azrael said.

Sammael was puzzled but said nothing. Azrael's attention shifted from us. I turned to see what he was looking at distracted Azrael. It was Micah. I held on to Sammael's arm as Azrael walked toward him. I decided that we would wait for him to return. Micah followed Azrael to the truck. I frowned at this.

"He has to tell you," Azrael explained.

"Tell me what?" I was curious.

"We think that Ruby is following the Legion as well," Micah said.

"Late much," I replied.

Micah stared at me for a moment. "She's already been here?"  
"Yes," I nodded. "Which means…" I stopped speaking.

Micah threw his head back. "It's easier to track humans," he grumbled.

"Yes," I agreed. "It is far easier to track humans because we can tag them. But you can't keep a lock on a possessed person now can you?"

"Don't you dare say it," Micah warned.

"I'm not saying a thing," I replied.

Sammael stepped forward, "For those of us who came late to class?"  
"Some of the possessed were here," Azrael explained. "Denri figured it out before we stopped. That's why she agreed to come here. Sorry."

"Well that explains why the people inside have an odd look to them," Sammael nodded. "But I didn't sense any possessed while I was in there."  
"Because they're not there," I told her. "They were here. Probably within the last 24 hours."

Micah studied me for a moment, "She's not on their side?"  
"Ruby," I rolled my eyes. "Is only one side, hers."

"What does she get out of this?" Sammael questioned.

Azrael coughed.

"What?" Sammael narrowed her gaze.

"The Winchester boy isn't purged is he?" Azrael asked.

"They wouldn't let me," I said.

"That's a huge mistake," Azrael said.

"We both know it," I replied.

"I'm lost," Sammael frowned. "Why have all three of us together?"  
"Because they need the two of you here on the surface and the safest one to be with is her," Micah explained.

I shook my head. "Micah, you better tell me what the plan is, now!"

"I can't," Micah shrugged. "I don't know what it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stared at Micah in shock. It never occurred to me that he was left out of the plan as well. I rubbed my forehead and wondered if I could get a headache. Azrael leaned against the truck and Sammael perched on the hood. I closed my eyes and prayed that Bobby and the boys were okay.

"You're telling me, that _**you**_ who are _**supposed**_ to be the instrument for carrying out the plan," I said. "Don't know what the plan _**is**_?"

Micah took a step back, "Well, when you put it like that."

"Micah," Azrael called to him. "She'll smite you. You know that she'll smite you."

"Oh, yes," Micah nodded. "I know how she is with the smiting."  
"Isn't this like old times," Sammael attempted to lighten the mood.

"Old times?" Micah stared at her.

"Sammael," Azrael shook his head.

"What?" she stared at Azrael, "it was fun!"

"We were called the four horsemen of the apocalypse," Micah muttered.

"Yes," Sammael frowned. "I never did get that part."

"Maybe because they associated us with destruction," Azrael said.

"Look, you are the angel of death," Sammael reasoned. "But we're not war, famine and disease?"

"Yes, but Denri does sound close to disease and we were in a place that was having war and famine at the same time," Micah suggested.

"Oh," Sammael frowned. "I forgot."

"Where are we going?" I demanded. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"We're going to Nebraska," Micah announced.

"Can we all hold in that truck?" Sammael asked.

"We'll have to," I said.

"I'll drive," Micah said.

"It's Bobby's truck," I told him.

"And?" Micah looked puzzled.

"He might not approve of you driving it," I shrugged.

Micah rolled his eyes, "Fine, but let's go and check out the place now?"

Sammael got into the truck first while I slid behind the wheel. Micah stared at the front of the truck and hopped into the back while Azrael tried to decide where he would go. He finally got in with Micah leaving us in the front. Sammael chuckled at the action.

"I don't think that Azrael trusts your driving skills," she observed.

"Not my problem," I grinned. "I wonder if it'll rain."

She threw her head back and laughed. I put the truck in gear and headed for the interstate.

The drive to Nebraska wasn't a long one. However, I did make certain that we were heading in the right direction. We stopped just outside of Lincoln and I parked the truck on a dirt side road. This was farm country but something was very wrong. I sniffed the air and detected the smell of sulfur. They were close and there was more than one. Sammael nodded in confirmation. Azrael and Micah spotted a farmhouse in the distance. Micah signaled for us to remain with the truck while he and Azrael walked ahead.

Sammael perched on the hood and I leaned against the truck itself. I heard the buzzing of cicadas in the distance. They were swarming and I sighed.

"Yep," Sammael nodded, "that's a good sign that the four horsemen of the apocalypse are here."

"You are such an optimist," I sniped.

"It was written in the job description letter," Sammael retorted.

"They're returning," I said.

"I noticed," she replied.

Azrael and Micah wore hardened expressions. They were not pleased at what had transpired.

"You lost the souls?" I asked.

"No," Azrael answered. "They are all dead in there."

"That's not good," I said.

"You better call Bobby," Micah said.  
"Why Bobby?" I frowned.

"Because he's closer and he'll call the boys," Micah explained. "It'll be better coming from him rather than you."

"So, I tell him what?" I asked.

"Tell him that there're signs of demonic activity," Micah said. "Remember you can't tell him what's happening. Just say it's suspicious."  
"Wow," Sammael whistled. "I've missed out on a lot being hidden away in the Hall of Souls."  
"What?" I was confused.

"Oh," she grinned. "We decided to rename it. You're missing so much being stuck down there in Hell."

"She won't leave," Micah muttered.

"She can't," Azrael corrected.

I glared at Azrael and he shook his head. I pulled out the phone and punched the numbers for Bobby's phone.

"Kelsey!" he answered gruffly.

"Your truck's fine," I told him.

"Thank you," he replied. "What's going on?"  
"You need to go to Lincoln, Nebraska," I said quietly. "There's something that's happening. It looks big."  
"Give me more than that Kelsey," Bobby demanded.

"I can't Bobby," I told him. "Just get here and you'll see."

"That sounds ominous," he said. "All right, I'll call the boys and we'll meet up there. Will you be there?"

"I'll be in touch," I told him.

"Damn it Kelsey I don't like this," Bobby growled.

"I know," I sighed. "I don't either. But this is the way it is with war and we don't know what they're planning."

"We'll talk," Bobby said as he hung up.

I turned to Micah and nodded.  
"Okay," he said. "Sammael and Azrael take the truck and wait for us. Don't let anyone see you and keep a look out, especially for Ruby."

"You think she'll interfere?" I asked.

"She may be after Sam," Micah said.

I remained silent. I watched as Azrael drove the truck away from our location. "You insisted on my taking the truck," I said.

"I wasn't arguing," Micah said. "But you're about to."

"What are we doing?" I demanded.  
"We're watching," Micah answered. "It's something that you used to remember how to do."

"I still remember how to do it," I muttered.

Micah perched on a branch in the nearest tree. I joined him. I studied the way that he sat. It was bird-like, whereas I sat like a person.

"It's what we do," Micah stated flatly.

"I didn't say a word," I murmured.

Micah stared intently at the road. I studied the leaves in the tree while we waited.

Night descended and we waited while the noise from the cicadas grew louder. They were protesting loudly at the disturbance in their lives. I heard the steps and sensed her presence. I frowned and felt Micah's arm on mine indicating that I should remain still. Ruby seemed unaware of us. She approached the house and entered it. She spent a few minutes inside and then left the house. I watched her movements and thought that she was going to wait as well. However, she continued walking and disappeared.

Azrael appeared behind us.

"She's headed back to town," he said.  
"Follow her," Micah told him. "Make certain that she sees you."  
"What?" I was puzzled.

"It's okay," Azrael said. "If she sees us, she won't think that you and Micah are here."  
"That makes no sense," I muttered.

"It'll give us a chance to also lock into the others," Azrael said.  
"The others?" I frowned.

"It's the seven," he replied.

"Oh right," I nodded. "I'd forgotten that they had been locked up as well."

"Who put them in there?" Micah asked.

"Ruby did," Azrael and I answered at the same time.

"Oh," Micah nodded. "So that means that she's not exactly about to help them."

Azrael chuckled, "Maybe they'll kill her this time around."  
"We're not that fortunate," I remarked.

Azrael nodded and then left the tree. Micah and I settled down for the night. I knew how far away Bobby was and knew that we wouldn't see him until the morning.

Sunrise is a fascinating thing. I watched it and heard the car rumble in the distance. I knew that it was Bobby driving up to the house. I didn't need Micah to tell me that it wasn't safe to go to him. We had no idea who else was watching the house. I saw Bobby emerge from the car. He didn't make any effort to go into the house. He merely leaned against the car and waited.

A few minutes later, I heard the unmistakable roar of the Impala. I caught a glimpse of Dean driving with a cheeseburger in his hand. I trained my ears to listen to the conversation.

"Hear those cicadas," Sam observed as they both emerged from the Impala.

"Well that can't be a good sign," Dean replied.

"No it can't," Sam agreed.

" So we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast are we?" Bobby asked as soon as he saw Dean with the sandwich. They stood together outside of the house.

" Well, I sold my soul. I got a year to live, I ain't sweating the cholesterol," Dean retorted.

Sam kept his response under control, while Dean continued eating. "So, Bobby what do you think, we got a Biblical plague here or what?"

"Let's find out," Bobby said as they headed for the front steps. "It's like the swarm's ground zero."

They mounted the stairs and Dean pounded on the front door. "Candy-gram!" he called to the occupants of the house. When there was no response, Dean looked at Bobby and Sam and began to pick the lock while both Bobby and Sam drew their weapons and prepared for the worst.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At that point the door swung open and Micah held on to me with both hands. I scowled at him. I was kept out of the house and now I was determined to find out what had happened. I jumped out of the tree and Micah followed me to the ground. He grabbed my arm.

"They won't see me," I hissed.

"If they are in danger, you'll intervene," Micah insisted.

"You don't know anything about me," I argued. "I understand my orders. I understand the rules. Do you honestly think that I could do what I do if I didn't?"

Micah released my arm. "Don't you think it's time you told me what you really do?"  
"That's not for you know," I whispered.

"Raphael knows," he stared at me.

"Raphael knows as much as you do," I pondered that for a moment. "Actually, he knows less."

Micah sighed, "I wish you would open up to me."  
"You've spent too much time with humans," I commented.

"Perhaps not enough," he said.  
"I have a task," I explained. "We all do. Each of us has our knowledge and faith."  
"I'm coming with you," Micah's voice was serious.

"All right," I rolled my eyes. There was no way of keeping up with his odd train of thought. I did however wonder what insane plan they had hatched this time.

"What?" he asked as we neared the house.  
"I just think that you need a hobby," I said.  
"I'm not going to raise humans because I want something else to do," Micah grumbled.

"How about getting another hawk?" I suggested.

Micah shot me a withering look. I simply shrugged my shoulders. We entered the house and saw the bodies on the sofa; they had been dead for some time. The television was playing an old nighttime soap opera called_Dallas_. I stared at the bodies, which had attracted the insects and was grateful that I could turn off my sense of smell.

I heard as Sam and Dean checked the house along with Bobby to see if there were any occupants in the house. I knew they were coming into the room, when I heard their steps draw closer. Micah and I made ourselves invisible. They entered the room and caught their breath. They stared at the three bodies sitting lifeless in front of the television, while flies pitched on them. Bobby entered the room through the other door and was aghast.

Sam turned to Bobby, "Bobby what the hell happened here?"  
Bobby shook his head, "I don't know."  
Dean waved his gun in his hand and ordered, "Check for sulfur."

Bobby agreed and they began to check the room. Dean knelt by a window to check under the rug and caught a movement outside. He whistled and signaled to the others that there was someone approaching. Bobby also signaled to Sam and they left the room. Dean walked to the nearest door that led outside and opened it, while I raced to the window to watch.

Dean made his way cautiously onto the porch. He checked by the stairs and continued to walk along the wraparound porch. The hunter Isaac, who Micah and I had encountered in Oak Park, pounced him on from behind. He managed to get the drop on Dean and sent him flat on his back. He pointed the shotgun at Dean while his wife Tamara came up beside him. I heard Bobby approach.

"Isaac, Tamara?" Bobby called as he walked up to them.

They looked up at Bobby in surprise. "Bobby, what the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked.

"I could ask the same," Bobby greeted them.

"Hey Bobby," Isaac smiled at Bobby and they shook hands.

Dean raised his hand and waved it, for he was still on the floor, "Hello, bleeding here," he told them.

I turned and looked at Micah who merely shrugged. I saw Sam round the corner and help his brother to his feet. I stifled a chuckle while Micah shook his head. He prodded me and we stepped back. All of them entered the house and they continued to examine it. We already knew what had happened, so at Micah's insistence we left the house and waited outside. I remained silent as we perched in the nearest tree.

My phone rang and I answered it while I ignored Micah's scowl.

"Kelsey," Dean's voice sounded on the phone.

"Hello Dean," I replied.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm busy looking for signs of demonic activity," I answered.

"Yeah, well, we found some," he told me.

"Oh?" I said. "What kind of signs?"

"That's the thing," he lowered his voice, "we're not too sure. Look we've run into some friends of Bobby's."

"That's a good thing," I commented.

"Not necessarily," Dean sounded irritated.  
"What happened?" I prodded.

"He got the drop on me," he told me.  
"I see," I tried to keep the amusement out of my voice. "Maybe you're getting a little rusty."

"Very funny," Dean's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Look, do you know of any demon who kill people and leave no trace of sulfur?"

"I know of at least seven," I replied.

"Seven?" Dean answered. "Huh."

"Yes," I smiled. "Anything else?"

"Any suggestions?" he asked.

"Keep your head down and listen to Bobby," I suggested.

"All right," he said. "Look, Sam's calling the deaths in and we're going to head to where this Isaac dude and Tamara chick are staying."

"That sounds like a plan," I told him.

"I wouldn't mind some back up," Dean said.

"I doubt you'll need me," I assured him.

I heard a muffled exchange off the phone. Then Bobby's voice came over the instrument. "Kelsey, you need to tell me what you know," Bobby growled.  
"You know the rules Bobby," I said. "But I'll give you a hint. What you're seeing is just the beginning of it. Be extra cautious."

"Okay," Bobby agreed. "We'll call you when we get where we're going."  
The call was disconnected and Micah remained silent. We saw them exit the house and go to their separate cars. I leapt from the tree and slipped into the car that Bobby was driving, Micah elected to rejoin Azrael and Sammael. Bobby waited for the others to leave and drove behind them.  
"I know you're here Kelsey," Bobby grumbled.  
I made myself visible and looked out the window. "Hello Bobby."  
"Don't you hello me," Bobby argued. "What the hell is going on?"  
"You've answered your own question," I said.

"Damn it Kelsey," he muttered.

"You have to figure this one out Bobby," I said. "But it's not like I've not given you any hints. You just need to use your eyes."

"Why don't you just confront them?" he asked.

"This is the way this battle has always been fought," I told him.

"It sucks," he snarled.

"Yes," I agreed.

"These others that you're traveling with?" Bobby asked.  
"We have traveled together before," I said.

"Do I dare ask?" Bobby stared at the cars moving ahead.

"You can, but I won't guarantee an answer," I replied.

"Yeah, I figured," he muttered. "Look, we're going to be with Isaac and Tamara for a while, why don't you join us."

"No," I shook my head. "I think one run in with me is enough."

"What?" Bobby sounded surprised.  
"Let's just say that they tried to douse me with holy water," I chuckled. "I'm not too sure how I'd react if they were to attempt to exorcise me."

Bobby frowned, "That's your body Kelsey. Besides a devil's trap wouldn't keep you within it."

"Because I'm not a devil," I said.  
"Exactly," Bobby sighed. "They are a bit…"  
"Trigger happy?" I offered.

"They had it rough," Bobby explained. "There's stuff that they lived through."  
"All humans go through stuff," I sighed. "It's the supernatural encounters that make them go into the life of hunting."

"Yes," Bobby nodded.  
"They don't look like the type to play well with others," I said.  
"They're not," Bobby agreed.

"Well, then," I said. "You'd better make sure that you step quickly."  
"About Dean," Bobby shifted in the seat.  
"Dean will be fine," I said.

"I don't know," Bobby glanced at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's living like he's got no future," Bobby said.

"Well," I shrugged. "He sold his soul and he has a year to live."

"That's what he said," Bobby scowled.  
"Your wrinkles will get wrinkles Bobby," I teased.  
"You've been watching the whole damn time," Bobby grunted.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Damn it," Bobby muttered.

"Some how I get the feeling that you want to use much stronger language," I grinned.

The other cars pulled off the road and were pulling up in front of a house.

"That's my cue," I said.

"Stay close," Bobby hissed.

"Always," I replied.

I became invisible and exited the car before Bobby pulled to a stop. I watched from the nearest tree as Sam waited for Bobby to get out of the car. Dean studied his brother while he was occupied. There was a fleeting expression across his face. I recognized it as love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The night fell quickly and I ventured into the house. They were on the first floor. I had to admire their ingenuity. There were several abandoned houses and it certainly made sense to hole up in one. That way they could create a base to operate from and not have to worry about drawing attention to themselves or leave a trail for law enforcement to follow. I walked cautiously ensuring that I made no sound. They were all on the ground floor. Bobby stood before a board with charts and maps as Sam examined the various things that hung from the ceiling. Dean was in another room, on the phone with a girl from the coroner's office. It sounded as though he was attempting to charm some information out of her. My curiosity about the couple led me to perch unobtrusively and listen.

Isaac was searching for something.

"Honey, where is the Palo Santo?" he asks.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara replied.

"I don't know dear, that's why I'm asking," Isaac said.

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked.

"It's holy wood from Peru, it's toxic to demons like holy water," Tamara explained as she searched for it. "It keeps the bastards nailed down while your exorcising them." She found the wooden stake and handed it to her husband.

"Thank you dear," Isaac told her.  
"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me," she teased.

Sam observing the exchange asked, "So how long have you two been married?"

"Eight years this past June," Tamara told him as her husband stood beside her.

"The family that slays together," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Right," Sam agreed. "I'm with you there. So how did you get started?"

Their expressions changed and they became somber with the shadow of sorrow beneath the surface. I was intrigued but at the same time wanted to stop Sam from probing deeper. They had obviously been through a serious event. Sam recognized this.

"Aw right you know what," he glanced at Bobby who shook his head, "I'm sorry… it's not…it's probably none of my business."

" No, no, it's all right," Tamara assured him.

Dean chose that moment to enter the room while still on the phone, "Well, Jenny if you look as pretty as you sound I'd love to have an appletini," he made a face at Sam as he leaned against a table. Sam stared at him in turn. "Yeah call you," he said as he ended the phone call.

Sam and Bobby waited for Dean to speak to them.

"That was the coroner's tech," Dean told them.

"And?" Sam prompted.

"Get this," Dean said. "That entire family, the cause of death: dehydration and starvation. There were no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up," he shrugged.

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away," Bobby argued.

"Right," Sam agreed. "What is this a demon attack?"

"Well if it is, it's nothing like I ever saw and I've seen plenty," Bobby sounded worried.

"Well what now, what should we do?" Dean asked.

"Uh," Isaac interjected, "We are not gonna do anything."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, you guys seem nice enough, but this ain't Scooby Doo," Isaac said. "And we don't play well with others."  
"Well I think that we'd cover a lot more ground if we work together," Sam reasoned.  
"No offense," Isaac argued. "But we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

I cringed at that statement. I knew that there was going to be fallout, but I was hoping that it wouldn't be this soon.

Dean's defenses immediately raised and his jaw grew rigid. "No offense," he said quietly with that drop in his voice before he actually takes a swing at someone.

"Isaac," Tamara called to her husband. "Like you've never made a mistake."  
"Oh yeah, yeah," Isaac condescended. "Like lock my keys in the car. Turn my laundry pink, never brought on the end of the world though."

"He, he," Dean mocked. "All right that's enough."  
"Guys this isn't helping," Sam paused, "Dean," Sam sounded weary.

"Look there's a couple more hundred demons out there now, we don't know where they are or when they'll strike. There aren't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought a war down on us, on all of us," Isaac berated them.

"That's quite enough testosterone for the night," Tamara said as she pulled Isaac out of the room.

The three of them stood in the room and remained silent after they left. I knew what was in their thoughts.

"So," Dean said.  
"We knew this was going to happen," Bobby sighed.

"Yes we did," Dean replied.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"We stay here for the night," Bobby said. "We can't go anywhere yet, tomorrow we'll check to see what else is out there."  
"We stay out of their way," Sam nodded.

"That's a plan," Dean agreed.  
Bobby walked to the window and pulled the curtain shut. I glanced out of window and spotted Ruby in the shadows. She was watching the house and probably the boys. I glanced over at Sam as he found a spot on the floor to sleep. Bobby sat on a chair and rubbed his chin.

I felt the signal from the others and left the house silently. Ruby was concentrating on the house and therefore failed to notice me. That was perfectly fine, since, I needed to know what she was up to before I confronted her. I walked slowly down the side road until I reached the main. I felt the phone ring in my pocket.

"Kelsey?" Sam's voice sounded on the other end.  
"I thought you'd be asleep by now," I said.

"No," he answered. "Where are you?"

"Out for a walk," I replied.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Your infamous walks."

"Something like that," I responded. "What's the matter?"

"I figured that some people were going to hold us responsible for Wyoming," he said.

"But it's another thing coming face to face with it?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Dean's not talking about it."  
"He wouldn't," I told him.

"I wish that he would," Sam sighed.

"That's your brother," I commented.

"Look, we might need help soon," Sam told me.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine," I assured him.

"I hope so," Sam said. "I don't…"

"It's okay," I replied. "We'll talk about this another time."

"See you soon," Sam said.

I hung up the phone and stared at the instrument in my hand. Sam was fighting against the despair he felt inside. He struggled with the belief that his brother traded his soul for his life. Perhaps it was cruelty not to let them know, but I finally grasped the wisdom of Michael's insanity. If Ruby could track Sam, then that meant that Azazel had told the others of his plan. Which meant that Sam was in a great deal of danger since he was not exactly going to be in any shape to lead the Legion.

I saw the others waiting by a signpost. The truck was nowhere in sight, I arched an eyebrow as I drew closer to Azrael.

"The truck is fine," he told me. "It's just easier to track them this way."

"So, we've identified the seven have we?" I asked.

"Oh yes," Sammael nodded vigorously. "They're all working together."  
"As expected," Micah spoke.

"Did they see you?" I questioned.

"They spotted Sammael quickly enough," Azrael replied. "But they weren't particularly worried about it."  
"They don't know that Ruby is here," I guessed.

"Well," Micah pursed his lips. "She would be a source of concern for them."  
"They seem more interested in spreading as much chaos as they can," Sammael observed.

"They haven't been topside in a long while," Azrael stated. "They have a lot of catching up to do and frankly this particular time it's far easier for them to blend in."  
"Yes," Sammael agreed. "It's amazing how self – absorbed the humans have become."  
"Most don't believe in anything," Micah sighed. "That's why our list gets shorter every time there is a sorting."

"Well," I piped up. "There was talk about lowering the standards for entry."

"Denri!" the three of them cried.  
"Am I lying?" I asked.

"Our standards are not impossible," Micah argued.  
"Of course not," I placated. "But the truth is that we're losing."  
"Perhaps this will help us with the final outcome," Sammael suggested.

"How are the Winchesters coping?" Micah asked. I stared at him for a moment, as I was unsure as to how to answer him. "That well huh?" Micah continued.

"Very funny," I sneered.

"What did I miss?" Sammael asked.  
"Too much to go into," I told her.

"What?" she seemed puzzled.  
"Denri raised them," Micah said.

"What?" Sammael's eyes widened. "I don't recall hearing that bit. I thought she just guided them"  
"I'm sure I mentioned it," I said.

"I'd remember that," she grinned.

"Look are we going into the town to see what else they're up to?" I demanded.

"They have a base out of a bar," Azrael supplied.  
"Of course," I wasn't surprised. It would be just like them to set up their staging area in a bar.

"They don't change do they?" Micah shrugged.

"Why mess with something that works," Azrael commented. "After all, a drinking area is always a good place to find vice."

"Sin," I corrected.

"Same thing," Azrael countered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We wandered into the town itself and waited in a park. I sat on a bench and remained silent. Sammael sat beside me and said nothing. We saw the sun rise and I inhaled the smell of the dew on the grass.

"We shouldn't be visible to them," Micah stated.  
"I'm not," I replied.

The first signs of life emerged on the street. People were opening their stores and customers were milling around. We remained where we were. I felt the phone ring. Sammael stared at the instrument and I smiled.

"Yes," I answered.  
"Kelsey," Dean's voice sounded on the other end.  
"You know," I said, "I don't ever recall you boys calling me this frequently before."

"Oh we always called you," Dean retorted. "It's just that you're now choosing to answer the phone."

"Huh," I commented.  
Dean chuckled. "You sounded a bit like Sam just now. Look, you're not far from us are you?"  
"Nope," I confirmed.  
"Yeah," Dean said. "I figured as much. You tracking any of these things?"  
"I'm attempting to do so," I said. "Dean?"  
"Yeah?" his voice lowered.  
"Treat your brother right," I told him.  
"I always do," I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Dean," I warned.

"Look, I'm having a bit of fun with him," Dean replied. "I'm seeing how long this act of his will last."  
"What act?" I was curious.

"It's okay," Dean said. "We got a job to do and not much help."  
"You don't need any help," I retorted. "The day you do I'll help."  
"I'm going to hold you to that," Dean said.

"I know," I watched the people in the distance approach stores that were having sales. "Listen to your scanner."  
"Always do," Dean answered. "I'm going to get some food for us to eat."  
"More bacon cheeseburgers?" I asked.

"Kelsey," Dean's voice took on a note of mock horror. "I would think that you would know me by now."  
"I do," I retorted. "I keep being told that I'm responsible for how you and your brother turned out. And they don't mean it in a good way."  
We ended the phone conversation and I felt Sammael's eyes piercing my skin.

"What?" I asked her.  
"You love them," she said.  
"Like I reminded someone the other day," I looked at her sharply. "I thought that we were all about love."

"No," Sammael shook her head. "I mean that you really love them."  
"I'm supposed to," I reminded her.  
"Like Clara," she nodded.

"I knew them as children. Sam wasn't a year old when I met their father and them," I explained.  
"So you bonded with them?" she prodded.  
"I couldn't bond with Sam. He had already been infected with the demon blood. But Dean was a different story," I sighed.

"Why did you choose to bond with the child?" she was curious.  
"I didn't choose," I answered. "He bonded with me."  
"They can do that?" she sounded surprised.  
"Yes, Sammael," I smiled at her indulgently. "They can do that."  
"Wow," her eyes widened.

We continued to sit across from the store until we spotted him. I recognized him to be Walter Rosen. He was the one who had been taken from Oak Park. I closed my eyes and sensed envy. I glanced over at Sammael who nodded. Micah signaled for us to remain where we were. I checked to see what had caught his attention. I frowned when I saw her. It was Ruby. She was tracking the seven as well.

"Someone needs to fix her," Sammael hissed.  
"I think that you'll find many demons are in agreement with you on that one," I replied.

"Just what I need," Sammael grumbled, "Demons in agreement with me."  
I chuckled at that statement. I saw two women exit the store and the blonde grabbed the brunette and killed her by slamming her head against the windshield of a parked car. She grabbed the bag from the ground and walked off.

Sammael's eyes widened in shock, "Envy," she whispered.

"Yes," I agreed solemnly.

It took the police a few minutes to arrive on the scene. I saw that the Impala pull up in the distance. Dean got out of the car and quickly went inside while Sam scouted around the area. The investigators were on the scene collecting evidence. I nodded to Sammael and we quickly reached inside the store. Dean was speaking to a woman, however it didn't appear that he was working. Sam came in and interrupted him.

Sam sighed heavily. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm comforting the bereaved," Dean replied. "What are you doing?"

"Working, dead body, possible demon attack, that kind of thing," Sam answered.

Dean faked a cough, "Sam, I'm sorry it's just that I don't have that much time left," he coughed even harder. "I gotta make every second count."

I elbowed Sammael to stop her from laughing and revealing our position.

"He's funny," she whispered.

"Oh, he thinks so," I replied.

Sam closed his eyes briefly, "Yeah all right, sorry."

I couldn't believe how easily Sam was caving to Dean's antics.

"Apology accepted," Dean said brightly.

Bobby chose that moment to walk up to them. "Whoa," Dean whistled. "Looking spiffy there Bobby. What were you? A G man?"

"Attorney from the D.A.'s office," Bobby told them.

"G man?" Sammael whispered.  
"Federal agent," I answered.

"Oh," she nodded.

"Shh," I hushed her.

"I just spoke the to the suspect," Bobby said as he stepped between them.

"Yeah?" Sam's face brightened. "So what are you thinking, is she possessed or what?"

"I don't think so," Bobby said. "There's none of the usual signs. No blackouts, no loss of control, totally lucid. She just really wanted those shoes," he shrugged. "I spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure. Nothing."

"Well maybe she's just some random whack job," Dean commented.

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe," Bobby said. "First the family, now this," Bobby speculated. "I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. You boys find anything around here?"  
"No sulfur, nothing," Sam said.

"Well, maybe something," Dean interjected. He turned and looked at the security camera. Then he turned back to the others. "See, I'm working."

I shook my head at them. I pulled Sammael away with me.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

"Look, they're going to identify Walter from the security camera," I told her. "We need to be outside to keep an eye on Ruby."  
"Wouldn't it make sense to just rip her apart now?" Sammael asked.

"It would," I answered. "Except I don't know what she's really after, therefore, it makes no sense ripping her to pieces until I do."  
"Can't you guess?" Sammael suggested.  
"Oh sure," I grinned. "Remember the last time we guessed anything?"  
"Oh right," Sammael nodded. "Rome burned to the ground."  
"Ah, she remembers," I shook my head. "Let's go. Besides, knowing Bobby, he'll call me and start arguing soon."  
"Well," Sammael stared at the ground for a moment. "You could tell him the truth."  
I stared at her.

"You have definitely taken leave of all of your senses," I told her.   
"Look," she reasoned. "We aren't the ones who agreed to this foolish plan."  
"But we are obligated to follow them," I pointed out. "Unless, you plan on switching sides?"

"You've spent too much time inhaling all of that sulfur," she grumbled. "It has addled your brain."  
"Ah, stop with the compliments," I waved her off. I frowned as I spotted Ruby standing across the square.

"Please," Sammael pleaded. "It's been a while since I've had a throw down with a demon."

"What have you been watching?" I demanded.  
"It's called television," Sammael grinned. "There are these people who dress up in these really skimpy outfits and climb into a ring and battle each other. It's almost like the gladiators, except no armor."

I put my hands on my forehead.  
"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I told her. "Nothing."  
We stepped off to the side and waited for the others to come out of the store. Dean walked off with Bobby, while Sam left in the opposite direction. They each had their own task. Sammael tugged on my sleeve and we noticed Ruby following Sam. I frowned for I didn't like the implication of that.

We trailed her as she followed Sam down the street. Sam appeared to sense her for he turned around and she vanished. Sam stood on the street corner with a worried expression on his face. Sammael nudged me in the back and I hushed her.

"Talk to him," she urged.

Sam turned and continued down the street. Sammael dragged me in front of him and pushed. I managed to stop us from colliding.

"Kelsey!" Sam recognized me.

I grimaced at her.  
"Uh," Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "What are you looking at?"  
"A pest," I muttered. "So, are you okay?"  
"Yes," Sam nodded.

"Don't cave to Dean," I told him.

"Kelsey," Sam sighed.

"I understand," I told him. "I really do. But your brother's just…"

"I know," Sam's mouth quivered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The woman who was killed by the other for a pair of shoes," Sam said.   
"A pair of shoes?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "A really ugly pair of shoes."

I smiled. "Well, what's the matter? People are crazy."

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "It's just that before in the store the killer was touched by a guy. We're going to see if we can track him."  
"Okay," I nodded. "Be careful."

"I always am," Sam grinned. "See you later?"  
"Sure," I agreed.

He walked away from me and continued down the street. I turned and scanned the area but Ruby was nowhere in sight. I frowned because she should have been. I noted that Sammael had vanished as well. I closed my eyes and quickly ran around the corner. Sammael had Ruby backed up against a wall.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Call her off," Ruby demanded.

"Why don't we just turn her over to the others," Sammael suggested.

"Because that's not our way," I told her. "Let her go."

"You shouldn't be interfering," Ruby sneered.  
"Just because she's listening to me now, doesn't mean she'll continue to do so," I warned.

Ruby vanished.

"Sammael!" I was confused. "Why?"  
"Well," Sammael shrugged. "I figured that if she was distracted, she wouldn't see you interacting with Sam."  
"No," I corrected. "You wanted to confront her and used Sam to distract me."  
"Maybe," she grinned.

"Let's go find the others," I dragged her out of the alley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Micah tapped his foot impatiently on the sidewalk as we exited the alley. His face was screwed up in a frown. I had to stamp on Sammael's foot to keep her from laughing. Azrael was leaning against a wall struggling to keep a straight face.

"What is it with you two?" Micah muttered.

"Did you really expect otherwise?" Azrael asked.

"Hey!" I cried.

"It's the truth," Azrael argued. "When the two of you get together, Micah and I are often running around trying to undo damage."  
"As opposed to some of the damage that the two of you have done," Sammael pointed out.

"That was an accident," Micah insisted.

"There's a reason that we're called the four horsemen of the apocalypse," I retorted.

"Yes, well," Micah shrugged.

"Ruby needed to be put on notice," Sammael pouted.

"Not like that," Micah said.

"Why didn't you stop me then?" Sammael challenged.

Azrael arched an eyebrow. "She has a valid point, Micah," he said.

"Ruby can't know of the connection with the Winchesters," Micah growled.

"Surely there are a lot of demons who know of my connection," I reasoned.

"No," Micah shook his head. "We were always careful to ensure that the link was hidden."

"The Crossroads Demon isn't likely to talk?" I argued.

"No," Micah grinned. "She's a bit too terrified of what you'll do. Besides, she doesn't know why you took the marker."

"True," I admitted.

"You mean that they believe that Denri is a demon?" Sammael frowned.

"No," Micah told her. "They don't know what she is. But they do know that she doesn't support their efforts."

"In Hell there are alliances not friendships," I pointed out.

"Yes," Azrael nodded. "That much is true. Their alliances don't tend to hold fast in light of power."

"But the seven are still working together," Sammael argued.

"They've always worked together," Micah explained. "Together they are powerful. They compliment each other and don't have any need to fight."

"Besides," I continued. "They each have a different ability. They kill in different ways."

"Yes, of course," Sammael murmured. "Envy through murder, sloth through inactivity. Then of course there's gluttony, greed, pride, lust and wrath. I can see how they're different."  
"The end result is the same," Azrael said quietly. "It's just the method that's different."

I nodded in agreement. A part of me wanted to warn Bobby and the boys about the dangers that they were facing. But if they were to win this battle then they needed to be able to figure things out without any reliance on outside abilities. Had a demon managed to open that gate then angels would have been able to wage open warfare. That again was the flaw of my plan. I never wanted a war to happen so I had managed to ensure that there wouldn't be one. Of course the others had discovered a way to wage the war and leave the hands of angels tied.

So we were again walking the surface, the four of us traveling to different places in search of the possessed and to chronicle the destruction that was laid open. I sighed heavily. We had to be very careful because there were factions who were not in agreement with the plan of war. Our task was to set one faction against the other. If the demons were busy fighting among themselves then that would mean that the humans would be safe from their destructive influence. However, our greatest disadvantage was the current state of humans. They thought that they were too advanced to believe in such things as the supernatural. They dismissed everything that didn't fit their narrow blinkered view of the world, thus, making them vulnerable to the threat of evil.

I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and answered it.

"Kelsey," Bobby's voice ground in my ear.

"Hello Bobby," I replied.

"Sam saw you," he said.

"Yes," I admitted. "He knows that I'm not that far away."

"He told you what we're doing?" Bobby demanded.  
"Yes," I answered. "Have you figured it out yet?"  
"I have an idea," Bobby said. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, when you think you know, you have the number," I told him.

Bobby was silent on the other end of the line.

"Bobby?" I asked.

"I'm still here," he replied. "I'm just trying to sort out the rules."  
"You can call me," I said.

"I've got the holy water," Bobby said.  
"You're going to need it," I agreed.

The phone call ended.

Micah signaled me to walk with him. Sammael and Azrael walked in the opposite direction. We stopped at a nearby park and I sat on a bench.

"We're going to have to go over some things," he said quietly.

"What exactly are you thinking of doing?" I was suspicious.

"You can't afford for Sammael to trick you like that again," Micah said.

"It does seem like she has a personal thing with Ruby," I observed.

"I think that she does," Micah's jaw was rigid. "Azrael isn't talking."

"I doubt that he knows," I said.

He glared at me for a moment. "Sammael isn't one to keep secrets," he scowled.

"No," I agreed. "She isn't normally one to keep secrets, but this is Sammael. If she has to keep a secret she will."

"She was never an advocate for a fight," Micah shook his head.

I laughed at him.

"What?" he demanded as he frowned at my laughter.

"You honestly haven't a clue do you?" I said.

"What?" he was confused.

"Sammael likes a good fight as the next angel," I told him. "In fact, there were times when Azrael has had to carry her off the field of battle."

"That's not true," Micah's frown deepened.

"Yes it is," I replied. "Why do you think Michael likes her so much?"

"She's worse than you with the smiting?" Micah looked troubled.

"I don't think so," I shrugged. "But she's pretty close to it."  
"Oh great," Micah rubbed his hands across his face. "All right, we need a new plan."  
"There isn't going to be a new plan," I said.

"Yes," Micah nodded. "You are going to follow the Winchesters closely and Azrael and I will keep Sammael from killing Ruby."

"Good luck," I said.

"Just make sure that you don't kill Ruby," he warned.

"I'm not going to," I said. "She's following Sam."

"I know," Micah stared at me.

"How can she track a human?" I demanded.

"She's not," Micah corrected.  
"Sam is human," I insisted.  
"He still has the blood of Azazel in him," Micah pointed out.  
"And whose fault is that?" I glowered.

"It had to be done," Micah said sadly.

"We should get back to them," I said.

"No," Micah shook his head. "Get to where Bobby and Dean are. Keep watch over them. I figure that Bobby will keep the boys out of danger."  
"He'll try," I said. "But this is a hard fight."  
Micah said nothing more in response. He walked away from me. I sat still on the bench and waited for a few minutes. I sensed one of the seven not far from me. It was lust at work and I shook my head. Someone was about to die because of lust. Of course no one would notice because a person being killed as a result of lust was not unheard of or unthinkable. Therefore it wouldn't garner anyone's attention. But there was something else present in the park. I focused my attention and recognized the hunters Isaac and Tamara. They weren't working with Bobby and the boys, but they were working the same case. Which meant that they would have access to the same information. I picked up Dean's trail quickly. He was canvassing the town with a photograph. I knew that it had to be Walter's picture. He was trying to pin down the location, however I already knew it because of surveillance that Azrael and Sammael had conducted. So, I knew that they would end up at the bar, where they would wait for Walter to come.

I rose from the park bench and made my way to the bar. I stared at the sign outside and peeked my head inside the building. I sniffed the air and sensed the presence of the other demons. They all used the bar to plan their next move. I glanced over at the bartender. He was busy setting up for the night. The bar was the perfect place as all kinds of people came in who would and could be easily infected with their brand of evil.

I left quickly and perched in a tree. I would have to wait until the others came. It wasn't until night that I saw the car that Bobby had fixed pull into the parking lot. Dean sat in the front passenger seat next to Bobby. I contemplated going into the car and thought that I would wait outside so that I could see Sam return. I wondered where the Impala was parked.

I moved closer to the car and quietly sat in the backseat. I knew that they had no idea that I was present. Bobby looked tired. He yawned and rubbed his face.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Dean looked down at his watch. "Seven past midnight," he answered.

"You sure this is the right place?" Bobby asked.

"No, but I spent all day canvassing this stupid town," he pulled the photograph from off the dashboard. "With this guy's stupid mug and supposedly he drinks at this stupid bar."

Sam appeared at the window and banged on it startling the both of them. I stifled a laugh. He pulled open the door.

"That's not funny," Dean told him.

"Yeah," Sam returned evenly as he pushed the seat forward and squeezed Dean against the dashboard while he got into the backseat. I scooted over to the window so that he wouldn't inadvertently sense my presence. "All right so," Sam continued as he took his seat. "John Doe's name is uh, Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened," Dean commented.

"Yup," Sam confirmed.

"So, you think he's possessed?" Dean asked.

"That's a good bet," Sam answered. "So what he just walks up to someone and touches them and they go stark raving psycho, or something like that?"

"These demons that got out of the gate, they're going to be able to do all kinds of things we haven't seen," Bobby reasoned.

"You mean the demons we let out," Sam stated.

"Guys," Dean called their attention to something that was happening. It was Walter exiting a car and walking into the bar. "All right it's show time," Dean said.

"Wait a minute," Bobby insisted.

"What?" Dean was puzzled.  
"What did I just say?" Bobby demanded. "We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him 'til we know for sure."

"So he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean demanded.

"We're no good dead," Bobby argued. "We're not going to make a move until we know what the score is."

"Hey Bobby," Sam called to him. "I don't think that's an option."  
"Why not?" Bobby's voice was calm.

Sam nodded in the direction of the parked cars. Isaac and Tamara got out of their car and were walking into the bar. I knew that it was a matter of time before they showed up and I suppose that it was too much to hope that they were as wise as Bobby.

Bobby slapped the steering wheel, "Damn it!" he cried.

"What now?" Dean demanded.  
"We have to save them," Bobby muttered. "Damn fools!"

Sam shook his head. I left the car while they were working out their strategy. I slipped into the bar and took a perch in the corner. My orders were simple and easy to carry out. I was not to interfere and in this instance, I wasn't hard pressed to follow them. I understood what was at stake so I waited for the inevitable.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A woman who I sensed was Lust changed the music in the jukebox. They were seated in the bar, posing as humans. I noted that they were all together. They tended to be like that, sticking with each other as they wreaked their particular form of havoc. It rather surprised me that they would have been onboard with Azazel's plan, but then they wanted freedom. I recalled that much about them. Freedom is something that most demons in Hell wanted. In fact, the supreme irony of everything is that the war was fought over freedom. The battle still is about freedom. I hadn't seen any real inroads made on that front, however, the Legion was now unleashed and they were striving to make their presence felt.

I watched Isaac and Tamara at their table. They thought that they were being inconspicuous, however, they were not as alert as they should have been. Their sole focus was on Walter, and thus they missed the others present in the bar. There wasn't even a casual interest paid to anyone else in the bar. They simply focused on Walter. It amazed me that they had stayed alive for as long as they had.

The waitress took their order. "Thanks love," Isaac told her.

"You're welcome," the waitress smiled as she walked towards the bar.

I observed them and agreed with Bobby, they were damned fools.

They exchanged looks and Isaac surreptitiously produced a flask filled with holy water. They watched Walter closely, while completely ignoring the others who were 'friendly' with him. Walter got up from the bar and walked towards the restroom.

"Pull the car out back, I'll be right out," Isaac told Tamara.

I knew that the others were aware of the plan as well, since their abilities were on par with mine in terms of hearing.

Tamara grabbed Isaac's hand, "I love you," she said.  
"I know," he replied.

Then he stood and walked in the same direction as Walter. The bouncer grabbed him from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I'm just hitting the head," Isaac replied. Tamara stood as she finally realized that they were in a dangerous position. I restrained myself and remembered that pesky little thing called 'Free Will'.

"No," he said removing the flask of holy water from Isaac's hand and throwing it away. "I mean what are you doing here?" his eyes turned black and Tamara gasped. I shook my head as I watched. "I don't like hunters in my bar," he snarled.

Tamara held on to Isaac as they were both struck with terror. The other six gathered around and the realization that they were trapped finally sank in.

I tapped my fingers as I contemplated my next move when the locked doors of the bar suddenly were being pounded as though someone was attempting to break them down. I realized that Bobby and the boys had decided on the plan and Dean was probably trying to 'mule kick' the door open or use his shoulders.

The seven stared at the door and Walter came forward.

"Man you really walked into the wrong place," he told them as he grinned.

I wasn't surprised by their approach. The seven wouldn't consider the hunters outside trying to break in a credible threat.

"Hold on," Lust said. "I like the girl."

"I wish I had me a girl like that," Walter said.

"I could think of about a thousand things I'd like to do to her," Lust said while the others laughed.

"You're not going to lay one filthy finger on her," Isaac warned.

The bartender walked up to Isaac, "Hey, I got something for you." He placed his hand on Isaac. "Here have a drink on me," it was a bottle of 'Drain X' cleaner. I closed my eyes and attempted to move only to have a hand grasp my shoulders. I turned and faced Michael. I frowned for I hadn't sensed him.

"I came in about the time you were distracted," he whispered.  
"Michael," I hissed. "We can't let this happen."  
"We can't interfere," Michael said.

I struggled against his grasp but it was futile. I was still bound by my orders and as such I couldn't interfere. I returned my attention to the scene and felt sickened at what I saw.

"Isaac?" Tamara pleaded while the seven continued laughing.

"On the house," Walter/Envy cheered.

Isaac stared at the bottle and then placed it to his lips and swallowed the contents. I turned my head away from the sight.

Tamara cried, "Isaac! Isaac no baby! Baby, please!"

I heard when the bottle fell to the floor and Tamara's cries became screams.

"All right honey, your turn," Walter goaded.

At that moment Bobby's car came crashing through the doors. Michael loosened his grip on my shoulder.

Bobby, Sam and Dean came out of the car throwing holy water into the faces of the demons. Sam got to a screaming Tamara and dragged her to the car.

"We gotta go, no, no he's dead!" Sam told her as he physically put her into the car.

Dean provided cover for them by continuing to throw holy water. Bobby got into the car and Sam screamed, "Dean! Come on!"

But Dean continued to engage the demons. Walter came at him and Dean popped the trunk as he ran out of holy water. He used his fists and managed to throw Walter into the trunk, which had a devil's trap marked into it.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dean screamed as he got into the car.  
Bobby drove quickly out of the bar while the remaining six stared after it.

"We have to do something," I whispered.  
"There's nothing to be done," Michael said.

"It's our fault that gate got opened," I snapped.

"Perhaps," Michael conceded. "But as long as they're wearing actual people there's not much that we can do."

"They have Isaac's body," I pointed out. "They'll track them back to the house."  
"They don't need that," Michael corrected. "The hunters took one of them."

"When I get a chance I will make sure to punish you for this," I threatened.

"Let's get to where they are before anything else goes wrong," Michael pulled me towards the remnants of the door.

I looked behind and saw that the others were gathered around Isaac's body.

We walked in silence through the main part of the town. I knew that Micah, Sammael and Azrael were waiting patiently at the end of the street. As we drew closer I saw that Raphael was with them. I frowned at Michael.

"We need to make our presence felt," he murmured.

"A little late, don't you think?" I scoffed.

"We can't interfere directly," Michael argued. "We've already been over this."

"Yes," I agreed. "We have been over this, many times. And it still sucks."

I glared at Micah when we stopped walking.

"They always have us under surveillance," Micah said. "Besides after the stunt that Sammael pulled."  
"Don't blame me for this," Sammael said defensively. "Just because you haven't the balls…"  
"That will be enough," Azrael stopped her.

I arched an eyebrow at her, "Um, Sammael, where have you been picking up these expressions?"

"I listen," Sammael grinned.

I shook my head. Michael stood perfectly still and I felt his glare.  
"It's not my fault," I said. "Micah is the one who said that I should follow the Winchesters."

"I didn't accuse you," Michael stated.

"Oh, not out loud you didn't," I muttered.

"What is to be done?" Raphael asked.

"Um," I shrugged. "We go back to where they're staying. I mean that's where the remaining six are going to be."

"I really don't like you," Michael said quietly.

"Yeah," I waved my hand at him. "The feeling's mutual."  
Sammael grinned at me. "We get to meet them?"  
"Down girl," I told her. I grabbed her hand and traveled with her to the house. Everything seemed to be quiet on the outside. I sensed Ruby wasn't far from the house. She was biding her time.

I felt my phone ring. I removed it from my pocket and Sammael snatched it from my hand.

"Hello?" she answered. She listened intently and I waited.

"Oh, I am Sandy," she told the person on the other end of the line. "No, Kelsey is right here. What's her real name?" Sammael laughed. "That's a good one. No, I won't tell you that. She'll have my head. Yes, literally. What exactly is she? You mean you don't know?"

I snatched the phone from her. "This is Kelsey," I said forcefully.

I heard Dean's laughter on the other end of the phone. "Dean," I muttered. "I was expecting Bobby to call."

"Oh, Bobby's right here," Dean said as he continued to chuckle. "Are you far away?"

"I'm a lot closer than you think," I told him.

"All right," Dean said. "Here's Bobby."

"Kelsey," Bobby's voice rumbled.

"Yes," I answered.

"I figured out that it's the seven deadly sins," he said.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Tamara exorcised Envy from Walter," Bobby replied.

"Did he survive?" I asked.  
"No," Bobby sounded angry.

"Exorcisms are tricky things," I consoled him.  
"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "But she…"  
"She just watched them kill her husband," I reasoned. "She wouldn't be in the frame of mind to remember that there was an innocent human being in there."

"We're getting ready for the others to come here," Bobby explained.

"You'll be fine," I said.

"If we survive this, we'll talk," Bobby said.

The click sounded the end of the conversation. Sammael stared at me with avid interest.

"They're going to be fine," I assured her.  
"I'm sure that they're in there having a huge fight," she nodded her head vigorously.

I shook my head and said nothing as the others joined us.

"Ruby is already here," Azrael observed.  
"Of course she is," Micah nodded. "The vulture is here to ensure that she's not going to have to tangle with the seven."  
"It's six now," I informed them.

Azrael arched an eyebrow, "They killed Walter?"

"Exorcisms are tricky," Michael repeated my earlier sentiment.

"There are ways to save the human," Raphael interjected.

"Hmm," Sammael mused. "This is all well and good, but there's nothing that can be done at this moment, so I suggest that we concentrate on ensuring that they live through the night."

"They're coming," I hissed.

We each took up a position. I trained my eyes and saw the abomination walking towards the house. One of them had taken the form of Isaac. I closed my eyes as I saw the animated corpse lurch forward.

I sensed that the others were preparing for the fight inside. I left my position and managed to evade Michael's grasp. I checked the house and they had placed rock salt at every entry point as well as they had devil's traps drawn. I also saw where they had placed holy water and the four of them were strategically positioned to separate the six. I watched as Sam filled flasks with holy water and Dean sat with his guns. They stared at each other for a moment and in that moment a lifetime of emotion was exchanged. I sighed and then I heard it. The strains of an old song came over a disconnected radio.

"We shall, we shall not be moved," the voices sang. I shook my head and sensed that Isaac was almost there.

"Tamara!" Isaac's voice shouted.

"Tamara!" the shout was repeated. The bloody corpse was stumbling towards the house. I knew what effect it would have and waited for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me backwards. I spun and faced Azrael and glared at him.

"You're lucky it's you," I snapped.

"Why do you think they sent me?" he shrugged.

"I'm not going out there," I said. "And I'm not going to interfere."  
"Well, I have to be here," he glanced around the room we were in. "They have holy water, salt, there's no way that the others are getting in here."  
"Why do you think that they decided to possess the corpse?" I nodded in the direction of Bobby who was trying to restrain Tamara.

"Oh that's pretty low, bringing up that traumatic event that turned them into hunters," Azrael sighed.  
"You know about it?" I was curious.  
"It wasn't pretty," Azrael explained. "I was there personally because a child was involved."

"They were attacked," I listened partially to Isaac's pleas for Tamara to let him into the house.

"They were savaged," Azrael briefly closed his eyes. "She was a sweet child. But it is the way that things go. It was enough to make them the way that they are now."

I perched on a table while we waited for the whole thing to unfold.

Isaac's tone changed as he realized that the hunters weren't falling for the ruse. So, he pulled out the only card left. A woman's grief and rage at not only losing her child but also her husband.

"I guess that's what you do isn't it dear? Like that night when those things came to our house? Came for our daughter? You just let her die too!" the demon goaded.

"You son of a bitch!" Tamara screamed as she pulled open the door and broke the line of salt.

Bobby couldn't stop her, "Tamara no!" he yelled, as she rolled down the steps with the corpse. I caught a glimpse of her staking the corpse with the Palo Santo. Then the remaining five ran into the house. Azrael nodded as he moved in the direction of one of them and I followed Dean as he tried to evade Lust. She managed to get to the flask of holy water away from him and he backed into a room. I could hear Bobby beginning an exorcism rite downstairs so I knew that he was safe. I managed to get behind Dean and blew in his ear for I knew that would be enough to keep him clear headed.

"I suppose you're lust," Dean said.

"Baby I'm whatever you want me to be," she responded.

"All right, just stay back," Dean warned.

"Or what?" she challenged.

"Good point," Dean answered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she promised. "Not yet," she placed her hand on his shoulder and infected him, "not unless you want me to."

Dean kissed her. I was impressed because I could sense that he had remained focused. I saw that we were in a bathroom, but I couldn't leave just yet. I had make certain he was safe and I figured that the others wouldn't hurt Sam. Dean managed to get her over to the tub filled with holy water. He shoved her head beneath the surface of the water while she screamed.

I sensed that Sam was in danger and quickly crossed to where he was in the process of being beaten up by the three remaining demons. I was surprised, but Azrael grabbed my arm and shook his head and I realized why he had stopped me. Ruby had entered the room as well. She unsheathed her blade and slashed the first demon, then, the second turned and recognized her.

"You!" the demon screamed and punched Ruby in the face.

Ruby fought back and managed to stab her with the blade. The demon, which had Sam in a chokehold, released him to attack Ruby. Sam grabbed him from behind, giving Ruby enough time to stab him through the jaw. The demons were all dead on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded.

"I'm the girl who just saved your ass," Ruby replied.

"Well I just saved yours too," Sam retorted.

"See you around Sam," she told him as walked out the room.

"Wait!" Sam called as ran out of the room. But by that time Ruby had already vanished.

I turned and looked at Azrael who shrugged in reply. Ruby didn't have to interfere so part of her plan included Sam and that made me uneasy.

The sun peaked into the house and the hunters began the process of cleaning up the wreckage left behind. Bobby finished his exorcisms and there were two people left alive out of the seven who had been possessed. Tamara wrapped her husband's body and prepared to burn him. Sam and Dean dug a large trench to put the other bodies. They had to be burnt as well. Bobby came up to them and they were locked in conversation.

I sat by a tree and watched them while Azrael sat beside me.

"The seven were onboard initially with the plan," he told me.

"But now that Azazel's dead, they were no longer into it?" I guessed.

"There are going to be some of them who will attempt to kill him," Azrael rested his head against the tree trunk.

"I guess that's why we're here," Sammael replied as she joined us.

"They're trying to figure out who Ruby is and they're asking about the knife," Micah stated as he threw himself down on the ground.

"Where's Michael?" I asked.

"He's gone to see how the other groups are faring in this battle," Micah explained. "He took Raphael with him."

I chuckled. "What about their souls?" I asked Azrael.

"They go to Limbo to be sorted," Sammael answered for him. "It's pretty hard considering that they were possessed and had no way to redeem themselves before they were killed."

"That knife," Micah frowned.

"It probably came from Hell's Market Place," I suggested.

"And if it didn't?" Sammael grew somber.

"Well," Azrael smiled coldly, "Ruby better hope and pray that we don't find out."

"That knife isn't something that we would carry," I was puzzled.

"You'd be surprised at the weapons we carry these days, Denri," Micah said.

"Oh?" the thought hadn't occurred to me that the knife might belong to an angel.

Sam's voice brought my attention to what they were saying.

"If you want a troubling question I got one for you," he said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

"You're right," Dean replied as he looked down at the bodies. "That is troubling." He struck the matches and threw them into the trench. The flames licked the air as that bodies burned.

When everything was finished we waited as they left. Tamara grabbed her bag and headed for her car.

"See you gents around," she told them.

"Tamara," Bobby called to her. "The world just got a whole lot scarier, be careful."

"You too," she said as she opened the car door and got in to drive off.

Bobby returned his attention to the boys.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens," he told them. "I'll do the same."

"You got it," Dean said.

Bobby started to walk away from them.

"Hey Bobby," Sam stopped him. "We can win this war can we?" Sam asked.

Bobby stared at him in silence and I was curious to hear his answer. He simply said, "Catch you on the next one," and walked away. He got into his car and drove off.

Azrael nudged me and we got up and walked away from the house. Sammael and Micah followed us on our walk down the path.

"They're in for it," Azrael said at last.

"We help them when we can," I replied.

"How much help can we give them?" Sammael argued. "Face it, our hands are seriously tied."

"It is the way that it has to be," Micah reasoned. "They are in charge of their own fate. It's their choice."

"Yes, well," I muttered.

I sensed something and I stopped. I felt that I was being called and it wasn't on the telephone.

"I'll catch up with you three," I said.

I traveled to where he was leaning against the car. I walked up to him.

"Bobby?" I asked.

"That was close," he stared at me.  
"Yes," I nodded. "But you managed to get through it."

"That chick with the blade?" Bobby asked.

"Today she helped," I shrugged.  
"What is she after?" Bobby demanded.  
"I don't know," I replied.

"Kelsey," Bobby shook his head.  
"I'm being truthful," I insisted. "I don't know what she's up to. And until I know I can't make a move against her."

"How did Dean manage to defeat Lust?" Bobby narrowed his gaze.  
I shrugged. "Well we all know that Dean pretty much is on intimate terms with lust. It's not something that he can't handle," I grinned.

"Of course a little help from an angel didn't hurt," Bobby surmised.

"Bobby," I gasped.

The Impala drove up and stopped. Both Sam and Dean got out of the car.

"You've been here?" Dean demanded.

"Well, hello to you too," I remarked.

"Very funny," Sam said bemusedly. "We had a bit of help."  
"Yes," I nodded. "Bobby told me."  
"Um, speaking of which," Bobby looked at me. "The Colt has to be fixed."

"So, fix it," I told him.

"It would help," Bobby frowned.

"I can't help with that gun Bobby," I said.

"We'll continue this conversation another time," Bobby nodded.

Dean frowned, "Uh, there are times when I swear that you two are more complicated than Dad."

"Just sometimes?" Sam chimed in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dean grinned.  
"Hmm, Sam's not caving to you anymore?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Sam stared at the ground. "Look we're headed out. We'll catch up with you."  
"Got my phone," I told him.

Dean nodded and got back in the car. They drove off.

"Kelsey," Bobby stood straighter.  
"I can't help with that gun," I told him. "It's bad enough the amount of damage that it did."

"But it's an advantage that we need," Bobby argued.  
"Then, you shall have to figure it out," I said.

"Kelsey, you need to help me," Bobby reasoned.  
"I can't," I pleaded. "Please don't ask me what I can't do."

"You've got to let go of guilt at some point," Bobby shook his head.

"I don't feel guilt," I said defensively.

"Yeah, well as my grandmother used to say, 'pigs may fly but they make unlikely birds'!" Bobby refuted.

I sighed. "Look, I'll tell you how to fix it. But I can't actually fix it." I compromised.

"Well, that's better than nothing," Bobby acquiesced. "See you soon?"  
"Sure," I muttered.

I watched as the car drove off and waited for the others to join me. I heard the rumble of the truck as Azrael pulled up beside me.  
"We have another place to check out," he said.

"I know," I agreed as I pulled open the door and got in beside Sammael.

"I can't wait to meet them," she sighed.

Azrael stared out of the window until he could regain his composure.  
"You know," Sammael commented. "You're really a lot of fun. I don't know why they keep painting you as grim."

I stared at the ceiling of the truck as Azrael put it in gear and drove off down the highway. I saw that Micah was stretched out in the back simply relishing the sunlight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We traveled down that highway together in Bobby's truck. Azrael stuck his hand out of the open window so that his fingers played with the wind. Sammael started turning the dials of the radio and she came across a song "Have a little Faith in me."

'_When your secret heart_

_Cannot speak so easily_

_Come here baby_

_From a whisper start_

_To have a little faith in me_

_And when your back's against the wall_

_Just turn around and you will see_

_I will catch; I will catch your fall baby_

_Just have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me'_ The female singer belted out and Sammael began singing along with the song.

Azrael simply bobbed his head along with the singing. I stifled a laugh and saw Micah shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. I moved to the back of the truck where he still lay with his face full in the sun.

"You're worried," he said after a few minutes.

"What makes you think that I'm worried," I stared at the passing scenery.

"Sammael's singing and you're not joining in with her," Micah observed.

"I'm troubled about Ruby tracking Sam," I admitted.

"It was bound to happen," Micah exhaled.

"How is it right that she should be tracking him?" I demanded.

"He still has Azazel's blood in him," Micah kept his eyes shut. "There is no way to stop her from doing that unless you purge him. And you can't do that."

"That's the thing," I leaned forward. "I wouldn't kill him now. He's resurrected, which means that he'd stand a much better chance of surviving the process than before."

"Yes," Micah agreed. "But we can't have him getting his visions back."  
I glared at him.  
"I can feel your glare, you know," Micah sounded amused.

"What's the real reason for us not smiting Ruby," I said. "You can't stand her any more than we can."

"Ruby may be working for some other demon," Micah sat forward and rested his arms on his knees. "We don't know who she's working for. But we know that she's not one to work for herself or by herself."  
"She wants Sam," I felt the dejection rising within me.

"That's the mother in you reacting," Micah stated flatly.

"The mother?" I stared at him.

"Sure, one of your hobbies is raising human children," Micah shrugged.

I shook my head. "They were raised by their father," I reminded him.

"Who, left them in your care many times," Micah pointed out.

"I had a hand in their upbringing," I admitted.

"More than a hand," Micah stared at me. "It was no happenstance that the time you turned human, you were with them."

"Please don't remind me of that," I shuddered. "It was a very trying time."

"Yes, I recall quite vividly how trying it was for you," Micah nodded.

"We lost him," I sighed.  
"There was no way back for him," Micah agreed.

"Fr. Bennett deserved better than that," I nodded.

"It was for the best," Micah assured me. "He was consumed by the emotions of his own body."

"There's no way back is there?" I asked.  
"Salvation is for those who seek it," Micah answered.

Salvation was a thing that was tentative for most humans. With the Fallen and even demons it was something that was even harder to achieve. Some of the Fallen had chosen to take on human form like Fr. Bennett, but in the end the humanity had overtaken them and they were weak. I recalled the last time I had seen him. Walking back into Bobby's house. How I had reminded him that I didn't forget or forgive. It was a difficult thing and at the time I could blame it on the fact that I had become human and was therefore not truly in control, but the issue of his anger was that I would have an easier time of being human than he ever did. I had become human instead of dying after tangling with one of the Forbidden. I had had Dean with me at the time and therefore was with him when the transformation took place.

I leaned my head against the side of the truck. I thought of John Winchester and the epic battles we had had. I also recalled that it was Micah who came to me when I was distraught about what had befell me.

"I never thanked you," I murmured.  
"Huh?" Micah seemed confused.  
"For helping me when I was freaking out in the bath that day," I reminded him.

"Someone had to help you," Micah smiled. "You're welcome."

"You know, John wasn't a bad man," I said.  
"He was a good man," Micah agreed. "If there was ever any doubt, one wouldn't have to look further than his sons."

"Sam and Dean are his legacy," I agreed.  
"Mary's as well," Micah added.

"She died to save her son," I closed my eyes.

"Yes," Micah agreed. "There's so much about her that they don't know. That they never knew."

I sat up in the truck, "It isn't something that can be used against the boys is it?"

Micah thought for a moment. "Not directly, no," he paused. "But it can be twisted that way."

"Oh great," I grumbled.

"But that's not the real danger," he said.  
"Oh? What is?" I asked.

"Dean," Micah's eyes met mine.

I nodded. The thought had occurred to me. Dean had traded his soul for Sam's life. Just as how far could Sam be pushed was an issue of worry to me.

"Sam will do anything to save his brother," Micah pointed out.  
"Their bond is a powerful one," I agreed.

"No," Micah shook his head. "It's far more powerful than even you realize."

I frowned, "What are you not telling me?"  
"We have to see how this works out," Micah replied ominously.

"Where are we headed anyway?" I asked.

"We should probably ask the driver," Micah grinned. "I'll go."

He shifted to the inside of the truck and I felt my phone ring. I frowned and answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Kelsey," Sam said.

"Sam?" I was surprised. "What's going on?"  
"Did Dean tell you the terms of the deal?" he asked.

"Uh," I frowned, "no."

"Is there a way out of the deal?" Sam asked outright.

"There are ways," I confessed. "It depends on what the terms were, but I told you this already."

"Basically, if Dean gets out of the deal, then I die," Sam said. "He doesn't think that I should die and he's willing to sacrifice his soul and life for that."

"It was his choice," I reminded Sam.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I'm not giving up."

"Well," I smiled. "I guess that you shouldn't."  
"Bobby is working on it as well," Sam told me.

"I figured that he would," I said. "If I find something out I'll let you know."  
"Okay," Sam agreed. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," Sam repeated.

There was a click as the call ended. I rested my head against the side of the truck and closed my eyes. I thought of all the time I had spent with both Sam and Dean. How could anyone ever possibly choose between the two? John certainly hadn't. He had sacrificed his own life and soul for Dean because he knew that if anyone could keep Sam safe it would be his older brother. Dean had done exactly that. However everyone had overlooked one important fact. Sam loved his brother as much as his brother loved him.

I sighed as I recalled the first time I ever met them. Dean was certain that I was an angel there to protect his baby brother. At some point Dean had lost faith in angels. I wondered at the purpose behind the deal. I didn't know the full plan and Micah would never be forthcoming with what he knew. But there was a plan involved.

Sam still had the blood of Azazel in him. Which meant that the other demons could track him. Azrael had pointed out that there would be factions who would not be willing to 'bow down' to Sam. The reverse was that there were factions who would be willing to follow him. Sam retained the darkness from the blood but he was distracted by his need to keep his brother alive. The love that burned in his heart, mind and soul was more powerful than any blood bond forged by a demon, even one as powerful as Azazel. That gave me hope and renewed my faith.

Dean's job had always been his family. I recalled his tirade when Sam lay dead on that bed. The grief and pain coupled with guilt that drove him to make that deal at the Crossroads. Now here we were, the gate had been opened and the Legion unleashed and I was left with the knowledge that there was no other option but to continue using Sam as bait. I shook my head and was sorely tempted to hide in the most remote corner of Hell.

I opened my eyes and found Sammael staring at me. She had left Azrael and Micah in the front of the truck and sat watching me. I smiled at her.

"You carry so much," she whispered.

"I've always carried it," I sighed.

"I can understand why you want to hide," she told me.  
"Sammael, are you reading my thoughts?" I was mildly amused.

"No," she shook her head. "That's not necessary. I know you Denri. I've always known you."

"Well, it's not like I can hide anyway," I shrugged.

"True," she nodded. "Especially since we've been re-constituted."

I looked at her sharply.  
"What?" her eyes widened. "It's the truth."  
"I'm not saying no," I assured her.

"Then what is it?" Sammael asked.

"We were re – constituted," I mused.

"Yes," she agreed. "We wouldn't have been unless…"

I closed my eyes and stood in the back of the truck. Azrael caught my action and stopped the truck. He leapt out of it and grabbed me quickly from the back.  
"What?" he demanded.

"We know that the Legion is out," I said.  
"Yes," Azrael commented.

"Why is it necessary for us to be re – constituted?" I asked.

Azrael frowned at me and turned to Micah who leaned against the open door.

"We don't have proof," Micah said. "Not yet, anyway."  
"No sightings?" I frowned.

"Not yet," he admitted.

"That's not good," Sammael pursed her lips.

"No, it isn't," I rubbed my head.

"We just got to have some…" Sammael stopped.

"Faith?" Azrael suggested.

"Yeah," Sammael grinned, "what he said."

I got back into the back of the truck and Azrael continued to drive down the road. Sammael started the singing the song she had heard earlier.

'_A lot of loving you_

_For such a long, long time_

_Expecting nothing in return_

_Just for you to have a little faith in me_

_You see time; time is our friend_

_Cause for us there is no end_

_All you gotta do is have a little faith in me_

_I will hold you up_

_I will hold you up_

_And your love gives me strength enough to_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me'_

I closed my eyes and listened to her finish singing. I wondered at how much faith we could really have and then thought of how the song applied to the brothers. Except that time wasn't their friend.

Sammael stopped singing and continued humming under her breath. I watched the trees pass overhead and realized that there was nothing more that we could do except have faith in both Sam and Dean.

'_And when your back's against the wall_

_Just turn around and you will see_

_I will catch; I will catch your fall baby_

_Just have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me' _I sang to myself as Sammael hummed the chorus.

Azrael nodded his head as he continued to down the highway.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was a small town just like any other town I thought. I frowned because I didn't sense any of the Legion present, however, we did catch Ruby's scent, which made us divert to this place. I checked the signpost and it said we were in Cicero, Indiana. I frowned at the sign and was puzzled. I didn't sense any of the demons present in the town and I glanced over at Micah and Azrael who were deep in conversation. Sammael came up behind me and placed her chin on my shoulder and stared at the signpost.

"This place is pretty," she commented.

"You think every place is pretty," I retorted.

"Not every place," she refuted.

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow. "Which place didn't you like?"  
"Egypt," she said without hesitation.

"Egypt?" I was puzzled.

"Yep," she confirmed. "Too much sand. Everywhere you turned it was sand. And it always got in the sandals."

I laughed at her statement. "Well, they didn't wear closed toe shoes in those days," I continued laughing.

"Yes well," Sammael nodded. "We should look for shoes."

"I don't think that those two would tolerate us going shoe shopping," I grinned.

"We'll tell them that we're tracking down more demons," Sammael suggested. "After all, one struck in a shoe store the last time."

"That's a good point," I admitted.

Sammael laughed gleefully.

"What are you two plotting over there?" Azrael demanded.

"Nothing," we answered innocently.

"We have a problem," Micah frowned.

"What problem?" Sammael asked.

"We don't know why Ruby is here," Micah answered. "None of the others are even close."

I pondered for a moment and sighed heavily. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and punched in Sam's number.

"Hey," Sam answered.  
"Is that how you answer the phone?" I asked.   
"Kelsey, the phone shows me who's calling," Sam explained.

"Really?" I perked up.  
Sam's laugh came through the phone. "What's up?"

"Where are you?" I asked.

"We're in Cicero, Indiana," Sam said. "Dean dropped me off at this motel and went in search of an old fling."

"What?" I was stunned.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It surprised me that he actually remembered a chick's name. But there ya go."

"No," I clarified. "Well, yes, it is surprising that Dean actually remembered the name of some woman he had sex with, but that's not why I said no."  
"What?" Sam's voice tensed.

"I'm also in Cicero," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We just happened to stop," I deflected.

"We?" Sam asked. "Is that chick still with you?"

"Dean's not getting anywhere near her," I looked at Sammael. She stuck her tongue out at me. Azrael chuckled at the interaction.

"You sound like you don't trust my brother," the amusement in Sam's voice increased.

"Yeah," I muttered. "I've caught him in action, remember?"  
"Oh," Sam groaned. "I'm trying to forget."

"Huh?" I prompted.

"I kinda did too," Sam admitted.

I chortled.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam

"I'm sorry sweetie," I consoled him. "How did you react?"

"I wanted to gouge my eyes out," Sam grunted. "Um, so since you're nearby, maybe you could keep me company."

"You mean while Dean's busy?" I suggested.  
"Yeah," Sam chuckled.

"I'll call you as soon as I can," I told him.

"Thanks Kelsey," Sam hung up.

I turned to Azrael who waited patiently with Micah.

"So," Azrael nodded. "She's tracking Sam."

"It would appear so," I concurred.

Sammael walked over to the truck and sat on the hood. "This isn't a good sign," she warned.

"Well maybe it is," Micah offered.  
"What?" I was stunned.  
"It'll give us an insight into what she wants from him," Micah said.

"Or give her more of an opportunity to screw with him," Sammael countered.

"We should let it play it out," Azrael agreed. "Look, we have to know who is behind her."

"I don't like this," I shook my head. "If I purge him then she and the others can't track him."

"He can be possessed," Sammael mused.  
"No," I disagreed. "I suspect they still have the anti – possession charms that Bobby gave them."

"Those things don't work," Micah rebuffed.

"These do," I glared at him.

Micah's eyebrows went up.

"What did you expect?" Azrael asked. "She'd protect them."

"She protected John even when he was in Hell," Sammael pointed out.

"How do you know what I did?" I asked her.  
"I keep telling you, Denri," she smiled. "I know you."

"Yeah," Micah said to her. "But you don't know why she won't leave? Or what are her orders?"

Sammael remained silent for a moment. "Now, that you say that, what is your true purpose?" she covered quickly.

"You know I can't say," I told her.

"Yeah," Sammael nodded, "it's the standard company line. You remember that don't you Micah? You were just spouting it not too long ago."

Azrael turned away in an attempt to stifle his laughter. My eyes widened in surprise while Micah closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't win," he whispered.

"You're just _**figuring that out**_?" Sammael scoffed.

I swallowed my laughter.

"What's our next move," Azrael asked once he got his mirth under control.

"Kill Ruby?" Sammael suggested brightly.

"Sammael!" Micah and I said in unison.

"Okay," Sammael backed down, "I'll give up on that, for now."

"I see," Micah frowned.

"You'll get a chance to go the distance with her," I promised.

"Really?" Sammael smiled brightly.

"Yeah," Micah conceded. "Once we know the truth, you'll get your shot at her."

Azrael arched an eyebrow. "That's," he stopped.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Micah smiled sheepishly. "Look, I understand where Sammael is coming from. Believe me there's a part of me that simply wants to take Ruby by the hair and throw her bodily into the abyss, but we have to be patient."

"Okay," Sammael readily agreed.

"Now," Azrael leaned forward. "Make the promise."

Sammael pouted. "Oh, all right. I promise that I shall not harm Ruby until I get the go ahead from you," she made a face at Azrael.

"Good call," I whispered.  
"I've spent enough time with her to know how she operates," Azrael winked.

I chuckled.

"You're conspiring against me," Sammael accused.

"No," I refuted.

"Well, I should go and check on Sam," I said.

"I'll come with," Sammael offered.

"I think that we should stay together," Micah suggested.

"Don't you trust me?" Sammael glared at him.  
"Of course I do," Micah grinned. "I just think it's better if we're all together."

"Uh huh," I mused.

Azrael placed Sammael into the truck and I hopped up into the back and Micah joined me. Azrael drove into the town of Cicero. I stared at the children who were walking and frowned. I looked at Micah and he shook his head.

"Changelings," I said under my breath.  
"Well," Micah studied the children. "That certainly explains why the brothers are here."

"I don't think that they know," I said.

"They will soon," he nodded.

I sat back in the truck and we made our way to the motel where we all sensed Sam was.

I left the three of them in the truck and frowned as I realized that Ruby was about to walk out the door. I masked my presence quickly and she walked past me not recognizing that I was there. I walked through the door and found Sam staring blankly at his plate.

"Sam?" I called to him.

"Kelsey," he greeted me. I sat across from him and he moved the food out of the way. "Sorry," he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You didn't know my mom did you?" he questioned.

"No," I shook my head. "I met your dad after she died."

"You know," Sam sat back in his chair. "Dad never did say how you two met?"

"Umm," I grinned. "I picked him up in a bar," I admitted.  
Sam's eyebrows shot up. "You picked Dad up?"  
"Don't sound so incredulous," I scolded.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I mean…you don't…um…"

"Having a hard time?" I teased.

"Kelsey," Sam lowered his head.

"It's okay," I touched his hand. "Your dad was in so much pain that I was drawn to him."

Sam's head bobbed up. "Pain?" he asked.

"He had a lot to deal with," I said. "He saw something that made no sense. He had two sons to raise and he needed to protect the both of you."

"He was," Sam stopped.

"John needed to be strong," I told him. "He was forced into a world that he knew nothing about and was faced with the instinct that his remaining family was in danger."

"I don't," Sam blinked furiously.

"It's okay," I said. "What did Ruby want?"  
Sam's head snapped in my direction and I could see him contemplating whether or not to tell me the truth.

"She said that she knew something about my mother," Sam admitted. "She also said that she knew about me."

"Of course," I nodded.

"You do as well?" Sam frowned.

"I know what they want you to do," I told him. "But you have the right to choose to do what you want."

Sam looked puzzled.

"It's Free Will Sam," I explained. "They can claim that you're their leader because old yellow eyes, as you call him, interfered with you and put you in that ridiculous contest. However, they can't make you do anything."

Sam's expression changed. "I have to save Dean," he whispered.

"I know, sweetie," I said. "But be careful of where you go looking."

"She suggested that I check up on mom's friends," Sam said.

"That is your choice," I said. "I can't tell you what to do. But I remind you to be careful."

"You know something that I don't," Sam pressed.

"You and your brother have a case to deal with," I pointed out.

"Yeah, she said that too," Sam frowned. "And Dean just called to say that there really is a case here."

"Well," I looked at him.

"Innocents first, obsession later?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah," I agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sam and I left the restaurant together and I walked him to his room. He busied himself searching his bag for a suit.

"What are you going to pretext as?" I asked.

"Insurance investigator," Sam said. "It's the best thing to do."  
"Did Dean find the girl?" I asked.  
"You better go talk to him," Sam looked at me.

"Hmm," I murmured. "That sounds serious."

Sam turned to me. "Do you think that I don't know my brother?"

"I think that you know Dean better than anyone else does," I said. "Perhaps even better than John did."

"Yeah," Sam sat on the bed. "He knows me well, but not that well."  
"I think you'd be surprised at how much he knows about you," I countered.

"Why does it have to be so hard with him?" Sam demanded.

"He's your brother," I shrugged. "Brothers are complicated. There's love mixed up with a lot of other emotions. The truth is that you're each other's greatest strength and greatest weakness."

Sam frowned.  
"Don't worry about it," I patted his head. "You'll get a headache."

Sam chuckled, "So you want to go check out some of the other houses?"  
"Sure, it'll give me a chance to get…" I stopped.

"Who are these people?" Sam asked.  
"Well, you know Micah," I said. "But Sandy and Ned are old friends."

"Dare I ask?" Sam prodded.  
"No," I smiled.

"About Bobby's truck?" Sam prompted.

My face broke into a grin, "Bobby's truck is fine."  
"Is he going to get it back?" Sam asked.  
"That my boy, is a very good question," I chuckled.

Sam laughed, "Um, about that chick, Sandy is it?"

"Oh, very smooth," I commented.

Sam chuckled, "Never could put anything past you, could I?"

"Didn't stop you from trying," I said.

"So, there are four places in that Morning Hill community," Sam said.

"We'll check some of the houses and you check the others," I told him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's go," he picked up his jacket and I followed him through the door."

"Are we going to meet up later?" Sam asked casually.  
"I'll call you," I said.

"Right," Sam nodded.

I walked away from him.

I picked up Sammael and left Micah and Azrael to check to see what Ruby was really up to. I figured that it would be easier to knock on people's doors than try to keep her from killing Ruby. We went to one of the houses on Sam's list. We already knew that it was a changeling at work; however, it gave Sammael something to do.

She walked in silence behind after we left the house. She stopped and stared at it for a moment.

"How far do you trust those two?" she asked.  
"Which two?" I was puzzled.  
"Sam and Dean," she clarified.

"They are very good at what they do," I told her.

"Yes," she agreed. "But are they worthy of trust?"  
"Are they trustworthy?" I thought for a moment. "I think that they are."

"Can you be unbiased where they are concerned?" she probed.

"Where are these questions coming from?" I was curious.

Sammael continued staring at the house as she took her time to answer.

"There are times when I wonder about humans," she commented.

"I see," I nodded. "I understand."

"Do you?" her voice carried an edge to it.

"Do you remember what happened to Clara?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I learned something about human strength from watching her," I confided.

"Human strength?" Sammael sounded doubtful.

"They find strength through their pain and adversity," I explained. "Think about it. Here are humans who are faced with evil every day and yet they fight it."

"But Dean doesn't believe," Sammael stopped.

"He doesn't believe because of what happened to his mom," I told her. "His reaction is natural. Mary used to tell him that angels were watching over him. It was the last thing she ever told him."

Sammael looked at me. "So, he blames us for not saving his mom?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I said. "I suspect on some level he knows what I am. But he won't vocalize it."

My phone rang and I pulled it out and answered it.

"Kelsey!" Sam's voice sounded on the other end.

"Sam," I smiled.  
"There are changelings at work," he stated.  
"Yes, it would appear so," I confirmed.

"All right," Sam said. "I'm looking up stuff now. I figure that Dean will be ready to go hunting when he gets here."

"That's good," I said. "I think that the two of you can handle changelings."

"I'll call you soon," Sam said.

Sammael shrugged. "Well, maybe we can go shopping for shoes?" she suggested.

I chuckled, "That should make you feel better," I told her.

I heard a car come closer and recognized the distinctive sound of the engine.

"Kelsey!" Dean's voice called.

I turned and saw him emerge from the Impala.  
"Dean," I called to him.

He stopped and stared at Sammael for a second. "Oh, this must be Sandy," he said.

"It's great to finally meet you," Sammael said pleasantly.

I frowned at her but remained silent.

"Sam told me that you were checking out one of the houses," Dean explained.

"I figured that Sam would have told you I was here," I said.

"Do you have time to talk to me?" Dean asked.

I was a bit surprised but agreed.

"If you could drop me at the nearest shoe store, I'll shop and you can talk to her," Sammael suggested.

I was taken aback by her suggestion. "Um, don't you think it would be a good idea to rejoin Ned and Micah? We don't want a repeat of the last incident."

"You'd think that I was untrustworthy," Sammael pouted.

"If the shoe fits," I muttered.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sammael retorted.

At that moment Bobby's truck rounded the corner and Micah hopped out.

"Dean," he called to him.

"Micah," Dean shook his hand. "It's been a while since we've met up."

"Yes," Micah agreed.

"When did you get so chummy?" Sammael demanded.

"I've run into the two of them on occasion," Micah confessed.  
Sammael was clearly surprised at this revelation. I recalled that Micah had revealed something to both Sam and Dean about my tears and the rain.

"Saved us on an occasion or two," Dean smiled.  
"Well," Micah shrugged.

I narrowed my gaze at him. "Sandy wants to buy some shoes and Dean wants to talk to me. So, take her shoe shopping," I ordered.

Dean's eyebrow shot up but he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Okay," Micah agreed. He took Sammael's arm and propelled her to the truck.   
"Oh Dean," Sammael called to him. "We should get together and have something to eat."

I looked away from her and Micah sighed heavily. She got in the truck and they drove off.

Dean opened the passenger door for me and I got in the Impala. I sat back in the seat and looked out the window at the housing community. It was a place that people tried to feel safe in. They were trying to the combine the rustic simplicity with modernity. I hadn't seen it work in all the past human civilizations; however, it wouldn't stop any of them from trying. Dean put the car in gear and drove off.

"Why did both you and Micah react that way to Sandy's suggestion of us having something to eat?" Dean asked.

"Because," I said, "she can probably put away more food than you."

"But she's like you," he said.  
"Yes," I agreed. "And she loves to eat."

"She doesn't think that coffee's poison?" Dean grinned.

"No, she doesn't," I said. "So what's wrong?"  
"Lisa," Dean said.

"Lisa?" I nodded. "That would be the random chick whose name you remember?"

"Random chick," Dean exhaled. "You've been talking to Sam."

"Yes," I confirmed. "But that's because there really isn't much else to do."  
Dean stopped the car as he stared at some children at a playground.  
"You know," he said. "These kids are really creepy."  
"Sam probably has an answer," I told him.

"You know, don't you?" Dean guessed.  
"It's better to talk to Sam," I said. "What about Lisa?"  
"She's got a kid named Ben," Dean said.

"Oh," I nodded. "Oh?"  
"Yeah, she didn't answer me when I asked," Dean confided.

"And?" I prompted.

"And, this kid is too much like me," Dean sighed. "It's almost like he's a clone of me."

"Well," I shrugged. "I didn't think that you were careless."

"I'm not," Dean insisted. "But sometimes, things…"

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that I got a year to live," Dean leaned his head back on the seat. "I'm thinking that I can't be anyone's dad."

"Do you want to be?" I prodded.

Dean looked at me, "That isn't my life Kelsey."

"How do you know?" I asked. "This is what you've always wanted, a family."

"I can't bring a kid into this," Dean shook his head. "I…I just can't."

"And if you had your whole life ahead of you, would it make a difference?" I dug deeper.

"I don't," Dean answered. "It makes no sense to wish for things that will never be."

I looked at him and saw something that I had only glimpsed on a few occasions. I saw the scars that were on his soul. I rubbed his cheek and he turned away.

"It's okay," I said.

"Yeah," he replied. "Sam and I got work to do. So I'll drop you off."

"I'm not that far away," I reminded him.

"I know," he said.

I opened the door and got out of the car. Dean frowned at me.

"Are you sure you want to get out here?" he asked.

"You forget that I can take of myself," I said gently.

"I don't forget that," Dean said. "We'll talk later."  
I nodded and Dean drove off in the direction of the motel.

I walked down the street and spotted something that was curious. I stared at the woman who wore a realtor's uniform and recognized that she was a female changeling. I shook my head and thought that they would have an interesting hunt. I turned the corner and became light as I focused on where the others were and I appeared behind the store. I walked around the corner and spotted Sammael inside the store trying on several pairs of shoes while a harried assistant was attempting to please her. I smiled and remembered a grocer in a market who had undergone a similar experience.

Azrael leaned against the truck.  
"It took you long enough," he said.   
"Don't tell me, that Micah is about to have her go back home?" I grinned.

"No," Azrael shook his head. "I think he's ready to exile her to Hell."  
"Oh dear," I feigned horror. "All the denizens of Hell would flee seeking sanctuary.

Azrael laughed at my statement. I spotted her in the distance.

"Ruby," I told Azrael and his laughter died.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Micah and I couldn't figure out what she was up to," Azrael said.

"She's planning something," I mused.

"That may be, but we can't figure it out," Azrael agreed.

I shook my head and returned my attention to Sammael in the store. Micah sat on the chair and waited patiently.  
"He has to know that she's here," I commented.

"Yes," Azrael concurred. "But as long as Sammael is distracted, we should be fine."  
"No open warfare yet," I observed.

Azrael nodded.

"Well, that's a good sign I guess," I perched on the side of the truck.

Azrael chuckled. "How was Dean?"

"He's concerned that he may or may not have fathered a child," I told him.  
"Hmm," Azrael mused. "That's a lot on his shoulders considering that he only has a year to live."

I wrinkled my nose at him and the sides of his mouth quirked in a half smile. The door to the store opened and Sammael walked through the doors holding three bags. Micah walked slowly behind her.

"Oh," she grinned. "I got shoes!"

"I see," I smiled.

Azrael leaned forward, "You do remember that you're angels right?"

"We can still like shoes," I said.

Azrael shook his head.

"Give up," Micah advised.

Azrael shook his head. "Let's go," he opened the truck's door.

I got in beside him however Sammael got in the back with Micah. I realized that she had her shopping bags with her and I smiled. I glanced over to where Ruby had been standing but she had vanished. I frowned at the spot.

"There's nothing that we can do about it," Azrael said.  
"I just don't want her messing with them," I muttered.

"Do we have to extract a promise from you as well?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

Azrael made no comment but simply put the car in gear and pulled away from the store. Micah was silently listening to Sammael's glee about her shoe purchases. I smiled as I rested my head against the headrest. I frowned for a moment and looked at Azrael through the corner of my eyes.

"What?" he asked.  
"John," I said.

"He's fine," Azrael smiled. "He's quite a handful."

"Yes," I nodded. "He certainly is that."

"You loved him," Azrael observed.  
"I keep reminding other angels that we are supposed to be about love and forgiveness," I shook my head.  
"No," Azrael tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "You actually loved him."

I frowned at him, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Azrael asked.

"What are you getting at?" I demanded.  
"It's something that Micah said," Azrael shrugged.  
"What did Micah say?" I prompted.

"That time when you had tangled with that Forbidden and you became human," Azrael's voice dropped to a whisper.  
"It was a difficult time," I answered.

"You could have succumbed," he said.

"Succumbed?" I sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me," Azrael glanced at me. "Who took care of you?"  
"They all did," I said.

"But John was always especially concerned," Azrael continued.

"I don't want to have this argument with you," I looked away from him.

"We're going to have to discuss this at some point," Azrael said.   
"There's nothing to discuss," I said.

"Nothing?" Azrael snorted. "I doubt that it was nothing."

"John Winchester was caught up in something that was outside of his normal experience, and there were the boys for he was suddenly a single father," I felt the need to defend myself.

"Yes, of course you had to protect the children," Azrael nodded. "You've always had an affinity for children."

"So do you," I pointed out.

Azrael chuckled, "That's true enough. But I'm talking about the fights you used to have with John."

"Oh please," I scoffed. "John Winchester could manage to drive anyone to the edge of patience."

"That's my point," Azrael said. "He shouldn't have been able to do that with you."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes at him. "Samuel Colt did the same thing."  
"Yes," Azrael nodded. "And he was in love with you too."

"Samuel Colt was not in love with me," I snapped. "And neither was John Winchester."

"Are you saying that he didn't love you?" Azrael prodded.  
"In a 'pain in the ass' member of his family kind of way," I insisted.

"Are you telling me that if you hadn't been made human permanently, that you wouldn't have tried to…" Azrael trailed off.

"The man wore his wedding ring from the day he married until the day he died," I reminded him. "John only ever loved one woman. That woman was Mary. He said that he got lucky once and that was it."

"Maybe," Azrael mused.

"I'm not having this conversation any longer," I said.

Azrael shrugged.

Sammael tapped on the glass that divided the back of the truck from the front. I opened it.  
"Shouldn't we go see how they're doing with the hunt?" she asked.

"You want to go watch the Winchesters?" Azrael was amazed.  
"Yes," Sammael nodded. "Well, you and Micah can try to see what Ruby is up to. I'll take Denri with me."  
"You know," I said. "That's the best idea I've ever heard you come up with." I hopped out quickly and Sammael joined me. Micah stood in the back of the truck and stared in shock but joined Azrael in the front perhaps deciding that it was easier to deal with him than with me.

"Thanks," I told her.

"He's just a little upset that you loved a human more than him," Sammael said.

"Azrael can't possibly be jealous?" I touched her forehead.

"Jealous isn't the word I'd use," Sammael smiled. "It's that he's never really liked your taking on human pets."

"I don't do that," I muttered. I closed one eye and thought carefully about that statement. "Okay," I admitted. "Maybe he's a little bit right, you know, about the pets part, but honestly to insist what he was insisting…" I trailed off.

"Sam and Dean love you," Sammael said. "It's perfectly obvious how much they love you."

"They've known me a long time," I shrugged.

"Do you think that a human can know anyone for the length of time that they knew you and not love you?" Sammael asked.

"You sound like Azrael," I muttered. "And you're wrong."

"If you had been a human woman," Sammael shrugged.  
"I was one briefly," I retorted.

"But not long enough for anything to happen?" she smirked.

"I am not listening," I stuck my tongue out at her.

Sammael laughed at me. A thought suddenly struck me.  
"Why are you the two of you saying this?" I demanded.

"Because we hardly know what you do when you're not with us," Sammael said. "It's not like we get to see as much as Micah does."

"Micah is a pain at times," I muttered. "Along with Raphael and Michael."

Sammael grinned. "Well, Raphael is pretty scared of you."  
"Yeah," I winced. "He kind of saw a side of me that very few beings have ever seen."  
"Oh?" Sammael's eyes widened. "I love when you 'go full on angel'."

"Of course you do," I smirked.

"Hey," Sammael nudged me. "Isn't that the car?"  
I stared at the Impala parked in front of an unfinished house. I frowned and then realized that there was noise coming from inside the building. We circled around to where we had heard glass breaking. I was surprised to see children emerging from a basement window. Sammael and I grabbed the children and pulled them away from the house. We heard a scream and I sensed that the Changeling was dead as well as the off – spring. Sammael appeared sad.

"What?" I asked her.

"We missed the fight," she frowned.

I shook my head. I looked up as Sam and Dean rounded the corner with a little boy. They stopped when they saw us.

"Sandy?" Sam asked.  
"Yes," Sammael grinned. "Lose something?"  
Sam smiled and Sammael grinned at me.

"Looks like you found them," Sam answered.  
"Yeah," I agreed. "Imagine our surprise just walking along and see children emerging from the ground," I taunted.

Dean grinned at me, "Well, what I can say. We're good that way."

Sammael nodded. "Wow," she whispered to me. "How can anyone resist them?"

"Very few do," I commented.

"John smiled like that?" she whispered.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Wow," she repeated.

"We're going to get them back to their families," Sam said.

"That's a good idea," I agreed.

Sam and Dean loaded the children and lone adult into the Impala. Sam got behind the steering wheel and they drove off. I watched him with one of the children and realized that must have been Ben.

"I think I understand now," Sammael nodded.

"What?" I asked her.  
"Why you love them so much," Sammael smiled sadly.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's hard to ignore motherless children."

"That too," Sammael grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We walked slowly along the road. Sammael admired her shoes in the sunshine. I laughed at her as we made our way to the main town. I felt my phone ring. I frowned as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Kelsey," Dean's voice sounded on the other end.  
"Dean," I was surprised. "What's wrong?"  
"Can you meet me in the restaurant at the motel?" he asked.

I glanced over to Sammael. She nodded her head. "Yes, I can do that," I told him.

"Great," he hung up.

I was puzzled by his call.

"Go ahead," Sammael grinned. "I'll go find Micah and Azrael and torment them."

I laughed at her.

I traveled quickly to where Dean waited. I walked into the restaurant and sat across from him. He sat in front of a plate of food but it was untouched. Which was cause in my mind to send for an ambulance. I placed my hand over his.  
"Hey," he looked at me sadly.  
"You saved Ben," I said.  
"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Sammy and I did that."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's not mine," Dean sighed.

"I know," I nodded.

His head snapped up, "You know?"  
"I would," I smiled.

"Right," Dean tapped his fingers on the table.

"You talk to your brother?" I wondered.  
"Nah," Dean shook his head. "I told you that that isn't my life."  
"But you want it," I pressed.  
"No," Dean looked away from me.  
"If things could change…" I trailed off.

Dean returned his gaze to me. His jaw was set. " I knew what I was doing Kelsey. I knew the price. I'll face the consequences of my actions."

"Even if it means spending an eternity in hell?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I just need Sammy to be okay with this."

"Sam is never going to be okay with losing you," I said. "You're all he has left."  
"He'll survive without me," Dean said.  
"Who says that he wants to?" I narrowed my gaze at him.

Dean's widened in a moment of surprise. The thought hadn't occurred to him.

"Dean," I said gently. "Sam needs you as much you need him."  
"Sammy can survive on his own," Dean waved dismissively.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"He went to Stanford," Dean shrugged.  
I sat back in the seat and studied him for a moment. I had to choose my words carefully.

"Tell me," I said.  
"What?" Dean prompted.

"When you went to Stanford for Sam, didn't he leave with you?" I asked.

"Come on," Dean countered. "I had to practically beg."

"But he went with you didn't he?" I pointed out.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"What does that tell you about your brother?" I said. "He isn't going to give up on you. He can't."  
"Kelsey," Dean stared at his hands on the table.

"It's okay," I said. "Your father couldn't live if it meant that either of you were going to die."  
"He did say once that he didn't want to bury his children," Dean sighed.

I waited for him to continue.

"This hit me hard, you know?" Dean continued staring at his hands.

"I know," I said. "You saw a realm of opportunities and you know that you're not going to experience them."

Dean's head snapped up. "Kelsey do you know something that you're not telling me?" he demanded.

I thought about that statement carefully. I knew a great deal of things that Dean didn't know. I frowned as I sensed Ruby nearby. I closed my eyes and realized that she was Sam. I was torn between helping Dean and saving Sam. However, I realized that if she wanted to hurt Sam, she had ample opportunity. Which meant that she was up to something.

"Kelsey?" Dean called me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I was elsewhere."  
"Yeah," Dean commented.

"Look," I leaned forward. "You said it before. You've only got the year to live."

"I know," Dean smiled ruefully.

"Well and think about it this way," I shrugged. "If positions were reversed you'd search under every rock until you found the answer."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "That's certainly true enough."

"And we both know that you're pretty scared about what waits for you down in that pit," I pointed out.  
"I'm not letting Sammy know that," Dean's face became taut.

"You don't think he knows?" I asked.

Dean shook his head, "Sam doesn't have a clue."

I shook my head. "You know, if you really only have a year left, then you should spend the time with the person you love the most," I told him.

Dean's eyes widened for a moment. "I know," he replied. "That's what I'm doing."  
"You're hunting," I said.  
"It's what we do," Dean's fingers tapped the table. "Besides, as many of those evil sons of bitches I can put away before my time ends the better."

I arched an eyebrow, "Hmm, going down fighting eh?"

"Exactly," Dean's grin reappeared.

I chuckled at him. I sensed Sam's approach and Dean's attention was diverted by the appearance of his brother.

Sam slid in beside me forcing me into the corner.

"So, you packed?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"We don't know yet," Sam said. "Something will turn up."

"True enough," Dean agreed.

"Well," Sam said. "I guess we better head out."

"Sure," Dean nodded. "Everything in the car?"

"Almost," Sam told him. "You gonna settle with the front desk?"  
"Yeah," Dean nodded.

Dean stood and walked out of the restaurant. I turned to Sam and frowned.   
"You knew what she was didn't you?" he demanded.

"I'm supposed to know what you're talking about?" I asked.

"Ruby," Sam said. "You knew what she was."

"A demon," I answered.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What did you do Sam?" I was curious.

"I almost exorcised her," he said.  
"Almost isn't a fact," I commented.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Do you know that everyone that knew my mom is dead?"

I frowned at that statement and I recalled what Micah had said about information being used to twist Sam.  
"No," I admitted. "I didn't know that."

"Well," Sam exhaled. "Everyone I could find anyway."  
"How?" I prodded.

"Murdered by the yellow eyed demon," he said.

I thought back to the times when I had run across him. I had never actually known what he was doing. The times when he and the other had deliberately picked fights. They were systematically eliminating anyone who Sam could reach out to for support. But that made no sense since John had taken the boys virtually underground. I closed my eyes for a moment and recalled that Micah and Michael were interested in Mary.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "You have to tell Dean."

"No," Sam shook his head.

"Sam," I chided. "This is no time to keep secrets from your brother."

"You're kidding right?" Sam stared at me. "I can't tell Dean that mom may have known the demon. I can't tell Dean that I have demon blood inside me?"  
"You were poisoned with it," I told him. "And you think that he doesn't wonder about these things?"  
Sam looked away from me.

"At least tell him about Ruby," I said.

"Oh," Sam scoffed. "You don't know Dean."

"Hmm, let me see, screaming match?" I guessed.

"Just about," Sam confirmed.

"You can't trust her," I said.

"You know coming from you that's rich," Sam said.

"What is the matter with you?" I demanded.

"You've not exactly been forthcoming with what you are," Sam glared at me.   
"You think that I'm a demon?" I asked.

Sam studied me for a moment, "No," his expression softened. "I'm sorry, Kelsey. I shouldn't be like this."  
"Exactly," I rebuffed. "After all the things I've done for you."

Sam's mouth quivered and finally formed a half smile. "We've put you through a lot I know," he commented.

"Yep," I wrinkled my nose at him.

"I can't tell my brother about this," Sam repeated.  
"Why not?" I was concerned.

"Dean's dealing with a lot. He needs to believe that I'm going to be all right. But he won't …" Sam stopped.

"Dean's never been big on you helping him," I said.  
"He's stubborn," Sam grumbled.

"So are you," I pointed out.

"You know she claimed that she could help with Dean," Sam said gently.

"She has her own agenda Sam," I warned. "A demon can't be trusted."

Sam looked away and saw Dean coming toward us.

"You ready?" Dean asked.  
"Yep," Sam stood. "Um, are you coming with us?"

"I don't think so," I said. "I think I'll go to Bobby's."

"Why?" Dean asked.  
"Oh I think that I should put as much distance between myself and the fireworks that are about to explode," I hinted.

"What?" Dean stared at me with a puzzled expression, then he turned and caught Sam's horrified look. "Sam?"

"I'm leaving," I said.  
"Kelsey!" Sam cried.

"I'm sorry, but he has to know," I told him.

"Tell me what?" Dean arched an eyebrow.

"About Ruby," I said.

"Who is Ruby?" Dean demanded.

"Huh," Sam stalled.

"Hmm, what did you call her?" I scratched my head. "Oh yeah… the masked chick."

Dean looked at me, "You were there?"

"Of course," I said.

"Yeah, I thought so," Dean shrugged.

"You're not mad at her?" Sam was surprised.

"This is Kelsey," Dean said. "She's just doing what she always does."

"Which is what?" Sam challenged.

"Being a mom," Dean grinned.

"I'm going to go to Bobby now," I stepped away from them.

"You're not saying anything," Sam said.

"Oh, I have plenty to say but I'm going to wait until we get in the car," Dean told him. "I'll wait for you there."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean stalked out of the restaurant.

"You know," Sam sighed.

"You weren't going to tell him," I shrugged.

"I would have," he refuted.

"No," I argued. "I know you Sam. You have always kept things to yourself."

"I like to do things in my own time," Sam said.

"You want your brother to fight to live Sam?" I asked him. I sensed that he wasn't angry with me for telling Dean that there was something he needed to know about Ruby.

"Yeah I do," Sam insisted.

"Are you sure?" I pressed him.  
"That's a harsh thing to accuse me of Kelsey," Sam frowned.

"I'm not being harsh, Sam," I assured him. "Think of what I've said to you. Dean is your greatest strength and your greatest weakness."

"Yeah, you've mentioned it," Sam refused to meet my stare.

"Then don't you realize the power you have?" I said.

"What power?" Sam asked.

"Put aside your stubbornness for the moment," I said. "Think of what drove Dean to make that deal. Think of all the things that are at the heart of who he is. The answer is right in front of you."

"I don't understand," Sam frowned.

"You will," I nodded. "You will."  
Sam put his hands in his pocket and stared at the floor for a few seconds. Then his head snapped up and he frowned.

"It can't be that simple," he whispered.

"The right answer usually is," I told him.

"I can't tell him about mom," tears formed in his eyes. "I can't until I know the truth. Until I save him."

"You're both as stubborn as your father," I muttered.

Sam smiled at me. "I better go before Dean comes in here and drags me out of here," Sam's smile widened into a grin.

"That's true, he'd have to drag you," I commented. "You're too big for him to carry anymore."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. He walked out the door and went to the car. I watched Sam get into the car and Dean gripped the steering wheel as he pulled the car out of the motel parking lot. I chuckled as I made my way to Bobby's.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I walked slowly into the junkyard and saw Bobby's truck parked outside the house. Azrael leaned against the side of the truck and I frowned at him.

"That's not a good expression to greet me with," he taunted.

"You came here?" I was puzzled.  
"Micah figured that you'd come here," Azrael shrugged.

"Is Sammael inside with Bobby?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Azrael nodded.

I was aghast.

"Don't worry," Azrael assured me.  
I stared at him in horror.

"Micah is with her," he said.

I wrinkled my nose at him and walked into the house. I entered the kitchen and found Sammael seated across from Bobby who was in awe of her eating.  
"Kelsey!" Bobby's face brightened.

"Hi Bobby," I smiled.

"Hey!" Sammael called. "Are the boys all right?"

"Eh," I shrugged.

"What happened?" Bobby's expression underwent a lightning change.

"Um," I frowned for a moment. "I don't think it's my place to say Bobby."

"Not your place?" Bobby demanded.

"Nope," I insisted.

"What is it?" his voice lowered.

"Something that the boys have to work out for themselves," I told him. "If they tell you about it, then we can talk. But until then…" I shrugged.

Bobby rubbed his chin. "Fair enough," he agreed.

I narrowed my gaze at him. He was acquiescing far too easily.  
"Sandy," I said sweetly. "What have you been telling Bobby?"  
"I haven't said anything," she wore a shocked expression on her face. "Why?"  
" 'Cause he's not acting like himself," I challenged.

"Oh," Bobby frowned. "You'd think that I was a untrustworthy person."

"What happened not trying to con a con man?" I retorted.

Bobby beamed. "Well, there is one thing," Bobby said.

"No," I answered.  
"He's not even asked the question yet," Sammael protested.

"He wants me to fix the Colt," I told her.

"The Colt?" Sammael asked. "As in the gun that…"

"She knows about it?" Bobby was surprised.

"Does he know?" Sammael demanded.

"I'm not sure exactly what Bobby knows," I replied.

Micah laughed and I glared at him.

"Oh come on," Micah said. "He knows that you're an angel. He's pretty much figured that we have to be as well, so what else is he going to do?"

Azrael nodded in agreement.  
"So you're saying that I should help him?" I asked.

"No," Micah responded. "You can't."

"Okay," Bobby leaned forward. "You want to explain to me how can anyone expect that humans are to win this fight if you guys don't help us out?"

"We help," Sammael explained. "It's just that it can't look like we're helping."

Bobby's frown deepened. "Demons are interfering with us. They're surely breaking the rules regarding Free Will," Bobby reasoned.

"Wow," Azrael whistled. "He does get it."

"Huh?" Bobby stared at him.

"Free Will," Sammael said. "The demons are wearing humans. We can't hurt the demons without hurting the humans. So…"

"Damn it!" Bobby swore. "That's not good."

"It's an unequal playing field," Azrael agreed. "In fact, they don't care if they break the rules. They think 'damn the consequences'."

"Yeah," Sammael nodded. " 'Cause what can be done to them? They get sent back to Hell? That's like sending a child back to his room. Is it really a punishment?"

"Then of course they claw their way out and just start again," Micah added.

"Well," I interjected. "No, never mind."

Bobby's eyebrows went up. "Kelsey?" he was puzzled.

"It's okay," I grinned. I recalled all the notices demanding that demons use the elevators, stairways and escalators rather than clawing their way out of Hell. I couldn't tell Bobby about the rules of Hell, for I'd have too much explaining to do and besides, I didn't really want to tell the others either.

"Can Dean get out this deal?" Bobby demanded.

"There are ways to get out of deals," Sammael sat back in her chair. "The thing is that there must be a reason that he can't get out of it at the moment."

"What reason could there be?" Bobby shook his head.

"Maybe he doesn't understand," Azrael mused.

"No," Micah countered. "He understands. He just doesn't want to face it."

"I wish that you wouldn't talk about me like I wasn't here," Bobby grumbled.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" I taunted.

Bobby chuckled. "You're right, and I'm sorry for all the times that we discussed you as though you weren't present."

"Thank you!" I crowed.

Sammael grinned at that statement.

"But seriously, that gun is the only thing we've got that can level the playing field with the demons," Bobby returned to his subject.

"Except," Azrael spoke. "We can't help you with a weapon that can kill a human."  
"What are you talking…" he stopped. "Oh," he said as he realized the implications of Azrael's comment.

"That's right," Micah concurred. "The fact that any of you may be forced to use that weapon to kill a demon while it possesses a human…you see our problem."

"That was a crappy deal your side got," Bobby muttered. "The demons can pretty much do as they please as long as they hide in us. While you guys can't do jack about anything because you might harm an innocent human being in the process."

"It's enough to make an angel quit," I observed.

The other three were silent as Bobby sat with his hand on his chin.

"Look," Bobby said. "Can you at least tell me how to fix it?"

"What?" I frowned.

"You don't have to do anything," Bobby reasoned. "All you have to do is give me general instructions and then I'll do the rest. After all the gun was made by a man and a man should fix it."

"Well," Sammael hesitated.

"I know that Kelsey was around the time the gun was forged," Bobby stared right at me. "That's part of that guilt that you carry. I figure that you had a lot to do with that gate as well."

"I changed my mind again," Azrael shook his head. "How does he know so much?"

"Richard trained him," I replied.  
"But Richard…" Sammael frowned. She appeared to be working something out in her mind.  
"Are you saying that you can't even tell me?" Bobby demanded.

"No," Micah stopped him. "The truth is that we're only able to influence to a certain degree. Since we recognize the inequity of the situation we've taken steps to offset the advantage that the other side seems to have."

"What?" Bobby was confused.  
"In other words," I sighed. "Hunters were trained by angels. They choose a hunter and train him. That hunter becomes a mentor and hands down his knowledge to the next hunter he finds who needs to be guided. Think about it? Elkins knew me as an old man."

"Tommy," Bobby nodded. "If I recall, he didn't take too kindly to finding out that you weren't exactly human."

"It never bothered John," I cringed as I recalled Daniel Elkins' reaction to discovering that I was supernatural. He hadn't handled it very well. I glanced over at Micah and saw that he was remembering as well.

"John loved you," Bobby argued. "He didn't care what you were. He knew that you'd never hurt him or the boys. He trusted his instincts with you. Daniel should have done the same."

"Daniel felt betrayed by my deception," I explained.

"It was a damn fool thing for him to tell you to never help him," Bobby spat. "That's what led to his death."

"He was killed by the very things he hunted," Azrael pointed out. "She couldn't have prevented it. Besides, she was there when it counted the most."

"Before he died, he called for me," I told Bobby. "We reconciled a bit."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I'm going to go work on that gun. If you want to stay around for a while, you know where everything is." He stood and walked out of the kitchen.

I perched on the counter while Azrael finally sat in the chair that Bobby had just vacated. We remained silent for a few minutes.

"Well that certainly was enlightening," Sammael commented.

"How do you mean?" Azrael asked.

"Well, he's certainly not going to give up until he fixes that gun," she explained. "And with Ruby in the mix…"

"Ruby wouldn't help them," Micah scoffed.

I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe she would," I said.

"What?" Micah frowned. "She wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure about that?" I pressed. "Think about it. There are several factions. Azrael heard what Pride said to Sam about it being not bowing down to him. They were no longer following the plan that they agreed with."

"But, not following wouldn't mean that they would…" Micah stopped.

"I get the impression that you've both figured something out," Azrael commented. "And it would help to let the rest of the class in on it."  
"Why are Sam and Dean fighting?" Sammael asked.

"They're not fighting," I said. "Well, not yet. I mean not physical blows yet. I suspect that they'll still be in the screaming match stage for a bit."

"They'll be screaming at each other?" Micah asked.

"Umm, for the time being it'll be Dean screaming and Sam will be sullen about it. Then it will escalate to both of them screaming," I told him.

"How do you…never mind," Micah waved his hand.

"I'm lost," Sammael said to Azrael.

"It's a mom thing," Azrael explained.

"I see," Sammael nodded. "No I don't."

"What Azrael's trying to tell you is that I helped raise them," I sighed. "So I pretty much know how they're going to deal with a situation. I don't need to rely on scenarios."

"Oh, that's a low blow, even for you," Micah scolded.

Azrael chuckled. "You're forgetting where she lives and what she has to live with," he pointed out.  
"That's true enough," Micah nodded.

"Ugh!" I screamed at them. I hopped off the counter and went in search of Bobby.

I found him sitting at a worktable with the Colt in several pieces. He looked upset about something. I perched on the back of a chair that was near to him.

"Kelsey?" he turned and stared at me.  
"Yeah," I smiled. "It's me."

"You guys seem to be pretty tight, but you're having your differences," he observed.  
"That's pretty close to the truth," I admitted. "What happened?"

"The boys found John's storage place in Black Rock," Bobby sighed.

"I take it that's not a good thing?" I guessed.

"No," Bobby pushed away from the table. "I got to find a way to get rid of a cursed rabbit's foot."

"A cursed rabbit's foot?" I was stunned.

"Why?" Bobby narrowed his gaze at me.

"It's just that," I shrugged.

"What?" he pressed.  
"I haven't heard of one of those in a long time," I smiled. "There're really easy to curse."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "This one is a hundred years old and it's a bitch is what it is."

I closed my eyes for a second. "One of them touched it?" I asked.

"Well," Bobby looked away from me.  
"Bobby!" I raised my voice a notch.

"Yeah," Bobby rubbed his jaw. "It's Sammy."  
"And?" I prodded.

"Once he loses it, he'll be dead inside of a week," Bobby told me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What?" I felt like throwing something.

"It's the way that the thing works," he said.

"Bobby," I took a deep breath, "why didn't John destroy the thing?"

"It would be complicated to do it," Bobby said. "Besides, the boys would never have opened the box. It's the two idiots who stole the damn curse box who opened it. Sam got a hold of the rabbit's foot while fighting with one of them."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," I muttered.

"It doesn't make me feel better either," Bobby agreed. "Look, we have to find something that will get rid of it."

"There's only way that I can think of," I said.  
"What's that?" Bobby asked.  
"You actually have the ritual in one of those heavy books," I chuckled. "Actually it's in the same book I used to brain John with."

Bobby's eyebrow shot up. "Oh you did hit him pretty hard that time," he grinned.

"I should have used a shovel," I grimaced.

"I'll go get the book and get back to them," Bobby said. "You gonna hang around?"  
"I think that I'd better until I know that they're safe," I replied.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," Bobby agreed. "Um, Kelsey, What about them?"

"Don't worry," I assured him. "You're safe."

Bobby arched an eyebrow, "You know I'd never to think to be worried about being in danger from angels."

"Well, like I keep saying Bobby, ain't no halo wearing, harp playing angels here," I grinned.

"Yeah," Bobby chuckled. "I seem to recall you saying that on more than one occasion."

I turned to leave while Bobby returned to the gun. I leaned against the doorjamb and thought for a moment.  
"Um, Bobby?" I interrupted.

"Yeah Kelsey," Bobby continued staring that the gun.

"The key is the bullets in conjunction with the firing chamber," I told him.

"What?" Bobby's head snapped up.

I merely smiled in return.

"You mean I got to smelt the bullets?" he demanded.  
"I didn't say anything," I replied.

Bobby's forehead cleared. "Ah!" he said.

I nodded and left him with the gun.

I found Sammael on the front porch staring at the trees. She was silent and contemplative. Micah and Azrael occupied themselves with the various books that Bobby had in the house. I frowned for I remembered that Bobby needed to get the ritual to Sam and Dean. I walked back inside the house and located the book. I took it to Bobby who wore a dark expression on his face.

"The gun's stumped you already?" I asked.

"No," he muttered. He saw that I held a book in my hand. "Is that the ritual?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, they're going to have to find the damn thing first," he spat.

I swallowed the horror that I felt welling inside. "Sam has lost the foot?" I croaked.

"Yep," Bobby said. "To a Bella Talbot."

"Who is she?" I asked Bobby.

"That damn girl is a thorn in the side of every hunter who has ever had the misfortune to come in contact with her," Bobby was incensed.

"I take it that she's not a good person," I guessed.

"She's a screwed up little girl who is going to end up getting killed," Bobby muttered. "So, does that mean that you don't have a problem with her dying?" I mused.  
"If you were to meet her, you'd probably actually go find that shovel you were always threatening John with and actually use it on her," Bobby smirked.

"That bad, eh?" I was amazed. "So I take it she's a?" I stopped.

"A thief is what she is," Bobby shook his head. "She knows enough about the supernatural but she doesn't care. She just wants to steal things and sell them to the highest bidder. If someone gets harmed in the process that's not her problem, in fact, she thinks that we're not much better than serial killers."

"You've met her I take it," I pressed.  
Bobby remained silent. I nodded and sighed, "So, what is Dean going to do?"  
"He's going to find that girl and get the foot and save his brother," Bobby said quietly.

"I see," I fought the urge to laugh.

"He's an idiot at times," Bobby grimaced.

"Dean," I guessed.

"Yeah," Bobby took up the book and thumbed through it searching for the ritual.

"Page 112," I told him.

Bobby's eyebrows shot up. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I will wait here with you, until we know that Dean's got the foot and then I shall travel to where they are and…" I stopped.

"And what?" Bobby pressed.

"I'll drag them back here physically if I have to," I exhaled.

"It's hard," Bobby mused.  
"What is?" I was puzzled.  
"Being their parent," he chuckled.

"They don't need a parent," I argued. "They need a good swift kick."

Bobby threw back his head and laughed. "I always thought that you had more patience with them than this."

"I am patient," I refuted. "It's just that the older they get the more they become like John."  
"No," Bobby disagreed. "Trust me, no one will ever be that stubborn or aggravating."

"Or that able to inspire love and devotion?" I asked.

Bobby rubbed his jaw. "You know, I treated John with respect. And maybe I tolerated him a lot more than I would have ordinarily. But I wanted to be there…"

"It's okay to love them Bobby," I said.

"How can anyone choose between them?" Bobby asked. "I didn't want Sam to die. But I don't want Dean to either."

"Don't go making any deals," I warned.

"I'm not," Bobby said. "But I'm begging you Kelsey. If you know a way to get them out of this, and don't give me any of that crap about Free Will. These boys are your family too. John thought of you as family. He loved you like his own."

I nodded. "I'll do what I can Bobby. I'll do what I'm permitted to do."

"That's all I ask," Bobby said.

The phone rang and Bobby picked it up. "Great!" Bobby said. "Now, you got a pen, because this is one complicated ritual."

I walked out of the room and returned to the front porch. I found Sammael with an expression of mutiny on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving," she said.

"Where are you going?" I wondered.

"We're going to Elizabethtown, Ohio," Micah said. "There's something happening there and we're going to check it out."

"I'm going to Black Rock first," I said.  
"I'll go with you," Sammael nodded.  
"No," Micah insisted. "She'll go. She'll meet us later."

"That's not right," Sammael muttered.

"Huh?" I was puzzled.

"Michael's orders," Micah explained. "He said that you're to be on your own for a while. We're to do some work. Sammael doesn't want to leave you."

"I can be left," I assured her. "Besides, I may have to tangle with a couple of demons. It's for the best."

Sammael screwed up her face and folded her arms. She made a funny picture and I half expected her to throw a tantrum. Micah however appeared worried that she might actually have a tantrum.

"Come now Sammael," Azrael said soothingly. "Denri can take care of herself. She's pretty good at it. She'll meet up with us and then we can continue together. Right?"  
"Yes," I agreed. "I'll meet you in Elizabethtown, Ohio."

"Fine," Sammael relented.

"Why are you going to Black Rock?" Micah asked after Azrael had dragged Sammael to the pickup.

I was puzzled by Azrael's actions. "Um, aren't you giving Bobby back his truck?" I asked.

Micah stared at me for a moment. "He said that we could keep it. He needed the car for a while," Micah explained.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Denri?" Micah became impatient.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you going to Black Rock?" he repeated.  
"Oh," I shrugged. "The boys ran afoul of a cursed rabbit's foot. Sam got it by accident and it appears that it was stolen from him by Bella Talbot."  
Micah drew in a sharp breath. My attention snapped to him. "What?" I demanded.

"Bella is a story," he said.  
"I bet she is," I agreed. "But you're not going to say are you?"  
"Let's just say that she has an overdeveloped sense of self preservation," Micah said.  
"How overdeveloped?" I asked.

"To the point where anyone else's survival is inconsequential," Micah confessed.

"Oh brother," I sighed. "Okay, I'm going."  
"Don't kill her," Micah warned. "As much as she may tempt you. She's not possessed."

"I see," I commented. "So she doesn't have an excuse."

"Something like that," Micah agreed. 

I walked to the gate and became light. I traveled to where they boys stayed. I knew that they were going to a cemetery to perform the ritual. I wasn't worried about it. I found signs of a struggle in the motel room. I also glimpsed two men staggering out. They were muttering about Sam. I listened as one of them said that Gordon was right. I felt a chill. Gordon Walker was in prison. He had tried to kill Sam and if he was still after Sam I felt that there would be trouble. Gordon was one who saw everything in extremes; there was no middle ground. Which made him far too dangerous to be around the boys.

I entered the room and perched on the back of a chair to wait for them to return. I heard the key turn the lock in the door. Dean was the first one in the room. He stopped and stared at me in shock. Sam walked into him.  
"Dean!" he said.

"Sorry," Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him into the room.

My eyes widened as I realized that he had been shot. I was puzzled.

"Dean?" I hopped off the chair.

"It's just a shoulder wound," Sam grimaced.

I took Sam from his brother and placed him on the bed. I stripped off his jacket and shirt and examined the wound.  
"Dean where's the kit?" I demanded.

"Are you going to tell us why you're here?" Dean asked.  
"Are you going to hand me the kit?" I glared at him.

He reached into his bag and pulled the kit out. I opened it and began to search for the bullet. I found it and pulled it out and then began dressing the wound.

"That's not bad," Sam commented.

"Yeah," Dean admitted.  
"Is that object destroyed?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean told me. "And I'm out forty grand."

"What?" I was puzzled.  
"Bella got the lotto tickets from Dean," Sam told me.

"She shot you?" I demanded.  
"Yeah," Sam admitted. "It was her way of getting our attention."  
"Well aren't there easier ways? Like hiking up her skirt and dropping her blouse?" I argued.

Dean chuckled. "Um, a gun was probably more effective."

I narrowed my gaze at him. I finished with Sam's wound and found painkillers for him to take. "You should go to sleep now," I ordered.  
"And if I don't?" Sam asked.

"Do you really want to challenge me at this point in time Sam Winchester?" I placed a hand on my hip.

"No ma'am," Sam replied. "I'm going to get into the bed and go to sleep now."

"That's a good idea," I said. "You too," I told Dean.  
"I don't," his protest died before he could get it out.

They both got into the beds and pulled the covers to go to sleep. Dean sat up for a moment.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"You're going to be here when we wake up?" he asked.  
"Oh you bet I am," I threatened.

"Dean, we better go to sleep," I saw Sam smother a grin. "She's in full mom mode."

"I hear you," Dean agreed.

They both settled under the covers and waited for sleep to overtake them. They were human and their lives were finite. I always knew this and this was the risk that I took by becoming involved in their lives. I settled on the ledge of the window and chose to watch over them. I thought back to all the other times I had watched over them while they slept.

I sensed the presence and left the room. I was surprised to see so many of them gathered in the motel parking lot. Michael stood next to the Impala while the others loitered in various areas.

"This almost looks like an invasion," I observed.

"We're increasing our numbers on the surface," Michael admitted.

"I see," I stared at the others lurking in the shadows. "Are they going to tangle with any of the others?" I asked.

"You know how tied our hands are where things are concerned," Michael sighed.

"We're following Ruby," I said.

"Where are you taking them?" Michael asked.  
"Back to Bobby's," I said. "Sam was shot. I'll stay until he's well enough. Then I'll join the others in Elizabethtown."

"Good," Michael said. "We'll meet up with you there."  
"Okay," I shrugged.

Michael stared at me for a moment but said nothing. I returned to the room to wait for morning to take them to Bobby's.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dean woke first and sat on his bed watching Sam sleep. He reached over and checked his wounded shoulder. He realized that I was watching for he turned and smiled ruefully. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"It's not going to be easy," I said.  
"It's not easy now," he breathed. "He's going to be fine."

"You keep saying that," I told him.  
"I know," he gave me a half – smile. "We've been through a lot. We've sacrificed so much for this job."

"Yes you have," I agreed.

"I'm…" he stopped.

"I know," I rubbed his head. "Come on get dressed. Let's go to Bobby's."

"Is that where you were?" he asked.  
"Yes," I admitted. "There are times when I go to visit Bobby. Although, I'm not too sure he actually likes it when I go there."

Dean frowned for a moment. "Bobby thinks of you like family," he said.   
"I know," I replied. "Your father was the one who started that."

"Oh?" Dean's eyebrow went up.

"Yes," I nodded. "It was around the time we met Bill Harvelle."

"Ellen's husband? Jo's dad?" Dean frowned.

"Yes," I said.

"Wait a minute," Dean waved his hand. "How did Bill figure in this?"

"Didn't your dad ever tell you?" I shouldn't have been surprised. John Winchester was not known for sharing anything.

"No," Dean confirmed.  
"Bill was hunting, you know, I'm not quite sure what Bill was hunting. But he thought that I was what he was hunting," I chuckled at the memory. "Your father and Bobby basically protected me from Bill."

"Protected you?" Dean's face broke into a wide grin.

"I know," I agreed. "But your father was like that."

"I see," Dean whistled. "I better get ready, when sleeping beauty wakes he can get the shower."

I chuckled and folded my legs under me.

"When is he going to stop that?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe when you tell him to," I suggested.

Sam opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. "You know, I don't want to face a world where I don't have my big brother," he was somber.

"He didn't want to be in a world where he didn't have his little brother," I countered.

"I wish," Sam sighed.

"Wishes don't make it easier," I said. "Besides, remember, what would the two of you been like if the demon had never walked into your house?"

"We'd have," Sam paused. "I dunno, maybe Dean and I wouldn't be as close. But then again maybe we would have been. Dean probably would have a family by now."

"And you?" I asked.  
"Law school? A family too," Sam sat up.

I stared at him for a moment, "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps those things were not meant for you?"

Sam frowned at me. "Kelsey?" he was puzzled.

I exhaled. "You know things that you're keeping from your brother. Ever thought that there may have been a reason that the demon chose you?"

Sam's eyes grew stormy. "I know that it was my fault," he said.

"I didn't say that," I told him. "You can only take responsibility for your own actions and not anyone else's."

"It doesn't stop the guilt," Sam mumbled.

"Your parents and your brother have done what they did not because of who you are, but because of who they are," I insisted.

"Look, Dean didn't have an easy time with what Dad either," Sam muttered.

"Except, unlike John, Dean's right in front of you?" I guessed.

"He," Sam stopped. "I've got to take it easy on my brother?"  
"Yeah, but also on yourself," I urged. "If you can't save Dean, you can't walk through life with that much pain and guilt."

Sam's head snapped up. "Of course," he whispered.

"Now," I nodded. "You get it."

"The weakness," Sam stood. "That's how they get through. They feed off the desperation."

I raised an eyebrow, however I was prevented from saying more the bathroom door opening. Dean grinned when he saw Sam.

"Well, you don't look like that bullet did much damage?" he taunted.

"Yeah," Sam looked at his shoulder. "I think that I've had worse."

"Uh – huh," Dean nodded. "Just don't go losing any more shoes."

"Shoe?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam lowered his head.

"It fell down a storm drain," Dean returned his attention to his brother. "Speaking of which, just exactly how did that happen?"

"I was trying to get gum off my shoe," Sam said.  
"Why not just rub the sole of your shoe in dirt?" I asked. "It gets rid of it easily that way."

"What?" they both said.

"The dirt," I explained. "If you get gum on your shoe, you just rub your foot in some dirt and the gum comes right off."

Sam and Dean exchanged bemused looks. I stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"In a minute," Sam told him. He walked to the bathroom.

Dean leaned against the table and grinned. I refused to take the bait and went back to the window. I glanced outside and noted that some of the others were still there. They were not visible to the people in general but those who passed near by or through an angel standing emerged feeling better. I smiled at the sight for it meant that they were attacking with the only weapon that was available, hope.

"You're not going to say anything are you?" Dean pressed.

"Hmm," I turned to face him. "What do you want me to say?"

Dean thought for a moment and then Sam emerged. He stared at us and arched an eyebrow.

"Come on Sammy," Dean said. "We're burning daylight here."

Sam packed his bag and followed Dean out the door. I perched on the ledge and I heard that car doors open, but they didn't close. I frowned at that and looked through the window. I saw Sam standing by the car but I didn't see Dean.

"Kelsey!" Dean's head poked into the room.  
"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Aren't you getting in the car?"

"I thought that I'd join the others since you're headed to Bobby's," I replied.

"Kelsey," Dean stepped into the room. "Get in the car, please."

I frowned at him but held my tongue. I walked to the car and got in the backseat. Sam and Dean followed suit. Dean put the car in gear and headed in the direction of Bobby's.

The drive was reasonably quiet and they didn't speak to each other. I studied them carefully and wondered why they were so silent. Sam stretched a bit in the front seat.  
"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "My shoulder's just a little sore. But Kelsey did a good job of patching me up."

"She probably got a lot of practice," he glanced at me out of the corner of the rearview mirror.

"Well," I said. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" Sam asked.

"The only one you're going to get," I retorted.

"You're going to let us have it, is that it?" Dean smirked.  
"No," I replied. "I figure I'll sit back and watch Bobby tear a hole in you."

"Dean, how did Bella find us at that cemetery?" Sam asked.

"She probably asked that spirit board of hers," Dean guessed. "That's how she found the damned thing in the first place."

"Why would someone want to own that is beyond me," Sam winced.

"People are crazy remember?" Dean pointed out. "The buyer probably wanted to put the curse on someone."  
"Yeah," Sam mused. "The better the luck the worse the misfortune."

"There's something that we haven't discussed," Dean said quietly.

"Gordon Walker," Sam sighed.

"I don't get it," Dean shook his head. "He's really out to kill you, even from prison."

"Well," Sam leaned forward. "We did enough to make him really hate us."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "But the truth is that we both did it. And yet he's only after you. What's up with that?"  
"It's probably the whole anti – Christ thing," Sam murmured.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Is that what you are now? Wow. I'm impressed Sammy."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sam retorted.

"I thought it was funny," Dean jibed.

"Well, at least I didn't think I was batman," Sam lobbed.

"You know, what I did to those two was pretty awesome," Dean swaggered.

"It's always fascinating listening to the both of you," I commented.

They both laughed.

"So, Kelsey," Sam said. "You never did answer Dean last night."

"About what?" I asked.

"Why you were there last night?" Sam half turned in his seat.  
"I was with Bobby, as I told Dean," I explained. "He told me about the trouble that you were having. Especially with that cursed object, so I got here as quickly as I could."

"But we didn't call you," Dean interjected.

"Do you always have to call me for me to show up?" I asked.

"She's got a point Sammy," Dean glanced at him.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"What is up with the two of you?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sam shook his head. "I guess it's because we really don't know anything about you."

"What do your instincts tell you?" I questioned.

"They say to trust you," Dean said. "But we could be wrong."

I sat back in the seat. He was right. What reason did they have to trust me? I could have been a benevolent force in their lives but have my own agenda.

"Do you think that your dad was wrong?" I probed.

Sam studied me and shook his head. "We don't know what Dad thought," he said.

"If she was a danger to us," Dean countered. "There's no way that she'd have been allowed anywhere near us."

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"You've always been there," Sam nodded. "When we needed you the most. Well almost always."

I sighed. "I wasn't there when John died," I paused.

"You did show up eventually," Dean admitted.

"Your father's death was hard," I stared out the window.

"You knew what he was going to do," Dean pushed.

"I promise one day to explain everything to you," I said. "But today is not that day."

"Why not?" Sam demanded.  
I looked directly into his eyes, "Because you're not ready."

"What does that mean?" Dean's voice held an edge of anger in it.

"It means that," I sighed. "That you're not ready. It would take a great deal to explain it and in order for me to do that you have to be prepared to accept things that you're not prepared to accept."

"Part of that being, exactly what you are," Sam guessed.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Part of it deals with what I am."

"But Dad knew," Dean inferred.

"Your father guessed," I told him. "He knew that I wasn't a threat. In fact, he used what I am against me."

"How?" Sam frowned.

"John was far too clever for his own good at times," I murmured. "But the fact is that he made his choice."

"One day you're going to have to explain, Kelsey," Dean warned.

"I know," I answered.

We didn't discuss this any further for we had reached Bobby's.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dean parked the car and we all hopped out. Bobby appeared at the front door. He came outside and stared at the two of them.

"It's about damn time you got here," Bobby grated.

"We're sorry, Bobby," Dean grinned. "But you see commando mom here put us to bed after she patched up Sam's shoulder."

"What?" Bobby shouted.

"I got shot," Sam winced.

"Who the hell…" he trailed off and closed his eyes. "Bella? She shot you?"

"Yep," Sam confirmed.

"I tell you…" Bobby stopped. "Commando mom?"  
"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my brain around that one too," I admitted.

Dean chuckled. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

They pulled their bags out of the car and walked into the house. Bobby watched them and turned to me once they disappeared inside.

"Kelsey," Bobby said quietly.

"Apparently she was trying to get the rabbit's foot back and she shot Sam to get it," I explained.

"Oh brother," Bobby shook his head. "Anything else I should know?"  
"Um, Gordon Walker thinks that Sam's the anti – Christ and is trying to kill him," I volunteered.

Bobby's jaw slackened.

"Come on Bobby," I shrugged. "We both know that those two have managed to annoy more than their fair share."

"We also knew that they were going to get blamed for Wyoming," Bobby agreed.

"So, I'll be heading out?" I asked.  
"I think you'd better stay a while," Bobby said.  
"What happened?" I asked.

"Since they're here I figure I'd put them to work with figuring out the gun," Bobby said. "I think that it will be good to have you around for a while. Until Sam's a bit better."

"Sam's fine," I countered.

"Not really," Bobby said.

"They're not ready for the truth yet," I said.

"I wasn't ready for it either," Bobby nodded. "Hell, I don't think that you've told me anything actually. I mean nothing that I hadn't already figured out for myself."  
"But?" I prodded.

"But," Bobby continued. "We can't force you to tell us any more than you're going to."

"Exactly," I agreed. "Go on, I'll be inside soon."

Bobby walked away from me and went into the house. I stared at the house for a moment and recalled my thoughts all those years before if I had made a mistake by getting involved with their lives. Surely they would have been able to face what lay ahead of them without angelic interference. I shook my head.

I sensed Michael's presence behind me. I refused to turn around. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We do what we're ordered to do," he said.  
I spun and glared at him.

"Look," Michael sighed. "I don't like this any more than you do. But we're not exactly going to be able to do anything at this point in time."  
"Our hands shouldn't be this tied," I grumbled.  
"I agree," Michael released my shoulder.

"What of the others?" I asked.

"They're fine," he told me. "They're waiting for you in Elizabethtown."

"I should go," I said.

"No," Michael shook his head. "You need to spend some time with them."  
"I can't help them with the gun," I said.

"I know," Michael frowned. "But the fact that Ruby is involved and she knows about the gun."  
"You're thinking that she'll get it work," I inferred.

"Exactly," Michael glanced at the house. "Make certain that the weapon can't hurt us."

My head snapped up. "That gun wasn't designed to kill us," I pointed out.  
"Yes," Michael replied. "But remember who is involved in tracking them now."

"True enough," I agreed. "All right, I'll stay and make certain that the bullets are fixed properly."  
"Good," Michael said. "I'll be around."

"Michael," I stopped him.

"Yes?" he waited.

"About Sam," I sighed. I couldn't bring myself to ask the question.

"Of course he isn't," Michael smiled.

"Somehow I'm not reassured," I muttered.

"We can't ever be," Michael continued smiling. "At least not without a deal."

"I'm not making any deals with an angel," I retorted. "At least with a demon the rules are clearly defined."

Michael grinned at that. He turned and walked away.

I turned to enter the house, when I spotted Sam staring at me with concern on his face. I walked up to him.  
"Shoulder still hurts?" I asked.

"Just a little," he admitted. "Who was that?"  
"Michael," I told him. "He's a friend of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Sam stared at me.  
"Yes," I answered. "There are things I told you that you're not ready to know yet."

"Okay," Sam shrugged. "Um, Dean and Bobby are pretty much talking about getting the Colt to work."

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow.  
"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Apparently Bobby found some blueprints for the same model of gun."

"Except that this one is different," I told him.

"Exactly," Sam said. "But at least it's a place to start from."

"Well," I rubbed my hands. "I guess I better go check on them."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Maybe you should lie down," I said.

"I'm fine," Sam insisted.  
"I didn't say you weren't," I countered. "I'm just saying that you were shot. You need to get some rest."

"Okay," Sam grumbled.

"Both Dean and Bobby sent you to lie down didn't they?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Sam muttered.

I shook my head. Sam walked off in the direction of the room. I wandered into the kitchen and found both Bobby and Dean bent over the schematics for the gun.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.  
"Not yet," Bobby answered.

"All right," I said.

I walked down the hall and entered the bath. I had a bag with me that I carried for such eventualities. I ran the water and got into the bath, resting my head on the edge of the tub. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the simple pleasure of a bath. There was a knock on the door.  
"Yes," I called.

The door opened gingerly. "Uh, Kelsey?" it was Dean.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bobby and I are headed out to the workshop," he told me.

"Okay," I replied.

The door swung shut. I closed my eyes and stretched out with all my senses. I sat forward as I realized that Ruby was approaching the house. I frowned for I knew that she was attempting to track Sam. I didn't like this ability of hers at all. I sat back and knew why Michael and the others were around. They would distract her until I had done what he wanted. Make certain that the Colt couldn't kill an angel.

I rose from the bath and got dressed. I walked to the other room and found Sam asleep on the bed. I pulled the covers over him and ruffled his hair. I walked towards the workshop and found Bobby hard at work over the schematics for the Colt. I chuckled as I stared at all the materials that were gathered around for making the bullets.

"You know," I said. "They make stores where you can buy those things."

Bobby glared at me. "Not like these they don't," he retorted.

"Come on Bobby," Dean chuckled. "You gotta admit that she's got a point."

"Well," Bobby harrumphed. "There is no way that we're gonna find any kind of bullets that will work in this gun the way that we want it to."

"Oh," I murmured.

"Sammy's asleep?" Dean asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Don't worry, he's fine."

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"Okay," Bobby pulled the schematics closer. "Are you going to help at all?"  
"I can help with the bullets," I said.

Bobby dropped the papers on the table. "You'll help with the bullets but not the gun?"

"Yep," I confirmed.

"Now, what kind of Hell sense does that make?" Bobby demanded.

"Bobby," Dean's face reflected his puzzlement. "It's okay."

"No," Bobby sighed. "Oh what's the use and sense of this?"

"Huh?" both Dean and I asked.

"I thought that there were rules," Bobby lowered his voice.

"Not regarding bullets," I answered brightly. "You just smelt the metal and load up the gunpowder with the dash of holy water and other things and you got yourself some demon killing bullets."

Bobby tapped the table, "Demon killing?"

"Yep," I said.

"But you won't help with the gun itself," Bobby continued.

"I can't help with the gun," I said.

Bobby frowned, "I understand. But you do realize that once the bullets are fired from the gun then the end result is the same."

"Actually, the bullet by itself can't do anything," I declared.

"I see," Bobby nodded. "That's a fine line you're not crossing."

"I do my best," I smiled.

Dean whistled. "Okay, I see that I wasn't invited to the conversation. So Kelsey you going to help?"

"Sure," I told him.

Dean pulled the bullet mold out of the drawer and assembled it. I watched him with interest. I thought about their ability to make bullets and then thought of their weapons. They tended to use pellets made from rock – salt. Which meant that they had to know the principle involved.

"What?" Dean asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm," I murmured.

"What are you thinking?" he clarified.

"Oh," I chuckled. "I was just thinking that the first time I met your father and heard that his name was Winchester I almost asked him if he made guns."

"That's funny," Dean agreed.

"And it's also true," Bobby added.

"Yeah, there's that," Dean chuckled.

Sam appeared in the doorway.  
"Hey, sleepy head, you woke up," Dean greeted him.

"Yeah," Sam grinned. "I must have needed more rest than I thought."

"Well, you were shot," Bobby pointed out.

"By that girl," I said.

"Yes," Dean admitted. "And she got the forty grand."

"Dean," Sam cried.

"Well," Dean shrugged. "Do you know what I could have done with forty grand?"

"I don't think that we want to," Bobby chuckled.

I sat back and watched them 'rib' each other. It was familiar and sad at the same time. I toyed with the bullet material ingredients and fixed them so that they wouldn't be able to harm an angel. I sighed and realized that I had to meet up with Sammael and the others.

"I'm going to leave now," I said.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"We'll see each other soon enough," I said.

"And there's always the phone," Dean grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I left them at Bobby's and walked to the nearest cemetery. I found Michael sitting atop a headstone. He stared at the tree just in front of him. He turned as he felt me approach.

"That Ruby is certainly a handful," he commented.

"I take it that you tangled with her?" I guessed.

"Oh, tangle isn't quite the word I'd use," Michael smirked.

"Uh – huh," I nodded. "So, you can do battle with her but Sammael is to behave?"

"Well," Michael shrugged. "We were making certain that she couldn't figure out that you were at the house. Sammael just wants to rip her to shreds."

"True enough," I admitted. "So, what's going on with this place you sent the others?"

"There is sin and despair on a level that rivals some ancient cities that had to be destroyed," Michael answered.

I thought for a moment, "That's pretty bad."

"Pretty much," Michael said.

"You can't force people to do what's right," I reasoned.

"I know," Michael sighed. "It's just that so many of them believe that they've been abandoned when the truth is that we're right there with them."

"But they don't know that," I argued. "They feel alone because our hands are tied."

"The treaties were negotiated poorly," Michael smiled ruefully. "Is that what you think?"

"I think that Free Will wasn't such a good idea," I muttered.

"It's okay to feel that way," Michael nodded. "They have to have faith and believe in the absence of all else."

I remained silent.

"Ruby should be closer to Bobby's now," Michael said. "We're having her followed to see what she's up to."

"We know what she's up to," I said.

"No," Michael disagreed. "We don't."

"So, I'll meet up with the others," I acquiesced.

Michael nodded and I walked out of the cemetery.

I traveled to Elizabethtown, Ohio. I wandered into the town itself and marveled at the level of vice present. I sat on a bench and watched the people walk through the streets and noticed the prostitutes peddling their trade while seated in limousines. I was amazed at the people who seemed unaware of the darkness that threatened them.

"Amazing isn't it?" Micah appeared behind me.  
I turned and was speechless.

"Haven't seen anything like this for a long time," Micah continued.

"Weren't we sent to destroy a place like this not too long ago?" I finally found my voice.

"Oh I think that they're doing quite well enough without us," Micah answered.

I merely nodded in response.

"You may want to remain seated," advised Micah.

"Why?" I frowned.

He nodded in the direction of two people walking to us. I recognized Azrael but did a double take when I finally saw that it was Sammael with him. I opened my mouth and shut it several times. She was wearing knee high boots with six-inch heels along with fishnet stockings and a skirt that was short that I wondered if she'd be able to sit. Her top skimmed the waistband of the skirt for she had no bellybutton to lay bare for any to see.

Sammael grinned at my reaction, while Azrael refused to meet my gaze.

"Told you," Micah whispered in my ear.

"This is what happens when I leave her alone with you," I muttered.

"Well?" she asked as she spun around.

"I think that you're taking the expression 'a walking heart attack' at little too literally," I commented.

"Oh, come on," she scoffed. "This isn't so bad. It makes me nostalgic actually."

"For what?" I was puzzled.  
"The sixties," she sighed.

I arched an eyebrow, "The what?" I asked.

"You know, the whole flower child thing and the marches," she waxed.

Azrael coughed.

"You let her out during that time?" I was stunned.

"We really couldn't keep her locked up," Micah defended the decision. "Besides, she blended in quite well. No one noticed."

"Except for those men who tried…" I stopped. "She didn't."

"No," Micah shook his head. "At least I don't think so."

Azrael looked at her, "You didn't engage in any of that 'free love' did you?"

Sammael glared at us. "What do you think I am? A demon?"

"We're just wondering how far your experimentation would go," Micah shrugged. "That's all."

"That's all?" I asked. "Sammael why are you dressed like that?"

"Don't you like it?" she toyed with her long red wig.

"Um, no," I replied.

"I was trying to blend in," she explained. "Besides look at the way you're dressed. Someone might mistake you for a nun."

I stared down at my clothes. The jeans and blouse with biker boots and leather jacket were hardly clerical wear.

"I suppose, if I were a nun with a Harley Davidson," I retorted.

"You know what I mean," Sammael's eyes twinkled.

"How did you get these two to agree to this?" I waved my hand.

"Who said that they had a choice?" Sammael teased.

"Ah, I see," I narrowed my gaze at both Micah and Azrael.

"So," I sat back on the bench. "How many are there here?"

"There's two of them," Azrael answered. "A bartender and a priest."

"A priest?" I smiled. "One would think that they'd be tired of that one."

"I guess they get a kick out of possessing an ordained minister," Micah suggested.  
"Actually," Sammael interjected. "What better way to spread sin and vice? Think about it? There are two types of people humans are going to trust."

"A bartender and a priest," I agreed. "You know there's a joke in there somewhere."

"Not one that we'd find amusing," Azrael exhaled.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Our orders are to wait," Micah sat beside me.

"So we wait," I nodded.

Sammael watched the people go into the bar. "I'm going to sit in the bar," she said.

"I'll go with her," Azrael said.

"Hmm, don't get into any fights," I warned.

Azrael refused to answer and walked behind Sammael. I watched them as they walked into the bar and appeared to be overlooked by all the patrons. At that point my phone rang. I frowned as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Kelsey," Bobby's voice was lowered.

"What is it Bobby?" I asked.

"I finally met Ruby," he said.

"Oh dear," I mouthed 'Ruby' to Micah. He leaned forward to listen.

"She's a demon," he said.

"I know," I replied. "Is she inside the house?"  
"Not yet," Bobby struggled to remain calm. "The Colt doesn't work. I shot her and she's still here. She wants to help fix it."

"Don't let her near the bullets," I told him.

"How is it going to work?" he demanded.

"Tell her that the bullets are ordinary except that they have holy water coating them," I ordered.

"But you said," Bobby paused.

"Look, she'll fix the gun and make sure that it can kill angels as well," I explained.

"So you want me to lie to a demon," Bobby said.

"Demons lie to you all the time," I reasoned. "Why should you tell one the truth?"

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "But shouldn't she want the gun to not work?"  
"No," I sighed. "The truth is that the demons aren't all working together. It's their nature. So she'll use you to take out the competition."

"What's the prize?" Bobby ground out.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered.

"But you figure it has to do with Sam," Bobby guessed.

"Probably," I admitted.

"How is she going to get Sam to agree to this?" Bobby demanded.

"She's already offered to save Dean," I replied.

"That's a big deal," Bobby mused.

"Yes it is," I said. "Remember, don't trust her."  
"Where are you exactly?" Bobby asked.

"A place called Elizabethtown in Ohio," I said.

"What?" Bobby's voice increased in volume.

"What's wrong?" I was concerned.

"That's where the boys are," Bobby said.

I glanced up and saw the Impala pull up in front of the bar. I closed my eyes for a second.

"They're here," I muttered.

"Kelsey," Bobby said.

"Look," I said. "Do what you must, but remember keep her away from those bullets."

"Okay," Bobby agreed.

I hung up the phone and found Micah staring at the boys as well and he looked concerned.

"This isn't going to be easy," Micah observed.

"Well, face it," I said. "It's not like these demons didn't leave signs to be tracked."

"Yeah," Micah nodded. "There was a suicide in the church and a shooting in a store."

"Par for the course these days," I grumbled.

"That may be," Micah stated. "But the truth is that there are demons in this town who are ruining souls."

"They're only giving them a push," I reasoned.

"True," he agreed. "But they're still ruining souls."

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, we simply watch," he said.

"I hate this part," I muttered.

"I know," he smiled.

We sat in the park and watched the people going in and out the bar. They were in various stages of drunkenness. I sighed, as we could do nothing to prevent it. We saw the priest leave the bar. I frowned for a moment and recognized the demon that possessed him. More than likely the other one in possession of the bartender was his partner. I hoped that he wouldn't have a chance at Sam for he was a believer in Azazel.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground as I stretched my senses to pick up what was happening inside the bar. Micah leaned back on the bench and remained quiet. The explosion of a bullet being fired ripped through the air. Both of us sprang to our feet and ran quickly to the bar.

"Denri," Micah stopped me before we went through the doors. "Alter your appearance."

I frowned but did as he said. I walked through the door and he was behind me. Dean had a man pinned to the floor by a pool table while another lay dead with blood spreading from the wound. Sam threw holy water on the man, who was busy telling them that the man he killed had slept with his wife.

"Somebody call 911!" Sam yelled to the bartender. I stared at her and realized that she was the other demon.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned and faced a grinning Sammael.

"What?" I asked.

"Way to blend in," she grinned.

I caught my reflection in the mirror and suppressed the urge to laugh. It would have been inappropriate at that moment. I was certainly as scantily dressed as the other women in the bar.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me.

I spun and faced him, "Yes?"

"How much?" he appraised my dress.

I arched an eyebrow. "How much?" I repeated.

"Yeah," he prodded.

Sammael struggled to contain her laughter. I noticed that both Azrael and Micah kept their eyes averted.

"More than you can afford," I told him.

"Oh," he patted his belt. "I can afford plenty."

"Hmm," I murmured. "Your soul?"  
"What?" he balked.

"The price is your soul," I repeated.

"You crazy bitch," he said.  
"Yes," I answered with a grin.

The man quickly walked away and I returned my attention to the boys and the situation before them. The police arrived quickly. They handcuffed the shooter and Sam and Dean perched on a barstool.

I hovered nearby unnoticed by either of them. Although, Sam did give me a cursory glance which made me wonder if there was a part of him that recognized it was me, but he returned his attention to his brother. He was anxious about the number of policemen around, an anxiety, which was natural, given that they were still on the FBI's most wanted list. Agent Hendrickson was probably still on their trail.

"Too many cops harassing, we bolt," Sam said quietly.

"Be cool," Dean told him. "Poor jerk, the only thing possessing him was a sixer of papst," referring to the shooter.

"So what's the deal then, the people in this town getting possessed or not?" Sam asked.

"I don't know maybe it is what it is, a town full of scumbags," Dean answered.

"Yeah, maybe," Sam agreed.

"You boys ready for your mug shots?" the deputy who walked up to them asked.

The boys looked shocked and puzzled.

The deputy smiled amiably. "The photographer's going to be here in a few and take a picture for the local paper," he explained.

"Be an honor officer," Dean played along. "What a thrill."

As the deputy walked off, Sam said. "Yep, Time to go."

The both stood and Dean looked around him and said, "Wait a second, wait a second."  
"What?" Sam demanded.

"Where's Ritchie?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged in response.

I felt Micah at my back and I turned to face him. He jerked his head outside and I followed him. I stared at him for a second.

"What?" I demanded.

"We have to follow the priest to figure out what is going on," he said.

"Okay," I nodded. "But why did you want me out here?"

"We need you to be able to answer your phone when the boys call," Micah explained.

"What makes you think that they're going to call?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Micah narrowed his stare.

"All right," I glared at a man who walked too close to me. "You know, I'm going back to my regular appearance." I muttered.

"No," Micah said. "You blend in this way."

"I'm not Sammael," I growled.

"Yeah," Micah looked behind me.  
I spun and saw Azrael keeping a tight leash on Sammael. She was enjoying herself.  
"Well," I shrugged. "She always did like a good time."

Micah rolled his eyes and signaled Azrael. Azrael dragged Sammael over and handed her to me.

"Hey!" I protested.

"It's your turn," Azrael muttered. He stopped and stared at me. "What?"

"Sammael's not the only one who can blend in," I grinned.

"This is almost as bad as those belly dancing outfits," he muttered.

"Well," I wrinkled my nose at him. "They were necessary at the time."  
"All you had to do was be male," Azrael sighed. "That's all. No, you had to go put on woman's wear and end up in a harem."

"It wasn't a harem," Sammael disagreed.

"Memory lane can stay for another time," Micah interrupted. "We need to get to the priest."

"He's so bossy," Sammael observed.  
"It's the whole 'plan' part of his job," I told her.  
"Yeah," Sammael grinned. "Just takes the fun right out of everything.

Micah grabbed Azrael and stormed away from us.

"You know," Sammael's eyes twinkled. "If he's not careful. People might think that they're a couple."

I stared at her for a moment and then threw my head back and laughed.

Sammael pulled me to one side as Sam and Dean exited the bar. I shrugged her off and Sam stopped in front of us. We grinned at him.

"Care for two?" Sammael asked.

"Uh," Sam looked puzzled.

"Sammy," Dean came up to him. "Now's not the time to pick…"

"We don't go for less than a hundred," Sammael continued bargaining. "Each."

Dean's eyebrow shot up.

Sammael glanced at me. "What's the matter? Not going to make a girl an offer?"

Sam turned to Dean and he shook his head and began laughing. Dean's face broke out in a wide grin. Sammael arched her brow and shrugged in response.

"Kelsey," Dean chuckled. "Where did you get that outfit? And that wig?"

Sam continued laughing.

"You've mistaken us for other people," Sammael frowned.

"No," Dean insisted. "That's Kelsey. I'd know her anywhere."

I pursed my mouth and thought about it. John had done the same thing to me once a long time ago. Had he told Dean that at times I could alter my appearance?

"This isn't good," I muttered.

"Can you look like yourself again, please," Dean asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and returned to my usual form.

"What about me?" Sammael asked.

"You're fine," Dean said. "It's her that's disturbing."

"What?" I was incensed.

"Yeah," Sam finally got himself under control. "Who wants to see their…"

"Very funny," I said.

"Look," Sam asked. "We got to go."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "One thing, are there demons in this town?"

"They're here " Sam said.

"True," Dean nodded.

"Do they do this all the time?" Sammael asked.

"Frequently," I replied.

"Do what?" Dean's eyes reflected mischief.

"Talk about me as if I'm not present," I sighed.

"Look, we really have to go. We need to go find Ritchie," Dean said.

"We'll look," Sam agreed.

"Ritchie?" Sammael asked.

"Yeah, he's an idiot, but a lovable one," Dean replied.

"Ah," I nodded. "I understand the friendship."

Sam struggled to keep a straight face while Dean merely glowered at me.

"Hey," I smiled. "I'm entitled."

"You're just upset because your disguise didn't work," Dean taunted.

"Well," I continued smiling. "It worked well enough for the man who tried to purchase my charms."

"Charms?" Sam and Dean both said as they stared at me with their mouths agape.

"I don't think that's this century," Sammael whispered.

"It is too," I hissed.

"Okay," Sam nodded. "I just don't see it."

"You'd be sick if you did," Dean pointed out.

"They have a point," Sammael agreed.

"Hippie," I retorted.

"W…." Sammael stopped.

I arched an eyebrow.

"What were you going to say?" Sam caught on quickly.

"Nothing," Sammael smiled. "Nothing at all."

"It had better have been nothing," I threatened.

"Yep," Sammael nodded. "It was nothing. You know, I think that your little friend probably left with a chick."

"Little friend?" Sam asked. "You know him?"

"No," Sammael answered. "But unless he's as tall as the two of you, then he's got to be little."

Both of them smiled at that comment.

"What did their father feed them?" Sammael asked.

"You know," I rubbed my chin. "It could have been the food I cooked."

"Oh no," Sammael was aghast.

"Yep," I pouted. "I must have mixed up the miracle gro with the pie ingredients."

Sam and Dean erupted in laughter.

"We'll catch up with you later," Sam said.  
They walked away from us and continued down the street.

"They're definitely good boys," Sammael commented.

"Yes that they are," I agreed.

"So," Sammael glanced around. "What do we do now?"

"We pick up Ritchie's trail," I said.

"How're we going to do that?" she asked.

"We track the demon," I said.

"Oh," she nodded. "That's right."

I laughed at her and began walking in the direction to the other side of the town. We traveled unnoticed once I got Sammael to ditch her new 'look' and return to a more reasonable one.

We stopped at a house just outside of the town. It was a large property and the grounds seemed to be well kept. I sensed that the demon had left but there was the echo of human death. I approached the house cautiously and Sammael checked to make certain that there was nothing we had missed. We followed the scent to the basement of the house. We found Ritchie on the floor. I leaned over to check and he was dead.

"Poor thing," Sammael whispered.

"He was in over his head," I felt sad. "Dean's not going to take this well."

"Should we tell him?" Sammael asked.  
"No," I told her. "We'll leave him. Dean will track him down soon enough."

"Is that wise?" Sammael stared at the walls.  
"We can only do so much," I replied. "Remember that we have our orders. Besides, we can't interfere. We don't make our move until it's time."

"I can't believe your spouting the company line," Sammael scoffed.

"Neither can I," I mused. "Neither can I. Let's take our watch."

We left the house as we found it. We perched in the nearest tree and waited.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was a few hours later that I heard the unmistakable roar of the Impala's engine. I sensed that Dean was the only one in the car. I wondered where Sam was, but I wasn't worried about him coming to any harm. Sammael nudged me and I masked our presence as Dean entered the house. The house was silent and I shook my head when Sammael poked me with her elbow.

"Why aren't you going to him?" she demanded.

"We can't interfere," I reminded her.  
"That is such…" she stopped.  
"I know, but it's the way these things have to work," I said. "We're bound by rules."

"These rules need to be revised," she muttered.

"I agree," I smiled wanly.

I heard something in the distance and focused. It was Dean calling my name. I frowned and Sammael leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Dean's calling me," I told her. "Stay here."

She grabbed my arm, "Is that wise?"

"Yes," I wriggled out of her grasp.

I landed on the ground and motioned for her to remain where she was. She reluctantly agreed as I walked into the house to answer Dean's call.

"Kelsey!" he screamed. He knelt next to Ritchie's body. There were tears streaming down his face and he held himself rigid. I touched his head and he sprang quickly to his feet ready for a fight.

"Dean?" I said softly.

He struggled to pull himself together. I stepped forward cautiously and touched his face. He didn't pull away and I took that as a good sign.

"He's dead," he whispered.  
"Yes," I replied.

"I told him… I told him…" Dean swallowed furiously.

"Everyone makes a choice," I told him.

"That doesn't help," Dean snarled.

"I know," I replied. "But, it's the truth."

Dean's face hardened, "I told him that he wasn't cut out for this."

"Very few people are," I commented. "But it doesn't stop them."

"I know," he said. "So it was that bitch the bartender. Or should I say the demon that's possessing her?"

"Demon," I confirmed.

"Well," Dean knelt back beside the body. "Sorry pal. You were a friend."

"Not many can count themselves that lucky," I said softly.

"Are you going to interfere?" Dean asked.

"No," I answered. "Whatever you do is your choice."

He turned to me. "You've not exactly been judgmental about anything have you?"

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be in judgment," I replied.

Dean exhaled. "Come on buddy," he picked up Ritchie's body. "I'm going to bury him."

"Then what?" I asked.

"Then I'm going to send that demon back to Hell," Dean said.

"Fair enough," I agreed.

Dean carried Ritchie's body to the steps and placed him there. Then he returned and drew a devil's trap on the floor. After he was finished he placed a rug over it.

"Well, that's certainly clever," I said.

"She won't be expecting it there," Dean reasoned.

"You really shouldn't let people underestimate how smart you are," I chided.

Dean smirked. "Ah, Kelsey, it works so much better when people think I'm just a dumb brute."

I arched an eyebrow. "Dean Winchester, there are times when I'm not sure I know who you are."

"I feel the same way about Dad," Dean chuckled.

"Him I understood," I remarked.

"Understood?" Dean looked at me. "Really?"  
"Yes," I nodded.

"I better let Sammy know what's going on," he said.

"That would probably be best," I mused.

"Where are you going to be?" Dean asked as he again shouldered Ritchie's body.

"Not too far away," I said.

"Good," Dean said.

"You should know," I warned. "That this may not be easy."

"I've got my exorcism book handy," Dean said as he patted his chest. "I can even pronounce the words pretty well."

I smiled in spite of myself. "Honestly," I whispered.

"I keep telling people," Dean's eyes were overly bright. "I'm adorable."

"That you are," I agreed. "Um, Dean?"

He stopped. "Yes?"

"How did you find Ritchie?" I was curious.

"GPS chip in his phone," he said.

I frowned for a moment, "I remember that, you used that to track me too," I said.

"Yep," Dean nodded. "Later."

I watched as he walked up the steps. He hadn't asked me to go with him. But then he wouldn't. I glanced around the basement and sighed. I followed Dean up the steps and watched as he drove off into the night. I sensed the others approach and waited for them. Micah and Azrael walked together. Sammael appeared behind me and placed her chin on my shoulder.

"It's hard," she said.  
"It always is," I smiled. "There have been so many."

"Yes," she agreed. "And all their lives are finite. But at least he's not going to Hell."

"Not a chance," I said.

"The priest is certainly a live one," Micah commented.

"That was Dean?" Azrael frowned.

"Yes," I nodded.

"He had a man named Ritchie with him," Azrael confirmed.

"I didn't sense two people," Micah said.

"Ritchie's dead," Azrael told him.

"How?" Micah frowned.

"The demon possessed bartender," I supplied.

"He didn't seem to be too smart for a hunter," Micah observed.

"He was a friend," I said.

Micah stared at me for a moment. "That isn't good. They've lost so many who could help them. Too many," Micah was sad.

Sammael straightened up. "Why don't we rip the demons out and send them packing?" she suggested.  
"We can't," Azrael said. "Not without killing the humans that they possess."

"Kill them?" Sammael frowned. "They've not been in possession that long."

"But these came through the gate," Azrael said. "They're not like the others who have been topside. They didn't learn how to preserve the body. Conserve the energy."

"It's the same old problem," I said. "Two consciousness can't inhabit the same body. Eventually the body wears out. The host consciousness fights the demon that has invaded. That uses up strength and energy."

"But I thought that the human consciousness sleeps through it?" Sammael asked.

"No," I shook my head. "The humans are sometimes witnesses to the horrors that their own hands are committing."  
"Then of course there're the things that the average human isn't supposed to be able to do," Micah continued.

"Like what?" Sammael rested her head on my shoulder.

"Like throwing a human across a room with the use of telekinetic energy," I said. "The average human's brain and body isn't designed to channel that kind of energy."

" Ah, hence the reason for Azazel choosing psychic children," Sammael mused. "The blood of Azazel would interfere with their abilities but at the same time it wouldn't kill them when…" her eyes widened in horror.

"We don't know that that was the plan," Micah said.

"But he could have done it," she whispered.

"Yes," I agreed. "It would have been a simple matter in the end."

"That explains the use of a human to lead an army of demons," she whispered. "But surely that means that we can do battle with them?"

"Not without killing the innocent," Micah shook his head.

"The others don't care about the collateral damage," Sammael argued.

"But we do," I said. "Things will work out in our favor."  
"There's that company line again," she scoffed. "What did you do to her?"

"We didn't do anything to her," Micah snapped.

"Stop it," I said. "We can't afford to argue any more. There's work to be done and we haven't got much time."

"What do you mean?" Micah demanded.

"Ruby's more than likely got the gun to work," I said. "Which means that Bobby's on his way here."  
"Not with her," Sammael was aghast.

"Well," I turned to her. "Given who Ruby is, do you really see her letting that Colt out of her sight. Not to mention she can track Sam a lot faster than Bobby can."

"What are you planning?" Micah asked.

"A little distraction," I said. "But we have to time it just right."

"What?" The three of them were stunned.  
"Trust me," I said. "We just have to wait. That's going to be the hard part."

I returned to the tree and the others followed me. I perched on the branch the way that the others did. Sammael was puzzled but she remained silent.

It took Dean about an hour to return with the bartender. They entered the house and within ten minutes there was the unmistakable sound of a cave in. I said nothing but continued waiting. Sammael opened and shut her mouth several times and the others remained quiet as well.

We waited another two hours before another car drove up. Our presence was masked and therefore we were not concerned. Sam emerged from the car with the priest. He looked around to check to see if anything else lurked nearby. I shook my head. Sam pounded on the door and then heard Dean's voice calling to him. Dean shouted a warning to Sam and the demon moved towards Sam.

Sammael nudged my back but I had already sensed Bobby's approach. Bobby took aim and I deflected the bullet so that he missed and shattered a statue's head. The demon waved his hand and sent Bobby flying across the ground where he landed in front of a statue. He then turned to Sam and sent him flying into the car windshield. Sam was winded and I moved quickly. I remained masked and placed my hand over the gun, said the incantation that rendered it incapable of harming an angel. Bobby struggled to focus.

Sam came over to him. Bobby remained on the ground splayed on his front.

"Bobby, you all right?" Sam demanded. "How did you know where we were?"

"Go," Bobby handed him the gun.

Sam stared at the gun and stood.

Ruby emerged from Bobby's car, "You heard the man. Go," she said.

Sam stood and ran inside the house and I rejoined the others.

Bobby got to his feet and leaned against the statue. Ruby waited against the car.

The others remained silent. We heard two shots explode in the night. I closed my eyes and said nothing.

Sam and Dean emerged from the house and they nodded to Bobby. They got into the Impala and drove off, with Ruby and Bobby following in Bobby's car. I left my perch and walked into the house. There in the basement in the center of the broken devil's trap, lay the bodies of the bartender and the priest. I knelt next to them and sighed.

"They wouldn't have survived the exorcism," Azrael said.

"Doesn't matter," I said.

"You're concerned about Sam," he said.

"Of course," I nodded. "But there's nothing that I can do until I'm permitted."

Micah shook his head. "Sammael?" he whispered.

She walked over to the bodies and released the still trapped souls. "They'll be sent to the right place," she said.

"At least," I agreed.

"Some plan," Azrael mused.

We remained silent and took care of the bodies.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

We walked in silence from the house back to the town. I stopped in the park and sat on the nearest bench. I shook my head and pondered what I had actually done. I pulled my legs up on to the seat and rested my chin on my knees. Sammael sat beside me and remained silent.

"You know," Azrael said finally. "You did what you had to do."

I looked up at him and turned my head away.

"You had to fix that gun," he continued. "There was no other way to do it."

I sighed. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier," I murmured.

"They're caught in the middle of this fight," Azrael said. "We didn't put them in the middle."

"Didn't we?" I asked.

"Well," Sammael spoke up. "I seem to recall that a certain 'Light Bringer' did that part."

"There were others who agreed with him," I pointed out.

"Yes," Sammael nodded. "But you weren't one of them."

"Which is what has always puzzled me," Micah interjected.

I returned my chin to my knees. "I hurt Bobby," I said.

"No," Sammael disagreed. "It was the demon who sent him flying."

"He missed that shot because I deflected the bullet," I argued.

"Yes," Sammael nodded. "That may be true, but like Azrael said. You had to do it."

"Sam killed those two people," I stated.

"They were dead anyway," Azrael said.

"We don't…" I stopped. "Oh right, you would know that."

"It was more merciful what was done," Azrael assured me.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," I accused.

"No," Azrael held up his hands. "I know far better than to do something as silly as that."

"Yes," Micah agreed. "He's only interested in damage control."

"What?" Sammael was puzzled.

"She starts crying and well, the entire mid – west will probably end up with record floods," Micah explained.

Sammael struggled to keep the grin from her face. "Oh dear, is that why you made her weep the other day?"

"What other day?" I demanded.

"You remember, don't you?" she said. "When there was tremendous flooding and that poor person had to build that raft."

"Raft?" Azrael began laughing.

"I read the account in that book of theirs," Sammael shrugged. "I just couldn't understand how it got to be that way."

"It was a mistake teaching her how to read," Micah muttered.

"She was in charge of writing," I pointed out. "She would have figured out how to read. You forget how much she hated cuneiform?"

"Not to mention hieroglyphics," Azrael added.

"Ugh," Micah slapped his forehead. "The things that happen."

Sammael's attention suddenly shifted from us. "Isn't that Bobby and Dean?" she asked.

I looked in the direction she indicated and saw that it was indeed both Bobby and Dean.

They were speaking to each other and appeared to be both somber. I stood and walked closer to hear what they said clearly.

"Back in Wyoming uh there was this moment, yellow eyes said something to me," Dean said.

"What did he say?" Bobby asked.

Dean paused and swallowed a few times. "That maybe when Sam came back from wherever," he shrugged, "that maybe he came back different," Dean finished.

"Different how?" Bobby asked.

"I dunno, but whatever it was it didn't sound good," Dean replied nervously. He paused, his expression tortured, "You think something's wrong with my brother?"

"Nah!" Bobby cried. "Demons lie. I'm sure Sam's okay."

"Yeah, yeah me too," Dean said as well.

I noticed that they refused to look at each other. I shook my head for I knew that they both lied at that moment.  
Bobby and Dean continued walking in silence as each wrestled with his own thoughts.

I returned to the others, saddened. Thunder echoed through the sky and I glared at the sky. Sammael came to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"It'll all work out," she said.  
"Now who's spouting the company line?" I retorted.

"Everyone's going to slip at some point," she shrugged.

"We have to fix Sam," I said quietly.

"You can't defy orders," she said. "Hopefully they'll let you fix him soon."  
I frowned for I saw Raphael in the distance. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she answered.

We continued towards Micah and Azrael. They had also seen Raphael's approach.

"It's a bright morning," Raphael said.  
"There've been a few of them," I replied. "What's the matter?"

"You fixed the Colt," he said.

"Yes," I nodded. "Ruby won't have any clue that the gun was altered."

"She didn't see you?" Raphael asked.

"No," I answered. "She was busy trying to make certain that the demon didn't know she was present."

"Why exactly is that?" Sammael asked.

"She's not exactly on good speaking terms with Azazel's bunch," I told her.

"All of them?" she asked.

"Yep," I confirmed. "It has a lot to do with the different factions in Hell."

"The human hunters have been expecting a grand scale war," Raphael commented.

"They're not smart enough to realize that the battle is being waged before them," I returned evenly.

"Humans tend not to understand much about these things," Azrael observed. "They believe that everything must be loud and flashy."

"Look at how they live," Micah pointed out. "If anything is quiet it's not good enough."

Sammael shrugged. "I suppose that's why the other side is doing so well."

"Exactly," Azrael agreed. "Who wants to go to church and listen to speeches about sin and redemption when it's easier to go shopping in a mall or get drunk in a bar?"  
"That's a sad judgment of people," I frowned.

"Not entirely," Azrael disagreed. "Think of this town. Look at how easily they were taken over by evil. Do you think that those two demons had to do much?"

I pondered his words and realized that he was correct. No one had forced these townspeople to engage in vice and so they had willingly traded their souls for momentary pleasure.

I heard my name being called. I straightened and focused on the voice. It was Bobby who called me this time.

"Bobby," I told them.

"Remember your edict," Raphael warned.

I waved him off and headed in the direction of the call. I found him not far from where he had obviously parted company with Dean.

"You summoned?" I asked.

Bobby narrowed his stare at me. "Not funny," he said.

"Yes Bobby?" I asked.

"I want the truth and no more double talk," Bobby said.

"This sounds familiar," I said.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" he demanded.

"I thought that 'demons lie'," I pointed out.

"You heard?" Bobby sounded surprised.

"Well considering that all of you tend to talk about me like I'm not there," I shrugged.

"Very funny, Kelsey," Bobby shook his head. "You want to tell me exactly what's going on."

"I can't," I answered. "I don't know what's going on."  
"You figured out what Ruby wants with Sam yet?" Bobby asked.

"No," I replied. "That part has me stumped. I haven't a clue as to what she wants with Sam, but I do know that she can't be trusted."

"She got the Colt to work," Bobby said.

"Yes," I agreed. "And Sam used it to kill two innocent people."

"Speaking of which," Bobby looked at me.

"I cleaned up," I said. "There'll be a scandal of course, but it will blow over. After all, look at everyone and everything in this town."  
"That's true," Bobby agreed. "But about the bullets?"

"The bullets are fine," I said.

"You're sure that the Colt can't be used to hurt you?" Bobby insisted.

"Ah," I mused. "Don't you trust Ruby?"

"I never did," Bobby stated evenly. "I want to make sure that that gun can't kill any angels, including you."

"It can't," I said. "I made sure."

Bobby frowned, "When?"  
"You don't want to know," I replied.

Bobby rubbed his chin. "You know," he stopped. "I'm not going to give myself a headache."

"A wise move," I assured him.

"So we continue tracking the signs until we…" Bobby trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment and it was apparent that he struggled with something. "Dean," Bobby said.

"Yes?" I prodded.

"Dean told me what that demon girl said," Bobby told me.

"I wasn't in there," I said. "I don't know what she told him."

"She said that yellow eyes had a plan for Sam to lead the demon army," Bobby said quickly.

I exhaled. "Yes, I believe that was part of the whole psychic children recruitment plan," I said.

"You knew about this?" Bobby's eyebrow arched.

"I don't have the details," I explained. "I didn't know what the plan was exactly. In fact, very few actually knew."

"So what does that mean for Sam?" Bobby demanded.

I considered this question. "I honestly don't know Bobby," I whispered. "I honestly don't know."

"Sam is not going to turn evil," Bobby declared.  
"Of course not," I agreed. "Besides, Sam's main focus is saving Dean. It gives him a measure of protection."

"What do you mean?" Bobby questioned.

"Well," I sighed. "Dean's time is running out. Sam is trying to figure a way out of the deal. The only problem is that Ruby is appearing to offer Sam a way out."

"But that's not necessarily true is it?" Bobby guessed.

"No," I admitted. "It's not necessarily true. But hope is a dangerous thing."

"So why doesn't Ruby want Sam to take the lead?" Bobby probed.

"That would entail me asking her," I smiled bleakly. "And frankly, that meeting wouldn't go very well."

Bobby's eyebrows arched as the meaning of my statement dawned on him.

"Right," Bobby nodded. "Demon vs. Angel never ends well."

"It's the same," I answered. "Bloodshed and destruction."

"The demon's," Bobby assumed.

"No Bobby," I told him. "Remember that the gate was opened. More than just your garden variety demons got out."

Bobby's eyes widened. "That would mean?" he closed his eyes. "I've got to think."  
"You do that," I said. "I'm going to go do something. Unless of course there was something else?"  
"No," Bobby said. "I'll catch you later Kelsey."

I walked away from him and continued walking until I stopped outside of their motel.

The door opened suddenly and Dean stormed out of it. I was surprised to see him agitated. However, when I thought about it, this case involved losing a friend. I stood there and he saw me.

"You're here," he said.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Good," he replied. Dean smiled at me however there was something behind his eyes. He was deeply troubled and I knew what it was that disturbed him. It was Sam.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I smiled at him but before I could speak the door swung open and revealed Sam. He smiled when he saw me.

"Kelsey," he said as he crossed the distance and enveloped me in a rib-crushing hug.

"It's a good thing that I don't break easily," I mused.

"Oh, sorry," Sam said as he released me. "I guess Dean's told you about Ritchie."

"She knows," Dean answered.

I didn't say anything and I studied the way that Dean watched his brother. Sam was aware of the scrutiny but said nothing.  
"You coming with?" Sam asked.  
"Huh?" I was stunned.

"No," Dean replied. "She's just on her way."

I arched an eyebrow and said nothing.  
"You know Dean," Sam turned to him. "She can answer for herself."

"I didn't say she couldn't," Dean replied.

"What's the matter with you?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing," Dean shook his head. " Come on, let's get going, we're burning daylight."

"What is it?" Sam stood his ground.  
"Nothing Sam," Dean insisted.   
"Why don't I believe you?" Sam prodded.

"I think that I will leave," I said.

"No," Sam placed his hand on mine. "Don't go because Dean wants you to."

I stared at Sam for a moment. "You know, whatever is going on between the two of you, you need to work it out."

"Thank you," Dean murmured.

"You're not getting in the middle is that it?" Sam pressed.  
"Exactly," I nodded. "I learned that with your father, thank you very much."

Dean's mouth quirked in a smile. "Come on, we're not as bad as Dad," he said gently.

"Want to bet?" I challenged.

Sam sighed. "He's upset about my killing the humans that the demons were possessing," he explained.

"I just think that you didn't have to kill them," Dean reasoned.

"That one possessing the priest was choking the life out of you," Sam retorted.

"Okay fine, that's true," Dean admitted. "But you didn't have to kill the girl."

"Because the girl was pretty hot," Sam taunted.  
"No," Dean's expression hardened. "Because she was trying to stop the other one from strangling me."

"Sorry," Sam said. "I didn't know that."  
"I told you to wait," Dean pushed the point.

"How many times have I in the past asked you to wait?" Sam demanded. "And you just ignored me."

"That's different," Dean pointed out.  
"How is that different?" Sam's voice increased in volume.

"Because I knew better," Dean argued.

"Because you're older?" Sam huffed.

"Exactly," Dean agreed. "I'm older. I know what's best."

"That's a B.S. line and you know it," Sam struggled to rein in his temper.   
"Sammy," Dean stood his ground. "We have to be careful."

"Look, you think I liked killing those people?" Sam cried. "You honestly think that?"

"No," Dean's voice resumed its normal pitch. "I don't."

"Then trust me," Sam said.

"I do trust you Sammy," Dean told him.

"Do you?" Sam narrowed his gaze.

"Yes," Dean insisted.

"So, we can go after the Crossroads Demon," Sam said.

"What?" both Dean and I came out with the same thing at the same time. However, my reasons were certainly profoundly different from his.

"We can trap it and force the demon to let you out of the deal," Sam said.  
"I don't think it works like that Sammy," Dean said.   
"It doesn't," I agreed.

"Kelsey, you said that there were ways," Sam frowned.

"I said that there were often loopholes," I corrected. "But you have to look really carefully to find them. I've never known anyone to hold a Crossroads Demon at gunpoint and get out of a deal."

"This is different," Sam reasoned. "We have the Colt."

"The Crossroads Demon will possess the nearest woman," Dean's voice was quiet. "I told you that after I did that thing with that Evan guy."

"It doesn't matter," Sam shook his head.

"Sam," Dean said quietly. "Let this go."

"No," Sam looked away from him.

I sighed. "I've got to get going," I told them. "Please don't kill each other."

"Can't make any promises there, Kelsey," Sam said.

Dean refused to look at me. I nodded and left them standing in front of the Impala.

I returned to the park and found it empty. I threw myself on the bench and thought about the things that had transpired. They were going to be fighting again, that much I knew about them. I leaned back in the seat and pulled my knees up to my chin. I wondered how it went so askew in a moment. It was a bit unnerving. I thought of Sam cornering the Crossroads demon. I knew that she wouldn't say what had happened. I also knew based on what Sammael had told me that the demon in charge of the acquisition of human souls was busy trying to get her to release Dean's soul to him.

There was no way to unleash the Hellhounds from the kennels to collect a soul unless there was a full marker in place. The truth was, they didn't hold the marker and in fact I was still in possession of it. I thought of the fact that Sam still had Azazel's blood within him and I wondered if the stretching out of Dean's belief that he only had a year to live was part of keeping Sam on the path.

I had discussed it with Bobby. But I also pondered about the long-term effects. Dean certainly was in no hurry to live. In fact, he appeared to have resigned himself to his fate. He was certainly scared out of his mind and he covered that up with his usual bravado. I had known him far too long to believe it. This was the patented Dean Winchester way of handling anything that he couldn't control. He would face it with bravery.

I sensed when he approached but I refused to look at him. Michael sat beside me on the bench.

"You should stop blaming yourself for these things," he said quietly.

"Don't speak to me," I said. "I'm not in the frame of mind to deal with you."

"You've spent too much with humans," he murmured.  
"I'm serious Michael," I told him.

"I know," he placed his arms on the back on the bench and reached over and toyed with a strand of my hair.

I turned to him and frowned. "What are you up to?" I was suspicious.

"I'm not up to anything, except following orders," he replied.  
"I don't believe you," I said.

"Well," Michael shrugged. "So the gun works."  
"Yes," I nodded. "Ruby did a fine job and now Sam wants to track down the Crossroads demon with it."  
"Will she talk?" Michael asked.

"No," I told him. "Which means that she'll die."

"It'll be fine," he said.

"Why not reverse it now?" I asked.

"Dean needs to want to live," Michael said. "This isn't some random thing. You know what they're going to be facing."  
"I wish I didn't," I whispered.

"I know," he replied. "This is almost…"  
"What?" I was puzzled.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

"What?" I repeated.

He leaned forward and placed his forehead on mine. I attempted to pull away but he grabbed me with both hands.

"No," I said firmly. "I'm not doing that."

"We used to do it all the time," he said.

"We don't do that now," I snapped.

"We did this recently," he reminded me. "When you had been injured?"

"I woke up with wings firmly in place," I growled.

"It's your nature," he stated flatly.

"I'm not arguing with you," I managed to pull myself free and leapt from the bench.

Michael was faster than I was. He managed to hold me fast.

"Let me go," I pleaded.

"We used to be as one," he said.

"That was a long time ago," I sighed. "It was before Lucifer and the war. After that everything changed."

"You went down into Hell," Michael's eyes were fiery.

I tugged myself free.

"Let her go Michael," Azrael spoke.

Michael released me. "She doesn't belong there," he said to him.

"She is doing as we all are," Azrael stepped forward.

Michael squared his shoulders, "This isn't how it's supposed to be."

"I agree with that," Azrael sighed. "Look, it's hard on all of us. But when you push like this it makes it harder."

"I know what I am," Michael frowned. "She seems to have forgotten what she is."

"No," Azrael disagreed. "She hasn't forgotten. She's simply doing her job. A job that none of us would be able to do."

"You know," Michael's eyes widened.

"I understand that she cannot say what her true purpose is," Azrael explained. "I accept that she must live where she does."

"An angel would go crazy in that pit," Michael shook his head.

"But she's not one of the exiles," Azrael pointed out. "So the pit doesn't treat her the way that it does the others."

I stared at Azrael in shock. He actually understood. I wondered how much more he knew.

"Perhaps it's best if you rejoin the others," Sammael's voice cut through the air.

"You're ordering me around?" Michael scoffed.

"No," Sammael came forward. "I'm saying that it would be best if you rejoin the others. You're not accustomed to her being here for such a long period of time. It makes you long for things that were once wonderful."

"We've had this discussion before," Michael shrugged.

"The last time we had this talk," I said. "Was in Egypt."

"Yeah," Azrael's voice dripped with sarcasm. "That was a wonderful time all right."

I stifled the urge to laugh. Michael looked behind me and I realized that Micah was also present.

"Things don't have to change," Michael said sadly.

"Sometimes they must," I nodded.

He shook his head. "I will still hope that one day you'll come home," he smiled.

Micah stepped between us and took Michael's arm. "Come, I'll walk with you for a while."

"Sure," Michael nodded.

They walked off together.

Sammael wrapped her arms around me with her chin on my shoulder.

"At least it wasn't as bad as the last time," Azrael observed.

"I agree," Sammael said. "It's hard for him at times you know. He lost the both of you at the same time."

"Betrayal stings," I said.

"We all felt the hurt," Azrael nodded. "But Michael felt it the greatest because…"

"I know," I nodded. "It was a difficult time. But the war divided us from each other. Then when Hell was formed…"

"The division simply increased," Sammael finished.

"Yes," I closed my eyes for a moment.

"What do we do now?" Sammael asked.

"What we're supposed to," Azrael said.

"Follow orders," Sammael answered.

"Follow orders," I repeated.

It was not for the first time I felt the weight of that burden. But we must obey.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Okay," Sammael declared.  
"Now what?" I asked.

"We're going to have to start singing," Sammael stated.

"Singing what?" Azrael asked.

"Christmas carols," Sammael smiled.

Azrael's eyebrow went up. "We're a couple months away from Christmas Sammael," he told her.

"So, what's coming up?" she frowned.

"Well it's almost Halloween," I informed her.

"Halloween," Sammael frowned. "There aren't any songs that you sing at Halloween."

Azrael rolled his eyes and turned away for a moment.

"We can make up some up," she said brightly.

"Oh no," Azrael groaned.

"What's going on?" Micah suddenly reappeared.

"I'm going to invent some Halloween songs," Sammael declared.

Micah's mouth opened and closed several times and I was couldn't control it any longer, I erupted in laughter.

"What would be a good song?" Sammael scratched her head.

"Let's get in the truck and get moving before she actually comes up with another song," Azrael pleaded.

"Another song?" Micah was puzzled.

"You forgot?" Azrael glared at him.

"Oh no…I did forget," Micah slapped his forehead.

"It's bad enough that she makes up songs," Azrael continued. "But she sings them and then some human hears her and can't understand the words so adds his or her own and then the most annoying songs come about."

"That's an unfair assessment," Sammael pouted.

"It's true," Micah insisted.

"The most annoying song?" I frowned.

"You weren't with us when it happened," Micah told me.

I smiled. "Well, it can be any worse than the nursery rhymes," I offered.

"My nursery rhymes were excellent," Sammael puffed.

"At least they weren't cannibalistic fairy tales," Azrael muttered.

"What do you all have against Little Red Riding Hood?" Sammael demanded.

"Nothing," Micah and Azrael said in unison.

"You preferred Sleeping Beauty or even Cinderella, with the brambles and the pumpkins?" she demanded.

Micah frowned. "Wait a minute, she had a hand in fairy tales?"

"You didn't realize?" Azrael asked.

"No," Micah shook his head. "I just figured that she heard the stories and was repeating them."

"Well, I must have from somewhere," Sammael was also puzzled.

I remained firmly quiet.

"Denri?" Azrael sounded suspicious.

"I think we should leave this town," I said.

"Yeah," Sammael nodded. "It'll give me some time to think of something for Halloween."

Micah and Azrael exchanged looks and I swallowed the laughter that threatened to explode.

We drove away from Elizabethtown in Ohio. The people were still willingly engaged in vice. I was saddened that we couldn't do anything to stop them from their path of destruction. However, it was the price of Free Will. I remained in the back with Sammael while Micah and Azrael drove in the front. Sammael busied herself humming different melodies. I knew that as soon as she discovered a melody that suited her that she would start inventing the lyrics.

"You're quiet," Sammael said after a few minutes.  
"You're busy," I said.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Honestly?" she sounded doubtful.

"Honestly," I smiled. "Sometimes I just simply don't think at all."

"I've been meaning to ask you," she leaned forward.

"What?" I was amused.

"Aren't they missing you in Hell?" she wondered.

"No," I shook my head. "Hell's under lockdown and curfew since the mass exodus."

"Mass exodus?" Sammael frowned.

"Remember that it wasn't just demons that got out, but the damned as well," I told her.

"Ah," Sammael leaned back against the window that separated the back of the truck from the front.

"So," I grinned. "They're awfully busy trying to figure out how to round them up."

"Why not use the Reapers to track them down?" she asked.

"They can't," I chuckled. "The Reapers aren't exactly friendly to Hell at the moment."

"But aren't they neutral?" she frowned.

"Not since that stunt Azazel pulled," I looked down at my hands.

"Stunt?" Sammael closed her eyes. "Oh, I forgot!"

"Exactly," I confirmed. "Dean's soul was put back in his body and he was returned to life."

"And John Winchester went to Hell," Sammael nodded. "But he's out and Dean thinks that he's headed to Hell as well."

"That's the size of it," I agreed.

"Wow," Sammael chuckled. "Humans are so complicated."  
"But entertaining," I pointed out.

"Well, if they weren't then they wouldn't be interesting would they?" Sammael grinned.

I laughed at her statement.

"Come on face it," Sammael reasoned. "They fascinate us because of their complications."

"You're not going to make up a song about them being complicated are you?" I felt the horror stir within me.

Sammael stared at me blankly for a moment.

"Sammael!" I cried.  
"I won't," she grinned.

"Honestly," I huffed. "What did I expect? You propositioned the boys."

She threw her head back and laughed. "By the way, how did they recognize you?"

I shrugged. "John claimed it was my eyes, when I asked him how he recognized me."

"He could see through your alterations?" Sammael frowned.

"So could Clara," I said.

"She was different," Sammael's frown deepened.

"What do you mean?" I was curious.

"You had bonded with her," Sammael dismissed.

"Dean bonded with me when he was a child," I said.

"Yes, and Sam's psychic," Sammael nodded. "But how did John know?"

"You're not making any sense," I laughed.

"I'll figure it out," she murmured.

I sighed for the only thing worse than Sammael making up songs, was her figuring 'things' out.

Micah opened the window and stuck his head in the back. He studied Sammael deep in thought. He glared at me.  
"Don't look at me in that tone of voice," I muttered.

"She's thinking," he accused.

"I can't help that," I said.

"Sammael thinking is never a good thing," Micah argued.

"I'm in full agreement with you," I replied.

"What is she trying to sort out?" he sighed.

"Why John could see through my alterations," I explained.

"Ah," Micah nodded. "He loved you."

"It's as simple as that," I said doubtfully.

"Well, nothing is that simple," Micah wrinkled his brow. "But the truth is that we're not completely disguised. We get away with a lot because for the most part we don't form bonds with the humans. You did. That bond was rooted in love and therefore no angelic disguise would ever keep you hidden. You're just lucky that the boys haven't figured out how to sense you when you're masked."

I was surprised by that revelation. No one had ever explained that to me before. It was something that was completely new to me.

"You didn't know," Micah smiled.

"Apparently I missed that particular staff meeting," I retorted.

"You never paid attention at meetings," Micah teased.

"That's true," I admitted.

"I've got it!" Sammael announced.

"What?" I asked while I dreaded the answer.

"I've thought of a Halloween song," she grinned.

Micah and I groaned.

"_It's Halloween, with lots of sweets, and plenty of treats_

_With ghosts and goblins and spirits too_

_Mischief and dancing and lots of laughing_

_Until it's time _

_Until it's time_

_The Bell will chime_

_The day has died_

_It's time_

_It's time_

_It's Halloween time."_ Sammael sang.

"What tune is that?" Micah whispered.

"I've not a clue," I replied.

The pickup came to a stop as Azrael pulled off the road. He got out of the truck and walked to the road. Micah and I were puzzled while Sammael continued singing.

We hopped out of the truck and followed Azrael.

"Azrael?" I asked.

"It's okay," he shook his head.

"What happened?" Micah demanded.

"She was making up songs again," Azrael answered. "It's like the last time."  
"I don't think some human is going to take that song and make it popular," Micah attempted to console him.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Azrael turned to face us.

"What?" we both asked.

"Every time she makes up a song, something happens," Azrael shrugged.

I thought carefully about that observation. I turned back to the truck and realized that Sammael was completely oblivious to us.

"It's just her way," I suggested.

"She's picking up something," Azrael said. "I can't blame her, I can feel it as well."  
Micah chuckled. "It's because the four of us are traveling together. That's all."

"No," Azrael argued. "There's something that we're not being told."  
"There's nothing," Micah said.

"You forget what just happened?" Azrael demanded.

"No," Micah retorted.

"That's enough," I said. "I'm not going to put up with you fighting as well."

Micah and Azrael turned to me.

"I'm serious," I glared at the both of them.

I returned to the truck where Sammael still sat lost in her world of song. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello," I answered.  
"Kelsey," Dean's voice came over the phone.

"Have you killed your brother?" I asked.

"No," Dean chuckled. "Not yet, anyway."

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"We found a case out here in Maple Springs," Dean said.

"And?" I asked.

"It's completely weird," Dean told me. "Even for us."

"That's pretty weird," I said.

"Exactly," he agreed.

"So, what do you know about fairy tales," Dean asked.

"What?" I frowned.

"You heard me," Dean said. "Fairy tales."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I was absolutely stunned by his question. What did fairy tales have to do with the supernatural?

"Kelsey!" Dean's voice brought me back to attention.

"Um," I paused. "I know that I gave Sam a book on fairy tales once. It was the original version of the lore."  
"Yeah, Sammy mentioned something about that," Dean agreed. "The thing is that we're a bit stumped, because there's a little girl appearing but we can't find any records."

"The child might not be dead," I said.

"We're thinking that as well," Dean said.

"Why did you call? You're smart enough to figure something like this out?" I asked.

"Just checking in with you," Dean said.

"Uh – huh," I murmured. "Are you sure Sam's still alive?"  
"Yes," Dean replied. "I'll call you later."

I replaced the phone in my pocket. I frowned and thought about it, fairy tales.

Sammael touched my arm. I stared at her for a moment.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"They're chasing fairy tales," I replied.

"That's odd," Sammael frowned.

"I know," I agreed. "Apparently there is something using fairy tales."

"Do you want to go to them?" she asked.

I stared at her for a moment, "They'll be fine."

"I didn't say otherwise," she smiled gently. "After that incident with Michael it might do you some good to be with them for a while."

"They're hunting fairy tales," I murmured.

Sammael nodded. "I know," she struggled to keep her grin hidden.

"This is your fault," I told her.

"It is not my fault," she protested. "I'm not the one who was busy trying to invent something."  
I glared at her. "Well, it's still your fault, because I wouldn't have made up the whole thing, if you hadn't been busy causing trouble."

Sammael grinned. "You're still blaming me for that?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well," she sighed. "I think perhaps you should go see them."

I toyed with the idea. "What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry," she grinned. "I'm sure that I can keep the others busy."

I groaned at that thought.

"You make it seem so terrible," her eyes glittered.

I shook my head, "I think I'll go check in with Bobby first."

"Do you think I should come with?" Sammael brightened.

"Should I worry about you and Bobby?" I frowned.

"No," Sammael laughed. "It's a good thing you're not human."

"Why?" I wondered where her thoughts were headed.

"Because, with all the frowning you do, you'd get wrinkles," Sammael answered.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. "I'm going to visit Bobby," I made up my mind.

"Okay," Sammael accepted my decision. "So do you want to tell them? Or shall I?"

I studied her for a moment. "You tell them," I said.

She clapped her hands gleefully. I chuckled and walked away from her to the nearest open field.

I became light and traveled to Bobby's. I approached the place cautiously in case Ruby was still hovering. However, since Bobby no longer possessed the Colt she was not there. I walked slowly into the yard and up the steps to the door. It swung open and a surprised Bobby stared at me.  
"Am I interrupting?" I asked.

"No," he looked over my shoulder.

"Expecting someone?" I prodded.

"Now," Bobby narrowed his gaze at me. "Why are you being so suspicious?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps because you're acting suspiciously."

Bobby rubbed his hand over his face. "Look, Kelsey," he said.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I'm leaving."

I turned on my heel and headed away from the door. I felt his hand on my arm.

"Don't," he said.

I spun to face him. "Don't what Bobby?"

"Don't be upset," he said.

"I'm not upset," I smiled. "You have a life and your needs. It's not a problem. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine," Bobby replied.

"Good," I nodded. He released my arm and I walked away from him.

I found the nearest cemetery and perched atop a headstone. I calculated my options when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered absently.

"Kelsey," Sam's voice sounded on the other end.

I was silent.

"Kelsey?" Sam repeated.

"It's good to know that you're still alive," I commented.

"Dean said that he called you about the whole fairy tales thing," Sam said.

"Yes," I confirmed. "What's the matter? Did you find the thing manipulating the stories?"

"Sort of," Sam sighed.

"Did you resolve the issue?" I pressed.

"Yes," Sam told me. "Dean saved a little girl but the man who committed the murders, it's going to be hard to get him help. I don't think 'the fairy tales made me do it' defense is going to work."

"No," I agreed. "However, if he doesn't remember doing anything, then he can claim that he had a psychotic break."

"True," Sam replied. "The doctor, Garrison, he'll probably help considering it was his daughter Callie who was behind it."

"It would be good if he did," I said. I waited for Sam to tell me why he actually called. "Is everything all right?"

"Dean wants me to let him go," Sam said.

"I see," I nodded. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Sam said.

"Sam?" I pressed him.

"I'll call you later," he said. The call disconnected.

I stared at the nearest tree in the cemetery and shook my head. Sam was going to do something desperate. I knew this and I hopped off the headstone and traveled quickly to Maple Springs. I used my senses to track them to a motel. I found the car and Sam opening the door to get into it.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

Sam started. "Kelsey!" he cried.

"Yes," I replied. "It's me. Now where are you going?"

"Don't try and stop me," Sam said.

"Sam?" I stepped forward.

"Kelsey," Sam sighed. "I'm going to summon the Crossroad Demon and get her to release Dean."

"And you'll die," I said.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I've got the Colt."

I was silent for a moment. "It doesn't work like that Sam. I told you this."

"I've got to try," he said.

I studied him and nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Sam shook his head. "Stay here with Dean. I'll be okay."

I looked away from him for a moment. I realized that I had to let him pursue this avenue. There was nothing more for me to do. "Which room?" I asked.

Sam handed me the key for the door. "Here," he said.

I took the key from him and stood away from him. He got into the Impala and drove off into the night. I walked to the room.

Dean was asleep in the bed. I perched on Sam's bed and watched over him while I waited for Sam to return. It took several hours before I heard the tread of his feet. I opened the door and he refused to meet my stare. I walked to the window and sat on the ledge while Sam entered the room.

Sam placed his bag on the bed and lay on it. He was silent and said nothing. I stared out the window and waited for the sun to rise. Dean stirred when the first rays of light filtered into the room. He sat up and stared at me.

"When did you get here?" he demanded.

"Well," I said. "Good morning to you too."

He threw the covers off the bed and checked Sam. He came up to me and placed his hands on either side of the ledge and placed his nose less than an inch from mine.

"When did you get here?" he repeated.

I stared into his eyes. "I came during the night," I replied. "I wanted to make certain that the two of you were fine. Given the fact that the two of you were on your way to having a full blown fight the last time I saw you."

"Sam told you we solved the case?" Dean asked.

"Yes," I confirmed. "But still, I wanted to see you."  
"That's all?" Dean pushed.

"Yes," I answered. "That's all."

He arched an eyebrow but said nothing further. He picked up the Colt and looked at the bullets. I knew that the gun had been fired and I realized that Dean did as well. He looked over at Sam and rubbed his face.

"Let's get something to eat," Dean said.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"You don't have to drink it," Dean smiled.

"I thank you for that consideration," I said. "Um, don't you think that you should get dressed?"

Dean glanced down and grinned. "Give me a few minutes," he said. He went to the bathroom.

"Food sounds like a good idea," Sam murmured.

"I think talking sounds like a better idea," I said.

"You want to know what happened?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "I think that you should tell your brother."  
Sam sat forward in the bed. "He's going to hit the roof."

"Probably," I agreed. "However, it's better for him to hit the roof, don't you think?"  
Sam grimaced. "Maybe."

I chuckled. The bathroom door swung open and Dean emerged. "You're awake," he stated.

"Yep," Sam said. "You said something about food."

"I see," Dean chuckled. "Well, let's go princess."

"Very funny," Sam murmured.

"You're doing this again?" I asked.

"Oh, you should have heard him earlier," Sam said. "When I recognized the Cinderella tale."

"Yeah, he was awesome," Dean formed his fingers into a circle.

I suppressed the urge to laugh. "I see."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam hopped off the bed. "At least I didn't watch Snow White…the porn version."

"Hey, dude, it was sweet!" Dean grinned.

I lowered my head. "Uh huh," I murmured.

"By the way," Sam looked at Dean. "I'm surprised you didn't eat that apple."

"Apple?" I was puzzled.

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "The little girl left an apple in her place when I confronted her. It was a bit creepy."

"And you didn't eat it," Sam insisted.

"I'm not a complete idiot," Dean muttered.

Sam remained silent and Dean glared at him.

"Good for you Sam," I cheered.

Sam went into the bathroom. Dean turned to me. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Did he tell you?" Dean clarified.

"No," I replied. "But he'll tell you."

"I hope so," he mused sadly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

We went to the closest diner to eat breakfast. Sam pretended as though he hadn't left in the night to find the Crossroads Demon and Dean pretended as though Sam hadn't done the same. I watched them carefully as they danced around the issue. I wondered when they had become like this. The first time I had really paid it any attention was shortly after John's death.

"Um," Dean stared at his coffee. "Where are the others?"

I turned my head sideways, "They're busy tracking demons," I explained.

"I see," Dean nodded.

Sam stared out the window.

"Sam?" I called.

"What?" Sam fidgeted with his fork.

"Hey," Dean stared at him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam continued toying with his fork.

"Is there something that you wanted other than that?" I pointed at the food on his plate.

Sam grinned sheepishly, "Uh, no."

"Sammy," Dean's voice reflected both suspicion and concern. "Something happen that I don't know about?"

"Nah," Sam shook his head. "I was just thinking of that guy in the hospital."

"What?" Dean looked at him. "I thought we dealt with this already."

"No," Sam disagreed. "We haven't done that."

"Let it go Sammy," Dean ordered.

"No," Sam insisted. "And if you think that Kelsey being here is going to stop this argument then you're wrong."  
Dean leaned back in his seat. "What makes you think that her being here makes a difference?"

I raised my eyebrow at that question. It also threw Sam for he appeared to be stunned.

Dean glanced over at me. "Sorry Kelsey, this has nothing to do with you."

"I gathered," I said quietly.

"You're not getting in the middle of this?" Sam asked.

"I learned my lesson a long time ago, about getting in the middle of arguments," I murmured.

"You're thinking about Dad?" Sam asked.

"In a way," I admitted. "I think that the both of you are a lot more like John than I'd like."

Dean's mouth quivered at the corners. "Um, you're not going to threaten us with shovels are you?"

I glared at him. "Not yet, but don't tempt me," I warned.

Dean glanced around, "I think that the people here would notice if you started throwing tables around, ya know, given the fact that you don't look like you weigh much."

Sam laughed at that point.

I sighed. "You know, I think that I'm going to leave the two of you. You don't need me around," I stood.

Dean rose at the same moment and held on to my arm, "That's not true."

There was something to his voice that made me pause. "Dean?" I was concerned.

"It's okay," he nodded. "We'll see you later."  
"Later?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah," Dean looked at him. "When she decides to show up it's later."

"Oh, right," Sam smiled.

I studied them for a moment and smiled. "I'll see you later," I told them.

I walked out of the diner and thought about them. I tried to see them as the men they had become and not the children that they were. I thought of how much they were willing to sacrifice for each other and a thought that had never made itself present before suddenly did. I threw my head back and groaned.

I closed my eyes and searched for him. I knew that he wasn't that hard to find. I located him and traveled to where he was. I walked up the slope and stopped by the tree nearest to the bench.

"You can speak to me, you know," Michael said.

"I know," I replied.

Michael turned and sighed. "I wasn't sure you'd want to speak to me after what had happened earlier."  
"I wasn't sure either," I shrugged. I walked to the bench and sat next to him.

"So, you're here," he said.

"Yes," I agreed.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"I didn't betray you," I said.

"I know," he stared ahead of him.

"I didn't choose him over you," I placed my hand on his.

Michael turned to me, "You didn't?"

"No," I shook my head. "I always played peacemaker in your disagreements."

He turned away from me. "You followed him into Hell. You helped make it with him."

"But I never betrayed you," I insisted.  
"I know," he repeated.

I frowned for a moment. "How do you know?"

"Gabriel," he said quietly.

"Gabriel?" I was surprised.

"He said that if you had betrayed us, that you wouldn't still be an angel, and you are," Michael turned his head sideways.

"I would have lost all my abilities," I confirmed.

"What I don't get is why you don't come home," Michael said. "We were the closest in terms of friendship and like siblings."

"Yes," I agreed. "We were like siblings. But it never occurred to me the pain that you felt."

"What?" Michael was stunned.

"Hear me out," I pleaded. He nodded his agreement. "I was faced with the difficult choice."

"You had your orders," Michael inferred.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Disobedience is banishment, you know that."

"So you were ordered into Hell?" Michael scoffed.

"No," I shook my head. "Hell came about as a direct result of me trying to fulfill my orders."

"So," Michael nodded. "Your stay with the others?"  
"It's hard for me too," I sighed. "I felt the pain of the betrayal as well. Do you think that I didn't try to stop it?"

"We were ordered to take up arms, and we did," Michael said sadly.

"Yes," I agreed. "Even Gabriel wasn't pleased with the whole thing. But you had home."

"How empty and hollow a home is without the ones who made it home in the first place," Michael mused.

"Home isn't like that," I disagreed.

Michael shook his head. "We used to sit on clouds and wander all over the place together. It was the three of us one day and then the next we were on opposite sides of a fight."

"Yes," I grasped his hand. "We're on different sides and yet the same side."

Michael stared at me. "I understand what you're trying to do."  
"I'm not so sure that you do," I said.

Michael smiled. "We each have our purpose and there are times when we have to do our job."  
"Hey," I chuckled. "You've been hanging out with Gabriel too much."  
"Well there's nothing else to do really at times, but to be around those who remembered what life for us used to be like," he mused.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I've waited a long time for that," Michael squeezed my hand.

"Hmm, does this mean that you'll stop giving me such a hard time?" I asked with a grin.

He smiled in reply and it was a smile that I had not seen in an age that was bright and warm. "I'll take that as a no," I whispered.

He released my hand and I stood.

"By the way," his voice arrested me.

"What?" I spun to face him and then my eyes widened in terror. Michael sensed it as soon as I saw it. He sprang up from the seat but not quickly enough. The blade plunged into his chest and I screamed.

The Spawn moved quickly but I managed to grip it by its neck and threw it into a copse of trees. Others appeared quickly at the sound of my scream. Micah and Azrael gave chase while I spun and found Michael weak on the ground. Sammael cradled his head and the blade stuck out from his chest.

"Don't touch it!" I ordered.

The others moved away from the blade and I knelt next to him. "Michael, you're going to be fine. This is going to hurt," I said as I pulled the blade from him.

Michael screamed as the blade emerged from his chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Raphael. "Don't," I told him.

"It's an angel killer," he whispered.

"Of course," I said.  
I grasped Michael and pulled him towards me. I became light and merged with him. The others gathered round and helped me. I felt weak and then knew nothing more.

I felt something damp across my eyes. I reached up and felt a hand connected with the damp thing.

"Kelsey!" Dean's voice was hoarse.

I frowned. Dean? How did I get to where he was? Where was I?

"Kelsey!" he called again.

"I heard you," I muttered.

The damp thing turned out to be a piece of cloth and it was removed. Dean pulled me up from the bed I was on and hugged me to him. I was puzzled to be on a bed. "Where?" I choked.

"Bobby's," Dean answered. "Sam!" he yelled.

The door swung open. Sam rushed into the room with Bobby close behind.

"She's awake," Sam knelt beside the bed.

"Yes she is," I answered. "Now how did I get here?"

"Sandy brought you," Bobby said. "She said that you were weak and that they'd be back to get you later."  
I struggled out of Dean's grasp, but I was unsuccessful. "Um, Dean let me breathe," I said.

"Oh," he released me gently.

Sam's hand was on my head. I stared at him with mild amusement. "Worried you huh?" I teased.

"You've been asleep for three days," Bobby said. "Even I was afraid."

I frowned at that statement. I reached under my shirt and looked at it. "Whose is this?" I asked.

"Who else's?" Dean replied.

"Ah!" I smiled. "Poor Dean, you're always losing your clothes to me."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "We're going to get some food for you."

I began to protest and then stopped. I smiled in assent. Dean and Bobby left the room while Sam remained.

"They're handling this well," he observed.

"Better than you?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam chuckled.

"Well, I think the first time I pretty much freaked them out," I replied. My frown deepened. "Um, Sam, can you make sure that your brother doesn't try to poison me with coffee?"  
Sam nodded and left the room.

I waited until the door closed behind him then I threw off the covers and ran to the mirror. I pulled the shirt up and stared and sighed with relief. There was no belly button. The door opened and Bobby's head poked inside.

"Kelsey?" Bobby called. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm checking to make sure that I don't have a belly button," I replied.

"Oh…" Bobby muttered some swear words under his breath.

I chuckled at his discomfiture. "Who changed my clothes?" I asked.

"Dean," Bobby answered. "When I called them, they just about freaked out."

"They would have," I agreed.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"It was an attack," I explained. "Not on me," I quickly added when I saw his shocked expression.

"Attack?" Bobby rubbed his jaw.

"It happens," I shrugged. "Sometimes they manage to sneak in around our defenses and attack."

"Who was injured?" Bobby insisted.

"It was another," I evaded the truth. "I was in the vicinity. I don't know what happened after."

"You were unconscious Kelsey," Bobby said. "It wasn't like the last time when you were injured. Sandy looked almost bereft. She was pretty torn up about the whole thing."

"It was a horrible experience," I agreed. "We've not seen something like that in a very long time."  
"There are weapons that can kill your kind? And the demons have them?" Bobby shook his head.

"No," I answered. "Your average demon wouldn't have access to the weapons. In fact, that particular weapon only belonged to a certain one."

"Are you going to tell me?" Bobby asked.

"No," I replied. "It's far better for you to not know."

"I'm beginning to realize this," Bobby grimaced. "I take it you're going to head out soon?"

"I suppose I should," I said.

"The last time you were here…" Bobby trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him.

Bobby said nothing more. He turned and walked out of the room. I sighed as I thought of what had happened three days before. I walked to where my jacket hung and dug in the pocket. The phone was missing and I frowned. I walked out of the room and found Dean headed towards me. He stopped.

"Kelsey?" he was surprised to see me up.

"Where's your phone?" I asked.

"Why?" he frowned.

"I need to call mine," I answered.

"Okay," Dean shrugged. He pulled out his phone and dialed mine. He handed it to me and I perched on the back of the nearest chair.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The number rang for a few times and then Micah answered. "Hello?"  
"Why do you have my phone?" I asked.

"You're okay!" he exhaled.

"Yes," I told him. "Now, you haven't answered my question."

"We figured that it would be a good way for you to reach us," Micah explained.

"I see," I stared at Dean for he watched me intently. "That was good thinking. Did you catch it?"  
"No," Micah answered. "It had help. Well, you saw the blade."

"I recognized it," I said. "I'll speak with you later."

"Okay," Micah accepted my response and the call ended.

"Is something wrong Dean?" I asked.

"No," he replied quickly.

"Why don't I believe you," I said.

"I don't know, Kelsey," Dean smiled. "So you gonna eat?"

"Yes," I nodded. I hopped off the chair and followed him into the kitchen.

I walked through the door and laughed at what I saw. Sam frowned with a piece of fried chicken in his mouth.

"Didn't you ever learn to cook?" I asked pointing to the takeout bucket.

"We didn't want to run the risk of killing you," Sam grinned.

"Thank you," I chuckled.

"You're okay now?" Bobby asked with a serious expression on his face.

"I will be," I smiled. "It's an occupational hazard."

"How did you get hurt?" Sam asked.

"I was helping someone else," I answered.

"Well at least this time you didn't end up human," Bobby smiled. There was something behind his eyes when he said that.

"What's wrong?" I pressed.

"Another time," Bobby smiled sadly.

"What's going on with you two?" Dean demanded.

"It's nothing," Bobby replied. "It's just that I remembered something from the time she was human."

"Please don't remind me," I shuddered.

"Being human isn't that bad Kelsey," Bobby grinned at me.

I wrinkled my nose at him and he laughed.

"Dean, you were there, what happened?" Sam questioned.

"She really freaked out," Dean recalled. "Of course, Dad was even more freaked out by her being human than I think both Bobby and me."

"You have no idea," Bobby mumbled.

"Huh?" I jumped on that.

"Never mind," Bobby looked away from me.

I shook my head. "One day you're going to have to explain," I warned.

"Perhaps," Bobby took a sip of his beer.

Sam and Dean stared at Bobby then at me. I shrugged in response.

"Well we better hit the road," Dean said.

"Where are the two of you headed?" Bobby asked.

"Not sure yet," Dean answered.

Sam frowned. "Maybe we should hang around until she feels better," he said.

Dean narrowed his gaze at him and shrugged. "Okay, I think the car could use a tune up anyway."

I stared at them but said nothing.

We finished eating and Sam went to look at some more books while Dean headed for the car. I sat on the chair and pondered what was going on between them.

"I'd leave it alone," Bobby said.

"Sam did something," I said.

"He went after the Crossroads Demon," Bobby guessed.

"Yep," I nodded.

"That didn't work did it?" Bobby pressed.

"Nope," I confirmed.

Bobby sat in the chair opposite me and stared at the table. "Well, it was a long shot I suppose."

My eyes widened at him. "Bobby! You encouraged him!" I was stunned.

"No," Bobby chuckled. "But I got to admit, the thought did cross my mind."

"I see," I placed my chin on my hands.

"Do you?" Bobby asked. "I mean I know you believe that this whole thing has a purpose. But what can be done to help Dean?"

"Dean's not interested in living, Bobby," I gently reminded him. "He's carried a burden for a very long time. Before his shoulders were wide enough to handle this burden, he's carried it."

"John did say that you warned him that one day he would have to apologize to Dean for what he did to him," Bobby mused.

"Yes," I agreed. "He apologized and then he sent Dean into a tailspin right after."

Bobby's head jerked up. "What?"

"He spoke to Dean. He apologized and then he landed the whole thing about Sam on Dean's head," I explained.

Bobby leaned back in the chair. "So, with that on his head, he did the only thing he knew," Bobby muttered. "He sacrificed himself for his brother. And now, Sam's desperate to save him."

"Yes," I added. "Sam will do just about anything to save his brother. Which when you think about it…"

"Is basically the same thing that Dean did," Bobby chuckled. "This whole thing is simply messed up."

"Yes," I agreed. "It was messed up from the beginning."

"There was no way that anyone could have known that that demon was going to go walking through their house and choose Sam to be part of some sick twisted game," Bobby spat.

"That's true," I murmured. "However, it happened."  
"Right," Bobby stated flatly. "Blaming yourself isn't going to undo it."  
I frowned at him. "Is there a question or accusation in there someplace Bobby?"

"I was there at the beginning, you do remember that?" Bobby pointed out.

"Yes," I nodded. "You were with Richard and I brought John, Sam and Dean to your house, this house."

"Exactly," Bobby stared at me. "You had just met him, but you know, I never did know why?"

"Why?" I frowned.

"Why did you choose John?" Bobby asked.

"I was upset with Elkins at the time," I answered. "He was being his usual belligerent self, and I decided to take a walk."

"And?" Bobby prodded.

"And, I went to that bar and John was there," I said. "I was drawn to the pain that he felt and I wanted to help. Then when Missouri came in with Elkins," I shrugged.

"That's how it happened?" Bobby frowned.

"Yep," I nodded. "That's pretty much how it happened."

"You mean that you're here because you simply wanted to help John?" Bobby rubbed his hand over his face.

I was puzzled. "What exactly is wrong?" I demanded.

"We had theories," Bobby chuckled. "John and me. We wondered if you knew what the yellow eyed demon was up to and therefore you were working against him."

"That came after," I confessed.

"After?" Bobby's eyebrow went up.

"After I learned about the whole thing," I said. "By that time I was committed."

"I see," Bobby chuckled. "John would have …"

"What?" I asked.

"Perhaps not been as belligerent," Bobby chuckled. "Perhaps would have responded to you a bit differently."

"Are we talking about the same John Winchester?" I felt puzzled.

"Yes," Bobby looked directly in my eyes. "You came into all of our lives and you saved all of us."

"There was a price," I said.

"I remember you alluding to that once or twice," Bobby grinned. "Why were you always encouraging John to settle somewhere?"

"Um," I paused. "I was trying to ensure that the boys had a reasonably normal upbringing."

"That was never going to happen," Bobby said. "The loss of Mary hit John pretty hard."

I nodded. "He loved her very much," I said. "They made two beautiful boys together. Their lives would have been different. But then again maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Things have a way of being the way they're supposed to be," I answered. I couldn't explain in terms that he would understand so I left my meaning vague.

"That's a bit frightening," Bobby commented.  
"It can be," I smiled.

He remained silent.

The phone rang and Bobby left to answer it. I stayed at the table and wondered what exactly it was that John had thought about me. It was fascinating to look into the way in which his mind had worked. I heard a step and knew that it was Sam. He came and sat across from me.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Maybe you should travel with us for a bit," he said. "I know that Dean wouldn't mind."  
"You just don't want to face your brother," I accused.

"Well," Sam shrugged. "There's that little fact as well."

"You're going to have to face him," I said.  
"I know," Sam agreed. "It's just that I was trying to get him out of the deal. I don't suppose you could find out exactly who it is that holds the marker for Dean's soul?"

I wasn't surprised that Sam would ask me. "I doubt that I could tell you the name of the demon," I lied.

"I want Dean to stop pretending that he doesn't care," Sam sighed.

"You're better off wanting rain in the desert in the middle of a year long drought," I murmured.

Sam thought for a moment and laughed at my comment. I smiled in turn.

"This is cozy," Dean's voice cut through the room.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I was trying to convince Kelsey to travel with us."

"She'll be fine," Dean said. "Look, she's got her color back and it's not like she's got a belly button."  
"You checked?" I asked.

"Yes," Dean admitted. "I'm not ashamed to say that I checked. After all, if it was there, then we'd have to take care of you."

"Uh," Sam began. "Dean, this is Kelsey. I'm pretty sure that she can take care of herself."

"I never said no," Dean shrugged. "I'm just saying that if she had become human again, that she would be our responsibility."

"Says who?" Sam and I both asked at the same time.

"Dad," Dean replied.

"When did Dad say that?" Sam demanded.

"You weren't here," Dean told him. "Dad was worried that if it happened once it could happen again. That's why he wanted us to know where she was."

I was surprised by this revelation. Yet I shouldn't have been. John Winchester had claimed me as his family a long time ago. There was one thing I knew about John and that was family was the most important thing to him. He had ingrained that into his sons as well, despite Sam's objections when he was younger.

"Wow," Sam exhaled. "I had no idea."  
"So you don't keep track of me because you happen to miss me is that it?" I teased.  
Dean studied me for a moment. "You've helped us through some of the worst times of our lives Kelsey, there isn't a time when you've not been there for us," he answered seriously.

I blinked back tears that formed.

"He's right," Sam agreed. "You have been there whenever we needed you the most. You've watched over us while we slept. I'm sure that there are things that we'll never know that you've done."

"Well, that's certainly a lot to take in," I murmured. "Now, of course is Dean saying all of this because he's got a limited time left?" I was suspicious.

Dean's response was a wide grin.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Of course, what else did you expect?"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I sat there at the table and rolled my eyes. I should have remembered that I was dealing with the sons of John Winchester. Bobby reentered the room. He stopped in mid – step as though surprised to find them in the room.

"Bobby?" Sam chuckled. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Bobby said. "Kelsey are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes," I assured him.

"Good," Bobby nodded. "Look there's a case up in New England. If you haul ass you can reach there and figure out what's going on."

"Huh?" Sam and Dean responded in unison.

"It's a weird thing," Bobby scratched his chin. " An odd series dry land drownings. The victims claim that they see a ship and then end up dead. I've got the location here," he handed Dean a piece of paper.

"Well, it's off to work," I said.

Sam studied me intently. "Yeah," he nodded.

Dean looked up from the paper. "If anything goes wrong, you call," he said quietly.

"The only person I've ever heard that tone from was your father," I replied with a measure of amusement.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "However, I'm serious."

"I know," I answered. "I'll call you," I paused. "Once I can get my phone back."

Sam frowned, "Who has her phone?"  
"Probably one of the others," Dean shrugged. "Try to avoid giving us anymore scares."

"I'll try," I grinned. "But I make no promises."  
Bobby chuckled at that statement. Sam pushed away from the table and Dean followed him out the door.

"You sure you're okay?" Bobby asked again.

"There's a limit to my patience Bobby," I warned.  
"Prove that you're okay," he said.

I stood and concentrated and my clothes shifted to another outfit. Bobby nodded.  
"It's settled?" I asked.  
"Yes," he agreed. "So what now?"

"I meet up with the others and see where they're headed," I said. "I'll check in and let you know that I'm safe."

"You better," Bobby threatened. " Or I'll come hunting for you myself."

I was surprised by the threat but I chalked it up to human emotional attachment. Sam and Dean chose that moment to return with their bags over their shoulders. Sam stared at my clothes.  
"You changed pretty fast," he commented.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Dean?" Sam turned to him.

"It'll only hurt your head," he told him.

"Later Kelsey," Sam called.

"Yep, later," Dean joined in as he pushed open the door and walked through it.

I followed them and watched them get into the car and drive off. I wrapped my arms around the column supporting the porch and saw when the Impala disappeared over the horizon.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"I was just thinking that I've spent a great deal of time watching those two drive off in that car," I replied.

"They do that a lot," Bobby agreed. "It's a part of how they were raised."

"This house is the only stable place they've ever known," I said. "Dean's always wanted a home and family."  
"Now, he's not going to get it," Bobby said sadly.

"He already has it," I turned to Bobby. "It's been with him this whole time and he's not realized it."

Bobby frowned. "I don't think I'm following you Kelsey," he said.

"I know," I sighed. "Someday he'll understand."

"Is that the day you help him?" Bobby asked.

"Perhaps that's the day I'll be allowed to help him," I exhaled.

"You need permission," Bobby leaned against the railing. "You never did tell me exactly what it is that you do."

"I don't believe that I have," I said.

"I want to know," Bobby prodded.

"I know," I smiled at him. "However, it's not for you to know."

"You will have to explain all of this, you that," Bobby pointed out.   
"When that day comes, then I shall," I commented. "I better get going."

"How will you find them?" Bobby sounded curious.

"I have my means," I grinned.

I bounded down the steps and walked away from Bobby's house into the open lot across from it. I became light and traveled to where Sammael was seated. I found her with her legs crossed perched on a large stone staring at a river. She looked up when she saw me, smiled but said nothing. I sat on the ground and waited for her to speak.

"You're here," she said at last.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm here. The question is where is here?"

Sammael laughed. "I'm just checking to make sure that everything's going the it's supposed to be."

"Hmm," I murmured. "I understand completely about a job that never ends. Azrael is no doubt keeping up with his death reports."

"Of course," Sammael confirmed.

"Is Michael all right?" I asked.

"Yes," Sammael smiled. "The others took him away to finish healing. You almost died saving him."

"He'd have done the same for me," I remarked.

"I guess," Sammael stared at the water in front her.

"You always did like rivers," I commented.

"Yes," she smiled. "I like the way that the water moves. I always have."

I remained silent.

I sensed the others as they approached. I looked over and saw both Azrael and Micah waiting for us. I tugged on Sammael's sleeve and we rose to meet them. Micah studied me intently.

"I didn't become human," I told him.

"I know," Micah smiled. "I'm just trying to see if there were any side effects of the healing."

"No," I assured him.

"She's fine," Azrael told him. "Let's go."

"Where?" I asked.  
"We'll just wander about for a bit," Azrael shrugged.

The others agreed, so we got into the truck and drove away from the river.

I stayed in the back of the truck and kept my eyes closed while the others took turns driving. I had a great deal to think about but I had no real wish to examine those thoughts at the moment. So, I did the same thing that Sammael had done, I used my abilities to check to see how my desk in Hell was running. Something caught my attention and I hopped out of the truck and returned to Hell. I moved quickly through the barrier and found my way to my office. The newsletter staff was in an uproar and I had to quickly deal with the issues at hand. I managed to settle the issues including the attempt by the Management Council to disrupt the newsletter and circulate new rumors that would keep them busy.

I returned quickly to the surface and located Azrael standing in the middle of a park. He wasn't pleased.

"What did you do?" he demanded.  
"I have responsibilities too, you know," I reminded him.

"You should have told us what you were going to do?" he was upset.

I frowned at him. "I've only been gone a few hours, nothing more," I snapped.

"Sammael and Micah debated calling Bobby, but then we figured that you may not have gone there," Azrael grumbled.

"Okay," I sighed. "The next time I go away I'll let you know what I'm doing in advance."

"That's all we ask," Azrael snarled.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"Michael was ambushed, you were almost killed," he threw his hands in the air.

"I wouldn't have been," I scoffed.

"No!" Azrael rounded on me. "We don't know that. No one knows what can or will kill any of us!"

I stared at him for a moment. I looked away and sighed. "All right," I conceded. "I'll be more careful in the future."  
"Thank you," Azrael said.

"She's here!" Sammael's voice sounded.

I spun and was gripped by Sammael's arms. I patted her back.  
"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I've been accustomed to simply doing my own stuff," I told her.  
"We turned around and you were gone," Micah admonished. "Then we couldn't sense you anywhere."

"She went down," Azrael said. "She had to check something out."

"Basically, yes," I confessed.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sammael asked.

"No," I assured her. "Besides," I grinned, "in Hell, they can't exactly hurt me."

"Why is that?" Micah pressed.

"Nothing for you to know," I deflected.

"Give up," Sammael warned.

I turned around and saw something that made me stand straighter. I frowned.

"What is it?" Micah demanded.  
"Isn't that the Impala?" I asked. I stepped forward and saw a young woman hovering near it. She was changing the parking spot to a tow away zone. I felt my eyes widen.

"That's Bella," Micah whispered.

"That's Bella?" I was surprised. I studied her more closely. "She really is a messed up little girl."

"You don't know the half of it," Micah murmured. "You're going to do something?"  
"I can't allow the boys to get into trouble with that car of theirs," I said. I shook my shoulders and changed into a meter – maid. "Get the truck. You're going to tow the Impala," I instructed.

Micah nodded and signaled for Sammael and Azrael to follow her. I crossed the street and got out a ticket pad. "Ma'am?" I called to her.

"Oh hello," she said brightly.

"This your car?" I asked.

"No," she smiled. "But it was awfully naughty of them to park here wasn't it?"

"We're going to have to tow the car, ma'am," I told her.

"Well," she grinned. "It's not my car. But it's a beauty isn't it?"

I sensed the glee that she experienced. "Yes it is," I answered. I waved to Micah who pulled up with the truck. He got out and began to hook the Impala to the towing equipment.

"Wow!" Micah whistled. "This car's a classic!"

"I'm sure the owner thinks so," Bella laughed.

"Do you know the owner?" I demanded.

"Oh no," Bella lied quickly. "Not at all."

"I see," I nodded. "Well, Chuck let's go."

Micah got into the truck and drove off.

"Where is it going?" Bella asked.  
"The local impound yard," I told her.

"Oh goody!" she grinned. "You do a fine job, officer."

I smiled and touched my cap. Bella walked away while I went off in the direction examining other cars that appeared to need tickets. I could sense her watching and I rounded the corner and found Micah waiting.

"She really is a piece of work," I said.

"She's going to stay and watch, you know," Micah commented.

"I know," I replied. "The boys probably aren't too far from here. Which means that we wait and watch as well."

"I'll guard the car," Micah said. "After all, we can't afford to lose them at this point in time."

"That's true," I admitted. "Lose them?" I was puzzled.

"Yes," Micah smiled. "They're important."

"Yes," I agreed. "They are very important."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I returned to the park across from where the Impala was towed and perched on a bench. Sammael joined me as we waited for the boys to turn up. She wore an amused expression on her face and I shook my head at her.

"Come on," she urged. "This is a bit fun, don't you think?"

"That Bella is going to cause them a lot of trouble," I remarked.

"Well, what are you worried about?" Sammael asked. "It's not like those boys can't handle themselves."

"I'm concerned that they might actually shoot her," I murmured.

"I don't think that they'd actually kill her," Sammael's eyes twinkled. "Well, maybe…" she laughed.

I looked over and saw them approach. I indicated that I was moving closer and we altered our appearance so that we could blend in unnoticed.

They came up the steps and Dean looked confused as he walked past the parking meter. Sam was also puzzled.

"This is where we parked the car right?" Dean asked.

"I thought so," Sam answered.

"Where's my car?" Dean demanded as he looked around.

"Did you feed the meter?" Sam asked as he glanced at the parking meter.

"Yes I fed the meter!" Dean insisted. "Sam where's my car? Somebody stole my car!" Dean shouted.

"Hey, hey," Sam called to him. "Calm down."

"I am calmed down, somebody stole my car!" Dean began hyperventilating.

Sam turned around and saw Dean bent double and ran over to him. I gripped Sammael's arm to prevent her from running forward.

"Whoa Dean! Hey! Hey! Hey! Take it easy," Sam said as he pulled Dean up.

Dean took a deep breath.

"A '67 Impala?" Bella's voice called. "Was that yours?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"Bella," Sam said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I had that car towed."

"You what!" Dean was incensed.

"Well it was in a tow away zone," she said.

"No it wasn't!" Dean insisted.

"Well, it was when I was finished with it," Bella informed them.  
"Wow," Sammael whispered. "She's a real bitch."

"Uh-huh," I agreed.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Dean demanded.

Bella shrugged. "A little yachting," she quipped.

"You're Alex," Sam guessed. "You're working with that old lady."

"Gert, is a dear old friend," Bella replied.

"Yeah right," Dean scoffed. "What's your angle?"

"There's no angle," Bella defended her actions. "There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the Eastern seaboard. I sell them charms; perform séances so that they can commune with their dead cats."

"And let me guess," Dean said. "It's all a con. None of it's real."

"The comfort I provide them is very real," Bella argued.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money," Bella replied. "Really Sam, I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

"You shot me!" Sam told her.

"I barely grazed you," Bella disagreed. "Cute. But a bit of a drama queen eh?" She said to Dean.

"You do know what's going on around here," Dean interjected. "This ghost ship thing, it is real."  
"I'm aware," Bella assured them. "Thanks for telling Gert that the case wasn't solved by the way."  
"It isn't," Dean confirmed.

"She didn't know that," Bella pointed out. "Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers."

They realized that that was why she was upset with them. I looked at Sammael and she appeared to be as disgusted as I was.

"Look," Bella sighed. "Just stay out of my way, before you cause any more trouble." She exhaled. "And I'd get to that car if I were you. Before they find that arsenal in the trunk." She walked away from them. "Ciao," she called over her shoulder.

As they watched her walk off, Dean asked, "Can I shoot her?"

"Not in public," Sam answered.

They looked at each other and sighed. They began to walk and I nudged Sammael to follow Bella. She nodded in agreement.

I followed the boys about three feet.  
"Hi!" I called.

They spun and faced me.

"Kelsey!" they both said.

"Fancy running into you here?" I smiled.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"What's wrong with Dean?" I asked.

"Nothing you want to know," Sam told me. "Look Kelsey we've got to get somewhere fast."  
"Yeah," Dean added.

"Need a lift?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Right," Sam said. "You've still got Bobby's truck."  
"Sure," Dean nodded.

I stepped between the two of them looping my arms into theirs and walked them to where Micah waited.

Sam stopped and touched Dean's shoulder. He looked up and saw the car.

"Baby!" he cried and rushed over to the Impala.

Micah chuckled.

"How?" Sam was stunned.

"Well," Micah answered. "We had the tow truck and we caught that chick messing with the space. So, Kelsey pretended to be a meter – maid and I was a tow truck driver. We towed the Impala here for safe keeping."

"You saw that whole exchange?" Sam demanded.

"We had to make her think that she had succeeded," I explained. "She's a bit petty and if she thought that she had her revenge for you screwing up her con…"

"Then, she might not get us into serious problems," Sam finished.

"That's about the size of it," I agreed.

Dean lovingly touched the car. I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Wow," Sammael appeared beside us. "If he ever found a woman he loved as much as that car…"

"Not going to happen," Sam and I said at the same time.

Dean looked over at us and then crossed the distance quickly and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. I was again grateful that I didn't have bones that broke.

"Dude," Sam called. "Let her breathe. I don't know if she's a hundred percent yet."  
Dean released me. "I'm still going to shoot that bitch the first chance I get."

"No you won't," Sam chuckled. "We got the car, it's fine. Let's just work this job."

"It's going to be hard to find that ship," Dean said. "Unless…" he looked at me.  
"Don't look at me," I took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Well, if we can help it, we should avoid Gert," Sam muttered.

"Who is this Gert?" I asked.

"Her niece drowned in the shower a few days ago," Dean explained. "And Sammy here has caught her eye."

"Ha, ha," Sam grimaced.

"What?" I was amused.

"She's a much older woman," Sam said.

"I'm a much older woman," I teased.  
"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But you're not going to…well…"

"Be interested in a Sammy sandwich?" Dean taunted.

"Do you hear yourself sometimes?" Sam snapped.

"Of course I do," Dean's grin widened. "All right, enough and Sammy's love life. We got over 150 ships to research so that we can figure out which one is the ghost ship."

"That's one helluva haystack," Sam murmured.

"Where are you going to stay?" Sammael asked.

"We figure we'd do the abandoned house this time around," Sam said. "It's best to stay off the radar, especially with Bella out to cause trouble."

"That's a good idea," Dean nodded. "We better go find a place."

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked.

"F.B.I." they answered.

"Well that's one way to avoid suspicion," Sammael observed.

"It's better than them being with Homeland Security," I told her.

"You know about that?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Oh?" I gasped.

"Kelsey," Dean frowned. "Is there something that you're not telling us?"

"That Lee Harvey Oswald, acted alone?" I suggested.

They glared at me while Micah and Sammael erupted in laughter.

"We'll call you," Dean muttered.

Sam hugged me and they got into the Impala. Dean ran his hand over the dashboard and he started the engine and drove off.

Azrael became visible as soon as the car disappeared from sight.

"Lee Harvey Oswald acted alone?" Azrael shook his head.

"Well," I shrugged. "What else was I to tell them?"

Sammael and Micah continued laughing.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now, we make sure that they don't end up in Federal custody because of that interfering little girl," I said.

"She wouldn't do that," Sammael stopped laughing.

"Wouldn't she?" Azrael looked at her.

"I don't think that she would do that," Sammael frowned. "That wouldn't be very good, at all."

"She's thoughtless in her actions," I explained. "Besides, there is a fundamental disregard for anyone who gets in her way. It's that thoughtlessness that can get them killed."

"That's what worries me," Micah sobered instantly.

"Me too," I admitted. "Me too."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I dialed Sam's number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey," he said.

"Caller I.D." I murmured.

"Yep," Sam agreed.

"Open the door," I told him.

The phone became muffled as the door swung open and I faced a surprised Dean.  
"I shouldn't be surprised," Dean said.

I walked into the house. The tables were strewn with research materials.  
"Wow," I said as I looked around the house.

"Very funny," Dean murmured. "What are you up to?"  
"I'm just checking in with you," I answered. I glanced around the corner.

"Expecting something?" Sam asked.

"Hmm?" I smiled.

"Kelsey?" Sam prompted.

"I was just checking for dead bodies," I replied.

"We haven't killed her yet," Dean grinned.

I studied him for a moment. "What are the two of you doing then?"

"We're trying to track down the ship," Sam explained. "Also we're listening to hear if there are any more of those weird drownings."

"Sounds like a plan," I nodded.

"We think so," Dean agreed. "So why are you really here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," I shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"And that we haven't killed anyone?" Sam pressed.

"That too," I smiled. "Besides, not that I would blame you given that she did shoot you."

Dean chuckled.

"Yep," Sam agreed.

There was static from the scanner. Sam grabbed it and listened carefully. Dean's head pricked up.

"What?" Dean demanded.

Sam scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Well?" his voice reflected his agitation.

"Another drowning," Sam said. "I've got the address."  
"Yep," Dean nodded. "Time to put on the suits. You coming?" he called to me.

"I don't think I'll go with you," I said. "But I'll follow."

"Probably a good idea," Sam agreed.

"You make it look like she shouldn't trust us," Dean teased.

"Well," Sam began and his eyes glittered mischievously.

"We know what you're like when a pretty girl's involved," I murmured.

"What?" Dean gaped at me.

"We all know that you don't tend to um…use your upstairs brain," I shuddered.

Sam threw his head back and laughed and Dean appeared to be caught between becoming irate and laughing himself.

"Trust me Kelsey," Dean assured me. "I've no interest in her except shooting her."

"Uh – huh," I replied doubtfully.

"I don't care what the two of you think, she's not getting the best of us again," Dean declared.

"Okay," I accepted his statement. Although there was a twinge of doubt that remained. Bella had managed to get the Impala towed and she had got the best of them the last time they had crossed her path. Could she take advantage of them again? I felt that she could.  
"You do realize that she'll be there," I pointed out.

"There is that possibility," Dean admitted.

"She probably knows what ship you're looking for," I suggested.

"More than likely," Sam confirmed.

"There's an angle that she's working, more than just some old lady," Dean mused.

"She claims that she gets things for clients," Sam said. "All we have to do is figure out what she's after."

"We're trying to save lives," Dean interjected.

"And she's out to make money," Sam pointed out.

"True," Dean conceded. "Okay, so let's go check this thing out."

They walked out of the room to get dressed leaving me with their research. I had to admit that I was impressed by their dedication to figuring out which ship was the ghost ship. My head snapped up and I frowned as Sammael appeared in the room.

"What?" she demanded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well," she shrugged. "I figured that I'd let you know that screwed up little girl knows where they are."

"I figured," I replied.

"Is that why you're here?" Sammael probed.

"Well," I sighed dramatically, "I really came to make sure that they disposed of the body properly."

Sammael's mouth quivered with her suppressed laughter.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

"Hi Dean," Sammael called to him.

"I didn't hear you come in," he frowned.

Sammael shrugged and perched on the nearest chair.

"What's wrong Dean?" I diverted his attention from Sammael.

"Nothing," Dean shrugged. "I was just going to…" he focused on Sammael.

I turned to stare at her. She looked up at me and smiled innocently.

"Don't pay her much attention," I told him. "What did you want me to do?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, to check some of these wrecks," Dean said.

"I'm sure we'll have no problem doing just that," I agreed.

"We can shop for shoes too," Sammael nodded.

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand and I sensed the chuckle from Dean.

"Dean?" Sam called from the open doorway.

"Yeah Sammy," Dean answered. "We'll catch you later Kelsey and Sandy."

"Bye!" Sammael said brightly.

I closed my eyes and waved them off. I heard their laughter as they exited the house and I threw myself in the nearest chair to wait for the others to appear. In a few moments both Azrael and Micah turned up.

"What are we waiting for?" Micah asked.

"She needs a moment," Azrael told him. "I think that Sammael must have out done herself this time."  
"I didn't do anything," she professed innocence.

"Why don't I believe that," Azrael narrowed his gaze at her.

"One would think that Death didn't trust anyone," Sammael taunted.

"I can't," Azrael retorted.

"Enough," Micah sighed. "That will be quite enough."

"Is the patience of an angel wearing thin?" Sammael wondered.

"Sammael," I sat forward. "It's okay."  
She nodded.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go check some of these wrecks."

"How?" Sammael asked.

"I'll walk the ocean floor with you," I smiled.

"Oh goody!" she clapped her hands.

"Don't sink any other ships while you're down there," Micah cautioned.

"You're such a killjoy," Sammael stuck out her tongue.

Micah made a face at her and Azrael laughed.

I sighed.

"What?" Azrael demanded.

"We're the harbingers of the apocalypse?" I queried.

"Well," Azrael shrugged. "One could say that we're laughing, you know like Nero."

"But that was a lie," I pointed out.

"I know," Azrael nodded.  
"Much like Marie Antoinette saying 'let them eat cake'," I continued.

"Exactly," Azrael agreed.

"You're not making any sense," I pouted.

"I'll make it easy," Azrael grinned. "People are more apt to believe lies than truth. Which is why the four horsemen of the apocalypse must be evil beings."

"That's your job coming up," Sammael whistled.

I chuckled. "Come on Sammael. I think we should make a graceful exit," I tugged on her arm.

"Exit!" Sammael clapped her hands. "I've not been on the stage in such a long time."

"Thank goodness," Azrael and Micah said in unison.

"Humph!" Sammael snorted. "You're just jealous that writers have found me to be an inspiration."

"What happened to Michelangelo?" Micah suggested.

"I didn't work for him," Sammael frowned.

I couldn't help it; at that point I erupted in full-blown laughter.

"It's okay," Azrael chuckled. "Just go look at the wrecks, we'll follow the boys."

"Okay," Sammael agreed.

I grabbed her arm and we traveled quickly to the shore. I stopped and watched the waves come in. Sammael stared at the water as well.

"I know what you're up to," she murmured.

"Finding a ghost ship?" I suggested.

"No," she shook her head. "You're trying to distract me."

"You got me there," I admitted.

Sammael stared at me for a moment and then growled. "I don't know if you're as bad as they are or worse."

"Worse," I grinned.

"Let's go look at these wrecks," she waded into the water.

"Um, Sammael," I called to her.

"What?" she turned to face me.

"Don't you think that you should change?" I asked.

She glanced down at her outfit and frowned. "To what?"

"Oh," I shrugged. "Maybe wear the kind of gear that human divers wear."

"I don't like those things," she grimaced.  
"I know," I nodded. "But unless you're going to remain invisible, which I doubt, given the type of aquatic life here. I think that we should."

"Oh," Sammael sighed. "All right."

She altered her appearance and I did likewise. We didn't need to actually have air in the tanks but we kept the cumbersome equipment on. We waded into the water and came across a diving party. Sammael glared at me for a moment. I kept my attention straight ahead. We continued diving until it was evening. We then returned to the surface. Sammael pulled off the facemask and grimaced.

"We could have moved more quickly without these encumbrances," she griped.

"We would have frightened the diving parties by walking on the floor of the ocean," I pointed out.

"Well," Sammael shrugged. "It wouldn't be like the old days."  
"Oh," I arched an eyebrow. "You mean like them thinking that there were actual mermaids?"

"Come on," Sammael chuckled. "That wasn't any of us. That was just a bunch of sailors who'd been away from their girls for too long, looking at the poor manatees and thinking that they were women."  
"True," I conceded. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Sure," Sammael agreed.

We stood and quickly changed. We walked away from the shore and were met by both Azrael and Micah.

"You'd better go see them," Micah told me.

"Why?" I asked. "What happened?"

"They couldn't stop another death," Azrael stated evenly.

"Oh dear," Sammael shook her head.

"I'll see you soon," I nodded.

I walked away from them and returned to the house. I waited until I heard the door open. Sam walked through the door first and Dean closed the door behind him. They stopped and stared at me for a moment and simply walked to the where the chairs were and sat. I followed and perched on the table.

"We don't want to talk," Sam said.  
"You don't have to," I replied.

Dean leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling while Sam stared at the wall. I folded my legs under me and remained there in silence as each wrestled with his thoughts. I knew that when they were ready to speak I would listen. Sam's eyes drifted close as did Dean's. I chuckled softly for in a few minutes both were asleep. I picked each up and found where they slept and put them to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I leafed through a book on shipwrecks while they slept. I heard a step on the stair and I tuned and found Sam staring at me. I placed the book on the table.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Sam shrugged and entered the room. He took the chair opposite of mine. I reached over and placed my hand over his.

"You can't save everyone," I whispered.

"I know," Sam conceded. "Dean was saying the same thing earlier."

I studied him for a moment. "These last two deaths were related?" I asked.

"They were brothers," Sam answered. "They were both night diving and they saw the same ship. In fact I can't figure out what they and Sheila had in common."

"How did this one die?" I asked.

"He drowned in his car," Sam told me. "It was freaky Kelsey. The ghost was unstoppable."

"It sounds like it," I observed. "Did you get a good look at the ghost?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Later I'll search through the materials and see if I can identify the ship and the ghost. Maybe that'll lead me to the reason."

"Maybe it will," I agreed. "But there's something else that's bothering you."

Sam's eyes met mine. "What if I can't save my brother?" he whispered hoarsely.

I took a moment to consider his question. It was one that I had heard before.

"You will have to face the consequences of things that are beyond your control," I replied.

"I won't accept that," Sam shook his head. "I won't let him go to Hell for me. I won't let him die for me."

I sat forward and placed my hand on his cheek. "There are things that cannot be undone Sam," I rubbed my hand gently.

Sam pulled away from me. "This isn't one of them."

"Don't trust Ruby," I warned.

"Why not?" Sam demanded.

"She has her own agenda," I said. "You may think that you can use her, but at what cost Sam?"

He stared at me perplexed and then his eyes cleared. "You're saying that she's willing to use me for her own ends," he nodded. "I already know that."

I sat back in the chair. "What does Dean want you to do?" I asked.

"He wants me to stop," Sam looked away from me.

"Why not honor his wish?" I probed.

Sam was silent and he stared at me with tear filled eyes, "I can't."

"Neither could he," I stood and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I glanced up as I sensed that Dean was listening. He shook his head and sat in the nearest chair. Sam merely buried his face in my midsection. I held him until he had gathered himself.

Dean wiped his face in his hands and stood.

"Sammy?" he called when he saw that Sam had regained his composure.

"Yeah?" Sam answered as he released me.

"Everything all right?" he came forward.  
Sam quickly stood and I got out of his way.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sam asked.

Dean's eyebrow shot up. "No reason," he nodded.

I stared at them in awe. I suppressed the urge to smack them both.

"What's wrong Kelsey?" Dean looked at me.

"My hands are itching," I said.

Dean's eyebrow rose even further. "Should I worry?" he wondered.

"Maybe," I replied. "Are the both of you awake now?"

"I think we'll get some more sleep," Sam said. "Night Kelsey." He walked out of the room and back up the stairs.

Dean remained rooted to the spot.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have my reasons," he said.

"I figured that you had your reasons," I snapped. "My problem is that the two of you still haven't actually spoken about this."

"We've spoken," Dean refuted.

"I don't think screaming at each other counts as speaking," I retorted.

"You were present?" Dean demanded.  
"I don't have to be," I waved my hand. "I know the two of you very well."

"That's the downside to raising us," Dean muttered.

"Hey!" I admonished.

"Sorry Kelsey," Dean sighed. "I wish that he was okay with this."

"You weren't okay with what your dad did," I leaned against the table. "Why would he be when you've gone and done the same? He loves you as much as you love him."

Dean looked up at me, "I know."

I stared at him and he smiled ruefully.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll think about it." He returned upstairs.

I remained where I was by the table and closed my eyes for a moment. I thought of all the times that I had wanted to take a shovel to John's head. I thought of all the times I had threatened him physical violence and the times I had actually come close to harming him. I didn't feel that way with either Sam or Dean. I pondered my feelings and wondered if my patience with them was as a direct result of having raised them. I remembered Clara. The child she had been and the woman she became. But with her it had been different. Her own family had turned her out so I had chosen to shelter her. I took on a human life for as long as she had needed me to be there for her. Once she entered the convent it had been a simple matter of discarding that life and visiting her to ensure that she was fine.

Sam and Dean had needed more from me than she had. Their lives were on a different path and the choice before me had been simple. Walk away or get involved. I had opted to get involved which led me to this abandoned house and my perch on a table. I sighed heavily and waited for sunrise. I finally picked myself up from the table and went in search of what supplies they had in the house. I realized that there was no food and left to get something.

I was gone about fifteen minutes. I turned the lock of the door and was confronted by both of them. I frowned at them.

"What?" I was puzzled.

"We were just about to call you," Sam said.

"I got food," I held up the bags. "You've become cranky without your coffee."

"That's not it," Dean took the bags from me and found the coffee. "You weren't here when we finally woke."

I suppressed a grin. "I'm not normally there," I pointed out.

"You are if we go to sleep and you're there," Sam said.

"You were worried?" I frowned.  
"Look," Dean leaned against the wall. "With all the things that have been happening. We don't know what you're vulnerable to."

"I see," I nodded. "You're concerned that I'll land into trouble that I can't get out of."

"Something like that," Sam shrugged as he took a cup of coffee from Dean. He stared at the coffee for a moment. "Why didn't you just tell us where you were going?"

If he hadn't such a forlorn expression on his face I would have laughed.

"Sam," I shook my head. "You have to be careful with that lost puppy dog expression of yours."

Dean shrugged and Sam grinned at me.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked.

I scratched my head for a moment, which elicited laughter from Dean. "I'm not sure…I'm certain that there must be something to do," I forced my face to appear innocent.

"We're going to continue searching for the wreck," Sam said. "If you wanted to hang around, I don't think that we'll mind."

"How are you going to search?" I asked.

"Well," Dean chuckled. "Sammy's gonna have his head in a book and I'm gonna clean my gun."

"Yeah," Sam turned to his brother. "That sounds about right."

"Hey," Dean's grin widened. "Face it, you're much better at looking at stuff in books and I'm better at fixing things."

Sam shrugged. "True," he admitted. "That's why we're such a good team."

Dean's face sobered but he remained silent. Sam nodded as he grabbed some food and went to one of the research books. Dean stared at him for a few moments.

"You know Kelsey," he said quietly. "If you want to bail, I won't hold it against you."

"I'm not sure that you won't kill each other while I'm gone," I whispered.

Dean's eyes met mine. "Don't worry," he smiled.

I nodded although I was quite worried. Dean grabbed some food and followed Sam into the other room. I perched on the nearest chair and watched them do exactly what Dean had said. Sam busied himself rifling through material related to shipwrecks in an attempt to discover the ship while Dean first checked the weapons and when he was certain that they were in full working order he began going through his phone.

Sam meanwhile flipped through the pages of the latest book on shipwrecks with his back to his brother. The laptop lay on the table closed with the modem plugged in so that he could check anything he found in the book on the Internet. Dean had one foot on the table nearest to him and was engrossed in the phone. I was amazed by the deafening silence that hung between them.

Suddenly that silence was broken by a knock pounding on the front door. Both of them became alert and Sam closed the book quickly and reached for the back of his pants while Dean closed the phone and picked up his gun from the table. Sam barely glanced at his brother however there was a signal between them. Dean made his way cautiously to the door. I could guess at the thoughts that traveled through their minds. They had no way of knowing who was at the door. It appeared to be an abandoned house, but what if it was not quite as abandoned as they had first thought? Dean went to the opening in the door that would let him know who was knocking. He opened it and looked through it. He made a wry face and looked over at Sam who had his gun aimed at the front door. Dean looked over at Sam and he lowered his weapon as Dean unlatched the door and opened it to admit the person who was there. It was Bella. Dean lowered his head, as he was quite displeased to see her as was Sam and to be perfectly honest, so was I. Bella walked through the door and seemed thoroughly pleased that she had found them. While it was obvious that both Sam and Dean appeared to contemplate the merits of actually shooting her at that moment in time as opposed to discovering why it was she had actually tracked them their present location.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Bella looked around the house and her face took on an expression of shock.

"Dear God! Are you actually squatting?" she asked. "Charming."

Dean walked a few steps behind her and Sam appeared to be even more annoyed than before.

"So," she stopped in front of Sam. "How did things go last night with Peter?"

I realized that must have been the man's name. Both Sam and Dean refused to answer her. "That well, huh?" she observed.

"If you say I told you so," Dean warned. "I swear to God I'll start swinging."

I arched an eyebrow at that statement.

She played it cool. "Look, I think the three of us should have a heart to heart," she told them.

I knew that she hadn't realized that I was present in the house and enjoyed the advantage of observing her without her knowledge.

"That's assuming you have a heart," Dean retorted as he stepped past her.

"Dean," Bella said in a placating manner. "Please, I'm sorry about what I said before okay," she watched as Dean took a seat beside Sam and threw his gun on the table. "I come bearing gifts."

"Such as?" Sam asked disdainfully.

"I've ID the ship," she unzipped a folder.

Dean shot a sideways glance at Sam but said nothing. I realized that they were doing that silent communication thing that they've managed to perfect over the years. Bella took out a picture and gave it to them.   
"It's the Espirito Santo, a merchant sailing vessel with quite a colorful history," she said. Dean took the picture from her and gave it to Sam. "In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37."

"Which would explain the 37 year cycle," Sam theorized.

"Aren't you a sharp tack?" Bella said with a tone of condescension in her voice. "Got a photo of him somewhere," she murmured as she rifled through her folder. "Here," she gave them the photograph.

Dean looked at the picture. "Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asked Sam.

"You saw him?" Bella jumped on the question.

"Yeah, that's him," Dean replied. "Except he was missing a hand."

"His right hand," Bella said.

They both looked up at her and I frowned.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his right hand to make a hand of glory," Bella explained.

"A hand of glory?" Dean wondered. "I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week," he grinned.

I shook my head.  
Bella rolled her eyes.

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object," Sam told him. "It's very powerful."

"So they say," Bella murmured with a tinge of disdain in her voice. Which instantly sent alarm bells off in my head.

"And officially counts as remains," Dean observed.

"But still none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims," Sam pointed out.

"I'll tell you why," Bella said. "Who cares?"  
I watched her and recalled that she was a seriously screwed up little girl.

"Find the hand, burn it and stop the bloody thing," Bella continued.

"I don't get it, why are you telling us all this," Dean was suspicious.

"Because I know exactly where the hand is," Bella answered.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a macabre bit of Maritime history," she explained. "But I need help."

I chuckled wryly. This was the other shoe dropping. The reason she had sought them out.

"What kind of help?" Sam asked.

She smiled at them. But then she looked up finally and saw me standing just outside the doorway.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Sam and Dean turned their heads. They looked at me and then back at her.

"Takeout," Dean answered.

Sam held his face straight and I remained silent.

"Takeout?" Bella stepped toward me.

Sam stood and blocked her path. "Is there a problem Bella?"

"I don't know Sam," she stared at him. "Should there be?"

"Not as far as you're concerned," Dean leaned back in the chair. "You were saying that you needed our help."

"Can she be trusted?" Bella demanded.

"A lot more than you can be," Dean answered.

Bella huffed. "But she can't come," she said.

"Where?" Sam demanded.

"There's a gala tonight at the museum," Bella told them. "Gert can get us in. However, Sam here needs to be her date."  
"What?" Sam balked.

Dean chuckled. "Aw, Sammy."

"Dean," Sam's voice held a slight note of panic.

"She's easy to handle," Bella shrugged.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you," Dean muttered.

"Well," Bella smiled. "Yes."

"This just keeps getting better," Dean groaned. "All right, so we go to this thing."

"And we steal the hand and destroy it," Bella pronounced.

"Uh – huh," Dean mused. "Well what exactly does one wear to this gala?"

"A tux," Bella smiled sweetly.

Dean's eyebrow went up and Sam stifled a chuckle.

"We'll see you later Bella," Sam said.

"I'll meet you here," she told them.

Dean escorted her to the door and closed it firmly behind her.

He turned and faced his brother.

"Gert!" Sam moaned.

"Takeout!" I growled.

"What were we supposed to say Kelsey?" Dean asked. "This is our surrogate mom who happens to look around the same age or younger than us?"

I pursed my lips for a second.

"It's not like you had time to put on some wrinkles," Sam shrugged.   
"You're taking his side?" I was incredulous.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I'm just saying that he has a point."

Dean grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at them. "That's taking his side Sam," I said.

Sam shrugged. "I've got bigger problems."

"Come on," Dean placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It won't be that bad."

"Within minutes of meeting that woman, she made strong sexual advances Dean," Sam glared at him. "What's going to happen when she has a chance to spend some time with me?"

"Well," Dean shrugged. "You gotta admit that it might make for some…" he stopped when he saw the expression on Sam's face. "All right. Look, remember, some times you just gotta take one for the home team."

"And this is it?" Sam grimaced. "I get to be pawed by a highly oversexed woman."

"It could be worse," Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam scoffed.

"Yeah," Dean grinned.

"Oh," Sam closed his eyes for a second. "But you know. Somehow I don't think that I would have been on the receiving end of that kind of an advance."

Dean glowered at his brother and Sam grinned.

"That's it," Dean shuddered. "I got to go find a monkey suit."

"We both do," Sam said.  
"Yeah," Dean nodded. "But you at least are comfortable in the whole suit thing…ya know…"

"Finish it Dean," Sam warned.

"I'm finished," Dean grinned.

"Let's go track down a tux," Sam said.

They headed for the door, opened it and stopped. They both looked at me.

"Uh," Sam began. "Kelsey, you're coming with us."

"To pick out the tux?" I asked.

"You're going to the gala," Dean said.

I looked at them. "She said that I wasn't to come," I reminded them.

"We don't give a rat's ass about that," Dean swore. "You don't need an invitation knowing you."

"Ah," I nodded. "So am I to be protecting Sammy, from the lecherous old woman?"

"It will make it easier," Sam murmured.

I chuckled. "You don't actually trust her to destroy that thing do you?"

"Nope," Sam said.

"That's why we're going to take precautions," Dean said.

"Uh – huh," I nodded.

"You don't believe us," Dean frowned.

"I didn't say that," I smiled.

"Let's go," Sam jerked his head.

I followed them out the door.

The Impala was parked out of the way so that no one would see it. I climbed into the backseat and nestled myself comfortably while Dean drove into the main part of town. He stopped at a store that dealt with both Men's tuxedoes and Ladies' gowns. I sensed Sammael nearby and she appeared around the corner.

"Kelsey!" she called.

Dean turned and smiled, "Hey Sandy."

Sam nodded to her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Shh! We're hunting ghosts," I said in a stage whisper.

Sammael's eyes widened and Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"You're going to tell her about Gert?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes," I beamed.

"What about her?" Sammael asked.

"Sam has to escort her to this gala," my grin widened.

"Oh no!" Sammael placed her hands on her face. "Can we go? Please! Please!"

"Sandy!" Sam admonished. "This is going to be difficult enough."

"You must admit," Dean pointed out. "It's pretty funny."

"Ugh!" Sam groaned. "Come on let's go see if they have suits in our size."

I arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, I wonder if they have them…"  
"Kelsey!" Sam turned on me.

"Hey, you took his side," I said.

"You're still upset about the takeout comment," Sam mused.

"Especially after the Thai massage comment," I made a face at them.

Dean opened the door to the store. "Come on, let's go see if they carry clothes for the um…big and tall variety."

"Ha, ha," Sam stepped through the door and held it open.

Dean steered both Sammael and myself through the door. We were faced with salespeople who immediately began to measure both of them to see if they had suits that would fit them.

Sammael and I tried on several gowns. Sammael twirled in front of the mirror. She ran her hands over the ivory satin gown and admired the way the fabric fell.

"Wow!" Dean whistled. "That looks nice."

Sammael looked over at him and laughed. "Yes, it isn't it. And they have the shoes to match!"

"She's decided," I said.

"You look nice too," Dean said.

I glanced at my reflection. I had opted for a pale blue gown that created a sharp contrast with my skin.

"I think this will work," I nodded. "Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam looked at me. "Wow," he repeated Dean's assessment.

"If Dad could have seen her like that," Sam mused.

"What?" I frowned.

"Nothing," Sam shook his head.

"So are we ready?" I asked.

"Yep," Sam nodded.

I looked at the bags over their arms. I indicated to Sammael that we needed to wrap up our purchases. Dean pulled out a credit card and proffered it to the salesman.

"There's no need sir," he said.

"Why not?" Dean was puzzled.

"The lady paid for everything already," he smiled.  
Sam and Dean turned to me.

I shrugged. "I have means too," I said.

"Kelsey?" Sam frowned.

"I've been around a long time," I said. "Besides, I have held jobs."

"And patents," Sammael murmured.

"I don't hold patents," I glared at her.

"Sure you do," Sammael disputed.

"What kind of patents?" Sam asked.

"I have my own secrets too you know," I muttered.

"Thank you," Dean said.

"You're welcome," I nodded. "Takeout!"

Both of them laughed.

"Let's head back and get dressed," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean grimaced at the bag over his arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just not this guy," he waved his arm with the bag on it.

"It's okay," I nodded. "Even your dad wore a tux on an occasion or two."

"True," Dean agreed.

Sam chuckled.

We walked out of the store with our purchases and we headed back to the car.

"I should tell the others what we're up to," Sammael said.

"Go ahead," I told her. "Meet us at the gala."  
Sammael walked away from us.

"How will she find us?" Sam asked.

"She'll find me," I said.

"Oh," Sam nodded as he got into the car.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Getting ready for a gala isn't something that I do everyday, however, I threw myself into the whole thing enthusiastically. I experimented with differing hairstyles and colors while attacking makeup. I heard the door open and found Sam staring at me with an expression of amusement on his face.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Kelsey," Sam chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready," I answered.

"What's going on with your hair?" Sam demanded.

I stared at the reflection and frowned at the shocking blue and pink color. I turned back to him but before I could speak, Dean pushed him forward.

"Kelsey what the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

"It will compliment my dress," I explained.

"Kelsey," Sam began laughing.

Dean stood perfectly still torn between laughter and a scowl.

"It won't work?" I frowned.  
"No," Dean shook his head. "Even I know that."

Sam struggled to regain his composure. "Kelsey, a normal hair color will work with the dress. And…" he stopped.

"And?" I shrugged.

"Lose the metallic makeup," Dean said. "Look at me. Ugh!"

I shook my head.

"Subtle and understated Kelsey," Sam told me.

"You're ruining my fun," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "Oh, I needed that," he said to Dean.  
"Headed for Gert?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Sam nodded. "I'll need strength to deal with her."

"Well, Sandy and I'll be watching," I piped up.

Sam stared at me for a moment, "Not like that," he pleaded.

"Fine," I snapped. I grabbed the tissue and removed the makeup. I put on understated colors.

"And the hair?" Sam reminded me.

"I'll get to it," I murmured. I shook my hair and it became a rich reddish brown color. I looped it around my head and pinned it securely. I removed the wrap and unveiled the dress. Both of them drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"What?" I demanded.  
"You look great," Sam said. "Okay, I'll get going."

"Yeah," Dean came forward and shrugged his shoulders inside of his jacket.

"You look fine," I said as I fixed his tie.

"This is ridiculous," Dean muttered. "Oh Bella's downstairs by the way."

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll stay out of sight."

Dean sighed and then headed for the stairs.

"What is taking so long?" Bella called. "Sam's already half way there," she paused. "With his date."

"So not okay with this," Dean replied.

"What are you? A woman?" she taunted. "Come down already."

Dean looked back at me and I urged him forward. I became invisible and followed him down the stairs. I saw Bella's reaction to him and had to prevent myself from laughing. Dean stood in front of her.

"All right, get it out. I look ridiculous," Dean told her.

"Not exactly the word I'd use," she told him.

"What?" Dean was puzzled.

"You know when this is over," she said. "We should really have angry sex."

I felt my eyebrow arch and I was concerned with Dean's reaction.

He stared at her for a moment and she stared back, he then folded his arms.

"Don't objectify me," he told her.

She stared at him in amused silence.

"Let's go," Dean said irritably as he headed for the door. But I caught the smirk on his face as Bella followed him out the door.

I wasn't sure if this boded well for either Sam or Dean. I waited until I heard the car leave then I walked through the door. I approached the museum quickly and quietly. I slipped past the guard who took no notice of me and found Sammael waiting inside.

"You found the place," I said.

"Oh yes," she nodded. "This is such fun. You look so understated."

"Blame it on Sam," I muttered.  
"Well," Sammael grinned. "Knowing you, you went to match your dress."

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No," Sammael replied. "I did the same until Azrael and Micah started laughing."

"They're here?" I glanced around.

"Of course," Sammael whispered.

I saw them and waved. I spotted Dean entering the gala with Bella. He was sticking something under the bowl. I failed to see Sam. Then I noticed him entering with an older woman who I assumed must be Gert. He appeared to be quite uncomfortable and Sammael chuckled at the sight of Gert pawing Sam. She ran her hand over Sam's back and he quickly escaped her crossing the room to go to where Dean and Bella were by the bar. Sammael and I edged closer to overhear their conversation.

"Just exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date," he said to Dean.

"As long as it takes," Bella replied.

Sam looked at his brother and then he glared at Bella. His face showed his irritation quite plainly.

"Look, there's security all over this place," Dean said. "This is an un-crashable party without Gert's invitation so…"

"We can crash anything, Dean," Sam refuted.

"Yeah I know," Dean admitted. "But this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining."

"You know there are limits to what I'll do right?" Sam was uncomfortable.

"Aw, he's playing hard to get," Dean observed. "That's cute." He turned to the bar and picked up their drinks. "Come on," he said to Bella and she grabbed her purse. He leaned over to Sam, "I want all the details in the morning."

Sam looked as though he wanted to tell his brother words that were unacceptable for the setting they were in. Dean handed Bella her drink, she thanked him and Dean gave his brother a parting smirk. Sam watched them as they walked off and I felt a little bit sorry for him. Sammael had a hard time containing her glee.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," she whispered.

"Contain yourself girl," I remarked.

Gert came up to Sam with two flutes of champagne. She handed him one.

"To us," she told him.

Sam took the glass and drank all of it one go. I was surprised since I had never seen Sam do anything like that before.

"She must really scare him," Sammael observed.

"Uh huh," I agreed.

Sammael nodded to me and I glanced over to where Dean and Bella walked. I started when I saw Bella lean on Dean and collapse. Dean grabbed her and we crossed quickly. Dean quickly snowed one of the guards as he carried Bella up the stairs. The plan was in motion. Sammael shrugged and returned her attention to the dance floor.

"Poor Sam," she whispered.

I looked over at her and my eyebrows arched when Gert's hand grabbed Sam's butt. She placed her head on his chest wrapped her arms around his body and then felt him up again. I swallowed the laughter that threatened to explode from me while Sammael turned her head away.

"Why you're just firm all over," Gert told Sam as he managed to get her a little bit off him. However he was unsuccessful as she managed to get her arms firmly around him again. Sam was so uncomfortable.

"I'm going to have to do something nice for the poor baby," I whispered.

"Baby?" Sammael stared at me. "That man is no baby."

"He is to me," I insisted.

"That's the price you pay for being a mom," Sammael sighed. "You just have a hard time letting them grow up."

I glowered at her.

"Having fun ladies?" I heard Sam's voice behind me.

"Oh lots," Sammael nodded.

"Where's Gert?" I asked as I spun around. Sam grabbed me and began turning me around the dance floor. I looked over and saw Azrael whirling Sammael and I saw Micah dancing with Gert.

"I was rescued for the moment," Sam answered.  
"I see," I nodded. "But it won't last long."

"I'm hoping that they get the hand quickly," Sam muttered.

I noted that Micah had managed to ply Gert with more champagne. "I don't think that you have to worry about Gert. She's quite drunk."

"Not drunk enough," Sam murmured.

Gert dragged Micah over to us.  
"Your reprieve's up," I indicated to him.

Sam touched the top of my head with his.

"Courage Sam," I whispered.

"Yeah," he released me and took Gert from Micah. She pressed her body against his.

Micah took me in his arms and began dancing with me around the floor.

"That was good of you," I thanked him.

"He needed a break," Micah shrugged.

"It was still good of you," I said.

"What are they doing here?" Micah asked.

"Getting a hand of glory, so that they can stop the killings," I told him.

"With Bella?" Micah sounded suspicious.

"I'm hoping that she doesn't get the better of Dean this time," I said.

"Not likely," Micah chuckled.

"I have…" I stopped.

"Exactly," Micah looked over my shoulder. "Poor Sam."

I turned my head as we edged closer. Gert began to ask Sam about the investigations.

"I think that they had it coming," she said. "Biblical sort of way."

"Oh what do you mean?" Sam sounded curious.

"Well you know about their father," she continued.

"No," Sam frowned.

"Come here, I'll whisper it to you," she pulled his ear to her mouth. "People say that the old man didn't die of natural causes."

"Well how?" Sam was uncomfortable.

"Rumor is that the boys did it," Gert told him.

I glanced at Micah and he nodded.  
"Nothing was ever proven but people still whisper," she moved her lips closer to his ear.

"Okay, okay," Sam pulled head out of her hands. "So, so did Sheila have any connection to them?"

"None that I know of," Gert replied.

"Did Sheila have any kind of tragedy in her life?" Sam tried a different tact.

"Yes," Gert recalled. "As a matter of fact there was a car accident when she was a teenager."

"What happened?" Sam pressed.

"Her car flipped over. She was okay," Gert told him. "But her cousin Brian was killed. Why? Is that important?"

Sam struggled for an answer.

"Well," Bella and Dean entered the room. "Having a nice time?"

"It's delightful," Gert told her. She kissed Bella on her cheek. "He wants me."

Dean stepped close to Sam and gave him a knowing look that resembled a smirk.

Bella took Gert's arm. "I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower," she whispered to them.

"Great idea," Sam acknowledged.

Gert waved her empty champagne glass around.

"See you at the cemetery," Bella called as she ushered Gert out.

Dean checked his pocket and turned to Sam. "You stink like sex."

Sam exhaled as he kept his retort under control. They quickly left the gala and I disengaged myself from Micah and followed them out the door. They quickly got into the car and Sam pulled off his tie. I strained my ear to listen in on their conversation.

"You got it right?" Sam demanded. "Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing."

"I got it," Dean told him. "Mrs. Who?"

Sam appeared exasperated. "Never mind, just let me see it," he said.

Dean pulled the object out of his pocket and it turned out to be a ship in a bottle.

Sam looked at him. "What?" he demanded.

"I'm gonna kill her," Dean said quietly.

I looked back at Sammael who smiled at me. I sighed. We had expected this.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I tapped on the car window and Dean opened it.  
"Don't say it!" he warned.

"I'm not saying anything," I returned evenly.

"Dean let's just go," Sam said. "She's long gone by now."

I shrugged as Dean hopped out of the car and pulled open the back door and placed me in the seat. He got back in and slammed the car shut and drove in angry silence.

"Okay, so what are our options?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said. "We can kill her."

"Killing her may not be a good idea," Sam observed.

"Oh?" Dean scoffed. "It'd sure make me feel better."  
"Still won't solve the problem," Sam said. "We don't have the hand. And knowing her it's probably half way to wherever by now."

"We still got people dying Sam," Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Well," Sam shrugged. "That's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded.

"Turns out that all the victims have spilled their families' blood," Sam said.

"What?" Dean made a sharp turn. The house was just ahead.

Dean parked the car where it wouldn't be seen and jumped out. He held the door open for me and we entered the house.

"I'm waiting Sammy," Dean said as he pulled off the jacket and started undoing his shirt. "You gonna change?" Dean asked me.

"I'll do it upstairs," I told him.

"I've an idea but I need to check it first," Sam said.

"Okay," Dean walked up the stairs.

"Sam?" I studied him for a moment.

"He's seriously pissed," Sam exhaled.

"So are you," I pointed out.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But he might actually kill her."  
"So what are you going to do?" I pressed him.

"Well," Sam searched the table until he found what he wanted. "I'll be damned."

"Sam?" I turned my head sideways.

"Well, that makes sense," he whistled.

"What makes sense?" Dean asked as he returned.

"This," Sam turned to him. "Turns out that our ghost was hanged by his own brother."

"So the ghost's targeting anyone who's spilled family blood," Dean pursed his lips. "So these people ain't exactly innocent."

"Well not in the case of the Warren brothers, who probably did murder their father," Sam agreed. "But in Sheila's case, it was a car accident. She didn't deliberately set out to kill her cousin."

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "But we know that ghosts don't see things that way. Everything's black and white to them, there's no gray."

"You don't have the hand," I said. "What are you going to do?"

Sam thought for a moment. "There's a way to get the ghost to leave."

"Yeah?" Dean scoffed. "Good luck with that one."

"We're going to have to wait though," Sam said.

"This thing might be done Sammy," Dean remarked. "We don't got another 37 years to wait for this thing to strike. Well, at least I don't."

"I may not have that either," Sam pointed out.

"You'll be old," Dean shrugged. "Hey, you'd be the perfect age for Gert then."  
"Bite your tongue," Sam snapped.

Dean chuckled.

I left them and headed upstairs to change my clothes.

I entered the room and found Sammael waiting by the mirror.

"Sammael?" I asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"They just put in the car and drove off with you," she said.  
"Yes," I nodded. "They will do that."

"You're accustomed to them," she said.

"You know this," I shook my head.

"Did John do the same thing?" she turned to me.

"Yeah" I shrugged. "Pretty much."

"That explains it," she nodded. "They're so used to you being a part of their lives."

"I helped raise them Sammael," I knelt before her. "I was more involved with their lives than I've ever been with any other human."

"I guess that's what concerns me," Sammael smiled sadly.

"What?" I frowned.

"You're as attached to them as they are to you," she sighed.

"Is that a problem?" I wondered.

"No," she shook her head. "It's just that it makes me realize how much I miss you."

I smiled and hugged her. "I miss you too. But we're together now and that's what's important. Besides, if we weren't you wouldn't have had such fun earlier."

"True," Sammael agreed.

"Bella's on her way here," Micah appeared in the room with Azrael.

"Why?" I was stunned. "I thought that she would be on her way."

"She was," Azrael told us. "But she saw that ship."

I felt my eyebrows rise at that piece of information. "Just how screwed up is this little girl?"

"Very screwed up," Micah sighed. He stopped and listened. "They're arguing."

"Again?" Sammael and I said in unison.  
"Yep," Micah nodded.

I sighed and walked down the steps where I saw Sam with the folder in his hand glaring at Dean.

"Relax!" Dean said angrily. "Oh yeah, I'll relax." Dean continued pacing. "I can't believe she got another one over on us."

"You," Sam pointed out.

Dean turned to face him. "What?"  
"I, I," Sam stammered. "Mean she got one over on you. Not us."

Dean stared at his brother completely stunned. "Thank you Sam! Very helpful!" he said sarcastically.

Sam looked back at Dean and remained silent. They were interrupted by a frantic knock on the door.

"Hello," Bella's voice sounded. "Could you open up?"

Dean looked at Sam and they both quickly walked to the door and threw it open.

"Just let me explain," she told them.

I quickly masked my presence.

They let her in the house and I perched out of the way. Bella glanced around but said nothing as she took a seat.

"I sold it," she said. "I had a buyer all lined as soon as I knew it existed."

Dean walked around her and aimed his fingers at her head and imitated shooting her.

"So the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was…" Sam asked.

"I needed a cover and you were convenient," she told them.

"Look you sold it to a buyer," Sam said. "Just go buy it back."

She wore a wry expression. "It's half-way across the ocean. I can't get it back in time," she replied.  
"In time for what?" Dean demanded loudly.

She remained silent.

"What's going on with you Bella?" Sam demanded. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I saw the ship," she admitted.

"You what?" Dean said with surprise. He and Sam exchanged glances.

"Oh wow, you know, I knew you were an immoral thief, even a con artist bitch," Dean scoffed. "But just when I thought that my opinion of you couldn't get any lower."

"What are you talking about?" Bella demanded.

"We figured out the spirit's motive," Sam explained. He went to the folder and found a photograph and showed it to her. "This is the captain of our ship," he paused, "the one who hung our ghost boy."

"So?" Bella was confused.

"So they were brothers," Sam said quietly as he threw the photograph on the table. "Very Cain and Abel," he paused, "so now our spirit he's going after a very specific kind of target, people who've split their own family's blood. You see first there was Sheila who killed her cousin in a car accident and then the Warren brothers who murdered their father for their inheritance and now you."

"My God," Bella said quietly.

"So who was it Bella," Dean leaned over her. "Hmm, who'd you kill? Was it Daddy? Little sis maybe?" he suggested.

"It's none of your business," Bella responded.

"Well, right," Dean nodded. "Well have a nice life. You know, whatever's left of it," he slapped her back.

Sam stared at his brother in shock. Dean picked up his jacket. "Sam, let's go."

Bella appeared scared and stunned that he wasn't going to help her. I was amazed that Dean was actually going to let her die. I must confess that I was a bit impressed as well.

She stood. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Watch us," Dean told her.

"Please!" Bella pleaded.

Sam looked down at his feet.

"I need your help," Bella insisted.

"Our help?" Dean mocked. "Well how could a couple of serial killers, possibly help you."

She had called them that? I was surprised at her stupidity but then she was always quite sure of herself.

"Okay, it was a bit harsh, I admit it," She continued pleading. "But it doesn't warrant a death sentence."

"That's not why you're gonna die," Sam told her gently. "What'd you do Bella?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand," she shook her head. "No one did."

They stared at her in silence.

"Never mind," she said hoarsely. "I'll just do what I've always done. I'll deal with it myself." She turned and headed for the door.

"You do realize that you sold the only thing that could save your life," Dean said pointedly.

"I'm aware," she said as she faced him.

"Well," Sam sighed heavily. "Maybe not the only thing."

Dean looked at him. I arched an eyebrow as well.  
"What?" she demanded.

"We'll need to get to the cemetery," Sam said. "Let's go."

"Fine," Dean shrugged.  
They grabbed their coats and Bella proceeded out the door. "Kelsey?" Dean called.

"I'm right here," I came out of the shadows.

"We'll see you later," he said.

"Okay," I nodded.

He closed the door behind him and I waited until I heard the car leave.

"We're not staying here are we?" Sammael demanded.

"Of course not," I told her.

Micah and Azrael waited for us outside of the house and we traveled to the old cemetery.

Sam made the altar to summon the spirit. Sammael frowned for a moment.

"I thought that they cremated the ghost's body?" she whispered.

"His brother wasn't," I pointed out.

"Oh," she nodded.

We waited for what would happen next.

Bella and Dean stood to one side.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" she asked.

"Almost definitely not," Dean answered.

The wind picked and clouds raced it bringing with them rain. Sam pulled the zipper of his jacket higher, while Dean glanced around with the shotgun at the ready.

"Sammy! Better start reading," Dean instructed.

Sam began reading from the book in Latin. The wind picked up and Bella began pulling away from Dean. He reached for her and said, "Stay close!"

The ghost materialized and Bella screamed to Dean, "Behind you!"

He grabbed Dean and sent him flying into an obelisk while the shotgun went off as Dean hit the ground. The ghost placed his hand on Bella's cheek and she began to spew water from her mouth as she drowned. Dean ran over to her and grabbed her.

"Sammy, read faster!" he yelled.

Sam finished the incantation and the clouds cleared and with it the rain stopped. They looked up at the moon. The ghost turned around and faced his brother.

"You hanged me!" he said.

"I'm sorry," the brother replied.

"Your own brother!" the ghost continued angrily.

"I'm so sorry," was the response.

The ghost reached for his brother's spirit and both became water and vanished. Sam and Dean stared at the empty space for a moment.

"They actually saved her," Sammael whispered.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Hmm," she murmured.

They stood and left the cemetery. I stayed perched on one of the headstones.

"Shouldn't you be getting back?" Sammael asked.

I nodded and hopped off the headstone. We walked together out of the cemetery and returned to the house.

The front door swung open.

"Kelsey!" Dean called.

"Right here," I answered.

"We got rid of the spirit," Sam announced.

"I see," I nodded.

Dean frowned at me. "You were there," he said.

"Yep," I nodded.

Sam chuckled. "All right, that's over with. Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah, we're hitting the road early," Dean agreed.

I watched them as they climbed the stairs and listened as they settled into sleep. I sighed and turned to Sammael who had appeared in the room.

"You think that Bella has learned her lesson?" Sammael asked.

"I doubt it," I replied.

"Me too," Sammael nodded. "Me too."

We sat in the chairs and waited for the sunrise.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The boys got up in a few hours and began packing up their things. I perched on a chair while Sammael went outside to look at the other houses. The door swung open as Bella walked in.

"You boys should really learn to lock your doors," she said. "Anyone could just barge in."

I realized that she hadn't noticed me and that was fine by me.

"Anyone just did," Sam retorted. "You come to say goodbye or thank you," he asked irritably.

"Hmm," Bella reached into her bag. "I've come to settle affairs," as she pulled out a bundle of money. "Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother. Very clever Sam," she tossed him some money. "So here." She also tossed some to Dean as well who also caught it. "It's ten thousand, that should cover it."

They both looked at her puzzled.

"I don't like being in anyone's debt," she explained.

"So ponying up ten grand is easier for you than a simple thank you," Dean sounded incredulous. "You're so damaged," he shook his head.

"It takes one to know one," she quipped.

Dean glanced up at her and I watched with interest.

"Goodbye lads," she told them as she walked out the door.

"She's got style I gotta give her that," Sam observed.

"I suppose," Dean sniffed the money.

Sam held up his batch of money. "You know Dean, we don't know where this money's been," referring to her earlier statement about how she slept naked with money.

"No," Dean grinned. "But I know where it's going," he grabbed the money out of Sam's hand and walked over to his bag. Sam frowned at him as Dean laughed gleefully.

They finished packing and got everything in the car. They turned and stared at me for a moment.

"We're going to Atlantic City," Dean declared.

"What?" Sam and I both said at the same time.

"We can spend the money," Dean grinned. "Have a little fun."

"You do realize that money is less than what she stole from you," I pointed out.

"Kelsey," Dean sighed. "It's all good in the end."

"Uh – huh," I nodded. "Remember that the casinos have security cameras and the both of you are still wanted by Feds."

"Ya know," Dean pulled open the car door. "I love you but there are times when you seriously can be a drag."

"I guess it's the mom factor," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You coming?" Sam asked.

"Nah," I shook my head. "I've got other things to go do."

"Stay out of trouble," Dean ordered.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "Look at who's talking!"

Dean wrinkled his face for a second. "You're right. Come on Sammy! Get the map out."

They both got into the Impala and drove away from the house.

Sammael appeared behind me. I sighed.

"It's hard," she noted.

"Yes it is," I agreed. "Come on let's go."

"Bella was here?" she asked.

"She gave them ten thousand," I said.

"Each?" Sammael's eyebrow shot up.

"Yep," I nodded. "She paid them for helping her."

"Seriously screwed up," Sammael murmured.

"Unbelievably," I concurred.

Sammael chuckled. "So what do you think is going to happen to the two of them in Atlantic City?"

"Nothing," I hoped.

Sammael rubbed the top of head. "Come on," she jerked her head. "The others are waiting for us."

"You going to miss the ocean?" I asked her.

"Hey," she smiled. "We can always visit."

I laughed as we walked down the road and found Azrael and Micah waiting with Bobby's truck. We got in and drove off with no particular destination in mind.

"Do you think that we should go to Atlantic City too?" Sammael asked after a few minutes.

"You hate places where people gamble," I said.

"True," Sammael nodded. "But it would be worth it to see the two of them at work."

"Leave them alone," I waved her off. "They need some time to believe that they are in some ways a little bit normal."

"Okay," Sammael sighed.

We headed up the interstate and suddenly Azrael stepped on the brakes. I looked up to see Raphael standing in the middle of the road. I frowned as we all got out of the truck.

"Raphael?" Micah stared at him.

"Denri needs to come with me to Limbo," Raphael said.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Now," Raphael grabbed my arm.

"We think we should know what's going on," Azrael stepped forward.

"There's nothing that we can do, but she can operate in areas that we can't," Raphael answered cryptically.

I was stunned but acquiesced. "I'll meet up with you," I said. "Perhaps you should go keep an eye on the boys."  
Sammael nodded. "We'll keep them under guard," she assured me.

I took Raphael's hand and we traveled to Limbo.

I have explained Hell to you, but I've never explained Limbo. Limbo is the 'in between' the sorting place of souls where both Hell and Heaven at times will file claims for a particular soul. There are several types of people who find themselves in the middle of these battles. Werewolves and vampires are amongst them. Are they responsible for their actions once they've been infected with something that renders their sense of right and wrong skewed? In the case of Werewolves, the people aren't even aware of the fact that they are committing atrocities so there is the debate as to whether or not they should be held accountable. It is a complicated process and the people who are possessed by demons also fall into this category.

Limbo is a place where I can travel freely however I was curious as to why I was being summoned there. There could only be one explanation as far as I was concerned. That was a thing that I had refused to consider until now, John Winchester. I entered the main hall of Limbo and viewed the steps to the courthouse. I walked slowly behind Raphael as he led through the main holding area to where John was housed.

"He's upset," Raphael told me.

"Who?" I wanted confirmation.

"John," Raphael answered.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Gordon Walker managed to escape from prison," Raphael replied.

I slapped my forehead. Gordon Walker was loose? That was not a good sign for the boys. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to track them. I shook my head, for that was wishful thinking. Gordon was far too obsessed and good at tracking not to be able to find them.

"How did John find out?" I asked quietly.

"He's the most difficult human we've ever come across," Raphael snapped.

"You're the ones who wanted him out of Hell," I reminded him.

Raphael shot me a withering look and I suppressed the urge to laugh.

"I'm just saying," I shrugged.

"He's this way," Raphael opened a door and ushered me through. He closed the door behind me and I was face to face with John Winchester.

"Hello John," I said quietly.

John stared at me for a moment. "Kelsey," he said tersely.

"Are you giving angels trouble, John?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm not giving anyone trouble," John refused to meet my gaze.

"Uh – huh," I nodded. "So that's why they had to haul my ass up here?"

John's eyebrow shot up. "You been hanging around humans too much Kelsey," John murmured.

"I had a great teacher," I smiled.

"Who?" John frowned.

"You," I glared at him.

"Okay," he nodded. "I admit I did use some very choice words in your presence on more than one occasion."

"And taught your boys," I pointed out.  
"Yes," he agreed.

"So what's the problem now?" I perched on a stool.

John shrugged. "Gordon's out and I'm worried about Sam," he said.

"I gathered," I told him. "But there's nothing that you can do about that."

"I also want Dean out of his deal," John looked at me evenly.

"John," I sighed. "Dean's not going to Hell."  
He looked at me sharply. "I figured that you wouldn't let him rot there. But the truth is that Sammy still needs him."

"At some point Sam's going to have to stand on his own," I mused.

"Not like this," John shook his head. "Not with the deck stacked against him."

"How much do you think you know?" I asked.

John pondered what I said. "Think I know?" he questioned.  
"Exactly," I said.

"I don't know much is that what you're saying?" John pressed.

"I'm saying that you don't know everything," I countered. "What you know is in a vacuum. And that vacuum only has half the picture."  
"I see," John murmured. "So you gonna fill me in?"

"Nope," I replied.

"They're going to be in danger you know that," John insisted.

"Gordon isn't likely to track them that easily," I stopped.  
"What?" John pounced.  
I closed my eyes for a moment as that screwed up little girl's face swam before me. "Unless he tracks an idiot first," I muttered.  
"Kelsey?" John stood.

"Raphael," I called.

The door swung open, "What?" he asked.

"I need you to put John in position," I said. "Once he's there he'll know where Gordon is, he's going to be contacted via a spirit board soon."

"I am?" John sounded surprised.

"He is?" Raphael appeared stunned.

"That's right," I nodded. "I'll see you around John."

I walked through the doors and left Limbo. I reached the surface and sensed where Micah and the others were. They were not far from the boys who were holed up in an abandoned motel.

I contemplated walking up to the door and then changed my mind. I pulled out my phone and punched in Sam's number.

"Kelsey," Sam's voice answered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that Dean's in here plotting how he's going to skin Bella," Sam coughed. "We're fine."

"Why is he going to skin her?" I pressed.  
"Don't worry about it," Sam said.

"Did she tell Gordon where you were?" I prodded.

"How did you know that?" Sam said. "You know, I shouldn't be surprised."  
"What happened?" I demanded.  
"Gordon surprised us. He fired shots at us, but we got away," Sam explained.

I heard Dean say something muffled in the background. "What's he saying?" I asked.

"Kelsey," Dean's voice came over the phone.

"Yes Dean?" I answered.

"Leave Bella in one piece for me," he said.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll leave her in one piece. I'll catch up with you later."

"Fine," Dean acknowledged as he ended the phone conversation.

Sammael appeared next to me. "Denri," she said.

"Watch over them," I said. "I've got to arrange a séance, even if it means pulling the hair from her head," I threatened.

"Okay," Sammael nodded.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

I left Sammael in front of the motel. I became light and traveled quickly to where Bella remained in her car driving. She saw me appear in front of her and swerved to avoid colliding with me. She jumped out of her car.

"What is wrong with you?" she balked when she recognized me.

"Hello Bella," I said quietly.

"Takeout," she muttered.  
"That's what Dean said," I smiled.

"What? How?" she looked around anxiously.

"You're going to fix this," I said. "You're going to find out where Gordon Walker is and call them with the location."  
"You mean use the spirit board?" she asked. "I don't…" she trailed off when I pulled one out of my coat pocket.

"Here," I gave it to her.  
"This is," she studied it carefully.

"You don't get it Bella," I whispered. "In fact, if you don't do what I want, I promise you that I will teach the true meaning of fear."

Her eyes widened. "Dean's threatened to kill me. He sounded serious."  
"He asked me to leave you in one piece," I said.

Her eyes widened further. "He wouldn't actually kill me."  
"You endangered their lives. Dean doesn't particularly care about himself but you put Sam in danger as well," I told her.

Bella grabbed the spirit board and placed it flat on the hood of the car and began to study the board in preparation for her séance.

"I need candles," she said.  
"No you don't," I countered.

I waited for John's spirit to contact her. I knew that Raphael would give him the information that he needed. I frowned as I sensed something had changed. I took a breath, and figured out what it was. Gordon had been changed. I rolled my eyes. He was like Daniel, in that, the very thing that he hunted was defeating him. I wondered if Raphael realized that Gordon had been turned.

I studied Bella for a moment. She was enrapt with the board.  
"Plotting how you're going to steal that from me?" I asked.

She jumped at my comment, which confirmed that I was correct.  
"I wouldn't dream of such a thing," she smiled.  
"Bella," I looked her straight in the eye. "I'd be concerned about Dean. I've never known him not to fulfill a threat."

She whitened at that thought. "Okay," she nodded as she grabbed the pointer to begin her séance.

I saw when the pointer moved and then the ghostly apparition appeared. I sensed Raphael next to me. He was not visible to her and I waved my hand and sealed our conversation from her. However, Bella's eyes glittered at the power of the board.

"Gordon has been turned," I told him.

Raphael sighed. "Great. That makes him more dangerous."

"Let John know, now," I hissed.

"No problem," he said. He quickly vanished.

I stepped closer to her. I made eye contact with John who nodded.

"To whom am I speaking?" Bella asked.

"What do you want?" John asked in return.

"You won't identify yourself?" she prodded.

I arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "Bella, don't even think about it. Just get the location and be done."

She glanced at me and frowned. "I need to make certain that the information is valid," she said.  
I grabbed her wrist and tightened my grip.

"Ow!" she cried.

"I'll damage you permanently if you try anything," I said. "Dean said to leave you in one piece. He didn't say undamaged."

Her eyes widened as she stared into mine.

"Look, I need the location of Gordon Walker," she told John quickly.

"He's located in a two storey warehouse at the Riverfront with a neon side outside," John replied. "Oh," he added, "tell them to leave town. Run like Hell and do not go after Gordon."

"What?" Bella was puzzled.  
"Just tell them that," John snapped and vanished.

"Wait!" Bella called. She spun around to me. "I don't get it!" she shook her head.

I grabbed the board before she could respond. I checked to make certain it was the correct one. "There's nothing to get," I told her. "You have a message to deliver. I suggest that you do that. Especially if you expect to live."

"Who are you?" Bella demanded.

"Takeout," I responded. "I know you won't tell Dean about our meeting."

"How can you be so sure?" Bella demanded.  
"Because you want to stay on his good side," I smiled. "We both know what you are Bella."

She stared at me and frowned. I made a calculated decision and faded from her sight. Bella gasped in horror and quickly got back in her car and drove off. I chuckled and returned to Limbo.

I found Raphael watching a very agitated John.

"He's been like this for a while," Raphael said.

"It's okay," I smiled. "John."

"They're not going to heed the warning," John shook his head. "I know my boys."

"You raised them to never back down John," I pointed out.

"He'll kill Sam," John stared at me sadly.

"No," I shook my head. "Have some faith in your boys' skill."

John nodded. "I can't help them. I feel…" he trailed off.

"Helpless?" I suggested.

"Yeah," John agreed.  
"It's the hard part of being a parent," I commented.

"It's not that hard for you," John muttered.

"I'm different," I shrugged.

"No you're not," John said. "You happen to be there. You may not interfere but you're there. You can give them advice."

I arched an eyebrow. "Well yes," I agreed. "They also listen to Bobby."

"Are you saying that my boys don't like my advice?" John demanded.   
"I'm saying that you've never offered advice John," I sighed. "You order. You demand. You don't advise."

"You're still a smartass," John growled.

"Because I'm saying something that you don't like," I placed my hand on his. "They have to make their own choices," I told him.

"I know," John sighed. "But the thing is that their choices are wrapped up in the ones I made for them."  
"Is that guilt?" I started.

"Regret," John shook his head. "I've had a lot of time to reflect on the choices I made. The truth is that I didn't consider the impact on them. I rationalized every thing. I never heeded you when you warned me."

My eyes widened in shock. "John Winchester, I don't think that my being can tolerate any more of these kinds of shocks. I'm only an angel after all."

Raphael laughed at that comment. John stared at him.

"You better get to the boys," John said.  
"I think so too," I murmured.

I left Limbo and traveled to where Sammael stood watch. She turned when I appeared.

"They're with the vampire," she commented.

"Oh dear," I murmured.

"Gordon's long gone," she said. "Micah and Azrael are following him."

"They know," I stated.

"They know," she confirmed.

We felt the death of the vampire and saw them leave the warehouse. We followed them back to the abandoned motel. They walked inside and bolted the door.

"What are they doing?" she asked.  
"They're waiting for daylight," I said. "It's harder to sneak up on a vampire in the night."

"They tracked that Dixon guy at night," she pointed out.

"Not exactly," I said. "I doubt that they went to that place expecting to find Dixon."

"Oh," Sammael murmured.

"Wait here," I said.

I walked up to the door and raised my hand to knock and then thought against it. I simply entered the room. I perched on the table while Sam and Dean had a phone book out between them. Sam frowned and spun around.  
"How the hell?" he sputtered.

"What?" Dean looked up and saw me. "Oh, dude relax, it's just Kelsey."

"Dude," Sam stared at his brother in shock. "It doesn't bother you that she just appeared in the room."

"She's supernatural Sam," Dean shrugged. "You should be used to it by now. I mean sure when we were kids she would go across to the field and vanish. Or around a corner but seriously."

I arched an eyebrow. "I see," I murmured.

"Yeah," Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"I figured that you might shoot through the door before you looked," I explained.

Dean scratched his jaw, "Yeah there's that too."

Sam shook his head. "Kelsey we've got problems."  
"Gordon Walker escaped from jail, is a vampire and still wants to kill you?" I suggested.

Sam glared at me and Dean chuckled.

"Is there anything that she doesn't know?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't know," Dean looked at me. "Is it knowledge in general or does it relate to us specifically?"

"Usually it's you," I admitted.

"Come on," Sam argued. "We have some secrets from you."

"Because I give you your privacy," I replied. "Of course in Dean's case, lots and lots of privacy."

It was Sam's turn to laugh.

"Yeah," Dean bristled. "We still have to hunt down Gordon. He's a pretty good hunter and now he's seriously amped."

"That's the part that worries me," Sam agreed.

"Well, we got to start at first light searching everywhere we can," Dean pounded the phone book.

"There are a lot of places in this town for him to hide," Sam observed.

"We just got to look harder," Dean agreed. "Time's against us. It's not going to take him long to deal with the change."

"Not like that girl," Sam agreed.

"What girl?" I asked.

"Lucy," Sam said. "She was turned by this Dixon guy. She thought…"

"Yeah, I doubt thinking was her strong suit," Dean scoffed.

"Yeah," Sam exhaled. "I did feel sorry for her."  
"Me too," Dean admitted.

"That's an interesting twist," I observed.

"What?" Sam frowned.

I shook my head and ruffled his hair. "Nothing really. It's just good to see that you're still here."

Dean looked at me for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah," he agreed.

"What is up with the two of you?" Sam demanded.

"It's nothing Sammy," Dean waved him off. "You take half the list. Remember you're not to engage Gordon."  
"Look who's talking," Sam retorted.  
"Boys," I sighed.

"Sorry," Dean smiled. "Do you get involved with this?"

"No," I shook my head. "This is your choice. If you were still very young then it would be a different case."

"But we're willingly putting ourselves in danger," Sam finished.

"Pretty much," I confirmed.

"We'll get some sleep," Dean said. "I doubt she's going anywhere."

"True," Sam said.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

They basically napped and when they woke, they headed out the door to begin their search for Gordon. I returned to where Sammael was perched. Micah was with her.

"Azrael's still with Gordon?" I asked.  
"Yep," Micah replied glumly.

"He's killed," I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Yes," Micah confirmed.

"That's not a good sign," Sammael uttered. "It means that there's going to be a fight over him."  
"We weren't going to get involved in that one," Micah frowned.

"He's been turned into a vampire," I pointed out. "That's automatic trial."

"Right," Micah nodded. "It's not really my area so I don't pay much attention."

"I know," Sammael nodded. "So, Azrael is keeping track of his body count?"

"Yep," he nodded. "What are they up to?"

"They're searching abandoned buildings to see if they can pin him down," I said.

"That's not a good idea," Micah shook his head. "They should get out of town."

"These are John Winchester's sons," I exhaled. "They don't back down from a fight."

Micah arched an eyebrow. "They're also…"

"What?" I turned to him.

"Nothing," Micah shrugged. "They're going to fight him."

"Yeah," I sighed. "There's nothing we can do to stop them."

"Do we want to?" Sammael asked.

"We need them," Micah reminded her. "We can't fight the forces of Hell without human hunters on our side. And like it or not, those two are among the best we've ever seen."

"Their father was pretty good," Sammael pointed out.

"Not like these two," Micah refuted. "John used his training. He trained them well. But he didn't have the potential that these two have."

"He put them down this path," Sammael argued. "They could have done other things."

"It's their heritage," Micah insisted.

"No," Sammael disagreed. "This was the work of one very obsessed man, who got his children involved in what was essentially his fight."

I listened to the argument with interest and realized that they had had this fight before. That made me curious.

"What do you mean that it's their heritage?" I asked.

"What?" Micah frowned.

"You said that it's their heritage," I said. "That's not a casual statement."

"I was speaking of what they've done. What John did and how they have saved lives because of what he taught them," Micah explained.

"I never thought that you would ever lie to me, Micah," I whispered.

"I'm not lying," he stated.

"Omitting things is still lying," I pointed out.

"That's a fine stance to be taking," Micah mused.

I glared at him. He was baiting me with his comments while he refused to answer the question.

"Gordon's going to be hunting them very soon," Micah sighed.

"I know," I agreed.

Azrael appeared behind us. I stared at him sadly. "What did he do now?"

"He killed his friend," Azrael said. "The same one who had tracked the boys in Black Rock."

"They were good friends?" Sammael asked.

"Yes," Azrael murmured. "He couldn't believe that his friend had killed him."  
"What was he doing at the time?" Micah asked.

"He was about to kill Gordon," Azrael admitted.

"That kind of makes it self – defense," Sammael shrugged.

"Not really," I shook my head. "Oh, I see what you mean."

"It didn't help the poor man who was savaged in his car last night," Azrael looked away from us.

"How bad was it?" Sammael demanded.

"He basically shattered the man like he was made of glass," Micah explained.

"That's quite a…" Sammael stopped.

"Yes," Micah agreed.

"So now what?" Sammael asked.

"We wait," I shrugged.

We waited and watched the motel. Sam returned in a few hours and waited for his brother. I pulled out my phone and punched in his number.

"Hey," Sam answered.

"Are you both all right?" I asked.  
"I think so," Sam replied. "I'm just waiting for Dean to get back. I don't suppose you could tell us where Gordon is, could you?"

"No," I told him.

"I'm going to try to convince Dean to leave this place," Sam said.

"Is that going to work?" I questioned.

"I doubt it," Sam sighed. "But I have to try."

"That you do," I admitted.

"I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Fine," I agreed. I looked up and saw Dean approaching the motel. His shoulders were set and he was striding purposefully.

Micah touched my arm and I nodded. We both knew that there was nothing to do but to see this thing through to the end. I sensed that the brothers were having a conversation but I abstained from listening to them. That was a difficult thing to do. Sammael coughed and I turned and saw the door of the motel open.

"Kelsey!" Dean called.

I walked towards him. "Yes," I answered.

"Hey," Dean smiled. "You better get in here."

I frowned but did as he asked. I found Sam with the remnants of two phones and my eyebrow arched in surprise.

"I'm going to go get the new phones," Dean told him.

"Good idea," Sam nodded.

"What was wrong with the old ones?" I asked.

"We're covering our tracks," Sam explained as Dean left the motel room.

"Oh," I nodded uncomprehending. I felt Sam's forehead and he frowned at me for a moment.

"Kelsey," Sam chuckled. "What's the matter?"  
"I'm checking to see if you have a fever," I said.

"I'm not insane," Sam stopped.

"Yeah, that's debatable," I retorted.

Sam chuckled. "Look, Gordon can track us with the phone. So I'm making sure that he can't do that."  
"I see," I murmured. "You mean like how you can track me?"  
"Exactly," Sam said.

"Okay," I nodded. "So if I destroy my phone…"  
"Kelsey!" Sam cried.

"I'm just saying," I grinned.

"Not funny," Sam admonished. "Come on, help me with these things."  
"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to mask our scent so that Gordon can't track us," Sam said.

"Wouldn't taking a shower work?" I wondered.

Sam stared at me for a moment and then he laughed. "We can't wash away the scent of our blood Kelsey."

I vaguely remembered Daniel saying the same thing once. "Okay," I shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

Sam studied me for a moment. "Sit here and watch the door," he said.

I frowned but nodded.

Sam busied himself getting things from out of the bag and mixed herbs together that would effectively mask their scent. Dean appeared a couple of hours later with two new phones. He handed one to his brother and took my phone from me and added the number. Then he joined his brother in securing the room. When they were done they settled down in the room with their machetes waiting for a surprise attack. Sam stood by the window and looked outside while Dean was testing the sharpness of his machete against the hair on his arm. Suddenly Dean's phone sounded.

"You've had that phone two hours Dean, who'd you give the number to?" Sam demanded.

"Nobody," Dean replied as he pulled the phone from his pocket to answer. He stared at the caller identification and didn't know the number. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end answered. I could hear Gordon's voice, "Dean."

"How'd you get this number?" Dean looked at his brother.

"Scent's all over the cell phone store," Gordon told him. " 'Course can't smell you now. Where are you?"  
"Well I guess you're just going to have to come find us, won't you?" Dean taunted.

"I'd rather you come to me," Gordon answered steadily.

"What's the matter Gordo? You're not afraid of us are you? We're just sitting here, bring it on!" Dean challenged.

"I don't think so," Gordon responded. Then there was another sound a female crying. "Please, please," she cried.

Dean's expression faltered as he heard her.

"Factory on Riverside off the turnpike," Gordon told him. "Be here in twenty minutes or the girl dies."

"Gordon let the woman go," Dean stated.

"Bye Dean," Gordon said.

"Gordon!" Dean raised his voice. "Don't do this!" he pleaded. "You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter."

"No," Gordon corrected. "I'm a monster." The line went dead.

I stood and stared at the two of them. "You're not going," I said.

"We have to," Sam said.

"Well," I struggled to remain calm. "I'll go instead."  
"We're going," Sam insisted.

They pulled the barricade from the door and got into the Impala. I ran outside where I found the others waiting.

"Denri?" Micah said.

"They're going to Gordon," I said. "Let's go."

Micah held my arm. "Let's wait," he said.

"No," I shook my head.

"We've got to let this play out," Micah said.

"What?" I said.

"Michael is there," Azrael told me. "He's waiting for it to be over too."  
I closed my eyes and traveled to where they were. I arrived in time to see Dean shoot the girl in the head. Gordon had turned her into a vampire. I was grabbed from behind and I attempted to shrug Michael off.

"There's nothing to be done," Michael whispered.

I heard the sounds of the fighting from within the building and Gordon and Sam came crashing through the rotted wall. Gordon bit into Dean's throat and Sam tried to pull him off. Gordon attacked Sam who had grabbed a piece of barbwire and beheaded Gordon. My eyes widened as I turned to Michael. That wasn't possible. Michael looked away from me.

"You just charged a super vamped out Gordon with no weapon," Dean said as soon as Sam was close to him. "A bit reckless don't ya think?"  
Sam didn't respond. They walked away from the scene back to the car.

I followed them and they both leaned against it as they caught their breath.  
"Kelsey?" Sam called. "We know you're here."  
"I'm here," I replied.

"Good," Dean held his throat.

"Ouch," I said as I looked at his throat. "Well, at least I was just lunch right?"

"Very funny," I admonished.

Dean grinned and I shook my head. Sam threw me the car keys I frowned.   
"We're not in any condition to drive," Dean said. "You do it."

I nodded and put them both in the car and headed back to the motel. I looked back and saw the others dealing with the souls of the departed. I shook my head and continued to drive. I tended to their wounds and put them to bed. I waited for the sun to rise and they remained safe. I looked over at them, as they got ready to get into the car.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"Just on the road," Dean answered. "Maybe stop and check to see what's making the funny noise in the engine."

I nodded as I waved goodbye to them both as the Impala drove away.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

I stared after the retreating car. I realized that they would probably head to Bobby's to heal and then go off on another case. I sighed as I hung my head. I sensed Michael's approach. I began to walk away from the motel. I knew that Michael followed me but I paid him scant attention. I needed to regroup my thoughts and rethink my feelings.

"Denri," Michael called.

I stopped walking.

"You have to talk about this," he said.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't have to talk about anything. I'm going to go and check in with my desk in Hell and then I'll return."

"This isn't helping anyone," Michael insisted.

"That's right," I said. "It isn't helping anyone."  
"You've always been too attached to them," he observed.

I closed my eyes for a second and spun to face him. "I helped raise them," I gritted. "Of course I'm attached. There is nothing wrong with being attached."

He studied me for a moment. "It keeps us from doing our job," he said.

I wanted to strike him at that point. "It doesn't," I whispered. "It makes us better at what we do."

"It makes us lose our objectivity," Michael countered.

"There are times when we must remember that we feel as well," I reminded him.

Michael shook his head. "Go," he said. "But don't stay too long."

"I won't," I turned and walked down the road into Hell.

Hell was again in disarray. The war effort was a dismal failure as there were very few inroads being made. Since Sam had failed to lead Legion and Azazel had managed to get himself killed, there was no one demon in command. At another juncture I would have celebrated but at this point I couldn't. Sam was now in even greater danger and they wondered openly how he was able to fight the power of Azazel's blood. I refused to enlighten any except that I hinted that Ruby was perhaps at the center of it all. She was offering Sam an opportunity to save his brother and since she was working for a rival faction, it was safe to assume that she was in control of Sam. Thus one of the benefits of being the editor in chief of the demon newsletter was the opportunity to twist any story into believable nonsense. Of course it helped that Ruby had many enemies in Hell and I managed to let it slip that she was responsible for getting the gun to work and ultimately the deaths of three demons including the Crossroads Demon who had made the pact with Dean. I was personally happy about that one since I wasn't sure how much longer she would have kept her mouth shut about what really happened that night.

I spent as little time as I dared in Hell and found myself again traveling to the surface. I continued down the road until I was outside of Bobby's house. I frowned as I noticed Christmas trees were up. I sensed where Sammael and the others were but I refrained from joining them. I heard the truck come up the road and I frowned. How had they managed to travel that distance in such a short space of time? The truck pulled up alongside me.

"There you are," Sammael said. "The boys are in…where is that place?" she asked Azrael.

"Ypsilanti, Michigan," Azrael supplied.

"What?" I was puzzled.  
"That's the name of the place," Sammael nodded. "Where do humans get these names from?"

"It must be from one of the languages that they speak," I surmised.

"Must be," Azrael agreed.

"What have you done to Bobby's truck?" I demanded.  
"We've done nothing," Micah finally spoke.

"Well that's good," I murmured.

"I'm walking there," I said.

They merely studied me in silence. I turned and continued to walk up the road, only they drove behind me in the pickup. I couldn't begin to explain to them what it was that disturbed me. I followed the road until I came upon Bobby's house. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It swung open and a surprised Bobby stared at me.

"I'm interrupting?" I asked.  
"Nope," Bobby shook his head. "Come on in," he held the door open.

"You're not entertaining? Or going out to entertain?" I queried.

Bobby narrowed his gaze at me. "Uh – huh, what's got into you?"

"The boys were here," I commented.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "It was hard losing Gordon like that."

"He was trying to kill them," I pointed out.

"True," Bobby agreed. "But to lose a good hunter like Gordon. Well, we're not getting anywhere closer to putting up a good fight."

I turned away from him and perched on the back of the nearest chair.

"Sam told me that you were there," Bobby lowered his voice.

"Yes," I admitted.

"It must have been hard to stay out of that particular fight," Bobby pressed.

I looked at him and scowled. He chuckled at my expression.

"You helped raise them," Bobby sat heavily in a chair. "It's a perfectly natural thing. And I don't want to hear about the fact that you're not human."

I shut my mouth at that last part.

"It's that simple?" Bobby mused.

"What's that simple?" I was confused.

"To get you to be quiet," Bobby chuckled. "If only John had known that it might have saved some arguments."  
"John did know that," I shrugged. "I think that he liked arguing with me."

Bobby smiled. "You know, I think he did at that."

"Until Sam picked up the slack that is," I reminded him.

"Fighting with your child is not as…" Bobby sighed. "Well…"

I stared at him for a moment and realized that I knew very little about Bobby himself. Did he have a family? If he did, what happened to them? I never asked Richard how he knew Bobby. I just knew that since I had wanted to save Sam I worked a trade that saved Bobby.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Bobby sounded suspicious.

"I know nothing about you," I replied. "I know nothing about you except what I do know."

"Huh?" Bobby's brow furrowed.

I shook my head. "I meant, that I know nothing about your life. What you used to do. If you even had or have a family," I shrugged.

"Kelsey," Bobby grinned. "You've known me almost twenty five years and now is when you think of this?"

"Hey," I objected. "I'm not human. These things don't normally occur to me."  
Bobby began laughing. I watched him as he literally doubled over with mirth.

"What's so funny?" Sammael appeared in the room.

Bobby looked up at her and then started howling again.

"I just pointed out that I don't know anything about him," I told her.

"What's so funny about that?" Sammael asked.

"He's going on about the fact that I've known him almost twenty five years," I shrugged.

Sammael perched on the table and we both waited until Bobby got his laughter under control.

"Oh," Bobby sighed. "Just when I think…oh my..."

"We don't understand," I told him.

"I know," Bobby agreed. "But the thing is sweetheart, I doubt that you're going to ever understand."

"So, does this mean that we go to Ypsilanti Michigan?" Sammael asked.

"Wait a minute," Bobby sobered instantly. "You know where they are?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I always know where they are. Unless I can't find them."  
Bobby frowned. "You do have a tendency to be cryptic…" he trailed off. "You couldn't find Sam when yellow eyes took him."

"He was shielded," Sammael pointed out.

"You weren't there," I murmured.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But Micah was and he told me how it went down."  
"What?" Bobby sat upright.

"Nothing," I waved him off.

"Look, I can understand Kelsey watching over the boys," Bobby rubbed his jaw. "She helped raise them. It's a mother thing with her. But why are there other angels watching over them as well."

"Angels are always watching over you Bobby," I said.

"What?" his eyes widened.

"Surely you know that," Sammael scoffed.

Bobby frowned.

"Okay," Sammael leaned forward. "Say that you're driving down the street and a car comes out of nowhere and you swerve to avoid hitting that car while another car is coming in the opposite direction, and you manage to avoid hitting that one as well. What do you call that?"

"Luck, skill," Bobby shrugged.

"No," I shook my head.

"No," Bobby stared at me.

"No," Sammael confirmed.

"What?" Bobby shook his head. "No."  
"Yes," Sammael said.

"No," Bobby insisted.

"Yes," Micah chimed in.

Bobby stood and stumbled I grabbed him to prevent him from falling.

"Kelsey," Bobby's breathing was erratic.

"Calm down," Micah said. "Do you remember that hunt down in Alabama?"

Bobby nodded.

"The one where you have no idea how you managed to get out in one piece?" Micah pressed.

"I got lucky. There was another hunter there who came and helped," Bobby said.

Micah stood and shrugged his shoulders. He altered his appearance and Bobby backed into me.

"It's all right," Micah said as he resumed his normal form.

"That was you?" Bobby frowned.

"Yes," Micah confirmed.

"Richard never said anything," Bobby said. "When you took me to him."

"He owed me," Micah told him. "So he trained you so that you could survive. We had no way of knowing that your paths would cross with John Winchester and in turn with Kelsey."

I arched an eyebrow and silently thanked him for remembering to use the human name I had chosen.

"I'll have to process this in a while," Bobby sat.

"That's fair enough," Sammael said.

"So you've been watching all this time," Bobby said. "You told me that your hands were tied but I didn't realize that you could actually intervene at times."

"We do it all the time," Sammael said. "But we have to do it quietly and subtly. Kelsey being a part of your lives was the best thing that could have happened for our side."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because I was never ordered to do it," I replied. "It was something that was done on my own and therefore they took advantage of it."  
"It's not often we get such a break," Micah grimaced.

"True," I agreed.

"Um, I have to go look something up for the boys," Bobby muttered.

"What?" I demanded.

"They're investigating some disappearances. At first they thought it was some kind of anti – Claus," Bobby exhaled.

"What did you tell them?" I pressed.  
"I told them that they were morons," Bobby smiled briefly. "That it was probably some pagan god. Speaking of which, what are they?"

"Most are demons," Sammael answered.

"I thought all demons were fallen angels," Bobby frowned.

"No," I refuted. "Some were from before."

"Before what?" Bobby demanded.

"Just from before," I shrugged. "Look they set themselves up to be worshipped and they indulged in sacrifice."  
"Blood sacrifice and ritual eating," Sammael added.

"Eating?" Bobby grimaced. "How do you kill them?"

"They're usually hard to spot," I said. "They tend to assimilate quite well into human life. But if they're the Winter Solstice ones then evergreen stakes will kill them. Just make sure you tell the boys to stab them through the heart."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Bobby stared at me for a moment. He took a deep steadying breath, "Right," he said. "You ain't the halo wearing, harp playing type."

Sammael looked at him oddly. "What?" she was perplexed.

"Several times," Bobby jerked his head at me. "This one here has said that she ain't the halo wearing, harp playing type."

"What does that have to do with?" Sammael stared at me.

"Humans depict angels with halos and playing harps," Micah explained.

"That's utterly ridiculous," Sammael chuckled. "I wouldn't have thought that they could possibly…oh," she murmured.

"I don't even want to know," Bobby said. "I better go call the boys."

"Good idea," I agreed.

Bobby left the room to make the phone call.

"Sammael," Micah hissed. "Just because he knows that we exist doesn't mean that we tell him everything."

"What harm could come of it?" Sammael shrugged. "Like you said he knows we exist."  
"I think that Micah doesn't want you revealing information that could get him killed," I pointed out.

"Who?" Sammael frowned. "Bobby?"  
"No," Micah corrected. "Me."  
Sammael's eyes widened. "Oh," she grinned sheepishly.

Micah leaned against the wall. "There are times when you frighten me."  
"An angel should never walk in fear," Sammael spouted.   
"Unless he walks with something fearful," Micah amended.

I laughed at them. Bobby returned to the room. "I told them, and they're preparing for the hunt," Bobby said.

"That's good," Sammael smiled. "Wait we haven't…" she trailed off.

"He's probably outside waiting for us," I said.

"I'll go check on him," she announced.

Micah stood as Sammael left the room. "Kelsey, I'll be back," he said.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"It's safer if you don't know," he replied.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them, he was gone.

"I didn't think that it was possible for anyone to be worse than you," Bobby commented.

I arched my eyebrows at him. "Huh?"

"Sandy," Bobby exhaled. "She's more of a smartass than you are."  
"It's the company she keeps," I told him.

Bobby appeared to be caught between laughing and a scowl. "Look, you said that you were going to head up there. I think that you should."  
"They can manage can't they?" I prodded.

"Their problems right now aren't supernatural, there're family," Bobby explained.

"I see," I nodded. "What happened now?"

"Dean wants to have Christmas and Sam doesn't," Bobby told me.

"Well, it is Dean's last year," I mused.

"That's why Sam doesn't want to do it," Bobby replied.

"Ah," I understood. "I'll go and wait for them."  
"Don't you need to know where they are?" Bobby demanded. "I mean like what motel room and such?"

"No," I smiled. "But I'll give them some time to sort out the pagan gods before I get there."

"Don't want to run into any?" Bobby teased.

"The last time, it wasn't pretty," I explained. "I had to destroy a perfectly good tree."

Bobby's eyes narrowed as he processed what I said. "You said that some demons were from before."

"Leave it Bobby," I warned. "There are some things you're better off not knowing."

"Fair enough," Bobby readily agreed.

I eyed him with suspicion. "So, what's her name?"  
"What are you talking about?" Bobby glared at me.  
"Well," I smiled at him. "I know that you're agreeing with me too quickly."

"You're the most suspicious creature that I've ever met in my life," Bobby snapped.

"Short as it is," I reminded him.

"I'm not young," Bobby objected and stopped.

I smiled.

"Well, Sandy's almost as bad as you are," Bobby grumbled.

"I'll let you get to where you were going," I laughed.

"Just don't end up…" Bobby paused.  
"What?" I chuckled.

"Injured," he said.

"Don't worry," I murmured. "I'll be in touch," I said.

"That's the part that worries me," Bobby mumbled.  
"I heard that," I grinned.

I walked out of the house and found Sammael outside waiting with both Azrael and Micah.

"How is he?" Azrael asked.

"He'll be fine," I said. "I'm going to where they are."  
Micah arched an eyebrow. "No need to ask who they are," he murmured.

"No," I agreed.

"Do we travel with you?" Sammael asked.

"I think that is a good idea," I replied.

"What's up?" Azrael sounded suspicious.

"They're going up against pagan gods," Sammael explained.

"Ah!" Azrael mused. "Well then we'll take the scenic route."

I shook my head at him as we climbed into the truck and drove away from Bobby's.

The journey took only a few hours given that we used our abilities. I sensed where they were and located their motel room. I left the others and went to wait for them to return. I heard when the key turned in the lock. The door swung open and both of them stood perfectly still.  
"Please let that be you," Dean groaned.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked.

Dean hung his head. "I told you she'd be here."

"Of course," Sam winced.

They both entered the room and I noted that Dean had the first aid kit clutched in his hand. There was also blood on their sleeves and Sam appeared to be missing a fingernail.

"Do you both have all your teeth?" I questioned.  
Dean ran his tongue in his mouth. "Yep," he answered.

"I see," I nodded. "So you were almost sacrificed?"

"Well," Dean grimaced. "We did have a minor disagreement there."

"Really?" I prompted.

"Yeah," Dean replied soberly. "They wanted us for dinner but we disagreed."

"Or you could say that we disagreed with them," Sam added.

"Yeah," Dean smiled.

"Uh – huh," I murmured. "I see that smartass is catching."

They both grinned at me.  
"Maybe I should patch you up eh?" I grabbed the first aid kit out of Dean's hand. I cleaned their wounds and dressed them. The cuts weren't that deep but they were on the vein so they were painful.

"You're not asking if they're dead," Sam commented.

"You stabbed them with evergreen stakes," I shrugged. "They should be dead, unless the two of you are falling down on the job."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, she's got our number all right."

"She would," Sam pointed out.

"I know," Dean stood and looked at his bandages. "I'm going to get some beer. It's Christmas."

"Yeah," Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean shrugged and walked out of the room. I sat on the bed across from Sam and studied him for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that this whole thing, made me remember the first time I discovered what Dad really did," Sam said.

"That was a Christmas was it?" I frowned.

"Yeah," Sam blew his breath out. "It was the first Christmas he missed. The first time I learned a lot of things."

"So you don't want to remember those things," I nodded.

"It's not that Kelsey," Sam shook his head. "I mean. I gave Dean that pendant that he wears. It was supposed to be for Dad but I gave it to Dean instead."  
"I think he treasures it more than his car," I mused.

"You think so?" Sam looked at me.  
"Haven't you figured out by now how much your brother loves you?" I demanded.

"I know," Sam stood and began pacing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Did Bobby tell you that Dean wanted to celebrate Christmas?" Sam questioned.

"The stakes," I nodded as I figured out how he knew where I had been. "Yes."

"I don't understand," Sam said as he sat next to me.

"Why are you so against it?" I pressed him.

"Because…" Sam hung his head.

"Because?" I placed my hand on his.

Sam sighed. "If I can't save him and he's not here next year. This is just too painful."

I rubbed his hand and took the time to choose my words carefully. "I have a question for you?"

"What?" Sam's gaze met mine.

"If you can't save your brother and next year Christmas rolls around, do you want your last memory of him to be that you didn't celebrate this with him?" I asked.

Sam's eyes widened and he stood. "You're right," he said.

"I know," I agreed.

"It's a pain," Sam muttered.

"I know," I replied.

"I'm going to get some stuff," Sam said.  
"Do I want to be a part of this?" I asked.

"Just wait here," Sam told me.  
I nodded and watched as he left the room. He returned about ten minutes later with some kind of a Christmas tree. He also had bags with stuff in it and I frowned.   
"That was awfully fast?" I noted.

"I had the stuff," Sam shrugged. "I was busy thinking about whether or not to do it."

I smiled and helped him hang the things. Then I watched as Sam made the eggnog. I arched an eyebrow at the amount of alcohol he was pouring in it but I said nothing.

"I think I'll leave you," I said.

"No," Sam frowned. "Stay."  
"No," I shook my head. "I think that the two of you need some time."

Sam nodded and I left the room. I saw Dean coming toward the room and he stopped.

"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Just to do something," I said.

"Okay," he nodded. "I guess Sammy and me will watch the game."  
"That's a good idea," I agreed.

"Later Kelsey," Dean said as he walked to the door and opened it. He faltered in the doorway and I smiled.

I chose to give them their privacy, as they needed to speak to each other. I walked around to the car and I stared up at the sky. It was Christmas and there should have been snow. My tears usually created floods, but I could do other things that the others didn't know. The pagan gods had created mild weather and I closed my eyes and blew on the wind. The rain turned to snow and feathered slowly to the ground. I smiled at it.

"It's snowing!" a child's voice called out.

I heard the door swing open. "Kelsey?" Sam's called.  
"It's snow," I smiled.

"Yes," Sam stood in front of me with his brother next to him. "Wow."

"So what we killed the pagan gods and winter returns?" Dean frowned.

"That must be it," I shrugged as I leaned back my head and felt the snow touch my face.

I felt when Sam hugged me and then Dean joined in. I chuckled.

"It was so much easier when you were smaller," I said.

"You mean younger," Sam grinned.  
"No," I countered. "I mean smaller."

Dean laughed, "Well this is a good Christmas. We've got family. We've got snow and we've got really strong eggnog."

Sam laughed at his brother's comments and I remained quiet.

To Be Continued.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

I left them later that night. They were asleep and happy. I knew how fragile and fleeting such moments were for them. I wandered down the road by myself and pondered about the way their lives were shaping. I sensed the dawn and stopped to watch it, then, I frowned as I heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala's engine coming down the road. I turned and saw that I was correct.

The car came to a stop and Dean hopped out of it. He walked towards me with a grim expression.

"What?" I asked.

"You left," he said.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Get in the car," he jerked his head.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading to your next gig?" I studied him closely.

"We're taking a little break," he explained. "Now, come on."

He ushered me into the car where I found Sam examining a map. I sat back in the seat and waited.

"Good," Dean said as he put the car into gear. "Sammy, where we headed?"

"We can just take in the sights a bit," Sam suggested.

"I like that," Dean smiled.

"Aren't you going to hunt?" I was puzzled.

"If something turns up," Dean shrugged. "Right now, we're just going to kick back a little."

"I see," I nodded. "What if I have other plans?"

"Change them," Sam answered.

I arched an eyebrow. Dean glanced over at Sam and he grinned in reply.

"I see," I nodded. "Shouldn't the two of you be spending more time with each other?" I asked.

"We're always together," Sam interjected. "We hardly get to spend time with you."

"He's got a point," Dean agreed.

I looked from one to the other and settled further into the seat.

Dean put the car into gear and we headed out of the State. I stared out of the window while they drove in silence when my phone rang.

"Yes," I answered.

"Where are you?" Sammael's voice sounded on the other end.

"I was placed in the back of a moving vehicle by two very tall young men, who have shady reputations," I replied.

Dean glanced at me and returned his attention to the road.

"I see," Sammael chuckled. "I take it that you'll try to meet up with us later."

"I shall try," I agreed.

Her laughter continued as the call ended.

"We have shady reputations?" Dean questioned.

"Well," I sighed dramatically. "You are wanted for murder and bank robbery."

Sam laughed. "You forgot grave desecration and we can add destruction of a Christmas tree to our list."

"Along with offing a Christmas wreath maker, who made yummy wreaths," Dean quipped.  
"Oh," Sam groaned. "You just had to add that."

"Well," Dean shrugged. "It was so…"

"Say it," Sam challenged.

"Is there something I should know," I leaned forward.

"It's the usual," Sam deflected.

"Oh," I nodded. "So, you two don't want to talk to each other?"

"No," they said in unison.

I shrugged and leaned back. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever the road takes us," Dean replied.

"Uh – huh," I nodded.

Sam chuckled as Dean turned up the music on the radio and I stared out the window.

A few hours later we arrived at a town called Stony Creek. We had stopped along the way for them to eat but despite that we had made good time from Ypsilanti. It took us ten hours to get there. Sam registered us at the motel and I didn't want to know what he put on the register. I perched on the table while Dean relaxed on the bed. Sam got out a book and began reading.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I didn't say anything," I replied.

"I can hear you thinking from over here," he said.

I glared at him.

Dean chuckled as Sam placed his book against his chest.

"I didn't say anything," I repeated.  
"Fine," Dean folded his arms under his head.

Sam merely chuckled.

I pulled the laptop that Sam had left on the table to me. Sam's eyebrow arched.

"Oh relax," I waved my hand at him. "I won't hurt it."

"Do you know how to use one?" Sam enquired.

"Yes," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sam laughed.

I ventured on to the Internet and looked at the Odd news. I began reading.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

I glanced at him. "I like to look at the odd things that show up in the news," I answered.  
"Found anything interesting?" Sam pressed.  
"Maybe," I murmured.

Dean sat up in the bed. "Define maybe," he said.

"A woman in Sturbridge died," I told him.

"People die all the time," Dean jumped off the bed.

Sam joined him as Dean leaned over my shoulder to read the screen.

"She died because her teeth fell out," I shrugged.

"That sounds suspicious," Sam said pointedly.

"Looks like our vacation is over Sammy," Dean groaned.  
"You could always overlook it," I suggested.

"This woman, Janet Dutton," Sam sighed.  
"Yeah," Dean nodded. "We have to go check it out. It's only a few more hours from here."

"We'll be driving most of the night," Sam pointed out.

"It's okay," Dean grinned.

"He's happiest behind the wheel," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well," I narrowed my eyes. "If you're going to Sturbridge, I can pop over to Salem."

"Salem?" Dean narrowed his gaze.  
"Yes," I nodded. "I've not been to see it in a while."

"I keep forgetting," Sam sighed.  
"Yeah, me too," Dean agreed.

"So we're going to this place or not?" I smiled at them.

"You just want to go to Salem," Dean shook his head.

"Can you blame me?" I looked from one to the other.

"We can check this out," Sam said. "If it's something we can deal with it. Then we meet up with her and go our way."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean nodded. "We leave in the morning."

They settled back down and I continued surfing the Internet.

The next morning we got into the car and headed for Sturbridge.

"You know this job sounds like it could be a witch," Sam studied the printout of the article.

"Don't get me started," Dean said.  
Sam laughed.

"Don't keep it all inside love," I told him. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Dean doesn't like witches," Sam told me.

"What's to like about the unsanitary…" he trailed off.

I struggled to keep a straight face while Sam laughed at me.

"I hope it's not witches," Dean shook his head.

At that point I had to laugh as well. We continued down the back roads to the town of Sturbridge and in the process we would learn what happened to Janet Dutton.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

I made them drop me off before we got to the town limits. Dean narrowed his stare at me and nodded.

"We'll call you," he said. "You sure you're going to be all right?"

"I can take care of myself," I reminded him.

"We'll call," Dean repeated.

I stepped off to the side of the road and watched as the Impala continued on to Sturbridge. I became light and traveled to Salem. I stopped at the museum and walked inside, where Sammael waited.

"I figured you'd turn up here," she said.

"Of course," I smiled. "Where are they?" referring to Azrael and Micah.

"They are busy in the cemetery," Sammael shrugged. "There's news that the Legion is organizing."

"I suspected that it would only be a matter of time," I sighed.

Sammael's eyebrow shot up. "This makes things harder for the boys," she said pointedly.

"There's nothing we can do," I explained.

She stared at me in shock. "You do remember that we're on their side?"

I smiled sadly. "We can't control their will Sammael," I pointed to a portrait that hung in the museum.

"She seems familiar," Sammael narrowed her stare.

"She was condemned," I replied.

"Oh yes, Brigitte," Sammael nodded. "She didn't deserve to go to Hell."

"She wasn't taken in by evil," I sighed. "She was completely innocent of all charges."

"So many of them were," Sammael touched the desk in front her.

"It's one thing when you sell your soul," I exhaled.

"It's quite another to be condemned by the Inquisition," Sammael agreed. "I still can't believe we lost that fight."

"Whatever you hold true on Earth will be…" I trailed off.

"We need to change those laws," Sammael grumbled. "Another thing, humans don't have ownership of their souls…how can they trade them?"

"They have the power to choose," I said gently. "That being the case, their souls belong to which side they choose."

Sammael shrugged and I looped our arms as I led her outside of the museum.

The town had become a shrine to the hysteria of the past. The people of that time had had great difficulty recognizing evil. Those who wrote the _Malleus Maleficarium_, or _The Witches' Hammer_, as it was sometimes called, had managed to come across genuine evil. But it had been accidental and they had not understood what they had seen. Therefore anything that was out of the ordinary was denounced immediately.

As with all things that are born out of fear, this document was used to create injustice. The people who fell under suspicion had no real chance of survival.

"You know I never understood the whole dunking thing," Sammael spoke.

"Dunking?" I was puzzled.

"You remember," Sammael continued. "They would tie the accused to a chair and dunk the person in water. If the person drowned they declared the person innocent, if the person survived the person was burnt at the stake as a witch."

"Those things were always incomprehensible to me," I shrugged.

My phone rang and I answered it.

"How's Salem?" Sam's voice sounded on the other end. I could also hear Dean in the background.

"Is Dean all right?" I asked.

"Oh," Sam chuckled. "He's fine. He's just ranting about witches."

"I'm not ranting," Dean protested in the background. "I'm simply expressing my point of view."  
"I see that it is witches," I surmised.  
"Yeah," Sam sighed. "We found the hex bag. Of course we're going to follow the husband."

"You think he planned it?" I was intrigued.  
"No," Sam said.   
"Hey," Dean's voice sounded in my ear.

"Dean," I smiled at Sammael who struggled to keep a straight face.

"I'm not ranting," he said.  
"So I understand," I agreed.  
"We think that the husband is lying to us," Dean explained.

"You think his wife had enemies who would do this?" I asked.

"I think that the husband couldn't keep his pants zipped and unzipped it with the wrong person," Dean ground out.

"Wow," I was impressed.

"Kelsey," Dean's voice lowered a notch. "There's no need to act so surprised. I do have a brain you know."

"I didn't say that dear," I protested.

"Yeah right," Dean scoffed. "Look we're going to tail the husband and see what happens next."

"Well, if this is an affair gone wrong and the person resorted to witchcraft," I hinted.

"We'll be careful," Dean said. "We'll call you later. Keep yourself safe."

The call ended and I stared at the phone in my hand for a moment.

"They do keep forgetting that you're not human," Sammael chortled.

"Of course they do," I sighed. "Their father was the same way."

Sammael shrugged and we saw Azrael in the distance waving to us. She pulled me over to where he waited with Micah.

"We were beginning to think that we were the three horsemen and one pedestrian," Azrael said.

"That's an old joke," I laughed.

"But it's so true," Micah retorted.

"Very funny," I returned evenly.

"What's going on with them now?" Azrael asked.

"They're investigating a suspicious death and they think it's a witch," Sammael supplied.

"Doesn't Dean hate witches?" Micah asked.

"How do you know that?" Sammael and I asked at once.

Micah grinned.

I shuddered at the memory that they knew him.

"What?" Sammael demanded.

"He has worked with them," I told her.

Sammael threw her head back and laughed. "Oh the things he must have told them."

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

"So what happens when they come face to face with this witch?" Azrael demanded.

"Witches tend to be human, so I wouldn't worry too much," I shrugged.

"But they get their powers from Demons," Azrael pointed out.

"Witches don't technically have powers," Sammael frowned. "That's why they have to use spells. They tap into the Demon's powers that way."

"Because a bond is forged," Azrael agreed. "But that doesn't mean that they can't be imbued."

"It's not like that," I argued.

"Then what is it like?" Sammael pressed.

"I've never actually taken the time to examine it, but these Demons are of the lower order," I sighed.

"They make it hard for everyone," Micah muttered. "I hope that they'll be all right."

"I'm not that far from them," I assured him.

"So, shall we check out the sights?" Sammael suggested.

We spent the rest of the day looking at the different spots of Salem. We even took the walking tour, which was quite different from the time I had last visited. Then it was no tour, it was reality. It made me ponder what would be known in another few hundred years, well, there was no guarantee that there would be a few hundred years time.

Later that night my phone rang again.

"Kelsey!" Sam sounded concerned.

"Is everything all right?" I demanded.  
"We found the witch," Sam said. "Dean's upset about the uncalled for killing of a rabbit."

"What?" I was puzzled.

"The witch, Amanda, a seriously nuts woman," Sam explained. "She had used rabbit's teeth and blood for her spell."

"How is she?" I asked.

"We found her dead," Sam sighed. "And we found a hex bag. So we figure that we're dealing with a coven."

"That would be a fair assumption," I concurred. "Do you want me to come to you?"

"Nah," Sam said. "We're fine. Tomorrow, we'll go scout the neighborhood and see if we can pin down who is in the coven."

"Watch your back," I warned. "If they've killed one of their own."  
"I know," Sam agreed.

"Is Dean still upset about the rabbit?" I asked.  
"He's calmed down," Sam told me. "Of course he's even more against witches at the moment."

"He would be," I chuckled.

"Is there something that I don't know?" Sam asked.

"Talk to your brother," I laughed as I ended the call.

"What?" Sammael asked me.

"No," I smiled. "It had to do with when he was younger. He must have been about six when it happened."

"Oh?" Sammael appeared interested.

"Perhaps another time," I waved her off.

"You are so mean," Sammael grumbled.

"Yes I am," I admitted.

I walked to the edge of the cemetery where we stayed and looked out at the sea. I was concerned about the rise of witches and covens now that the gate was opened. Granted that we had managed to trap many of them within the gate during the 'Dark Ages', however there was no telling exactly who had made it through. Demons who liked witches were notorious in their allegiance. Whoever had the power had their allegiance and with the new power rising, it was more than likely that these Demons would use witches to attack the brothers. They were going to need to help. Help from those who could help without being caught. I closed my eyes as I thought of one who could do it. I didn't like it, but I realized that I might not have any other choice.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The phone rang again later that day.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kelsey!" Bobby's voice boomed in my ear.

"Bobby!" I was surprised.

"Have you seen the boys?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "I've been with them. But we split up because they're working a job."

"Really?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Where are they?" he questioned.

"They're in a town called Sturbridge," I replied. "I'm over in Salem."  
"Taking in the sights are you?" Bobby said.

"Yep," I agreed.  
"Well," Bobby sighed. "I'm leaving on a job. I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Okay," I was puzzled. "Did you call them?"

"No," Bobby said. "If I called them, I'd have to tell them."

I laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Bobby assured me. "It's probably nothing."

"Okay," I said.

He ended the call and I shook my head at the phone.

Micah tapped me on the shoulder. "What did Bobby want?" he asked.

"To find out where the boys were," I said.

"Why not call them?" Micah frowned.

"I should know the answer to that one?" I shrugged.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Micah probed.

"No," I shook my head. "He didn't say. But whatever it is, he can probably handle it."

"With what came out of that gate," Micah rubbed his chin.

"I know," I agreed. "However, I'll hang around here for a while until this whole business with the witches is over."

"Fair enough," Micah agreed.

They got into the truck and drove away from me. I stared at the sea when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey," Sam's voice came over the line.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied. "We've identified the coven, and we're going to be looking into them to be sure."  
"Well, be careful," I told him.

"You know us," Sam said.  
"Yes, that's why I'm telling you to be careful," I admonished.

Sam laughed as he ended the call.

I frowned as I stared at the sea. I knew that the town of Sturbridge was only an hour and a half away from my location, but I was still concerned. I walked to the car rental agency and got a car. I sat in it considering my options, until I saw that night approached and I started the engine and drove in the direction of Sturbridge. I was half an hour away when I felt it. I pressed on the gas and found the motel. I parked the car and saw Ruby kick the door open. I hung back and waited for her to leave. She left within a few minutes and I entered the room and found Dean seated on the bed. He had blood on his face.

"Interesting time," I said.

He appeared stunned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"She just saved my life," he shook his head. "Of course that was a foul thing that she squirted in my mouth."

"I take it the Demon made a move," I guessed.

"Yeah," Dean frowned.

"Where's Sam?" I prodded.

Dean stood at that moment with shotgun in hand. "He's gone to confront the coven."

I arched an eyebrow and threw the car keys to him.

"The Impala's gone," I answered the question before he asked.

Dean stared at me for a moment and ran out the door. I watched as he sped in the direction of where Sam was.

I stood for a moment and debated with myself until I finally followed. I stayed outside the house and watched the fireworks. Ruby engaged in the fight and the Demon revealed the Ruby was once human. I shook my head for I remembered the arguments that had ensued about turning the damned into Demons. Fortunately, the hierarchy of Hell kept them at certain levels, but that did not stem the level of brutality that existed within them and made the jealousy of the humans who were still alive all the more dangerous.

I saw when Dean plunged the knife into the back of the Demon. I was stunned by the finality of the act and then I recalled Dean on previous occasions and checked the surprise I felt. Both Sam and Dean exited the house and got into the Impala. Dean hopped out and stared at the car that he had driven to the house. He spun around as though he were searching for someone.

"Kelsey!" he called.

"I'm right here," I said.

Dean turned and faced me. He handed me the keys to the car, "Thanks."

"Any time," I smiled.

He got back into the Impala and drove away from me. I sighed as I turned my attention to the house. I found Ruby cleaning up the mess that was left behind. She stopped.

"I know you're there," she said.

"What is your agenda?" I asked.

She faced me with a defiant look on her face. "I have my reasons for doing what I do."

"Hmm," I murmured. "I have no doubt of that."

"You're going to stop me?" she glared.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm watching to see what you do."

"Is that a threat?" Ruby squared her shoulders.

I smiled and exhaled. The room shuddered as the bodies vanished. She jumped at the ease with which it was done.

"I am something that you have no idea of," I whispered. "Remember that."

"You don't scare me," she said.

"Yes," I nodded. "I do scare you. The thing you have to remember child is that I haven't started anything yet."

She paled at my words. I smiled at her.

"Also," I stood straighter. "You must bear in mind that I don't need an exorcism spell to pull you out of that body."  
"Of course you do," she argued.

"No dear," I continued smiling. "All I have to do is reach in and rip you out."

"You'd hurt the body," she had defiance written clearly on her face.

"That body took a bullet to the chest," I reminded her. "Not to mention all the other things that just happened in this room."

Ruby took a step back.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I won't hurt you. Until I have to."

I walked away from the house and returned quickly to the motel.

I found Sam inside the room but Dean was not there.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

Sam jumped and I frowned at his reaction.

"Sorry Kelsey," he smiled weakly.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"The others are going to be gunning for me," he admitted.

"Because of the Demon who is organizing the army?" I guessed.

"You knew about it?" Sam's voice rose in volume.

"Remember who you're speaking to," I scolded.

"Sorry," he lowered his head.

"I just found out," I told him. "I must confess that I'm not surprised. One of them was bound to seize power once Azazel was out of the way."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I should have guessed too."

I studied Sam for a moment and saw that there was something else bothering him.

"Well?" I probed.

"It's nothing," Sam shrugged.

"Doubting whether or not you can save your brother?" I offered.

"I was thinking that Ruby used to be human and now she's a Demon," Sam confessed.

"I see," I nodded. "You're afraid the same thing is going to happen to Dean."

"Won't it?" Sam demanded.

I sighed as I was torn as to what to tell him. The door swung open and Dean entered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sam is wondering if you're going to become a Demon when you go to Hell," I told him.

"Probably," Dean shrugged.

Sam turned away from us.

"I guess you need to work this one out," I said.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

I walked out of the door.

"Kelsey!" Dean called to me.

"I have to return the rental," I told him.

"It's not that," Dean shook his head. "Ruby was just here."  
"I see," I waited for him to finish.

"She just admitted that she can't save me from the pit," Dean said.

I looked at him carefully and assessed what was in his mind.  
"You're disappointed," I observed.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "But I got the problem of Sammy dying."

"Well," I smiled. "As far as I know these deals are usually couched in all kinds of technicalities. The trick is the finding the one that would leave both of you alive."

"That sounds fair enough," Dean agreed.

"Does this mean…" I stopped.

"I'm not asking for help," Dean squared his shoulders. "I'm just looking at the options."  
"When you decide what you want to do Dean," I placed my hand on his chest. "Don't be afraid to call."

"I won't," Dean smiled.

"Good," I agreed. "Now, I shall leave you to deal with your brother."  
Dean glanced back at the room. "Sam will be fine."

"Keep saying that until you actually believe it," I chided.

Dean stared at me but said nothing more. I walked to the car and got in to drive away from the motel. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Dean was still watching as I drove out of sight.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

I returned the rental car and began wandering along the highway. I made certain that I remained invisible to the passing cars so that I wouldn't draw undue attention. I took a deep breath and went back down into Hell. My desk was filled with requests, however this was Hell and no one expected any kind of an answer. I checked on the status of things with the newsletter in general and discovered that the management council was far too busy trying to recover from their losses to bother with my staff of reporters. I glanced through the notes that were before me and came across a draft for an article from Coleville. He was a dogged reporter and had been one when he was alive.

I knew that the boys were still dealing with the fact that some demons had been human at one time, but I had no time to deal with the ramifications of their feelings. Would I have preferred that they had remained in the dark about such things? Of course, but I had learned long ago that things were not always going to work out the way one hoped. If that were the case I certainly would not be in Hell, because there wouldn't have been the need for one. In fact, Ruby's admission had shaken Dean in ways that had surprised me. He always kept things hidden and I had always respected his privacy, now I began to debate the validity of such actions.

I stared at the document on my desk and stopped in mid - thought. I made certain that I read it again and I hit the intercom button on my desk.

"You're in!" came the gravely voice of Lothos, the demon who acted my secretary.

"I'm in," I replied. "I need Coleville now."

"He may be doing research," Lothos said.

"I don't care," I snapped. "Get him in here now."

"Yes," Lothos responded.

My door swung open and Lothos entered slowly. I studied him carefully as he worked his way slowly across the room.

"You could always alter your appearance," I smiled.

"Nah!" Lothos scoffed. "It does the damned some good to see me like this."

I chuckled for Lothos took great delight in looking like the cloven hoofed devil he was.

"Where's the pitchfork?" I asked.

Lothos flicked his tail at the window and swatted an insect. "I left it at my desk."

"What's an insect doing down here?" I demanded.

"It's those experiments," Lothos shrugged. "You remember the butterfly invasion?"  
"How could I forget," I beamed.  
"Well," Lothos shrugged. "You know for what you are, you have a lot of fun with this thing."  
"And what am I Lothos?" I challenged.

Lothos sat in the chair across from my desk and became serious. "We both know what you really are," he said pointedly.

"I've never kept that a secret from you," I shrugged.

"I know," Lothos nodded. "The fact that we have always been in agreement is the reason that this works. Especially if you have to be on the surface with the others."

"But?" I pressed.

"The Winchester boys aren't like Clara," Lothos sighed.

"I won't interfere unless I'm ordered to," I leaned forward.

"I know," Lothos nodded. "That's why I think it's time that I did."

I sat upright. "What?" I was stunned.

"You want to see Coleville, because he found out who wants to take over from Azazel," Lothos nodded.

"Yes," I admitted.

"We both know that she's not very tolerant of competition," Lothos ran his nails along the chair.

"Lothos," I whispered.

"She'll kill him," Lothos stared straight at me.

"There are those who would agree with you," I leaned back in my chair.

"Look as bad as Azazel was," Lothos continued. "He could have been controlled. There is no way to control her."

"Well it explains why Ruby got involved," I drummed my fingers on the arm of my chair.

"What are we going to do?" Lothos asked.

"We are not going to do anything," I sighed. "I will have to."

Lothos stood and stared at me. "No," he shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" I stood as well.

"I mean, no," Lothos said. "I will interfere. I'm a full fledged demon and there's nothing that can be done to me."

"The management council," I began.

"No," Lothos grinned. "I'd like to see Vidalia or any of the others try to take me on."

"There are times I forget what you used to be like," I smiled.

"We both know for your safety," Lothos narrowed his eyes. "That you can't know what I've done."

"I can take care of myself," I reminded him.

"Right now," Lothos disagreed. "You are on the surface with the other three. It's like the last time."

"Who will cover for you?" I demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Lothos grinned. "I don't go anywhere."

I held up my hands, "You're right. I don't want to know."

He nodded and turned but stopped. "I'll not bother to call Coleville."

"Fair enough," I agreed. "So he's right?"  
"Unfortunately," Lothos replied.

I watched as he lumbered out of my office. I sat back in my chair and rubbed my eyes. This was not a good turn of events at all.

I leapt from my chair and exited Hell. I found an open road and walked to the top of a hill. There I waited for him to come to me.

"This is unusual," Michael said from behind me.

"She's out," I said.

"She?" Michael spun me to face him.

"She," I stared at him.

Michael looked away and sighed. "It's not unexpected."

"It's not unexpected!" I repeated.

"No," Michael's gaze met mine. "We knew that there was a risk of her getting out."

"She's going to take over and destroy everything!" I cried.

"She's bound by rules as well," Michael shrugged.

I knocked him to the ground and was grabbed by Raphael. "Stop it!" he demanded.

Michael got to his feet. "You're overreacting," he murmured.

Raphael's grip tightened on me.

"Let her go!" Sammael demanded.

I looked and saw Sammael standing with Azrael and Micah. Raphael obeyed Sammael's command.

"She's a bit upset," Michael shrugged.

"What upset her?" Sammael snapped.

"Lilith," I replied.

Sammael gasped.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Micah frowned.

"She's out," I said.

Azrael sat on the ground, "Well it's the end of the world as we know it."

I glared at him.

"You're all overreacting," Michael insisted.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Micah said. "But didn't she nearly end all life in Creation the last time she was out and about?"

"Things are different this time around," Michael placated.

"How?" I demanded.

"In due time," Michael replied. "In due time."

Both he and Raphael vanished at that point.

I stared at the horizon and said nothing. Sammael came closer but I backed away from her. I sat on the ground and struggled to maintain control. Of all the demons that we had had to face, she was the one that everyone had agreed to bind. Now she was free. It was probably a direct result of the factions who were against Azazel's plan in the beginning. She saw an opportunity and seized it. The problem with her was that she had a score to settle and the war just became that much more dangerous.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we think," Sammael suggested.

"There has never been any reasoning with her," I muttered.

"In fact," Micah sighed. "She hates us as much as she hates humans."  
"No," I corrected. "She hates us more."

"Is it too much to hope that the body count won't be that high?" Azrael mused.

I stared at him for a moment. "We don't engage in wishes," I whispered.

"We can't do anything," Sammael groaned.

"No," I agreed. "This makes it even more difficult for us. Warn the others out there. Especially the guardians," I added.

Sammael nodded as she took Azrael's hand and they left. Micah stood staring at me.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I know things that you don't."

"That's what worries me," Micah sighed. "I know where some of the others are. I'll go warn them to keep a look out."

"Why didn't Michael warn us that she could get out?" I demanded.

"I doubt that they expected her to manage it," Micah shrugged. "She hasn't made a move yet. She hasn't announced her arrival and we don't consort with demons. Well except for you that is."

"I'm going to find the boys," I said. "I just want to make sure that they're okay."

"No problem," Micah nodded and he vanished.

I stood and closed my eyes. I focused on Dean and felt that he was angry. I was puzzled but traveled quickly and found him throwing his gear into the trunk of the Impala with Bobby and Sam behind him. I walked slowly up them and placed my hand on the trunk.

"Kelsey!" Dean was startled. "How did you get here?"

"I have my ways," I answered. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Kelsey," Bobby greeted me.

"Hi Bobby," I smiled. "So?" I turned back to Dean."

Dean's mouth was pressed into a fine line. "Don't worry, I'm just going to kill that bitch."

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella," Dean replied. "She stole the Colt."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

I staggered and Dean's arm snaked out quickly and steadied me.

"What?" I was stunned.

"She took advantage of a situation," Bobby grumbled.

"What situation?" I frowned as I stared at him. "What happened to you?"

"What makes you think anything happened to me?" Bobby demanded.

I glared at him.

"Okay," Bobby sighed. "I got in trouble and the boys here came to rescue me."  
"And Bella?" I prodded.  
"She took advantage," Bobby sighed.

I studied Sam's face and Dean's stance and shook my head.

"All right," I sighed. "Perhaps you should tell me from the beginning?"

Bobby lowered his head and rubbed his jaw.

"Well?" I prodded.

"I've seen you angry Kelsey," Bobby murmured. "And frankly I don't aim to have you get angry when we are in plain view of people who have no idea what's really going on."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Kelsey," Sam placed his hand on my shoulder. "I think that we should avoid you being around any shovels."

"Or heavy books," Bobby added.

Dean shook his head. "The longer we take is the more angry she becomes," he told them.

"Bobby got himself into trouble. You two came to help and lost the Colt in the process, that about right?" I summarized.

"Well when you put it that way," Bobby sighed.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I was following up with this death of a doctor," Bobby rubbed his nose. "The short version of it is that the good doctor was experimenting with African Dream Root."  
"Oh tell me that you didn't…" I studied all of them closely. "You do realize that I'm trying to keep you alive don't you?"

"We know," Sam murmured.

"Do you?" I was livid. "There is a war going on and frankly you guys are on the front line of this thing."

"Exactly," Dean said pointedly.

"Easy son," Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Kelsey's bound by rules. The rules she's bound by are pretty restrictive."

I shook my head. "Let me hear the whole sordid tale," I sighed. "So Bobby was locked into his worst nightmare and in a coma?"

"How did you know?" Sam frowned.

"Standard procedure with the dream root," I shrugged.  
Bobby shook his head.

"So this Frost guy had been beaten by his father," Sam explained. "Well Dean came across him first and he had fed him some story about being in an accident and that was why he couldn't dream."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Well the way things worked out was that I drank a beer from this guy and when we entered Bobby's head. He was there waiting to take us on."

"He got us to separate," Sam nodded. "Dean stayed inside the house while I went outside. Except that outside was this bright sunny place and inside the house remained gloomy."

"What house?" I questioned.

"My house," Bobby answered. "That guy took me back to the worst memory I have."

I frowned at him. "He took you back to the reason you got into hunting," I guessed.

"Yes," Bobby refused to look at me.

"Richard never told me," I said gently. "I never knew what started you on this path."

"It was my wife," Bobby's voice cracked. "She had been possessed and I didn't know how to help her." Dean placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"It's normally the trauma of losing a loved one that sends a hunter searching for answers," I sighed. "You can't blame yourself for it. You didn't know."

Bobby blinked furiously.

"How did the boys know to come?" I asked him.

"I had Dean listed as my emergency contact," Bobby whispered.

My eyebrow went up. "He's your emergency contact?"

"Well, these boys are the only family I have," Bobby's eyes met mine. "And let's face it Kelsey there are times when you are completely out of range."

I didn't answer for he was perfectly correct. There were times I was decidedly out of range of a phone call.

"So how did you get out?" I asked.

"Dean," Bobby stated flatly.

"Well," Dean rushed on. "Once we woke up we realized that Frost had taken on Freddy Krueger type abilities," Dean stared at me.

"I've seen all the horror films," I assured him.

"You have?" Sam frowned.  
"Sister Anthony and Sister Mary Bard are or were avid horror movie fans," I told them.

Dean's mouth quivered but remained still. Sam turned his head away as he fought to regain control.

"They went to those movies in full nun dress didn't they?" Bobby leaned forward.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Figures," Bobby chuckled.

"You were saying…" I directed their attention back to the loss of the Colt.

"Well in the end when we got Bobby out of it, we realized that both Dean and Bobby were still in danger," Sam continued with the explanation. "Since they couldn't sleep we had to stay awake trying to track Frost down."

"Did it work?" I asked.

"No," Dean glanced at me and then looked away.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"He decided to go to sleep," Sam glared at his brother. "I still had some of the dream root so I plucked out his hair and joined him."  
"It still hurts," Dean muttered.

"Don't be such a wuss," Sam retorted.

"Boys," I warned.

"Well," Sam sighed. "We got inside the dream and we saw him. We gave chase and he separated us."

I caught Dean's mouthed 'thanks' out of my peripheral vision and wondered what else had happened.

"Well," Sam continued. "I was face to face with Frost who was trying to beat the crap out of me. I managed to take control and give him his worst nightmare."

"What was that?" I asked.  
"His abusive father," Bobby answered. "That guy was a real piece of work."

"Then?" I prodded.  
"We woke up," Sam shrugged. "We figure we must have incapacitated him."  
I nodded knowing full well that Frost must have been killed.

"When we got back to the room, we discovered that Bella had lied to us," Dean growled. "She told us that Bobby saved her life and she owed him."  
"All of it was a ruse to get you to trust her so that she could get the Colt," I guessed.

"Yeah," Dean shouldered his bag. "That's why we're going to hunt that bitch down."  
"Next time you run into trouble," I glared at them. "Call me."

"How could you have helped?" Sam asked.

"Did it ever occur to either of you that I wouldn't have needed dream root to bring Bobby out of his coma?" I shook my head.

"Damn!" Dean swore.

Bobby lowered his head. "You're right," he agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "So you're going to track her down?" I said pointedly.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"How?" I asked.

"We're good at we do," Dean fixed me with a hard stare.  
"All right," I acquiesced. "If you need me. Call me."

"Will we get you?" Sam queried.

"Yes," I told him. "I don't turn the phone off and wherever I am, I get great reception."

Bobby struggled to keep a straight face. Sam and Dean walked over to their car while I remained with Bobby.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

Bobby looked at me. "You figured out what Richard had to save me from," he said.  
"Yes," I confirmed.

"I'm not going to be able to put you off am I?" Bobby sighed.  
"Nope," I replied.

We watched as they got into the Impala and drove off. I felt that something else had happened to Dean in that dream walk of theirs but I also knew that he wouldn't tell me until he was ready.

"What do you think really happened when they were separated?" Bobby asked.

"I think that Dean came face to face with his choices and it hit him hard," I whispered.

"The choices he made?" Bobby rubbed his jaw.

"What?" I sensed that he was thinking something else.

"I was thinking of the choices that John made," Bobby mused.

"The two of you never fought about his obsession with the Colt and the demon did you?" I frowned.

"No," Bobby answered. "We fought about the boys. We always did. You always did."

"Well John Winchester could move me to violence easier than any other being out there," I shrugged.

"Dean's never really expressed his anger," Bobby sighed. "It's what drove him to make that deal. It's why I was so mad at him. It's why you need to figure out how to save him."

"What makes you think that I can?" I asked.

"Because I know you Kelsey," Bobby narrowed his eyes. "You love those two as if they were your own."

"It's been said," I turned my head sideways.

"It's the truth," Bobby insisted.

"I didn't say it wasn't," I agreed.

"I don't like it when you're agreeable," Bobby muttered. "So you headed somewhere?"  
"Yes," I nodded. "I need to catch up with the others."

"How's my truck?" Bobby asked.

"I think that that you're going to have a hard time getting your truck back," I grinned.

Bobby chuckled. "See you soon," he said.

"Of course," I murmured.

I watched as he walked away from me and chose to vanish as soon as his back was turned.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I felt my head spin as I stood up in the bar. Sammael's hand latched on to mine as she sought to steady me. I frowned as I caught my breath.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I have to go," I told her.

"You just got here," she shook her head.

"I know," I knew what was wrong. It made no sense to me.

"Let her go," Azrael said quietly.

I looked at him and he nodded.

I walked out of the bar and found Michael leaning against the wall. I stopped and stared at him.

"Perhaps I should go with you," he offered.

"No," I declined. "This is something that I have to deal with myself."

"You're not crying," Michael observed.

"I have a feeling that there will be time enough for tears," I told him.

Michael remained silent and I studied him for a moment. The tug I felt increased and I became light and traveled to the source of the distress.

I found myself in the parking lot of a motel. I frowned as I wondered what had happened, then, I saw them. They were both on the ground and Sam cradled Dean in his arms. I stepped forward and stopped. There was blood everywhere and I could no longer sense life within him. It wasn't time for the deal to be tendered yet. Sam's eyes raised and he found me staring at him.

"Kelsey," he said in a strangled voice.

I crossed quickly to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Do something!" he pleaded.  
"I can't," I told him.

"He's not supposed to die like this," Sam shook his head as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I don't understand," I was puzzled.

"It's the Trickster," Sam choked on his sobs. "He did this!"

I was even more perplexed than before. I remembered the Trickster but I had always thought that he liked them. I couldn't fathom his reasons for killing Dean. An errant thought that it might be a different Trickster crossed my mind.

"This one is different from the last one you tangled with?" I asked.

"No," Sam replied. "It was the same one. He had me reliving Tuesday and Dean kept dying, then, he made it Wednesday and now Dean's dead. I should wake up. I should wake up!"

I rubbed his shoulder. "The time loop is broken," I murmured.

"Do something!" Sam repeated.

"I can't do anything," I answered.

"You're supernatural. Can't you undo what the Trickster did?" Sam questioned.

I stared into his eyes and struggled to keep my emotions in check.

"No," I reached down and stroked Dean's hair. "Come, we can't stay here," I said.

Sam kept a firm grip on Dean. I pried Sam's arms from around Dean and picked him up. I carried his lifeless body to the car and laid him on the backseat. I returned to where Sam remained seated on the ground. I pulled him to his feet and placed him in the car.

I got behind the steering wheel and moved the car out of the parking lot. I headed for the interstate and began moving in the direction of Bobby's.

"You're headed to Bobby's," Sam spoke after an hour.

"Yes," I confirmed. "You're going to need more than me right now."

Sam turned his face away from me and stared out of the window. I contemplated calling Bobby, but I knew that this kind of news was best delivered in person. It took us a little over a day to reach Bobby's. During that time Sam was silent. I had had to force him to eat at several times and fortunately I had remembered to preserve Dean's body for the journey.

We pulled into the Salvage yard and I spotted Bobby on his porch. He frowned as he saw the car pull up to the house. I got out while Sam remained rooted in the seat.

"Kelsey?" Bobby stared at me with an expression of shock and grief.

"Yes," I told him.

"No!" Bobby cried as he rushed past me and threw open the rear passenger doors. His hands pulled Dean out of the seat and he laid him on the ground as a wail of grief was torn from his throat. Sam got out of the car but his facial expression was hard. Bobby looked up at me.

"How?" he sobbed.

"It was the Trickster," Sam told him.

"Another one?" Bobby wept.

"No," Sam replied. "It was the same one. He killed Dean."

"But why?" I demanded.

"Dean!" Bobby cried as he placed his head on Dean's chest and continued weeping.

I studied Sam's reaction as he lowered his head and leaned against the car.

"Sammy," I whispered.

"I couldn't save him," Sam looked at me with sad eyes. "I tried everything and I couldn't save him."

"Kelsey," Bobby raised his head.

"I can't do anything," I repeated softly.

"We have to bury him," Bobby said. "We have to…" he struggled to regain control.

I wrapped my arms around Sam and he gripped me tightly. I pulled away from him and picked Dean up from the ground. Sam reached for Bobby and they followed me to the back of the property. I laid him down and touched his face. I moved away from the body and closed my eyes as I exhaled the air caught fire and Dean's body burned before us. We stayed until the flames were extinguished. I turned and found Bobby with his arm around Sam whose eyes were red from the tears he had shed.

Bobby led Sam away from the remains of the fire. I stayed with the ashes and stared at them. I sensed Micah behind me.

"Now is not the time," I told him.

"I'm worried about this," he said.  
"I will deal with this," I assured him.

"That's what worries me," Micah replied. I felt when his hand encompassed my shoulder. "You haven't wept for him."

"Something feels off about it," I whispered.

"Sometimes random things happen," he pulled me close to him.

"No," I shook my head. "The Trickster was involved with this, and I'm suspicious about it."

"What?" Micah sounded puzzled.

"He altered time," I told him.

"He can do that?" Micah spun me around.

"Yes," I nodded. "He can alter reality."  
"I know that but to actually…" Micah frowned.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know Micah," I nodded.

"You're always telling me that what I don't know will one day hurt me," Micah muttered.

"You've never been interested in what the ones from before could do," I shrugged.

Micah remained silent.

"I'm worried about his reasons and I'm worried about Sam," I confessed.

"I'm worried as well," Micah admitted.

"It's a mistake to not purge him," I sighed.

"That's not your decision," Micah reminded me. "Besides, you know that you'd never be able to do it."

I glared at him.

"It's the truth and you know it," Micah pressed his point. "So we've heard of a convergence and we're going to investigate it. How long do you think this is going to take?"

"It takes as long as it takes," I told him.

"Clara's death hit you hard," Micah narrowed his eyes. "This boy meant to you more than she did."

I glanced at the still smoldering ashes. "Clara was different."

"Yes," Micah agreed. "You were always more her friend than her mother."

I refused to comment on that statement.

"I'll check in with you," he murmured as he left.

I knelt beside the ashes and touched them gingerly. I closed my eyes and a circle of flowers sprung up in the spot. I stood and returned to the house.

I entered and found the place eerily silent. I walked into the main room and found Bobby staring at the wall. I turned and walked to the room that the boys often shared when they stayed with him. I found Sam seated on the bed that Dean usually slept in. There was so much grief inside of him but coupled with that was anger and pain. I caught my breath as I recognized the intensity of it was the same as what I had felt when I first met John Winchester. It was his anguish that drew me to him and I profoundly wished that I could have shielded Sam from that pain. I also felt his isolation.

I thought back to when Sam had lost Jessica. It was Dean who had held him firm. When their father had died, it was Dean who even in the midst of his own pain kept Sam level. Regardless of what Sam was enduring he always had the comfort of knowing that his brother was there with him. His brother would help him. Now he no longer had his brother. I knew that I couldn't comfort him.

"Sammy," I whispered.

He turned and stared at me with emotionless eyes. "I need to be alone," he told him.

"I'm going to make some food," I said.

"I don't think that will help," he replied.

"You have to eat," I told him.

"I'm alone now," he said.

"No," I disagreed. "You still have us."

Sam turned his attention to the wall. I exhaled and left him alone. I headed in the direction of the kitchen and nearly knocked Bobby over.

"Bobby?" I frowned.

"How are we going to go on without him?" he whispered.

"We have to," I said.

"He saved me," Bobby rubbed his jaw. "He said that I was like a father to him. When I was trapped in that nightmare, he wouldn't let go."

"That's how he was," I agreed.

"I can't think right now," Bobby said. "I never expected that it would hit me…" he stopped.

"Yes," I agreed. "I know what you mean."

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "But you see it differently than we do," Bobby stared at me.

"You don't think that I loved him as well?" I challenged.

"You can't love the way that we love Kelsey," Bobby argued. "You have abilities that we don't. You can go to where Dean is and not mourn his loss the same way."

I frowned. "I helped raise him. I saw him through so many things," I pointed out.

"Yes," Bobby agreed. "But you can see him again. We can't."

I realized that I was not in the frame of mind to argue with Bobby. I understood what he meant. He meant that because I was an angel my emotions were different than his. I had a different perspective of life and death. He was correct on that point, but he was wrong about my feelings.

"I'm going to cook," I told him.

Bobby frowned for a moment. "I guess I'm wrong."  
I stared at him feeling quite perplexed.

"You have been a mother to them," Bobby stroked his chin. "You're reacting like a mother right now."

"I'm simply trying to get us all through this," I said.

"Sam," Bobby sighed. "Sam is going to need us."

I glanced at the door to the room Sam was in. "I don't know how we're going to manage that," I whispered.  
Bobby's gaze followed the same direction as mine. "I know," Bobby said. "Sam is the one who is most like John Winchester. It was never Dean."

"That's why they clashed so violently," I commented.

"John always said that Dean was more like his mother," Bobby hung his head. "Don't get me wrong, I've seen Dean on a hunt. He was…"

"I know," I agreed. "I know."

"I'm going to talk to Sam," Bobby told me. "Or in this case just sit with him."

I nodded. Bobby walked to the room and entered it after he collected himself. I headed for the kitchen.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

I began by making pies. Fortunately Bobby had several different cans of fruit that I could use for filling and I began baking. I turned my attention to making a soup and a stew. I lost myself in the cooking and the spoon was taken out of my hand. I glanced up and saw Sam staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're planning on feeding Bobby 'til the end of the world?" Sam asked.

I looked around the kitchen and saw that I had covered every point with food.

"I was just cooking," I said.

The door swung open and Bobby walked through it.

"Damn Kelsey!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What?" I shrugged.

"The last time you cooked like this John had died," Bobby whistled.

"This is the safest way for me to grieve," I retorted.

Bobby scratched his chin. "Well, given what happens when you cry, I suppose this is better than people being drowned in floods."

Sam arched an eyebrow.

"Long story," I shook my head. I offered him a plate filled with food. "Here, you need to eat."

Sam took the plate from me reluctantly and stood studying where he could sit to eat. Bobby chuckled at his confusion. "I tell you those mission people are going to be so happy with all this food."

I glared at him, but noted that Sam didn't even attempt to smile. I sighed as I turned off the stove.

"Sam we're here to help you," I placed the spoon on the counter.

Sam turned to me and frowned. "I'm okay."  
"Like Hell," Bobby disagreed.

"I have a plan," Sam shrugged.

My eyes widened and I saw that Bobby was also worried.

"What plan?" we both said in unison.

"I'm going to find the Trickster and get him to reverse this," Sam stated.

"Reverse this?" I was incredulous. "He can't reverse this?"

"Yes he can," Sam insisted. "He had me relive all those Tuesdays then he made it Wednesday. He can undo this."

"Sam, we wouldn't have the first clue where to look," Bobby's voice was hoarse.

"There's also no way that you could force him to reverse it," I felt my frown deepen.

"My brother's dead," Sam stared at me coldly. "The Trickster did this, and he can undo it."

"He didn't," I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" Sam's eyes had no life behind them.

"I mean," I felt the chill of his stare. "In all those Tuesdays when Dean died, I felt nothing. I sensed nothing, because he wasn't really dead. I did this time around."

"Maybe the Trickster can…" Bobby trailed off.

"What's going on with you two?" Sam demanded.

"Bobby is recalling that I would be outside of the Trickster's sphere of influence," I explained.

"So, this is real son," Bobby shrugged. "I'm sorry. But Dean's gone and we have to figure out how we're going to live without him."

"I'm not doing this," Sam shook his head. "He had one year. That was his deal. His year isn't up yet!"

I took a step forward and stopped. He was in no condition to be held by anyone and while I knew that he couldn't actually hurt me, I didn't want to add to his guilt and sense of loss.

"What's really bothering you?" Bobby questioned.

"Nothing," Sam placed the plate of uneaten food on the counter.

"Don't give me that!" Bobby hissed.

Sam stared at him for a moment and walked out of the kitchen. Bobby turned to follow.

"Don't," I warned.

"What?" Bobby refused to look at me.

"He's not going to listen to anyone," I told him. "He's far too stubborn."

"I'm worried about him," Bobby said. "He's liable to go completely out of control."  
"That's not what should be worrying us," I whispered.

"Huh?" Bobby seemed puzzled.

"Think of how bad John Winchester got," I said. "Think of him at his worst. At his most lethal."

"Yep," Bobby nodded.

"Now, think of what Sam is capable of," I prodded.

Bobby thought for a moment. "Damn!"

"Exactly," I agreed.

"He doesn't have the Colt," Bobby pointed out.

"What did they do before they had it?" I asked.

Bobby lowered his head. I leaned against the counter and tapped my fingers on the counter.

We walked around each other in that house carefully for the next day and a half. Sam had stopped grieving for his brother and became more silent and unreachable. Bobby attempted several times to speak to Sam and each time he was greeted with silence. Sam had begun to do research and we waited with bated breath for the explosion but there was none. Bobby became more solemn as he struggled with his grief and Sam's reaction.

By the end of the third day Sam began packing the Impala. I sat on the hood of the car and watched as he checked his weapons and ammunition.

"You need to speak," I told him.

Sam remained silent.

"It doesn't hurt me what you do Sammy," I whispered. "But don't lock Bobby out as well."  
Sam stared at me for a second but remained silent. Bobby emerged from the house and studied Sam quietly.

"Don't forget to call," Bobby said. "I want to help you with this hunt."

Sam's glance met his then he got into the car and started the engine. I hopped off the hood and Sam drove away from the house.

"Free Will is a bitch," Bobby whispered.

"Yes," I agreed. "It certainly is."

"Can he reverse this?" Bobby asked.

I turned to him and pondered the question. "It's entirely possible for him to reverse this," I answered. "But he usually has a reason for doing things. I can't see the amusement in this."  
"How are you possibly going to understand the Trickster's motives?" Bobby rubbed his jaw. "I would think that that would be beyond you."  
I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Nah," Bobby continued. "I'll keep an eye on Sam and I know that you will too. We just have to hope that he will come to his senses."  
I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh right," Bobby grimaced. "Well, I'll keep at him. Try to get him to work with me. Beyond that we can't do any more."

"Free will," I whispered.

"Free will," he repeated.

I walked away from Bobby and found the road. There was an errant thought in my head. I stopped as I sensed the presence behind me. I waited for the presence to make itself known.

"I know you're there," I said finally.

"Where's his soul?" the voice said from behind me.

I turned and stared at the possessed woman in the wheelchair. She appeared old and frail.

"Surely you could have chosen a more suitable vessel," I smiled.

"Where's his soul?" the question was repeated.

"How should I know," I shrugged.

"You interfered," the woman insisted.

"Now," I frowned. "What makes you think that I could possibly do that?"

There was a flicker of doubt in the eyes.

"I'm returning to my office," I turned my back. "If you don't know where the lost soul is, then I suggest you go hunting for the one who has it."  
I walked away and followed the path into Hell. I made my way quickly to my office. I passed the newsrooms and saw the notice issued by the Management council.

_Official Notice:_

_Attention All Citizens of Hell._

_Dean Winchester is dead. His soul is the property of Hell. Whoever has it must return it immediately to the offices of the council. There will be serious ramifications for the unlawful keeping of the soul of Dean Winchester._

_Signed _

_Management. _

I suppressed my grin as I stared at the notice. I entered my office and made contact with Sammael.

"Yes," she answered.

"Do you have Dean?" I asked her.

"No," she shook her head. "No one has seen his soul."  
"That's what I thought," I nodded.

"Fill me in?" she pressed.

"When I return," I told her. "In the meantime, keep an eye on Sam. He's going through his grief violently."

"Oh dear," she groaned.

"Exactly," I sighed.

I ended the connection and hit the buzzer on my desk. I waited for my secretary to enter.

"Boss," Lothos greeted me as he entered the room.

"Lothos," I snarled.

"Oh," Lothos placed his hand on his chest. "What could be the matter?"

"Have you seen the notice?" I demanded.

"Oh yes," Lothos nodded. "Management is in quite a tizzy."

"Why?" I stared at him.

"Because if Dean's soul isn't found within the 90 planet day timeframe, then they forfeit all claim to him," Lothos smiled.

"Oh," I narrowed my gaze.

"Yes," Lothos nodded.

"So," I sat in my chair and indicated for him to take his seat. I watched as he sank in the chair. "Where's Dean Winchester?"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Lothos remained silent in his seat across from me. I leaned across my desk and narrowed my stare at him.

"Lothos?" I prodded.

He relaxed in his seat and ran the tips of his fingers along the arm of the chair. I sat back in my chair and waited.

"I don't know," he finally answered.

I looked at the wall of my office. Lothos had hung in frames editions of the newsletter that had been particularly controversial.

"You summoned the Trickster?" I asked.

"No," Lothos shook his head.

"But you had a hand in this," I grimaced.

Lothos looked directly at me. "You can't do the things that I can."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" I demanded.

"Everything," Lothos exhaled.

I knew that Lothos was not in agreement with the way that Hell was run but I doubted that he would actively work against the interests of it.

"I'm not following," I shook my head.

"We both know that Lilith or any of the others can't take over," Lothos argued.

"Therefore?" I shrugged.

"We also know that the other side isn't exactly going to pitch in and actively interfere while humans are being used as shields in this war," Lothos continued.

"I'm listening," I encouraged.

"So who's left?" Lothos lowered his gaze.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Why the Trickster?"

"He's the only one who has the power to help and actually likes them," Lothos shrugged.

"How?" I asked.

"I arranged for him to find out the information in an accidental manner," Lothos grinned.

I nodded as I realized what he had done.

"We had this discussion," Lothos said pointedly.

"I don't recall saying to kill Dean Winchester and have Sam become violent with his grief," I snapped.

"Sam," Lothos stroked his chin. "Yes, he is a dark and twisted one."  
"He has the blood bond still within him," I growled.

"Yes," Lothos nodded. "But there is the fact that he is resurrected."  
"Don't," I shook my head. "His soul returned."  
"You don't want to face the truth," Lothos whispered.

I looked away from him. "What truth?" I questioned.

"The truth of why that boy was chosen," Lothos stated baldly.

I said nothing more. He was right. I never looked at the reason for the choice. I knew that the others had been there the night Mary had died. Azazel had long coveted that bloodline, but none of the others had protected them. They could have undone the blood bond immediately except that there was a greater plan at work. But the problem was that I didn't know what the plan was and that worried me greatly.

"Why do you think he killed Dean?" I wondered.

"Ask him," Lothos suggested.

I glowered at him.

"I'm serious," Lothos stood. "Later you can flay me with a whip if you like."

"I'm not going to do anything to you that you'd like," I grumbled.

Lothos laughed as he left my office.

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes for a moment. My only option was to find the Trickster. Which presented me with a great problem for there was no way to track him. I had to hope that he was following Sam and attempt to catch him while he watched. I returned to the surface and began by returning to the motel parking lot where Dean had been killed. I stood there and reached out with my senses. As I did that my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Kelsey, where the hell have you been?" Bobby growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I haven't been gone that long."

"You've been gone three months," Bobby snapped.

I rolled my eyes. Time moved differently in Hell than it did on the surface.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"I can't raise Sam," Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"I mean that he won't answer his phone," Bobby exhaled.

"Is he alive?" I shuddered.

"He's hunting," Bobby stated.

"And?" I prodded.

"Exactly what you were afraid of has happened," he replied.

I shook my head. "I'll find him," I assured him.

"I can't find any trace of the Trickster either," Bobby grumbled.

"I'll let you know what's going on with Sam," I said. "Leave it to me."  
"Just be careful he doesn't try to shoot you," Bobby warned.

I ended the call and again focused on Sam. I breathed slowly as I had to fight the interference and realized that I couldn't lock in on his location. I was puzzled and decided to try a different tack. I focused on Sammael instead and found her. I traveled quickly to her and found her crouched behind a container.

"Where you been?" she greeted me.

"Hello to you too," I retorted.

"He's in there," she nodded.

I didn't have time to reply as shots were fired. I moved and she held me in place. "He's not a baby anymore," she told me.

I stared at her and noted how sad she appeared.

"I know what he is capable of," I assured her.

"No," Sammael shook her head. "You have no idea. Even Azrael was stunned by what he has seen him do."

I felt a chill and saw Sam walk out of the building. I smelled blood and realized that he had been shot. There was something wrong about the way he moved. He was cold and I was stunned.

"Go back to the others," I told her. "I'll deal with him."

"Be careful," she said.

I nodded in agreement.

I followed him to his motel. I became invisible and entered the room behind him. I watched as Sam cut his shirt off his body and pull the bullet from his chest. He cleaned the wound and sewed it close. I waited for him to fall asleep and I left the room. It was at that moment I sensed the presence of the Trickster.

I looked at the car and saw him waiting beside it. I walked slowly to him.

"I figured you'd show up sooner or later," the Trickster said.

"What did you do?" I demanded.  
"I didn't do anything," he argued. "This is all Sam."  
"Are you having fun?" I taunted.

"Fun?" he took a step away from me. "This isn't about fun!"  
"Then what is it?" I roared.

"This is about the both of them," he told me. "They are constantly sacrificing themselves for each other. We wouldn't be in this mess if they hadn't messed it up."

"We?" my eyes widened. "We're not on the same side?"

"Yes we are," he argued. "I don't want those demons to take over any more than you do."

"So you kill Dean?" I was stunned.

"Sam doesn't learn very quickly," the Trickster muttered.

"Why did you get involved?" I questioned.

"I heard that they had plans for Sam and Dean," the Trickster shrugged. "I also heard about the deal. I know that Lilith is out and she isn't exactly good for business."

I shook my head at him. "Undo it," I said.  
"Not until he learns," he said stubbornly.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"As long as it takes," he shrugged and vanished.

I returned to the room and waited for Sam to wake.

He woke and came to a sitting position. He looked over at me.

"Hello Kelsey," he greeted.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Bobby sent you?" he asked.

"You're not taking his calls Sam," I told him. "I didn't bother trying to call you, for I figured that you wouldn't take mine either."

He made no reply. He got out of the bed and fixed the covers. There was a slow deliberateness to his actions.  
"How's the bullet wound?" I asked.

He stilled and turned to me. "You can't summon the Trickster?"

"No," I answered.  
He went through his morning ritual. I watched him with sadness.

"You don't approve," Sam said.  
"This isn't you," I whispered.

"This is how Dean was," Sam stated flatly.

"Dean?" I frowned. "Your brother at his worst was nothing like this."

"He's not here," Sam glared at me. "I'm all alone."  
"You are not alone," I argued. "You have people like Bobby who will help you. He loves you and you're shutting him out."

"It's better for him this way," Sam mumbled.

He had turned away from me and I grabbed him and spun to face me. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Everyone I love dies," Sam looked me directly in the eyes. "My mom, Jessica, Dad and now Dean. You're not human but if you were you'd probably be dead already. So all I can do is to hunt these things down and continue this war."

"Sam," I whispered.

"Leave me be, Kelsey," Sam grabbed his things and stalked to the door. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"At what cost Sam?" I sank on to the bed.

He looked at me, turned and walked through the door. I placed my hand on my forehead and wept. The rain pounded hard against the windows as I wondered how we were ever going to get him back. Dean had kept Sam from going too far, just as Sam had kept Dean from doing the same. I shook my head as I stood and left the room. I walked down the road and heard the roar of the Impala's engine in the distance.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

I stopped walking as I sensed Michael's presence behind me. I hung my head for a moment and turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"He's out of control," Michael stated.

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. "Whose fault is that exactly?"

"Now's not the time," Michael warned.

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow. "You are the ones who have this grand plan. How's it working so far?"

Michael stared at tree for a moment. "You have to get through to him."  
"Who? Sam? He's not listening to anyone," I rolled my eyes.

"The Trickster," he said quietly.

"Why do you want him to undo this?" I demanded.

"Because you'll lose the marker if he doesn't," Michael pointed out.

I frowned at Michael for a moment. The marker for Dean's soul would be transferred to the being that actually held it. The Trickster was in possession of Dean's soul, which meant that he would hold the marker.

I closed my eyes and realized that the marker was already gone. I had forgotten that that could happen. I screamed and the earth shook. Michael shook his head.

"We can hope that it will return once the timeline is reversed," he said.

"Not necessarily," I growled.

Michael vanished and I sensed Sammael appear with Azrael.

"I've lost it," I stamped my foot.

"Easy," Azrael pleaded.

"What?" I was infuriated.

"You've already caused an ice shelf to break off in Antarctica," Azrael replied.

I narrowed my gaze at him. "What are you talking about?"

"There was a huge piece of the ice shelf that broke off when you roared," Sammael explained.

"Well," I huffed. "More is going to happen when I get my hands on that Trickster."

"The marker has been transferred," Sammael nodded.

"That's probably why he did it," Azrael shrugged.

"What?" Sammael and I glared at him.

"Look at it this way," Azrael continued. "What use is keeping Dean dead this long, if not to secure the marker?"

"I hate it when he makes sense," I muttered.

"You're not supposed to hate," Azrael said pointedly.

I arched an eyebrow at him. Sammael laughed.

"I'm going to go looking for him," I sighed.  
"He's got a head start," she mused.

"I know," I agreed. "Keep an eye on Sam and let me know if you see anything."

"Where are you going?" Azrael demanded.

"To find some answers," I replied.

I left them on the side of the road.

I knew that there was one place I could manage to get without much difficulty and that was Limbo. I traveled there and found myself outside of the Hall of Contracts. I entered the large building and walked slowly along the rows of shelves. I had seen a book in there once that I knew would help me. It had been the undoing of the Faustian deal and I figured that the answer would also be in it.

I stopped at the center lectern. The book lay open to the page that discussed deals made in Hell. Someone had been looking at that very section and I was curious as to who it was. However, I had no time to dally as I was on a tight schedule. I ran my fingers down the parchment and I found the section highlighted. I was not pleased by what I read but I closed the book.

"Why are you here?" a voice behind me asked.

"Raphael," I turned to face him. "I'm allowed here remember?"  
"I know," Raphael nodded. "I was simply curious how it is that you're here."

"I had to check something," I said.

"You could stay a bit," Raphael shrugged.

"I need to get back," I said.

"You are upset," Raphael noted.

"Of course I'm upset," I snapped.

I walked away from him and headed back to the surface.

I spent the next month tracking the Trickster. He had taken to observing Sam from a distance and Sam became ever increasingly more ruthless and cold. The others were disturbed by this turn of events and so was I. I was forced to take a hard look at Sam and I watched him take out various supernatural phenomena with increasing efficiency. I was careful not to cross paths with any of the demons that had managed to escape from Hell. For their part, they refused to cross paths with Sam unless they could help it.

I finally caught up with the Trickster outside of a small town in Georgia. Sam was busy routing a nest of vampires. The Trickster was sitting in a bar staring at a mug of beer. I sat across from him.

"You know," he said without looking up. "I realize that he's hunting me."

"Well he seems to be hunting everything," I disagreed.

"That's just a thing to occupy his time while he hunts me down," the Trickster chuckled mirthlessly. "You should see the chart he has of me."

"Well," I shrugged. "You're the one who went down this particular street."

He looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"If I were to restore Dean, would you be unaffected?" The Trickster questioned.

"I would be unaffected," I replied. "I live outside of time."  
"What of the others in Hell," he asked.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "More than likely the lesser demons wouldn't know, but the others who are much older would."  
"Which presents an interesting situation with Dean's deal," The Trickster smiled.

"You have his soul," I told him. "You know what you have done."

"I also know the law regarding contracts," he arched his brow.

"Oh?" I feigned innocence.

"You know that's what I could never take with you angels," The Trickster muttered. "You all have things up your sleeves."

"So you say," I demurred.

"You're saying that you don't?" The Trickster stared at me.

I met his stare and shrugged.

"That's the thing about dealing with angels," The Trickster shook his head.

"You did interfere," I reminded him.

"Well," The Trickster stood. " I guess it's time to put an end to this."

"How?" I frowned.

He pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number. "Sam, it's Bobby. I found him," the Trickster used Bobby's voice.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Do you see him showing up otherwise?" he asked.

I remained silent.

"I don't suppose you're going to watch eh?" he grinned.

"You're going to reverse this?" I questioned.

"I might," he shrugged. "It depends."

"You might want to watch yourself from now on," I warned.

"Are you threatening me?" he challenged.

I turn my head sideways and narrowed my gaze. "No," I replied. "It's not me you have to be concerned about."

He nodded and walked away from me.

I sighed as I realized that there was nothing more to do except wait. My phone rang as I sat at the table.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where exactly are you?" Bobby's voice grated.

"I'm in a bar in the middle of Georgia," I told him.

"Sam won't talk to me," Bobby said.  
"I know," I sighed.

"He's not listening to you either?" Bobby's voice held a tinge of sadness.

I thought about the pain that was in his voice. The Trickster also had to have been aware of Bobby's feelings. He was using Sam's repressed affection for Bobby as a tool to lure him into a confrontation.

"Kelsey, you still there?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry," I apologized. "My mind was elsewhere."

Bobby chuckled. "Well, did you manage to get a hold of the Trickster?"

"He's not into reversing what he did," I said.

"You can't make him?" Bobby sounded stunned.

"No," I replied. "It doesn't work that way."

"What does he want?" Bobby pressed.

"I don't know," I whispered. "But if he reverses it, you won't know a thing."

"What about you?" Bobby asked.

"I'm different," I answered.

I ended the call on that note and traveled to where I sensed Sam was located. I found it unusual that I had been able to finally track him, but I guessed that he had dropped some of his defenses and that made it easier for me to find him.

I found myself outside of a building in Broward. This was the same place that the Trickster had taken them. I saw him leave the building and he stopped. He said nothing to me and continued. I watched as time rewound itself and I sensed Dean alive again. I walked to the motel where I had found Sam holding Dean's lifeless body and saw the Impala parked in its spot. I waited and saw them emerge from the building. Dean was in front with Sam close behind. From the set of his jaw and the rigidity of his shoulders I realized that he still held the memory of what had transpired.

"It's impossible to get through to him," The Trickster said from behind me.

"He tried to kill you," I guessed.

"I created an illusion of Bobby, and Sam staked him," The Trickster stood next to me.

I didn't look at him. "He thought that it was you," I averred.

"That isn't the point," The Trickster confirmed.

"What is the point?" I demanded.

"The bad guys know how to get around these two," The Trickster sighed.

"You've said that," I told him.

"You won't get them to listen will you," he exhaled.

"I haven't been able to get those two to listen since they hit puberty," I grumbled.

"You're not going to hurt me?" he asked.

"I'm not going to do anything that you'd like," I snapped.

"Ah," he chuckled.

I glared at him.

"Well we'll see each other," The Trickster nodded and then he vanished.

I stood in the parking lot and felt the rain touch my face.

"Kelsey!" Dean's voice broke through my thoughts.

I smiled as he came over to me and folded me into his arms. I caught my breath as I assured myself he was still alive.

"You want to hear something funny?" Dean grinned.  
"Sure," I smiled.

"Sam here hugged me," Dean chuckled. "I guess I died one time too many."

"Yeah," Sam answered as he joined us. His eyes reflected his pain.

"Well we're hitting the road," Dean said. "You coming?"

"No," I shook my head. "I've got my own hunting to do."

"Fair enough," Dean said. "Come on Sammy. If we're not getting breakfast here, then we got to go somewhere I can get some food."

"Okay," Sam agreed.

Dean walked towards the car.

"You owe Bobby an apology," I told Sam.

He looked at me for a moment.

"I'm outside time Sam," I looked at him. "I have the memory of what you did and what you said."

"Kelsey," he whispered.

"We'll talk about this later," I promised him.

"Yes," he hung his head.

"Sammy!" Dean called.

Sam stared at me for a moment there was pain and torment behind his eyes but I stood where I was resisting the urge to hold him to me. Then he walked to the car and they drove off.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

It took me several days to come to terms with what had happened or as was the case, what had not happened. As an angel I was accustomed to strange things, but time reversals were always difficult. Humans didn't recognize them and therefore didn't know that sometimes that they had died, but because of an outside circumstance time was reversed and they carried on with their lives. It didn't make it simple for any of us.

I avoided the company of the others and chose to stay out of Hell as well. The newsletter would be perfectly fine without me, but I wasn't anywhere near being fine. I found myself beside Clara's grave. The tree I had planted next to it gave wonderful shade and I was grateful that no one had decided to cut it down. I sat there next to her and recalled when I had planted that tree. Sam had been there as well. That beautiful boy who had crossed into a dark place that frightened me.

I pulled my knees up under my chin and thought about all the events that had occurred. I could still hear Clara's confusion at my not being able to go with her. But she was safe and happy and in the end that was all that mattered. I sensed that I wasn't alone.

"This is a fine place," a child's voice sounded.

I looked over at the child who stood watching me. I recognized her in an instant. It was Lilith.

"Taking the form of a child," I observed. "How conventional for you."

"There's no need to be this way," she smiled.

"I hope the child was dead before you took the body," I murmured.

She grinned. "Now, why would I do that?"

"The law," I stopped. "Never mind."  
"I want him dead," she said.

"Want who dead?" I frowned at her.

"I want Sam Winchester dead," Lilith clarified.

I laughed. "Get in line," I told her.

"I will be respected," her eyes glazed over.

"Don't try that with me child," I warned as I stood.

She glared at me. "I remember you from the beginning. You think that because you've been in Hell that it erases what you did?"

I stared at her for a moment. "You did horrible things Lilith. You had to be contained."

"Rubbish!" she roared. "I did what I had to do. They were not horrible things."

I glanced away from her. "Even now you refuse to see it," I whispered.

"You've been backing the losing side," Lilith taunted.

"No," I shook my head. "I've not been doing that."

"I will kill that boy," she asserted.

I stepped away from Clara's grave and looked down at the child before me. In many ways the human body she inhabited represented what she truly was, which happened to be a child. Lilith had refused to see reason all those ages ago, and she still refused to see it now.

"Why kill Sam?" I asked.

"He's in my way," she snarled.

"He doesn't want to lead any army Lilith," I offered. "He never did. All he ever wanted was a normal life. It was Azazel who took those things from him."  
"It doesn't change anything," Lilith argued. "He has Azazel's blood still within him and you know what that means."

I nodded. I couldn't argue with her logic there. "He's resurrected."

"That just makes it a little more difficult. Not impossible," she shrugged.

"Sam's not alone," I told her.

"That really cute brother of his isn't much of an obstacle," Lilith crowed. "Besides even without that deal, which he's sure to get out of now, he's no barrier to my plans."

"It's not just Dean," I smiled.

"Oh, you mean Ruby?" Lilith scoffed. "That piss – ant human reject isn't much of a problem either. We also know that you're not liable to interfere. After all, it's not what the others do anyway."

I remained calm. She was dangerous despite her child demeanor. The complications were worse than I had feared.

"It's going to be a good show," Lilith grinned. "Although you shouldn't be siding with them. I mean not after what happened."

I frowned at her for a moment. I recognized the ploy.

"What? Silence?" she taunted.

"There is no response for you," I spoke softly.

A bark of laughter escaped her. "It's amazing how forgiving you are. I don't know if I would have been," she continued to jab at me.

I realized that she that she thought she knew something. But she was not privy to my instructions or my true purpose.

"We will win," she insisted.

"The battle for them isn't won in either heaven or hell," I whispered.

"What?" Lilith frowned.

"When you understand Lilith, then you'll understand," I replied.

I walked away from her as she screamed. However, she could not hurt me, so I chose to ignore her.

I put distance between us and landed approximately two States away from where Lilith was. I had wanted to spend more time at Clara's grave, but I knew that was impossible. I frowned as I realized that Raphael stood before me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're not answering our calls," he told me.

"Therefore?" I shrugged.

"This isn't like you," he murmured.

"I am simply trying to come to terms with it," I waved my hand.

"You were fortunate," he said.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Lilith?" he frowned.

"She can't hurt me," I scoffed.

"She knows things," Raphael muttered.

"You never did like her," I pointed out.

"There's no reasoning with her," Raphael looked up at the nearest tree.

"There never was," I commented.

"What is it?" Raphael demanded.

"What is it that she thinks she knows?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Raphael appeared puzzled by my question, yet there was a brief flicker behind his eyes and my senses went into overdrive.

"I have no idea," Raphael shrugged.

"It's never a good idea to lie to me," I warned.

Raphael stared at me for a moment then he said. "Where is the marker?"  
"What marker?" I demanded.

"The one for Dean's soul," Raphael said pointedly.

I glared at him. "That wasn't in your plans?"

"Where is it?" Raphael repeated.

"I don't have it," I shrugged. "I don't know where it is, but it's probably in Lilith's hands by now."

"Don't say that," Raphael whispered.

"It would explain her smugness," I reasoned.

Raphael said nothing more.

I walked away from him and traveled to the nearest town. It was a small place and not unpleasant. I saw a sign it read Monument, Colorado. I frowned at the sign for I was detecting something. I turned and started at what I saw. It was Bella. She was in Monument. I shook my head and pulled the phone out of my pocket. I was in the habit of traveling in a manner that people were incapable of detecting so I knew that she wasn't aware of my presence. I shook my hair and altered my appearance as I punched in Dean's number.

"Hello?" Dean's voice sounded in my ear.

"How far are you from Monument, Colorado?" I asked.

"Kelsey? What are you doing there? Where have you been?" Dean demanded.

"I've been thinking," I answered. "Now answer my question."  
"Hold on," he said.

I could hear him speak to Sam in the background, but it was muffled. I guessed that he had his hand over the mouth of the phone. It was a habit he had picked up from years of living with his father.

"You still there?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"We're about four hours out," he said. "You want us to meet you there?"

"There's someone here that I think you'll be very interested to see," I told him.

"Damn!" Dean exclaimed. "We'll call you when we're closer. Don't let that bitch out of your sight."

"Yes Dean," I agreed.

"By the way," his voice became quiet. "The others are looking for you. They said that you took yourself off the grid."

"Not far enough," I muttered.

"What?" Dean prodded.

"Never mind," I sighed. "I'll see you when you get here. Remember that she's slippery and ruthless."

"You don't have to remind us of that one," Dean gritted.

There was silence as he ended the phone call. I kept my senses attuned to her, but I realized that she probably had no intention of staying in Monument very long. I recalled what Micah had said about her being a 'messed up little girl'. She had confessed to Dean when they had saved her that no one understood what it was that she had done. However, she repaid their generosity with theft of the one weapon that they had against the Legion. I realized that she was extremely damaged. Such damage took a lifetime to create and the callous way she acted had more to do with her fear and insecurity than anything else. It wouldn't stop Dean from carrying through on his threat to kill her. I found myself wondering if I would try to stop him. I perched on the seat and noted her movements. She appeared to be searching for someone. I frowned as I saw that she not only had the Colt but she wasn't looking to meet a buyer to sell it. I admit that that fact made me curious as to why she wanted the Colt. My phone rang. "Yes?" I answered.

"She still there?" Dean asked.

"Yes," I replied.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

I saw that she returned to her car and headed toward the residential district of the town. I made note of her direction.

"Meet us at the motel," Dean continued.

"Which one?" I asked.

"You always find us," Dean said.

"Fine," I nodded.

The call ended and I stayed in the park until I sensed that they were close then I traveled to the motel and waited for them in front of their motel room.

The car drove up to the door and stopped. Sam got out first.

"Kelsey?" he stared at me with an expression of awe on his face.

"She can always find us," Dean said as he got out of the car.

"I see that," Sam nodded.

"Well boys," I smiled. "I suppose you want her exact location."  
"We already know where she is," Dean told me.

I tilted my head sideways at him. "I don't understand."

"You're to stay out of this," Dean said.

"Is that wise?" Sam asked.

"She can't be involved," Dean insisted.

"I won't get involved," I agreed.

"How are you going to promise that?" Sam demanded.

"Maybe we should take this inside," Dean suggested.

"What?" Sam glared at him.

"Relax Sam," I whispered.

Sam narrowed his gaze at me and nodded curtly. He opened the door and waited for me to walk through it. They followed me into the room and I perched on the chair while they threw their duffle bags on the bed.

"Well," Sam's lips pressed into a fine line.

"If I tell her that I don't want her help, she has to do it," Dean said.

"What?" Sam scoffed. "This is Kelsey. She's not going to not get involved!"

"Yes she will," Dean nodded. "Even if it means that we end up dead. She will do what we ask."

Sam's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Dad," Dean shrugged.

I tilted my head sideways. "What?"

Dean turned to me and gave a half – smile. "You were there at the hospital. You couldn't interfere and bring me back. Dad made you agree not to interfere while he made that deal with that yellow – eyed son of a bitch."

Sam frowned. "Dean?"

I chuckled. "There are times you're very good at making people forget just how smart you really are."

"It's a gift," Dean said seriously.

"She may have agreed to do that with Dad but not with us," Sam argued. "She's helped raise us. We're practically her own."

"We are her own Sam," Dean countered. "But she's not a demon. She has to obey the rules."

"You've spoken to Bobby," I surmised.

"Nope, wait…nope" Dean shook his head. "I know that you're a supernatural being, just like I know the others are as well. You're never around when Ruby is or if you are she can't sense you. It puzzled me for a while but then I realized that you had to be on opposite sides. You aren't pulling for Hell and neither is she," he paused. "Or at least so she says."

"But?" I prompted.

"But, if you're not with her, then it means that you're something completely different," Dean shrugged.

"What am I?" I asked.

"I'm not prepared to answer that question yet," Dean grinned at me.

"I wish someone would let me in on this," Sam sighed as he sat heavily on the bed.

"You know that when we were kids," Dean leaned on the table. "Any time we needed you, you showed up. It didn't matter what was going on, as long as we needed you, there you were."

"No she wasn't," Sam disagreed.

"I'm not talking about us wanting her, Sammy," Dean exhaled. "I'm talking about genuine need. She's pulled us from the fire in times when we didn't even know we were in danger."

I arched an eyebrow. "You put this together?" I was impressed.

"It wasn't hard," Dean shook his head. "I know you had to have been there at the hospital. I also know based on how you reacted to Dad's death, that you weren't surprised at what he did. You didn't stop me from making the deal either which means that you can't interfere with free will."

"But she has," Sam said pointedly.

"No," Dean argued.

"What about when she became human," Sam reminded him. "You said that she had battled something but you weren't conscious when it happened."  
"That wasn't free will," Dean scoffed.

"What of that woman at the orphanage?" Sam brought up the past. "She carried you and Dad out of there."

"Dad brought her on the hunt with us," Dean explained.

"Okay, then," Sam folded his arms. "How is it that she was there the night I left for Stanford?"

"I needed her," Dean said quietly.

"How did she know?" Sam arched his brow.

"Because he called me," I replied.

Sam sat forward and studied me for a moment. I could tell that his brain was working furiously to put everything in place.

"You bonded with Dean?" Sam's voice held a note of suspicion.

"No," I shook my head. "He bonded with me."

"I don't understand," Sam's frown deepened.

I took a moment. We were crossing into very dangerous territory. I had never had to explain to anyone before about the bonding that can take place between human and angel. I stared at Sam and recalled wanting to purge him of the demon blood bond, however, it was not to be and there were orders to be fulfilled.

"You know that supernatural entities can form bonds with people," I began.

"Yes," Dean nodded. "Spirits can haunt people. So there must be some form a of a bond."

"Exactly," I smiled. "A demon will force a bond on a person via some means of coercion or deal. But a being like myself, we cannot form bonds. Bonds must be made with us."

"How?" Dean asked.

I thought back to the moment he had made it with me. "When you were a child and Sam was still a baby, you formed the bond Dean," I explained.

"I formed the bond?" Dean appeared surprised.

"The innocence of your heart formed it and you bound me to you," I chuckled.

"It's more complicated than that," Sam insisted.  
"Actually things aren't nearly as complicated as you'd like to think," I straightened.

"Did you bond with Dad?" Sam asked.

"Dad was more complicated than that," Dean answered.

Sam stared at the floor for a moment. "Yeah, you're right."

"So you want me to not interfere," I sighed.

"Regardless of what happens," Dean nodded. "I'm not going to be responsible for losing you."

I arched a brow at him. "I can take care of myself."

"I was there that time when you couldn't," Dean's eyes became stormy. His voice dropped in pitch and tone as the intensity of his emotions emerged. "When you wouldn't wake up, we nearly went crazy in that house. Sure we laughed it off, especially when you were busy screaming about the belly button. But we were scared Kelsey. There are things out there that can kill you. I don't know what will happen if you die and I don't want to find out."

I was silent for a moment. He didn't know about the death of angels. Those who had fallen in battle were left in a state of non – awareness. We couldn't bring them out of it and we had tried. It had to do with the manner of the 'death'. We were all bound by rules as well. We understood that at some point they would become unbound, however, there were those who had been in that state from the first war.

Dean, John and Bobby had witnessed a part of it. It had shaken them considerably and I knew that they were grateful when I had returned to my true state. Sam's face mirrored the conflict he was experiencing. I realized that they still kept secrets from each other.

"I'll be fine," I assured Dean.  
"But you can't really be certain," he insisted.

"No," Sam agreed. "You can't."

I rolled my eyes at the united front that they were putting up.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"You two haven't changed since you were children," I commented. "No matter how upset the two of you are with each other, when you need to be on the same side, you are."

"We're brothers," Sam grinned.

"I know," I agreed.

"So, does this mean that you'll stay out of it?" Dean asked.

"I shall do what you ask," I nodded. "In fact I'll go away and when you need me you call me."

"Because we have your number," Sam chuckled.

"Actually I think you'd better just call my name. It's a lot faster," I refused to look at them.

"Excuse me?" Dean's voice became gravelly.

"Well," I kept my eyes fixed on the door. "I can hear when you call my name."

Dean's face loomed before me as his nose was less than an inch from mine. "You never told us this before. Did Dad know?"

"I believe he did," I kept my facial expression straight.

"How do you know?" Sam pressed.

"Because I told him," I hopped off the chair. "He tried to summon me once, and I told him how to call me."

Sam shook his head. "We should have figured…"

"That." Dean finished.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "So, I'll leave you to it and you call me when you're ready."  
"Fair enough," Dean agreed.

Sam nodded his response and I left them there in that motel room.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

I can't say that I was pleased at the latest route that the boys chose to take. However, they were grown men now and they had the right and freedom to make their own decision. At times I really hate free will, but the battleground is humanity and humans have to fight it. I had to respect their decision as much as I disagreed with it. So I traveled to the where Sammael and the others were located.

I found them in a park two towns away from Monument. Azrael sat on the bench next to Micah while Sammael stared at the nearest tree. They appeared to be waiting for me. Sammael turned and studied me for a moment.

"It took you long enough," she greeted me.

"I had some things to take care of," I told her.

"Where are the boys?" Micah demanded.

"They're in Monument," I shrugged. "They wanted to take Bella on by themselves."

"They told you not to interfere?" Micah sat forward.

"Yes," I frowned. "Is there something I should know about?"  
"She's capable of anything," Azrael muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" I frowned.

"I mean," Azrael's voice became gravelly. "That she's liable to do anything to have her way."

"She stole the best weapon they have against the Legion," I sighed.

"Perhaps," Azrael shrugged. "But those two would be able to fight without relying on that weapon."

"It's probably gone," Sammael nodded.

"Sold," Micah agreed.

"Hmm," I glanced away and then turned to them. "She wouldn't…"  
"Turn them in?" Micah finished my thought.  
I nodded.

"Well," he shrugged in reply.

I threw my head back and stared at the sky for a moment. They had made me promise that I wouldn't interfere. Now they were quite possibly in the largest trap they had ever known.

"How bad is it?" I whispered.

"Lilith's group is on the move," Micah answered.

I stared at him for a moment. "I know," I feigned interest in a tree.

"There is talk that you had a meeting with her," Sammael broached the topic.

I thought of the scene in the cemetery and exhaled. "I doubt that I would have called that a meeting."  
"She told you her plan?" Micah said too nonchalantly.

"She wants Sam dead and probably Dean as well," I remarked.

"Sam's in her sights," Micah rubbed his chin.

"Yes," I glared at him. "You knew that it would happen. She's not one to stand competition. We knew that it was going to be trouble when she escaped."  
"What does she think of Ruby helping them?" Sammael demanded.

"She doesn't consider Ruby a threat," I explained. "But then again, what kind of threat is she to Lilith?"  
"Lilith was pretty unstoppable the last time we encountered her," Azrael murmured.

"And there were far less people on the planet," I added.

"Yes," Azrael agreed. "It made it easier to spot her. What kind of body is she in?"  
"She's in a child's body," I told him.

Sammael lowered her head. "Well this certainly complicates matters."  
I smiled wanly but there was something at the edge of my consciousness. I realized what it was. I was being called.

"I better answer them," I said.

"Be careful," Azrael warned.

"I always am," I assured him.

I became light and traveled to the exact location of the call. I took my time to appear for I realized that the boys were in jail.

"What?" I was puzzled.

"Bella," Dean refused to look at me.

"Huh?" I looked at Sam.

"She called Hendrickson," Sam continued. "He busted us and now we're waiting to be transported to prison for our crimes."

"She wasn't there when you got there," I nodded.

"She either made you," Sam reasoned. "Or she simply had this plan in place all along."  
"That's pretty low," I commented.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "I will actually be guilty of murder this time around."

"I suppose I should get you out of here?" I offered.  
"No," Dean shook his head.

"What?" Sam was puzzled.

"It's better to do this while they're transporting us," he explained.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Don't stay too far away."  
"So does this mean I get to interfere?" I smiled.

"No," Dean shook his head. "You don't help until we ask for it."  
I sighed. "Your father taught you too well."  
"Anything that we should know?" Dean asked.

"I think that the demons might know where you are," I suggested.

Sam stared at me for a moment. "You don't think that Bella is working for a demon do you?"

I shrugged in reply.

"She may not know that she is," Dean exhaled. "She said that she had something to do with the gun."

"Do you want me to track her?" I offered.

"No," Dean shook his head. "We need you to just stay nearby in case we need you. But I suspect that you're not going to be able to do anything."  
"Why do you think that?" Sam interjected.

"Don't worry about it," Dean told him.

Sam arched an eyebrow and I will confess to being curious as well. However, it was Dean who was in charge at the moment.

"Any suggestions?" Dean smiled.

"Don't die," I replied.

"Yes," Dean nodded. "That would be…"  
"Inconvenient," Sam added.

I sensed someone's approach and I made myself disappear from view. It was Hendrickson. His demeanor reflected the confidence in a person who had managed to win. I sensed something else was near. I left them to have their conversation and walked outside of the building.

I looked into the distance and saw that a helicopter approached. However there was something on board. It was a demon. I closed my eyes for a moment and calculated what the risk to them was. However there was no way to warn them in time, I had to trust that they would be alert enough to get out of this situation. My hands were completely tied. I sensed Michael present as well.

I found him waiting by the gas station across from the sheriff's office.

"Are you going to help them?" he asked.

"I can't," I replied.

"Which one asked you to keep out of it," Michael sounded curious.

"Dean," I answered.

Michael stared at me for a moment. He said nothing as the helicopter landed. Then it happened. The demon dressed in a suit killed the pilot and the deputies who were stationed outside. Michael kept his hand on my shoulder as we waited for the inevitable to happen.

A few minutes went by when we heard shots ring out. I knew that the boys lived but we saw the smoke escape the building. I turned to Michael.

"They're already on their way," he said.

I stretched my senses and sensed them as well. "This is not going to be good," I murmured.

"These are the ones who are loyal to Lilith," Michael observed.

"Of course," I snapped. "The ones who would follow Sam aren't going to try and kill them."  
"They might take Dean out of the equation," Michael suggested.

"We're not speaking of that," I warned.

"Have you found the marker for Dean's soul yet?" Michael asked.

"No," I admitted.

"This isn't good," Michael murmured.

I refused to say anything more.

I stepped away from Michael and he grabbed my shoulder.

"We can't interfere," he hissed.

"I know that," I muttered. "But I'd like to make certain that they are still in one piece."

I shrugged him off and returned to their cell. Dean was bleeding from the shoulder and Sam was attempting to stem the bleeding.

"Kelsey," he whispered.

"I should have said, avoid getting shot," I muttered.

"Is there anything you can do?" Sam asked.

I studied Dean for a moment. I entered the cell and checked his shoulder. The bullet had passed through the area however he was losing a great deal of blood. I placed my hand over the wound.

"Don't heal it," Dean shook his head.

"You'll die, if she doesn't," Sam argued.

"They know I'm bleeding," Dean shook his head. "Just help to slow it a bit. So I don't lose consciousness."

I nodded and did as he asked. The blood flow was greatly reduced and while he still bled, it was not enough to weaken him.

"It's not like they'd believe that she showed up," Sam grated.

"Sammy," Dean's voice held a warning note. "We're not having this argument."

Sam looked away from me and sighed. "You'd better make yourself scarce. We couldn't stop the demon before he left that Deputy Director."

I nodded and left them in the station. Free Will dictated that I follow their wishes.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

I could hear the others in the station itself hurriedly making preparations for the chaos that had ensued outside. I stopped and watched while the lights went out. I knew that the boys were alert but there was nothing to be done for the moment. Hendrickson appeared lost in thought while the town Sheriff panicked, however he soon got everything under control. But I knew that things were far from being under control.

I exited the station and saw the burnt out remains of the chopper. Michael waited next to the building.

"Well?" I whispered.

"We can't move them," he said.

"I know," I agreed.

"We can't interfere," he continued.

"I know," I repeated.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The one named Reid came out here to get the chopper ready, but they were already dead. One of the dead deputies was possessed and he killed him," Michael explained.

"This just gets better," I sighed.

"The others are coming," Michael stared at the sky.

I nodded in agreement.

I sensed something happening inside the station and returned. Michael followed me and I saw Sam standing over the toilet. I frowned at him as I realized he was chanting.

"Sam?" I whispered.

"Kelsey," he turned his head. "What are you still doing here?"  
"Perhaps we need to get you out of here," I said.

Michael wasn't visible to them but I could see him shaking his head.

"We can't," Dean said. "We have to see how this plays out."

"Now's not the time to be heroes," I hissed.

"If we leave Kelsey," Dean exhaled. "Those demons are still going to come in here and kill these people. We don't kill innocent people."

I looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "I'll wait for them," I offered.

Michael spun me around.

"Who's there?" Dean demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Michael came into view.

"What?" I shrugged. "If I offer myself up, they're not going to come after these people."

"You're not doing that," Dean growled.

"I can take care of myself," I muttered.

"I won't let you," Dean glared at me.

I walked to the corner of the cell and stared at the water. "Fine, I'll back off. But remember that you may need help," I told them.

"We know," Sam agreed.

Michael appeared puzzled by my actions but I shook my head.

"Oh by the way," I advised. "Remember that they can possess anyone. But I guess you figured that one out already."

Dean grinned at me. I pulled Michael's arm and we left the station.

We walked away from the building and he remained silent.

"What?" I asked.

"I just didn't figure on you leaving them like that," he said.

"Because I'm usually more involved than that?" I suggested.

"Something like that," Michael agreed.

"They won't take help from me because they love me," I shrugged.

"But you are the perfect being for them to get help from," Michael argued.

"Except for that time when I became human," I looked at him. "That changed our relationship in ways that I hadn't realized."

"I see," Michael murmured.

"But I think you'd better leave," I told him.

"What?" he arched his brow.  
"There's something that I need to do and you can't be here for it," I told him.

Michael studied me for a moment. However he left me in the middle of the road. I sighed as I lowered my head and concentrated. It was apparent to me that they would not accept my help but there was someone else who they would accept help from. While that disturbed me, I understood that if that individual were injured then neither of them would lose much sleep over it.

I began the incantation and the wind howled around me as the circle formed and dust flew. I concentrated even harder and suddenly she stood before me. She frowned as she stared at me with a mixture of awe and annoyance.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Ruby," I smiled. "Is that any way to greet me?"

"Sorry," she replied smugly. "What do you want bitch?"  
"Brave words from a child," I murmured. "So you've been avoiding Lilith haven't you?"  
"I've been keeping my ear to the ground," she muttered.

"Well," I smiled. "The Winchesters are trapped in Monument Colorado. They're in the Sheriff's station."

"How did they get there?" she groaned.

"That's irrelevant," I replied. "The truth is that they've been hunted for the last two years by the FBI and Lilith had a man on the inside."

"Damn!" she hissed.

I nodded and I turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Ruby called.

I stopped and faced her.

"Why are you telling me this?" she demanded.

"I have my reasons," I shrugged.

"I don't trust you," she snarled.

"You would be a fool to trust me," I smiled. "But if you're interested, the Sheriff's station is about a half mile up the road from here."  
Ruby's eyebrow went up as her eyes widened. I heard something in the distance and it was the howl of the others coming. I grabbed her and pulled her to the ground while they passed overhead not detecting our presence.

"Damn!" she hissed. "They'll be there before I can get there."  
"Give them about ten minutes to possess who they're going to possess," I said. "Knowing those two, they've already managed to get out of the jail cell. But they're not going to get out of the station that easily."

"Why are you helping me?" she demanded.

"I'm not," I explained. "I'm thwarting Lilith."  
Ruby's eyes widened. "You really don't like her."

"You have no clue," I nodded. "I'll leave you to it."

"I thought that you would kill me," Ruby pressed.

"I still might," I replied.

I walked away from her. She stood rooted to the spot as her senses tried to make sense of what I was up to, but she had no clue as to my real motives. I continued walking away from the road and found Michael waiting for me in a tree. I leaned against the trunk as he took his time mulling over his thoughts.

"You can summon demons easily," he observed.

"They're easier than angels," I quipped.

"Very funny," Michael exhaled. "So now what?"

"Now we wait," I said.

Michael nodded and we waited in the tree for the call to sound.

After a few hours I sensed Ruby's approach. I left the tree and signaled for Michael to remain hidden. Ruby tapped her foot and had her shoulders set. I appeared behind her.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her.

"They're going with their plan," she grunted.

"What was your plan?" I prodded.

"I was willing to die to save them," she answered.

"But?" I continued.

"But they didn't want to sacrifice a virgin," she muttered.

"A virgin?" I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes," Ruby squared her shoulders. "It would have wiped out all the demons within a half a mile, myself included."

"Why were you willing to do that?" I was curious.

"The same as you," she stared at me. "I don't want Lilith to win either. But Sam isn't willing to do what it takes. Instead he went along with Dean's plan."  
"Which was?" I asked.

"To fight, and get everyone into the station then exorcise them," Ruby scoffed. "I left."

"Well, there is nothing left to do except wait," I told her.

"I'm going," she said.

"Fair enough," I turned away from her.

"You know the most interesting thing?" she stopped me.

"No, what?" I asked.

"That agent, he was in agreement with Dean," she shrugged. "They were so adamant about not killing the virgin, even though she was prepared to die to save everyone."

"Lost too much of your humanity Ruby?" I questioned.

"You are the oldest being I've ever met," she said.

"You were leaving," I told her.

"I'm leaving," she answered.

I stood while she turned and left the road and vanished. I chuckled at her response. I sensed Sammael's presence behind me.

"I have my reasons," I told her.

"I still think that she should be ripped to pieces," Sammael commented.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're with Michael," she chuckled. "He's quite disturbed that you can summon demons."  
"I wasn't summoning a demon," I sighed. "I was simply dragging that human to me."

"Ah," Sammael grinned.

"You heard everything?" I asked.

"We saw," Sammael responded. "You would have been proud of Dean."  
"His heart is good," I squared my shoulders.

"Which is why they want him dead," she murmured.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

We waited until the sun emerged and walked back to the Sheriff's station. Sammael walked with me while the others lagged behind. I frowned as I sensed something that I shouldn't have sensed. I glanced at Sammael and she nodded her confirmation. We slowed our approach and found the Sheriff's station in ruins. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I realized that it was Azrael. I said nothing as we stared at the smoldering ruins.

"Lilith," I whispered.

"You can't be certain," Sammael disagreed.

"Can't we?" Micah spoke.

"It was her," Azrael confirmed.

"What of the…" she trailed off.

"They were gone," I stated.

"Well that's good to know," Micah exhaled.

"Yes," I nodded. "It certainly is good to know. So many people died here needlessly."

"This is what happens when Lilith is allowed to roam the world," Azrael spat.

I thought about what he said and I began to worry about what this meant. Lilith wasn't one to sit idly by and let a threat to her roam free. She was very interested in ensuring that both Sam and Dean were dead. I had lost the marker to his soul, and there was a distinct probability that she had managed to acquire it. However, Dean did make a deal and all deals tended to belong to her. Which meant that she would claim Dean, whether or not she had the power or right to do so. I shook my head at that thought.

"What are you thinking?" Sammael prodded.

"I was thinking that Lilith can still drag Dean to Hell based on the deal that he made with that Crossroads Demon," I replied.

"But they can't keep him there," Sammael argued.

"Yes," Micah nodded. "But remember that if a hellhound rips him to pieces, it'll be a big task to bring him back."

"It depends," I sighed.

"Oh right," Micah nodded. "That ability of yours may have to come in handy."

"I'm not the only one who can do it," I reminded him.

"What of these poor people?" Sammael whispered.

"There's nothing to be done," Azrael replied. "They're gone."

I spotted a news van pulling up to the scene and I nodded in its direction. The others took their cue and we made ourselves invisible. I realized that the boys would be seeing this newscast soon enough and that they would be riddled with guilt.

"I'll catch up with you," I whispered to Sammael.

She stared at me for a moment and sighed. She knew where I was headed and I left them outside of the ruins of the Sheriff's station.

I traveled quickly to where I sensed that they stayed. I was just in time to see Ruby leave the room. I frowned but said nothing. I entered quietly and found them staring sadly at the repeated telecast. Sam had his head lowered and Dean stared at the floor as well.

"I see that Ruby was the bearer of good news," I said.

Their heads snapped up and Dean frowned. "Kelsey," he exhaled.

"Yes," I sat beside Sam and rubbed his head.

He chuckled mirthlessly at my action. "I'm not a kid anymore," he said.

"You are to me," I retorted.

"We tried to do the right thing and…" Dean trailed off.

"Let me guess," I sat forward. "Lilith came in and killed everyone?"  
"You saw the newscast?" Sam asked.

"No," I answered. "I saw the ruins of the station. I take that Hendricksen is dead."  
"Yeah," Dean rubbed his face. "You want to hear the worst part?"

"What?" I asked.

"He was on our side," Dean's eyes met mine.

"Your side?" I frowned.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "We would have had a great ally in him."

"Lilith wouldn't want that," I shook my head.

"Leave us alone and desperate," Sam guessed.

"Well," I shrugged. "It's what they do."

"That poor girl," Dean exhaled heavily. "She was a virgin."

I suppressed the chuckle. "Virgins are a big deal to you," I nodded.

Dean's eyebrow arched and there was a cold flash behind his eyes. "I'm just saying," I protested.

"Kelsey," he sat up straighter. "Ruby was ready to rip that poor girl's heart out, and now she dies for nothing."

"Not nothing," I assured him. "You didn't lose your humanity in the fight."

"Lose my humanity?" his voice dropped in timbre.

"Yes," I insisted. "You could have done what Ruby wanted and won, but in the end at what cost. Sometimes it's not enough to win. If you win and lose your humanity in the process…"

"Why bother to win," Dean finished.

"Exactly," I smiled.

"That still doesn't help," Sam said. "It doesn't feel right."

"Of course it doesn't feel right," I glared at him. "You're not a demon Sam! You have feelings and that's what makes the difference. You retain your humanity and ultimately your soul."  
"You're not worried," Sam sighed.

"Worried?" I asked.

"That we're losing this war," he explained.

"Nothing is lost until it is," I replied.

"I hate when you get cryptic," Dean grumbled.

"You should be used to it by now," I retorted. "So what now?"

"Well," Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "We're supposed to be dead. But I think that we're going to lay low for a while. Let things cool down and go off the beaten trail so to speak."  
"Oh Dean," Sam groaned.

"It'll be a good break for us," Dean told him.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"No," Sam replied. "You really don't."  
"Do we trust Ruby?" Dean asked.

"I have never said to trust her," Sam answered.

"I'm asking Kelsey," Dean looked at me.

"I would say that it was up to you," I chose my words carefully. "Remember that you are dealing with a demon and in the end, she will be true to her demonic nature."

"See," Dean nodded.

"She didn't say anything," Sam argued.

"She didn't have to," Dean countered.

"I'm still here," I said pointedly.

"We know," Dean grinned. "But like I said, we got to lay low for a while."

"What are you going to do?" I demanded.

"We'll think of something," Dean assured me.

"That's what worries her," Sam grated. "It doesn't change the loss that happened."

"No," Dean shook his head. "It doesn't. But we've got a problem where it concerns this new bad."  
There was something in his voice that made me pay closer attention to them. Sam stared at his hands.

"What?" I demanded. "What is going on?"

"It's all right," Dean said. "We have some things to work out."  
"Now's not the time to have these issues," I reminded them.

"We know," Sam said. "But it's like he said. There are some things that we have to work out. But it's now more important to break Dean's deal."  
"How are you going to do that without Sam dying?" I questioned.

"That's one of the things that we have to work out," Dean chuckled. "Time's against us."

"Be careful," I told them. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No," Dean shook his head. "We'll be all right. We'll call you when we need you."  
"Why not ask her?" Sam frowned.

"Ask her what?" I was puzzled.

"Maybe you can help us," Sam suggested.

"She can't," Dean insisted.

"What makes you say that?" I was curious.

"You're bound by rules," Dean looked directly at me. "There are some things that you simply can't do. I got into this mess and I have to get out of it."  
I was stunned by this revelation. Perhaps he was learning after all and that gave me hope.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

I rejoined the others and found them attempting to track Lilith. I waited by the nearest tree while they consulted with some of the other angels. Everyone spoke in hushed tones about the level of destruction that she had managed. The truth of the whole thing was that as long as she was bound to Hell and she wasn't able to walk the surface, she could have others report to her. Now she was out and there was more on her mind than collecting souls.

It disturbed me that Bella had stolen the Colt. I had had my ears to the ground, checking with buyers that she could use and no one had heard of her attempting to sell it. Which meant that she had taken it for another purpose and that did not bode well for either Winchester. I sensed Raphael's approach before he stopped near me.

"Want to talk?" he asked.

"Not particularly," I replied.

"Willing to listen?" he continued.

I glanced at him and rolled my eyes. He chuckled in response to my obvious exasperation and sat beside me.

"I don't know where to begin," he said quietly. "You should never have been placed in the middle of this."

"None of you placed me here," I assured him. "I was the one who was drawn to John in that bar."

"You would have crossed paths with him eventually," Raphael mused.

I frowned at that statement. "There was no fixed rule that I would have," I disagreed.

"Think about it," Raphael reasoned. "You were involved with Daniel. Yes, he thought that you were an older man named Tommy, but Daniel became John's mentor. Which meant that sooner or later you would have crossed his path."

"Daniel had other students," I argued. "I didn't get involved with any of them."  
"What pulled you to John Winchester?" Raphael asked.

"I felt his pain," I shrugged.

"You've encountered a lot of people who have gone through pain and you've never entered their lives the way you did theirs," Raphael stated.

"That's not true," I corrected. "You're forgetting Clara."

"You rescued a child and bonded with her," Raphael waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, when she endured that horrible event, you took care of her. You chose to be in human form and live with her so that she would be able to recover from that horrific crime."

"But?" I pressed.

"But," he sighed. "It wasn't like this. Your bond with both those boys is more powerful than anything I've ever seen you do."

"Sometimes I get close," I shrugged.

"You don't get that close," Raphael cupped my chin so that I was forced to look at him directly. "You don't forge such powerful bonds with any of them."

"Is that why Michael was so upset?" I questioned.

"No," Raphael shook his head. "There is something else that you don't know. It should remain that way."

"I was injured and slept for two years," I recalled.

"Yes," Raphael nodded.

"What happened while I slept?" I demanded.

"You healed," Raphael sighed. "You healed."

I frowned as I recalled Lilith's taunts. She had questioned which side I was on and it made me curious as to what she thought she knew.

"What are they going to do?" Raphael asked.

"They're going to lay low for a while and work on breaking Dean's deal," I told him.

"You lost the marker?" Raphael prodded.

"I can't find it," I nodded. "But that doesn't matter. I ripped the marker from the Crossroads Demon. There is still the record of the deal and besides the fine print didn't say that the Demon had to be the one to actually fulfill the contract. But you already knew that one."

"The deals are always the hardest ones for us to get them out of," Raphael agreed.

"Dean's realizing the truth," I said. "That is hopeful."  
"The truth?" Raphael frowned at my statement.

"That they're in control," I explained. "That he got himself into the mess and he's the only one who can get himself out of it."  
"Is he smart enough to figure out the rest in time?" Raphael asked.  
"I don't know," I shook my head. "He's a lot smarter than most people are willing to give him credit for. He has worked so hard at appearing dumb."

"It enables him to get around people," Raphael agreed. "But if he can solve the riddle…"

"Exactly," I nodded. "But I doubt that either of them realizes what the Trickster tried to show them."

"Will they happen on the answer by themselves?" Raphael wondered.

"We are about hope as well," I countered.

"That still leaves us with Lilith," Raphael stared off into the distance.

I remained silent.

I don't know how much time passed while we sat there listening to the others as they discussed what they had encountered. But I listened intently to the reports. I knew that Lilith's preference was for the bodies of little girls. Little girls were always perceived to be harmless and who would suspect some sweet-faced creature harbored within her a malevolent spirit. I was also concerned about Ruby. I had yet to figure out what her angle was. I knew that she wasn't on the same side as Lilith and that despite the spiel she had fed Dean about being human once and recalling what it was like, she had her own agenda.

She had traded her soul for power and ended up paying the ultimate price for it. Dean had traded his soul to save his brother. He repeated the same actions as his father. They were a family and they were willing to do anything and everything for each other. That was their strength and their weakness. It was a weakness that Azazel had managed to exploit. It was something that had caused me to be worried and the Trickster bore that out in his trick on Sam. I couldn't figure out why he liked them, but I was grateful that he did. I also wondered if he really was going to leave them alone. I doubted that he would, but I also knew that he had ways of disguising himself so that I wouldn't spot him. It was a perk of his position, having come from before.

Sammael and Azrael stood watching me in silence. I felt their eyes as they studied me but I said nothing. I waited for the others to wrap up their meeting and disperse. Michael remained after the others had left. Raphael joined Sammael, Azrael and Micah while I waited for him to approach.

He stood for a moment and I refused to look up at him. He sat beside me taking the spot that Raphael had vacated.

"You're worried about what will happen to them," he said.

"Yes," I nodded. "Sam alone is not a good thing."

"Well, this time he would stick with Bobby," Michael suggested.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You honestly think that Sam Winchester is going to survive with just Bobby to help him?"

"They have survived without their father. He will survive without his brother," Michael stated.

"No," I shook my head. "Didn't you learn anything from what the Trickster did?"

"What are you talking about?" Michael frowned.

"Think of what Sam became," I whispered.

"He was hunting the Trickster," Michael shrugged. "That was a different thing."

"This was your plan all along?" I was aghast.

"You wouldn't replace the Crossroads Demon," Michael snarled.  
"I didn't want that gate opened in the first place," I hissed. "I had a perfectly workable plan. It was your plan that unleashed the Legion on the surface."  
"Things happened the way that they were going to happen," Michael sat back against the trunk of the tree.

I shook my head. "We all have our orders," I sighed.

"Yes," Michael agreed. "But I still have no idea what yours are."  
"You aren't supposed to know," I muttered.

"You've said that before," he said.

"And yet you keep pressing," I grumbled.

"It's my nature," Michael insisted.

"That still leaves the problem of Dean going to Hell," I glared at him.

"You don't have the marker at all, and you have no idea where it is," Michael summed up.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"There's nothing to do," Michael nodded. "He got himself into the mess, and only he can get himself out of it."

"It comes down to will and intent," I stared at the tree. "But the problem I have is that Hellhounds usually destroy the physical body when they drag a soul to Hell."

"That's not a problem for you," Michael smiled.

"So I've heard," I stood.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.  
"I'm going to see to my desk," I shrugged. "I have to make certain that I know what's happening with the Management Council."

"How are they taking Lilith's rampage?" he sounded curious.

"They will back any side that will accomplish their goal," I told him.

"Well that explains Azazel," he grinned.

"I'm leaving," I shook my head.

"Don't stay down too long," he warned.

"If they call me I'll hear," I assured him.

"Fair enough," Michael said. "But it occurs to me that if Dean goes to Hell, he'll be under your care."

"Very funny," I walked away from him.

I waved to the others and headed into Hell. I stopped at the mouth of Hell and stretched my senses as far as possible. They were on the move and fortunately it didn't appear as though any of the Demons were able to track them. I realized that Ruby had to have helped in terms of masking their trail from the others. I sighed as I pondered the gravity of the situation. I had no idea how to prevent Dean from being dragged to Hell. From the conversation I had with Lilith, I knew that she was not going to be happy unless and until she had removed all threat to her power. But that was typical for her and she was unreasonable. Which had conversely made her perfect to hold deals. I took a deep breath and entered Hell.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

My office in Hell was abuzz with the latest news of the destruction that Lilith had wreaked on the Sheriff's station in Monument. I walked through the office and watched as the reporters kept track of all the rumors that resounded through Hell. There was no need for us to spread rumors, which I found faintly amusing. I found Lothos seated behind my desk.

"You look comfortable," I told him.

Lothos glanced up from the scroll and grinned at me. "I like this desk," he said.

I chuckled. "Of course you do. You chose it!"

"Yes," he nodded. "I think I did a very good job."

I stared at the walls of the office and rested my head against the door. I realized that he was staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.

"You're worried," he stated.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Your attachment is so strong," he observed.

"Are you sure you're not working for the 'other side'?" I demanded.

His face altered and took on a human shape. I stood straighter as I had only ever seen him do that once before.

"Don't worry," he said.

"Don't worry?" I arched an eyebrow. "The last time you took on human form, you went to the surface and it was all…" I trailed off as I recalled the destruction that he had wreaked. He was indestructible when he chose to be.

"You are afraid of what I will do on the surface," he guessed.

"I still have the scars from the fight," I reminded him.

"You wonder why Lilith wants to destroy Sam," he rested against the desk.

"You know?" I frowned.

"I have a fair idea," he shrugged.

"So, what? You're going to walk the surface in human form?" I shook my head. "That is asking for trouble."  
"You have a purpose to serve," he reminded me. "I don't pretend to know what it is, but I do know that you can't interfere in any of the plans. No matter how much you want to help."  
"You sound like Michael and Raphael," I muttered.

"They are right," he nodded. "But then they are keeping something from you."

"What?" I frowned.

"There have been times when you have vanished," Lothos explained. "I've not known where you've been or what you've done," he paused.

"What?" I was puzzled.

"You didn't know that you had been gone either," he said.

"I didn't know I had been gone?" I chuckled. "I know that I was injured in a fight and slept for a couple of years," I squinted. "I also had that time when I became human."  
"When you returned you did tell me," he smiled.

I stared at his smile. It amazed me that his smile was more malevolent coming from a human face than it did from his usual one.

"I don't like you like this," I complained.

His smile widened. "I won't be gone long."  
"I have to stay here until you return?" I frowned.

"Yes," he nodded. "I won't be gone long," he repeated.  
I shrugged as he left my office.

I walked to my desk and stared at the scroll he had been studying. It was the details of how deals were made and the loopholes that they contained. I also stared at the second scroll that had the names of humans whose souls were due. I saw Dean's name on the list and sat in my chair. However another name jumped out at me. It was a name that I hadn't suspected would belong on the list and I recalled what Micah had said. I stood but realized that I couldn't go anywhere. I sighed but I had options. I stretched my senses and I sealed the doors and the enclosed the space with light.

"Wow!" Sammael whispered as she appeared.

"It took you long enough," I grumbled.

"Where are we?" she glanced around.

"Never mind," I waved her quiet. "I can't do this for very long."

"What's going on?" she demanded.

I showed her the scroll and her eyes widened.

"You know what to do," I said.

"Why don't you do…" she trailed off.

"I'm a bit stuck," I answered. "It's not going to be a problem?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Now, I have to let you go," I told her.

She grinned and vanished. The place reopened and I sat back behind my desk to wait for Lothos to return.

In my office I actually have a clock. It was an affectation, but it did work. I stared at it for a moment and began to review all the articles that I had overlooked while I was on the surface. Lothos had done a good job of running the newsletter. I also knew that he already knew that. I began editing the articles that were waiting on my desk.

The door opened and Lothos entered. I arched an eyebrow at him. He took the chair across from my desk.  
"You got what you wanted?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "You're going to return to the surface now."

"I've been gone a while," I noted.

"Yes," he agreed.

I sighed and stood. "I checked the latest articles. You've done well."

"You wouldn't expect any less," he replied.

"I don't like you looking human," I told him.

He grinned and returned to his normal appearance. "You are perhaps one of the few who appreciates this form."

"Perhaps I'm simply accustomed to it," I replied.

"Erie, Pennsylvania," he said.

"What?" I frowned.

"That's where they are," he explained.

"What are they doing there?" I frowned.

"When you get there, they'll tell you," he shrugged.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment. "Yours," he replied.

I wasn't sure whether to be comforted or feel afraid. I walked out of the office and headed back to the surface. I walked for three miles before I came to a stop in front of the Impala. I stared at the car for a moment and gauged how long I had been gone. Dean's time was approaching and I sensed that they were inside the hotel. I walked into the building and found their room.

I slipped inside the room and found them blowing up rubber dolls.

"Uh," I coughed. "What happened to girls?"  
"Kelsey!" Sam greeted me. "Where the Hell you been?"  
I managed to restrain my response.

"These are necessary," Dean said.

"I don't see why we don't just confront her," Sam argued.

"Because," Dean grinned, "She needs to get a taste of her own medicine."

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Bella," they answered in unison.

"How are blow up dolls going to give her a taste of her own medicine?" I was confused.

"Because he's stubborn," Sam muttered.

"You're just upset because I refused to take Dr. Frankenstein up on his offer," Dean retorted.

I perched on the edge of the table and sighed. "This is what happens when I'm not around."

"Sorry Kelsey," Sam said. "We need to get moving fast."

"Before midnight," Dean insisted.

"What happens at midnight?" I questioned.

"That's when Bella's bill comes due," Dean shrugged.

"How did you know that?" I wondered.

Dean flashed that devastating grin of his that he inherited from his father.

"He figured it out," Sam explained.

"I see," I nodded.

"You know," Dean placed the doll under the sheets. "You all keep forgetting that I'm actually smart."

"Because you do dumb so well," Sam retorted.

"Ouch," Dean chuckled. "Come on let's hit the road."

They grabbed their duffels and Dean opened the door. He stopped and looked at me. "You're getting in the car willingly or do I have to carry you?"

I arched my brow at that ultimatum. "May I remind you that I helped raise you," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's why you're coming with us," Dean shouldered his bag and extended his arm.

I stood and walked to him. "And just where are we going?"

"We're meeting up with Bobby," Sam said. "We'll explain along the way what happened."

"That's a good thing," I agreed. I followed them out of the hotel and into the car.

I climbed into the backseat while Dean drove away from the hotel. He glanced at his watch and made certain that there was enough distance between the hotel and us.

"Dr. Frankenstein?" I pressed.

"He had the secret to immortality," Sam said. "Dean wasn't interested in it."

"Is that the same person that John had ripped the heart out of?" I asked.

"The same one," Dean confirmed.

"Well," I shrugged. "The price he paid for it, made him…"

"Into a monster," Dean finished.

"Win on our terms or not at all," Sam muttered.

"Yep," Dean nodded.

Sam glanced at his watch. "You think she's there yet?"

"She's probably put a few holes into the dolls by now," Dean chuckled.

He flipped open his phone and pressed the call button. I sat back as he waited for her to answer the phone. I stared out the window and paid scant attention to the conversation, until I heard mention of the name Lilith.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

We drove in silence as they approached the place that they were to meet Bobby. Bella had told them that Lilith held the contract for Dean's soul. I rested my head against the back of the seat and knew that even if she didn't she still had the power to send Hellhounds after anyone. Dean's time was up.

"Do you know why she did it?" I asked.

"Bella?" Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Yes," I replied.

"She killed her parents," Dean shrugged. "She made a deal to kill them. Then she stole the Colt to get out of the deal."

"No deal is easily broken," I said. "No Demon has to honor the changes of any deal."

"That sucks," Sam said.

"Well that's the problem with Free Will," I whispered.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"It's all right," I assured him.

"Uh – huh," Dean grunted.

"We got two weeks left," Sam stated flatly.

"I know," Dean replied as he turned up the radio.

I settled into the back of the car as we continued on the road. The phone in my pocket went off. I had forgotten that I had it with me. Sam chuckled.

"What?" I asked him as I pulled the phone out of my pocket.

"I just didn't figure that you'd have it still," he said.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes. "Hello," I said into the instrument.

"There you are," Sammael's voice came in on the other end.

"Is everything all right?" I asked her.

"Not really," she answered. "Bella was dragged into Hell."

"It happens," I sighed.

"Yes," she acknowledged. "But we're left with the fallout of not knowing where the weapon is."

"She traded it for her soul," I explained.

"They wouldn't honor the terms," Sammael exhaled.

"It's Lilith," I said quietly.

"I know," she returned evenly.

"I'll see you in a bit," I told her as I disconnected the call.

I realized that Sam was listening to my conversation. I leaned forward.

"Lilith is trouble," I told him.

"You know who she is?" Sam half turned to face me.

"I know that she's capable of tremendous cruelty," I answered. "She's pretty much interested in making the planet weep blood."  
"That's good to know," Dean interjected.

"Yes," I agreed.

"So, why does she want my brother on a stick?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," I shook my head. "It must have something to do with whatever purpose the Yellow Eyed Demon had planned for him and the others."  
"So it's all about the competition isn't it?" Dean guessed.

"It's about power," I answered. "It's always been about power."

"That's sick," Sam muttered.

"Of course it is," Dean nodded. "But there is nothing any of us can do about it."

"Look," Sam jerked his head. "There's Bobby."

"Good," Dean sighed.

He parked the Impala in front of Bobby and we all hopped out of the car. Bobby's eyebrows went up when he saw me.

"How did?" he stopped.

"She found us in Erie," Dean explained.

"I thought that you were going to track down Bella," Bobby spat.

"She traded the Colt to get out of her deal with the Demon and it backfired," Dean shrugged.

"Damn it!" Bobby cursed. "Kelsey, we kill the Demon and we get rid of the deal right?"

"That is a way to get out of it," I confirmed.

"So we just have to find the Demon," Bobby nodded.

"Well, Bella claimed that it was Lilith who held the deal," Sam said.

"Lilith?" Bobby's eyes clouded. "You don't mean the same one who wiped out the Sheriff's station and wants you dead?"

"That's the one," Dean nodded.

"Damn!" Bobby lowered his head. "That makes it more complicated."

"Of course it does," Dean chuckled. "This was never going to be easy to begin with."  
"Kelsey," Bobby looked at me.

"She can't help Bobby," Dean said.

"Says who?" Bobby glowered at him.

"She can't help," Dean repeated. "You know why she can't."

"She is still here," I pointed out.

Dean faced me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You would fight and I won't let anyone else die for me."

I arched an eyebrow. "Dean," I whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "I got into this and I have to get out of it."

"Are you telling her not to help you?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm telling her that if she sees the Hellhound dragging me straight to Hell that she's get out its way," Dean insisted.

"Dean," Sam groaned.

"We got books," Dean sighed. "We do this the old fashioned way or not at all."

He walked away from us and climbed the stairs into the house. Sam followed him while Bobby remained outside with me.

"Free Will is a bitch!" he swore.

"Yes," I agreed. "He's made his choice. He's stated that I'm not to help fight."

"But you must know something that will help?" Bobby pressed.

"If you can locate her before the time expires and kill her, the deal should go away," I said.

"Are you sure Kelsey?" Bobby stared directly at me.

"Yes," I said. "If no one calls the hounds then they will not come."

"Why?" Bobby sounded curious.

"It has to do with the rules of the deal," I said. "Whereas a Demon doesn't have to honor any changes made to the original agreement, once the Demon who holds the deal is dead, there is no one else who can claim it."

"That's a good thing," Bobby nodded. "Now all we have to do is find Lilith."

"There's a ritual," I said. "It's very obscure and it requires a particular device, but it can be done."

"You can't tell me the ritual or how to get the device can you?" Bobby rubbed his jaw.

"I'm sorry," I said. "You heard Dean."  
"He's practically your child," Bobby said.

"Yours too," I returned evenly.

"If we can't save him," Bobby sighed.

"We have to take care of Sam," I nodded.

Bobby remained silent. He walked towards the house and I perched on the bonnet of the Impala.

I waited outside for a while. They each took turns coming outside to make certain that I was fine, but each of us was locked in our own thoughts and we were faced with a ticking clock. Dean's edict meant that I had to stay out of everything and it reminded me of what John had done to save him.

I saw the door open and Dean appeared he stared at me for a moment and proceeded towards me. I waited for him to speak.

"I know that you think that I'm being foolish," Dean said.

"I didn't say that," I replied.

"The truth is that," Dean leaned on the car next to me. "Dad told you to stay out of it when he made the deal with Yellow Eyes for me."

"You feel that you should have died and that what your father did was wrong," I said.

"A part of me knows that he should have been here," he lowered his head. "But it's not that, it's that I see the desperation in Sam. He can't let me go. Dad couldn't let me go. I couldn't let Sam go. We're sacrificing ourselves for each other and it's the one way that these Demons know that they can get to us."

"Fair enough," I agreed.

"The thing is that you would sacrifice everything for us as well," Dean sighed. "I'm tired of giving the bad guys the upper hand where we're concerned. Sam and I have been keeping secrets from each other because of all of this. I don't trust that Ruby chick and I don't know if killing Lilith will free me from going to Hell."

"You're scared," I rubbed his shoulder.

"It's more than that," Dean looked away from me. "It's that I did this. I made the choice and now I have to deal with the consequences. Sammy will be all right. He's strong and he's got both you and Bobby to get him through the worst of it."

"But," I pressed.

"I'm worried about the whole choosing of Sammy," Dean shrugged. "It's like there's something inside of him that these Demons want to use for their own purposes. If he's desperate he might just give in and it will end up killing him. I don't want that."  
I kept my hand on his shoulder. "You want Sam to let you go?" I asked.

"He's not going to want to do that," Dean smiled sadly. "I'm all he has left. He's all I have left. We've always been there for each other. Even when we were apart, I kept him with me and he kept me with him."

I listened intently to his words and sensed the sadness that welled up within him. I rubbed his temple for a moment and he closed his eyes.

"You have been there for as long as I can remember," he continued. "I don't know how you're going to react to all of this. But I will not let my brother sacrifice himself for me. Even though I did it for him."

"Why?" I was curious.

"Because," Dean sighed, "Because every time we hit a block we're willing to trade our souls and our lives. How can we hunt these things and then make deals with them?"

"It's about choice," I replied.

"Exactly," Dean nodded. "I'm not being brave. But I refuse to let my brother go down in flames for this. He still needs protecting and until I'm no longer able to do it, I will keep protecting him."

"What of him?" I asked.

"Sam will be fine," Dean insisted with conviction in his voice and I prayed he was right.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Two weeks flew quickly. Bobby managed to find the instrument and found the ritual while Dean spent a great deal of time looking into the various books. I was in contact with the others and they had informed me that the hounds were released from Hell. I sensed that Dean had begun to have hallucinations. That was the way the hounds operated. They fed off the fear of the person who was about to be dragged and the closer the time for his soul to be collected the more frightened he became.

The fights between Sam and Dean escalated. They argued bitterly about summoning Ruby. Dean knew that she couldn't save him and Sam insisted on hearing the truth for himself. I walked away from them while they screamed at each other and found Bobby hunkered down near his car.

"Bet you miss your truck," I said.

"Hopefully I'll get it back someday," Bobby shrugged.

"They're going to stop fighting soon," I sighed.

"Yes," Bobby agreed. "I hope they do it before we lose Dean."  
"They will," I said. "We're about thirty hours away now."

"That's true enough," Bobby nodded. "I found what I needed. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I've got nothing to tell you," I said.

"Right," Bobby pursed his lips. He walked into the house and I found the nearest tree to perch in.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable explosion but none came. I frowned as I watched Bobby leave the house and then Sam. He rifled in the trunk of the Impala and removed some items. I realized that he planned to summon Ruby. I also knew that Dean would kill him for it, but Sam was desperate as desperate as Dean had been when he faced Sam's lifeless body. I shook my head and waited for the inevitable to happen and I saw Dean follow Sam.

I sensed a presence approach and I knew that it was Micah. He had left the others.

"I'm here," I told him.

"I know," he replied.

He climbed to where I was perched and sat on the same branch.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're in New Harmony," he answered. "That's where Lilith is at the moment."

I frowned. "What is she doing there?"

"She's having fun," Micah sighed.

I pondered that for a moment and realized what she was doing. "How long has she been at it?"

"Long enough," Micah grimaced.

"Yes," I stated.

"I didn't ask the question," he said.

"But you will," I assured him.

"He's made his choice," Micah nodded.

"Yes," I nodded. "He's made the choice that no one is going to sacrifice his life for him."  
"That's a twist," Micah smiled.

"There's hope yet," I agreed.

"Perhaps," Micah frowned. "What is that?"

I stretched my senses and could hear a voice shrieking. I recognized it to be Ruby's. I hopped out of the tree and entered the barn. I found Ruby trapped.

"There you are!" she screamed.

"Here I am," I replied.

"You have to release me," she demanded.  
"I can't," I told her. "They trapped you in it, and there's nothing that I can do about it."

"Dean's going to die," she said.

"He knows that," I nodded.

"They took my knife," Ruby told me.

"They did?" I stared at her. "Well that's interesting."

"Dean doesn't like me," Ruby grated.

"You tried to get Sam to use his abilities," I guessed.

"He can defeat Lilith," Ruby insisted.

"I know," I nodded. "But the price he would have to pay is far greater than his brother would permit."

"If it saves him," Ruby squared her shoulders.

"Even when you were alive," I exhaled. "You never did get it."

"Get what?" she demanded.

"That selling your soul is never the answer," I told her.

"That is utterly ridiculous," she huffed.

"You never understood," I shook my head. "That is the problem."

I walked away from her and found Sam and Dean getting into the Impala. The engine wouldn't start. Bobby appeared at the window with a part from the engine in his hand. The boys got out of the car and faced Bobby.

"Do I look like a ditch-able prom date to you?" Bobby asked.

"No Bobby, of course not," Sam said.

"This is about me and Sam," Dean insisted. "Hey, this isn't your fight."

Bobby crossed the distance between them. "The Hell it isn't. Family don't end with blood boy!" Bobby said in a raised voice. He paused then he stepped back and spoke calmly. "Besides you need me."

"Bobby," Dean breathed.

"You're playing wounded. Tell me how many hallucinations have you had so far?" Bobby demanded.

Sam appeared stunned. Dean glanced at him and he looked at Bobby.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"Because that's what happens when you got Hellhounds on your butt," Bobby said. "And besides I'm smart." Bobby offered Dean the part he had removed from the Impala. "I'll follow," Bobby told him. As he walked toward his car he turned back and said, "And don't be stopping to pee every minutes either."

Dean looked back at Sam and I was hard pressed not to laugh at them.

Dean replaced the part and they drove away from the house. Micah appeared at my elbow.

"That went well," he said.

"Yes," I agreed. "You'd better rejoin the others. I'll tag along to see what happens with them."

Micah didn't object and I placed myself in the car with Bobby.

After a couple of hours Bobby coughed.

"I know you're here," he said.  
"You really are smart," I told him.

"Those two are as stubborn as John was," he spat.

"Yes," I agreed. "They most certainly are."  
"How come you're with me and not them?" he asked.

"The same reason you didn't go in the same car with them," I replied.

Bobby chuckled. "We're giving them some time to themselves," he nodded.

"It's getting dark," I noted.

"Time is racing ahead," Bobby said.

We saw flashing lights ahead. It was a police car and Dean stood over the body. Bobby parked the car and ran out. I joined them and heard Dean's explanation about being able to see the Demon underneath the human. I arched an eyebrow, as Bobby appeared worried.

They hid the car and the body under some brush.

"So what now you're seeing Demons?" Sam asked.

"I been seeing all kinds of things," Dean said. "But nothing like this."

"Actually it's not all that crazy," Bobby interjected.

"How is it not that crazy?" Dean demanded.

"Well you got what just over five hours to go," Bobby explained. "You're piercing the veil Dean, glimpsing the b side."

Dean looked at him. "A little less new agey please."

"You're almost Hell's bitch, so you can see Hell's other bitches," Bobby clarified.

"Thank you," Dean replied.

"Well actually it might come in pretty handy," Sam suggested.

"Well I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something," Dean grumbled.

"Damned right it is," Bobby spoke. "Lilith's probably got Demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. If she knows we're here, we'll be dead before we've started."

"Oh this is a terrific plan, I'm excited to be a part of it," Dean said exasperatedly. "Can we go please?"

They walked away from the car and I made certain that it was completely covered.

I trailed them into town where they set up in a house that was for sale. There they could view what was happening around them. Dean spotted Lilith and the other Demons. They had to devise a plan and I stood in the background watching. When they had figured it out, I found Dean staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You don't look like them," he said.  
"I wouldn't," I shrugged.

"No I mean," Dean shook his head. "You look like us. I thought that…"

"I'm not possessing a body Dean," I explained. "There's nothing hiding beneath the surface."  
"Oh," Dean shrugged. "Remember."

"Yes," I acknowledged. "Even if they're dragging you to Hell, I don't interfere."  
"Exactly," Dean grinned.

I remained in the house.

The three of them left the house and I could see Sam and Dean take out the Demons. It disturbed me that they were unable to save the human hosts, but I realized that they wouldn't have survived the exorcisms. The Demons were not taking care of the bodies that they inhabited. I saw Ruby appear and the others were alerted, but I was puzzled by her appearance. I was told not to interfere and therefore I was incapable of doing anything.

They ran from the Demons and the sprinklers came on. Bobby had ensured that the water coming from the sprinklers was holy water. I sensed Bobby's return to the house. He took up his position at the window and stared at a pocket watch.

"Can't you do anything?" he muttered.

"Dean made his choice," I told him.

He shook his head and continued to wait apprehensively. We had no idea what was happening in the house.

Then I heard them. I tensed as I sensed the presence of the hounds. Bobby jumped at my response.

"Damn!" he whispered. "They're here."  
"Yes," I said.

I heard Dean's screams and Bobby took off at a run. I stopped him.

"The others are still out there," I said. "They'll kill you."

There was a flash of light and I realized that Lilith had used her power against Sam. But something was wrong. I sensed Dean's soul leave but Sam was still there. I released Bobby and we walked out of the house. All the Demons left the bodies and ran from the scene. Bobby glanced at me and I shook my head.

We both ran into the house and found Sam cradling Dean's body. Ruby lay on the floor next to them and I guessed that Lilith must have possessed Ruby. Bobby knelt beside Sam and I looked away. Dean had been dragged into Hell and I had to find him before he was destroyed by the torments of the pit.

"Kelsey," Sam whispered.

"Stay with Bobby," I told him.

Bobby rested his hand on Sam's shoulders while I left the house.

I walked down the road and met with Michael. I stopped and glared at him.

"Is this what you had wanted?" I demanded. "Dean's dead and it didn't have to be this way."

"Things are going to be the way that they are," Michael said.

"I know," I shook my head. "Something is wrong with Sam."

"No," Michael disagreed.

"Lilith couldn't kill him," I told him. "The others ran when she couldn't destroy him."

"I know," Michael replied. "We saw the whole thing. It was not unexpected."

I held my head. "I've got to locate Dean. He'll be scared."

"Of course," Michael stepped aside.

I looked at him. "Is there something that I should know?"

"There are things that we keep from each other," Michael shrugged.

"I'll be back," I said.

"Yes," Michael nodded. "The four of you aren't done yet."  
I saw the other three in the distance. They nodded to me and I to them.

I walked into Hell and sighed. It would take me a while to find him for there were so many who were screaming and I knew that Dean was one of them. I didn't know what it meant that Sam was invincible to Lilith's power and I was afraid that without Dean in his life that Sam might succumb to the lethal power that rested within him and the plan of the Spawn might actually find root.

The End… (Of this part)


End file.
